Blood Is
by Gallanodele
Summary: Suite de Lords of Shadow, univers alternatif sur Mirror of Fate et Lords of Shadow 2 : Trévor n'est pas le seul à qui la Confrérie a menti à propos de ses parents. Traduction de Blood Is, d'eiahmon.
1. Prologue

**Blood Is**

 **Le Sang Est**

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Me voici avec une nouvelle traduction, cette fois d'une fanfiction anglaise sur Castlevania, le reboot Lords of Shadow de l'auteur eiahmon. Ce chapitre est le premier chapitre, le prologue de son histoire, achevée à ce jour. Donc vous n'aurez pas besoin d'attendre que eiahmon écrive de nouveaux chapitres, l'histoire est finie._

 _J'ai, évidemment, son autorisation pour traduire, publier et utiliser son nom, son titre et sa couverture d'histoire. Cette histoire **ne m'appartient pas** , je ne fais que la traduire. J'encourage vivement ceux qui le peuvent à aller la lire en anglais d'ailleurs._

 _Je traduis absolument tout ce qui a été écrit, y compris les notes de l'auteur (la distinction avec les miennes se feront par les italiques). Important également, je traduirai toutes les reviews laissées et les lui enverrai, sans exception possible._

 _Je vous souhaite d'apprécier cette histoire autant que je l'ai fait._

* * *

Disclaimer : Dois-je vraiment mentionner que je ne possède pas Castlevania ? Si tel était le cas, nous aurions vu Julius réfréner Dracula à coups de pied, l'histoire aurait été un peu ajustée, et Dracula et Alucard se serait juste **embrassés** après la révélation dans  Lords of Shadow 2.

A/N : Voilà ce qui arrive quand Fridge Horror frappe. Si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, allez voir sur TV Tropes and Idioms.

A/N 2 : Je ne sais pas à quel rythme cette histoire sera mise à jour. Je ne comptais pas la poster avant d'avoir une meilleure idée de la direction qu'elle prendra, puisque je n'ai que la fin et pas beaucoup d'idées sur la manière d'avancer, mais j'aime beaucoup ce concept. Avec de la chance, la poster va me forcer à la travailler.

Prologue

Wolfram Cronqvist arborait un grand sourire alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs du manoir familial. Tandis qu'il avançait, les serviteurs et quelques membres de la famille lui rendirent son sourire. C'était rare de voir une expression aussi ouverte et honnête sur le visage du Seigneur Cronqvist, il était normalement sérieux et sévère, et seule sa femme voyait l'aspect plus tendre de sa personnalité.

Mais aujourd'hui était une occasion spéciale.

Alors qu'il s'approchait des appartements seigneuriaux, la femme de chambre de son épouse lui sourit largement et lui ouvrit les doubles portes. Il entra dans sa chambre à coucher, sur quoi il atteint la source de son inhabituelle transparence. Sa femme, Dame Edeline Cronqvist, se tenait assise contre les oreillers de leur lit, berçant une petite couverture empaquetée dans ses bras. Elle leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il s'approchait, et son sourire fit écho au sien. Il s'assit à ses côtés et observa avec enthousiasme ce qu'elle portait.

« Est-ce… ? » Demanda-t-il impatient, et le sourire d'Edeline s'élargit.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle. « Un garçon, notre fils. » Elle lui tendit avec précaution le nouveau-né, et il recueillit doucement l'enfant dans ses bras.

Le minuscule bébé, embelli d'un duvet de cheveux bruns et d'yeux d'un doux vert, regarda son père un moment, et Wolfram n'était pas préparé à la vague émotionnelle qui le parcouru. Un bébé, une **vie** , qu'Edeline et lui avaient conçue. Penser qu'il avait participé à la création de l'enfant dans ses bras… c'était merveilleux. C'était un **miracle**.

« Bonjour, petit. » Dit-il. « Je suis ton papa. » Il caressa gentiment du doigt la joue douce de son fils, et rit silencieusement quand l'enfant tourna la tête et essaya de le sucer. « Mon fils… »

Il ignora la piqure des larmes dans ses yeux, mais n'eut pas honte de pleurer aussi ouvertement. Edeline et lui essayaient depuis des années d'avoir un enfant, mais chaque grossesse s'était achevée soit par une fausse-couche, soir par une naissance prématurée qui avait vu l'enfant mourir rapidement ensuite. Sans un héritier manifeste, les autres Cronqvist leur avaient tournés autour tels des loups, salivant d'avance, et certains avaient conseillés qu'il annule son mariage et trouve une autre épouse, capable de porter un enfant à son terme.

Edeline et lui avaient été fiancés à la naissance, mais avaient été assez chanceux de se connaître toute leur vie et de tomber amoureux bien avant d'échanger leurs vœux de mariage. La première fausse-couche, moins de quatre mois après leur mariage, leur avait brisé le cœur, mais ils avaient essayé de nouveau, pensant que ce n'était qu'un accident. La seconde grossesse s'était également achevée par une fausse-couche, suivie deux ans plus tard par une troisième grossesse qui s'était finie trois mois trop tôt. Ce bébé, une fille, n'avait vécu que quelques minutes. Trois ans plus tard, Edeline avait donné naissance à un autre bébé, un garçon cette fois, et cet enfant était mort-né. Enfin, dix ans après leur mariage, Edeline avait encore subi une fausse-couche qui lui avait tant brisé le cœur qu'elle avait juré de ne plus jamais réessayer. Wolfram ne put protester, car intérieurement il était d'accord.

Peu de temps après, le père de Wolfram mourrait, il avait pris la tête de la famille et les loups avaient commencé à hurler. Des murmures le suivaient quand il traversait les couloirs de sa maison, sur le fait que sa femme ne pouvait pas porter d'enfant et que la famille tomberait sous les conflits internes à sa mort. Il avait serré les dents et les avaient ignorés, mais…

… il craignait qu'ils aient raison. Sans un héritier à qui transmettre la direction de la famille, soit un autre membre devrait la réclamer, soit il devrait en nommer un, et Wolfram ne voyait pas comment l'une ou l'autre de ces solutions pourrait fonctionner. Cela n'empêcherait pas un conflit interne entre ceux qui la voulaient pour eux-mêmes. Il avait brièvement envisagé de faire qu'Edeline simule une grossesse tandis qu'il concevait un enfant avec une autre femme, et ensuite de faire passer cet enfant pour celui de son épouse, mais il avait rapidement repoussé cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer coucher avec une autre. Il avait même, une nuit qu'il restait parfaitement éveillé dans leur lit, considéré adopter un enfant non-voulu d'un paysan et le faire passer pour le leur. Bien sûr, cela réclamerait également qu'Edeline prétende être enceinte, et il ne pouvait pas le lui demander.

En son for intérieur, il avait toutefois admis ne pas être totalement contre l'idée de prendre l'enfant d'un autre. Il voulait plus qu'un simple héritier pour empêcher la destruction de la famille, il voulait un fils ou une fille à aimer, à regarder grandir, être fier de ses réussites, entendre une petite voix l'appeler « Papa », et sentir des petits bras passer autour de son cou pour un câlin.

Il n'avait pas osé espérer, lorsqu'Edeline lui avait murmuré qu'elle était enceinte pour la sixième fois. Le docteur et la sage-femme lui avaient ordonnés de rester couchée pour la durée de la grossesse, dans l'espoir que cette fois elle le porterait à terme, mais il avait refusé de croire que cela marcherait. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir son cœur et ses espoirs brisés à nouveau.

Les mois de sa grossesse s'étaient écoulés tandis que l'automne et l'hiver passaient, et à l'approche du printemps, il s'était permis d'espérer, juste un tout petit peu, que celui-ci s'en sortirait. Il avait été appelé au loin pour s'occuper d'un problème sur leurs terres, à plusieurs heures de chez lui, et il n'avait été informé des nouvelles qu'il avait espérées et craintes en même temps que lorsqu'il avait commencé le voyage de retour.

Le travail d'Edeline avait commencé, et il avait ordonné au conducteur de sa voiture de le ramener en toute hâte, craignant qu'il soit déjà trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, que son enfant mourrait comme tous les autres. Il avait prié Dieu sur tout le chemin, implorant pour la vie de son enfant, suppliant que lui et son épouse traversent la délivrance sains et saufs, offrant sa propre vie en échange si le Seigneur en décidait ainsi. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'il soit descendu de la calèche devant sa maison qu'il reçut les glorieuses nouvelles : son épouse avait donné naissance sans encombre, et le nouveau-né était fort et en bonne santé. Et maintenant…

Il sourit au bébé endormi dans ses bras, parvenant à peine à croire qu'après des années d'essais, ils avaient enfin un fils à nommer le leur.

« Il ressemble à son père. » Dit Edeline avec un gentil sourire, et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau alors qu'il levait les yeux vers elle.

« Mais il a les yeux de sa mère. » Répliqua-t-il.

Il y eut un gémissement, et Wolfram baissa la tête vers son fils alors que le bébé ouvrait la bouche et geignait tellement fort qu'il était persuadé que toute la maison l'avait entendu.

« Il a des poumons puissants. » Fit-il avec amusement, et Edeline rit et tendit les bras.

« Donnez-le moi, mon seigneur. Je sais ce qu'il veut. »

Il plaça doucement l'enfant en pleurs dans les bras tendus de son épouse, et l'observa avec un sourire béat l'allaiter. Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec une joie sincère, et il tendit délicatement la main pour peigner quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds hors de son visage.

« T'ai-je récemment dis à quel point je t'aime ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement au-dessus des bruits de leur fils qui tétait.

« Pas récemment, non. » Dit-elle espièglement. « Je pense pouvoir supporter de l'entendre à nouveau. »

Il se plongea dans ses yeux verts. « Je t'aime tellement. Tu m'as tout donné, ton amour, des années de bonheur, et maintenant, » Il s'autorisa à regarder en bas vers son fils, toujours bercé dans le bras droit d'Edeline. « tu m'as donné ce précieux trésor, un fils, **notre** fils. »

« Oui, » Souffla-t-elle. « notre fils. » Le sourire espiègle refit surface. « Tu as conscience que certains vont en avoir la bouche écumante comme des chiens enragés. »

Wolfram s'assit et rit. « Laissons-les. » Dit-il. « J'attends cela avec impatience. » Il regarda encore son fils, et passa tendrement la main dans les douces boucles de cheveux bruns.

« Comment devrions-nous le nommer ? » Demanda Edeline, tandis que le bébé finissait de boire.

Wolfram fronça les sourcils et réfléchit pendant un moment. En vérité, il n'avait pas réellement pensé aux noms, puisqu'il ne s'était pas attendu que l'enfant survive, comme sa fratrie avant lui, mais…

« Pourquoi pas… » Commença-t-il. « Mathias ? »

« N'est-ce pas une variante de Mathew ? »

« Oui, c'est Allemand, et cela signifie « Don de Dieu ». Je trouve cela assez approprié pour notre petit miracle, ne penses-tu pas ? »

Edeline fixa leur fils et réfléchit un instant. « Oui, cela lui convient plutôt bien. » Elle borda gentiment le bébé dans la couverture qui l'emmaillotait. « Bonjour, Mathias. »

« Bienvenu dans le monde, Mathias. » Dit Wolfram alors qu'il passait encore la main sur la tête du bébé. « Bienvenu à la maison. »

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une fête, se dit Wolfram pour au moins la douzième fois. Tu as été à de nombreuses fêtes, et être un nouveau père n'est pas une bonne raison de rester à la maison.

Le Seigneur Cronqvist réfréna un soupir alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Il était assis à une grande table, qui grinçait presque sous le poids du somptueux festin qui la recouvrait. A ses côtés était assise Edeline, et elle semblait au moins aussi ennuyée que lui avec cette soirée. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient assisté à de nombreuses fêtes au cours des années, et assisteraient surement à de nombreuses autres avant la fin de leurs vies, mais jamais auparavant avaient-ils eu un fils nouveau-né qui les attendait à la maison.

Cela ne faisait que quatorze jours que Mathias était né, et Wolfram ne pouvait déjà pas imaginer sa vie sans son magnifique petit garçon, mais ainsi qu'il l'a toujours su, avoir un enfant à la maison n'est pas une raison acceptable pour rater une fête d'un seigneur voisin. Il n'était pas sûr d'en connaître la raison, et honnêtement, il s'en moquait. Il ne se préoccupait que de la supporter jusqu'à pouvoir rentrer chez lui et voir son garçon à nouveau. Qui savait ce qu'il se passait en son absence…

Arrête ça, se morigéna-t-il. Mathias va bien. Il a une nourrice qui s'occupe de lui, de nombreux gardes rendus gâteaux et des membres de la famille pour assurer sa sécurité. La proclamation de sa naissance s'était surprenamment bien passée, et seul le jeune frère de Wolfram, Crodrin, avait visiblement été mis en colère par les nouvelles. Le reste de la famille avait été ravi que quelqu'un puisse hériter et prendre les reines quand Wolfram mourrait.

Edeline soupira silencieusement au-dessus de la gaieté alentour, et il se tourna vers elle. Un simple regard sur son expression lui apprit qu'elle comptait également les heures qui les séparaient du retour. Avec de la chance cette fête ne durerait pas trop tard…

Il était si absorbé par ses pensées qu'il entendit à peine son nom être prononcé, et ce n'est que lorsque l'un des serviteurs de l'autre seigneur vint murmurer urgemment dans son oreille qu'il lui prêta attention.

« Un messager est arrivé de chez vous, mon seigneur. » Souffla le serviteur. « Vous devez rentrer immédiatement, quelque chose est arrivé. Cela concerne votre fils. »

Wolfram bondit de sa chaise si brusquement qu'il la renversa presque, et tous à la table le regardèrent. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser, au lieu de quoi il poussa Edeline de sa propre chaise et les deux coururent à moitié hors de la salle à manger. Ils rencontrèrent le messager dans le hall d'entrée, et il leur emboita le pas alors qu'ils quittaient la maison de l'autre seigneur et se dirigeaient à travers une mince bruine vers leur calèche qui les attendait.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Wolfram en aidant Edeline à montrer dans la voiture.

« La maison a été attaquée par un large groupe organisé d'hommes en capuches rouges… » Répondit le messager. « Ils nous ont pris par surprise, et ont tué tous ceux qui se tenaient en travers de leur chemin. La plupart agissait de manière à nous empêcher de stopper deux autres en manteaux rouges encapuchonnés. Ils se dirigeaient… » Le messager prit une profonde inspiration. « Ils se dirigeaient droit vers la chambre du petit Seigneur Mathias. »

Wolfram n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il grimpa dans la voiture à la suite de son épouse et cria au conducteur de les ramener en toute hâte chez eux.

Le chemin entre leur maison et celle du seigneur voisin ne prenait habituellement que quelques heures environ, mais cette nuit, il sembla s'étendre indéfiniment alors qu'Edeline et lui se rongeaient les sangs sur ce qu'il s'était passé et la sécurité de leur fils. Quand la calèche s'arrêta enfin, il n'attendit pas que le valet de pied ouvrit la porte. Il la repoussa lui-même et se précipita en direction de la maison. Immédiatement, il commença à voir les signes du combat qui s'était déroulé. Les deux gardes qui surveillaient la porte d'entrée gisaient morts dans l'herbe, leurs gorges tranchées. Derrière lui, il entendit Edeline hoqueter d'horreur, mais il l'ignora tandis qu'il se ruait dans la maison.

L'entrée donnait l'impression qu'elle avait vu une bataille rangée, les murs et le sol éclaboussés de sang, les meubles retournés, les photos déchirées et jetées des murs, et les bannières avec le sceau familial déchiquetées. Il y avait quelques corps recouverts gisant un peu partout, mais aucun ne portait les manteaux rouges mentionnés par le messager.

Plus loin, il trouva des serviteurs rassemblés, discutant de ce qu'il s'était passé, et tous le regardèrent avec terreur alors qu'il les dépassait. Il rencontra également des membres de la famille, mais ils refusèrent de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé et le pressèrent en avant. Il tomba sur d'autres corps en courant à travers la maison, tous soient des serviteurs soir des gardes, et parfois de la famille. Il savait qu'il aurait s'arrêter, se rendre compte des évènements, et obtenir toute l'histoire de quelqu'un, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il **devait** voir Mathias. Il **fallait** qu'il s'assure de la sécurité de son fils.

Toutefois, l'espoir de trouver son fils vivant et indemne disparaissait rapidement alors qu'il s'approchait de la chambre d'enfant. Plus il s'en rapprochait, plus il trouvait de corps, comme s'ils avaient compris où les attaquants allaient et avaient tentés de les arrêter. Quand il atteint enfin la chambre, il trouva la porte défoncée, hors de ses gonds de fer, et les hommes qui avaient tenté de la protéger morts, de vicieux coups de poignards dans la poitrine. Il fit un pas précautionneux au-dessus d'eux, le cœur battant d'effroi à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir, et trouva la nourrice de Mathias morte à la porte. D'après les blessures et les profondes entailles sur ses mains et ses bras, la jeune femme avait de toute évidence opposée une résistance féroce pour défendre son protégé, avant qu'une lame ne tranche sa gorge et mette fin à sa vie.

Il réalisa vaguement que la bruine à l'extérieur s'était changée en une pluie torrentielle qui frappait aux fenêtres alors qu'il s'obligeait à s'approcher du berceau de Mathias, qui reposait devant la cheminée pour garder l'enfant au plus chaud dans les nuits toujours froides. Un éclair de la tempête approchant illumina la pièce suffisamment pour qu'il voie que le berceau…

… était vide.

Wolfram fixa le berceau vide pendant un moment, sans comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Derrière lui, il entendit Edeline se ruer dans la chambre, et il l'entendit hurler en voyant la nourrice morte au sol et le berceau vide. Un autre éclair et Wolfram regarda autour, fouillant chaque recoin de la chambre d'enfant, espérant voir Mathias, espérant que la nourrice du garçon l'ait caché avant que les attaquants les aient atteint. Il entendit Edeline pleurer et voulut lui hurler d'arrêter, parce que leur fils n'avait pas disparu ! Il était juste dissimulé ! Ils devaient juste trouver où sa nourrice l'avait mis et… !

« Mathias ! » Appela-t-il en creusant dans les décombres de ce qui, quelques heures auparavant, était une confortable chambre d'enfant bien aménagée. « Mathias ! » Il bougea les meubles, il repoussa des peintures déchirées, il bougea même le corps de la nourrice, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de son fils. Pas de pleurs, ni de gémissements, ni de geignements, rien qui puisse indiquer que le bébé était toujours dans la pièce. « Mathias ! »

Non, non, non, non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver ! Ça ne pouvait pas être réel ! Pourquoi quelqu'un prendrait-il son fils ? Pourquoi ? Frénétique désormais, il sortit les couvertures du berceau, arracha le tapis du sol, et regarda dans chaque coin de la pièce, mais Mathias n'était pas là. Il courut à la fenêtre et souleva le loquet, peut-être que quelqu'un dans le jardin l'avait, peut-être…

« Mathias ! » Son cri fut recouvert par le rugissement du tonnerre. « Mathias ! » Il n'y avait rien, rien que la pluie, le vent, le tonnerre et un berceau vide près de la cheminée.

« MATHIAS ! »


	2. Famille 1

_Salut !_

 _Voila le second chapitre ! Les choses se mettent en place..._

 _Sinon, pour lyra : merci de ta review ! Elle m'a faite plaisir, et à eiahmon également._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

A/N : A TatteredSeraphim, AMoS connait des mises à jour régulières depuis début Mai, donc si tu aimes le lire, va voir les liens sur mon profil pour être redirigé sur mon LiveJournal.

A/N : Musiques, et BOOM, feux d'artifice ! Joyeux 4 Juillet, Amérique !

Chapitre 1 : Famille

 **1.**

Il y en avait tant, pensa-t-il. Dieu les a-t-Il toutes créées, ou a-t-Il fait appel aux anges pour les y placer ? Est-ce que son homonyme a aidé également ?

Les étoiles brillaient depuis le ciel nocturne, et à ses yeux il semblait presque qu'elles se moquaient de lui, comme si elles trouvaient ses questions amusantes.

 _Nous sommes ici parce que le Tout-Puissant nous veut ici,_ pensait-il pouvoir les entendre dire.

Voyaient-elles tout ? Entendaient-elles tout ? Connaissaient-elles la vérité sur ses parents ? Regardaient-elles, la nuit où, bébé, il fut laissé sur le perron du bâtiment de la Confrérie ? Savaient-elles pourquoi ses parents l'avaient abandonné ? Ne voulaient-ils pas de lui ? Avaient-ils été incapables de s'occuper de lui et avaient-ils voulu qu'il ait une vie meilleure ? Il avait entendu des rumeurs qui prétendaient qu'il était un bâtard non désiré, mais il se plaisait à imaginer qu'il avait été volé, emporté loin de parents aimants pour quelque infâme objectif puis abandonné pour n'importe quelle raison.

L'alternative – que ses parents n'aient tout simplement pas voulus de lui – n'était pas quelque chose que son esprit de six ans appréciait penser.

Il savait qu'il devrait être reconnaissant, ses aînés le lui répétaient. Il avait été trouvé à temps. Si Maître Liam n'avait pas vérifié la porte une dernière fois, il n'aurait pas été retrouvé avant le matin, et il n'aurait surement pas survécu à la nuit froide. Il avait un toit au-dessus de la tête, un endroit chaud où dormir, des repas réguliers, et il recevait une éducation. Il pouvait déjà lire un peu, et connaissaient ses chiffres et ses lettres.

On lui enseignait également l'art du combat, et il avait entendu ses professeurs dire qu'il était très tall-en-tuheux, quoi que ça puisse signifier. Il appréciait ses leçons (même si le livre de cours était parfois ennuyeux) et il appréciait de pouvoir courir à travers les champs quand ses leçons étaient finies pour la journée. Il aimait la compagnie de ses aînés aussi, parce qu'ils étaient gentils avec lui et parce qu'ils lui avaient sauvés la vie. Il aimait s'assoir avec eux dans la grande salle à manger où ils prenaient tous ensembles leur repas, tandis qu'ils racontaient des histoires sur les endroits qu'ils avaient vus et les batailles qu'ils avaient menés. Parfois il leur racontait ses propres histoires, et ils riaient et lui tapotaient la tête. Parfois ses histoires lui attiraient des ennuis (« Je vous jure, Maître Liam, un énorme dragon est apparu de sous mon lit ! Et il avalé le parchemin que j'utilisais pour étudier mes lettres en une bouchée ! »), mais habituellement elles rendaient juste les anciens heureux.

Il bailla et se frotta les yeux. Il devrait être au lit, il le savait. On l'avait envoyé dormir depuis des heures, et il était fatigué, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'admirer les étoiles. Les histoires qu'elles pourraient dire, si quelqu'un pouvait leur parler…

Il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir trop tard, et avant qu'il ne puisse se glisser dans son lit de plume et prétendre être endormi, l'un de ses professeurs entra.

« Gabriel, » Dit Maître Cecil, son professeur de combat, avec un froncement de sourcil désapprobateur. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas endormi, jeune homme ? Tu dois te lever tôt demain matin, pour que nous puissions aller nous entraîner dans les montagnes. »

Gabriel baissa la tête. Normalement, Maître Cecil avait une très gentille expression, avec ses cheveux grisonnants et des yeux gris enfoncé dans leurs orbites qui sortaient d'un visage vieillissant et tanné par les années passées sous le soleil à l'extérieur, mais ce soir ce regard chaleureux était absent alors qu'il fixait durement son étudiant. Gabriel n'était allé dans les montagnes qu'un ou deux fois, mais il les adorait, aussi quand on lui avait dit qu'il allait avec d'autres dans un camp des montagnes pour quelques jours, il était devenu trop excité pour dormir.

« Je ne pouvais pas dormir, Maître Cecil. » Répondit-il doucement, conscient qu'il était à un cheveu de se faire interdire de venir. « J'étais trop excité. »

« Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas allongé et en train d'essayer de dormir, au lieu de regarder les étoiles ? »

A cela Gabriel n'avait aucune réponse valable, et il leva les yeux vers son professeur avec un sourire humble, qui faisait toujours fondre la cuisinière et lui obtenait des douceurs en plus à chaque fois qu'il visitait les cuisines.

Maître Cecil n'y fut pas sensible cependant. Il pointa juste du doigt le lit de Gabriel. « Au lit, Gabriel, et il vaudrait mieux que je ne te surprenne pas debout à nouveau ce soir, ou il n'y aura pas d'expédition pour toi demain. Suis-je clair ? »

Gabriel hocha la tête sans mots dire alors qu'il retirait ses bras du rebord de la fenêtre et s'installa légèrement dans son lit. Les cordes qui retenaient son matelas grincèrent sous son poids alors qu'il se glissait sous ses couvertures et s'allongeait. Maître Cecil lui offrit un hochement approbateur et se tourna pour sortir de la chambre.

« Maître Cecil ? » L'homme s'arrêta et se retourna pour le regarder, et Gabriel passa nerveusement la langue sur ses lèvres avant de se jeter à l'eau. « Pensez-vous que… avant de partir… je pourrais visiter l'amie que je me suis fait aujourd'hui ? »

L'espace d'une seconde il crut que son professeur allait sourire. « Non Gabriel, nous partirons bien trop tôt pour ça. Tu pourras la voir à notre retour. Maintenant dors. Nous avons une longue journée devant nous demain. »

Son professeur sortit de la chambre, et Gabriel se pelotonna sous sa couette et ferma les yeux. Il avait hâte que demain arrive, et bien qu'il adore réellement les montagnes, il avait aussi hâte de revenir, parce qu'il pourrait aller voir son amie à nouveau ! Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis avant, mais il l'avait rencontrée en courant à travers le champ derrière l'écurie. Elle ramassait des fleurs, et ne regardant pas devant lui, il lui était rentré devant, les faisant tomber tous les deux. Il l'avait aidée à se relever, parce que ses professeurs lui avaient dit que c'était ce qu'il devait faire s'il croisait une fille par terre (bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi elles seraient par terre pour commencer, avant de la renverser), s'était excusé (parce qu'encore une fois, c'était ce que ses professeurs lui avaient dit de faire s'il rentrait dans une dame), et elle lui avait souri.

L'un de ses nourrices était venue le chercher quelques heures plus tard, parce qu'il n'était pas revenu à la maison à l'heure habituelle, et l'avait trouvé en train de jouer joyeusement avec sa nouvelle amie. Comme il fallait, ils l'avaient raccompagnée saine et sauve à ses parents, et ils étaient rentrés, Gabriel discutant tout le long du chemin à propos de son amie et de l'amusement qu'ils avaient eu en jouant ensemble. Qu'était son nom, déjà ? Oh, oui, c'était…

* * *

« Marie ! » Le vampire gémit en se réveillant de son sommeil torturé. Il s'assit et prit la tête dans ses mains, comme s'il essayait de se maintenir en un morceau. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié, pourquoi était-il forcé de rêver de ce qui était avant que tout n'aille de travers ?

« Pourquoi ! » Hurla-t-il de désespoir et de colère, alors qu'il frappait du point sur le sol de pierre, le brisant. « Tu m'as tout pris, et maintenant tu m'y fait penser ! Quand cela va-t-il s'arrêter ! » Il se redressa sur ses genoux, et releva la tête vers le plafond alors que sa colère se dissipait, laissant toute la place à la tristesse. « Pourquoi ? » Son corps immortel fut secoué de sanglots, des larmes roulant sur son visage, il chancela et tomba sur le sol, et ainsi qu'elles l'avaient fait chaque nuit depuis le début de l'hiver, les voix vinrent.

 _Nous ne vous laisserons jamais._

 _Nous serons toujours avec vous._

 _Vous nous appartenez._

 _C'est chez vous désormais._

Elles lui murmuraient, et il s'imaginait pouvoir sentir des mains caresser sa peau et ses cheveux, mais en aucun cas ces gestes pouvaient-ils être considérés réconfortants. Ils lui donnaient la chair de poule, et il frissonna en essayant de les ignorer, mais ils refusaient de s'en aller. Il tressaillit et se força à se relever. Il avait besoin de se nourrir, et du moment qu'il bougeait, les caresses cessaient.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller très loin, il y avait du sang partout où il posait les yeux : dans des vases, des jarres, des bassins, des tubes, des tasses, des bols, partout. Il ignorait d'où il venait, mais ça étanchait sa soif et lui permettait de rester dans l'enceinte sombre du château. Après être devenu un vampire et avoir absorbé les pouvoirs de l'Oublié, il ne voulait pas s'aventurer à l'extérieur, parmi les vivants.

 _Nous prendrons soin de vous._

La soif assouvie pour le moment, il vagabonda dans les salles silencieuses du château, avec pour seule compagnie ses pas et les murmures occasionnels. Il n'avait rien à faire, et ne trouva aucune distraction. Les ombres jouaient sur les murs alors qu'il avançait, et les flammes de bougies dansaient à son approche et s'estompaient alors qu'il passait à côté. Une partie de son nouveau pouvoir, supposait-il. Les statues semblaient presque vivantes à ses yeux, et elles semblaient bouger quand son regard se posait sur elles. Il détourna la tête et les yeux rapidement. C'était perturbant.

 _Gabriel…_

Il secoua la tête. « Non, laissez-moi tranquille. »

 _Gabriel…_

« Laissez-moi. »

 _Gabriel… Tu ne peux pas nous ignorer à jamais, Gabriel._

Il s'arrêta et serra ses bras contre lui en frissonnant. « Allez-vous en ! » Fi-il brutalement. Il ignorait d'où venaient les voix, parfois elles semblaient venir de ces mêmes murs qui le protégeaient du monde extérieur, et il les haïssait d'une haine qui rivalisait avec celle qu'il vouait à Zobek. Etait-ce cela, la récompense de Dieu pour son travail ?

Une main invisible courut dans ses cheveux. _Mon seigneur…_

« Assez ! » Hurla-t-il, et sa voix trouva son écho dans les murs de pierres, secoua les chandeliers pendus au plafond.

 _Nous voulons simplement nous occuper de vous, mon seigneur._

« Je ne suis pas votre seigneur ! » Il cria, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. « Je ne suis rien. » Il s'effondra au sol quand ses genoux le lâchèrent. « Rien… du tout. »

 _C'est faux._ D'autres mains le touchèrent, son visage, son cou, ses épaules. _Vous êtes tout. Nous avons besoin de vous. Nous voulons que vous restiez avec nous._

« Non ! » Hurla-t-il. « Laissez-moi seul ! »

Il se remit sur ses pieds, et trébucha un instant avant de commencer à courir, loin des caresses, loin des voix, loin de tout.

 _Vous ne pouvez pas fuir, mon seigneur._

Il courut, plus vite qu'un humain ne le pourrait jamais, à travers les chambres et les pièces du château, sans prêter attention à où il allait. Les chambres étaient floues alors qu'il y passait en trombe, les salles des tâches de couleur alors qu'il les traversait en courant.

 _Je vous en prie, restez avec nous._

« Restez loin de moi ! » Il sanglota, prenant conscience qu'il pleurait de nouveau. « Partez ! »

Une porte claqua quand il la dépassa dans sa course, et le son puissant trouva écho dans l'espace vide tandis qu'il fonçait à travers un couloir traversé de portes. Elles claquèrent toutes quand il les approcha, comme si elles essayaient de l'empêcher d'entrer dans leurs pièces. Au bout du couloir se trouvait un escalier, et il trébucha en le descendant à toute vitesse, ce qui l'envoya valdinguer au pied des marches, recroquevillé. Il se roula en boule d'un côté et cacha son visage dans ses bras alors qu'il pleurait. Les voix, heureusement, avaient cessées pour le moment.

* * *

Edeline fixait silencieusement l'extérieur par la fenêtre de son salon en remuant distraitement son thé. Par la vitre cerclée de bois, elle pouvait voir dans la neige fondante de nouveaux bourgeons sur les arbres, et ici et là le chant d'un oiseau perçait l'air. Elle soupira : c'était exactement comme le jour… le jour de la naissance de Mathias.

Elle sentit la présence de son mari derrière elle avant que ses bras l'enserrent. « A quoi penses-tu, mon amour ? » Il lui demanda d'une voix douce.

« Cela fait 33 ans. » Elle souffla, et les bras de Wolfram se tendirent un moment avant de se détendre.

« Oui. » Il dit calmement. « En effet. » Il bougea de manière à se tenir à ses côtés, et elle détourna la tête de la fenêtre pour le regarder. Ses yeux marron, autrefois de la même couleur que les châtaignes, avaient palis avec le temps, et ses cheveux qui avaient été quelque peu plus sombres que ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement blancs. Son visage était constellé de ridules, et bien qu'il soit toujours robuste et en bonne santé, il préférait s'assoir calmement près du feu que de chevaucher lors de parties de chasse.

Edeline savait qu'on pouvait dire la même chose d'elle. Ses cheveux blonds avaient presque tournés blancs, et ses yeux étaient obscurcis par une taie blanche laiteuse dans ses iris. Elle voyait toujours suffisamment pour aller dans aide, mais lire et coudre devenait impossible. Elle tendit une main ridée, couverte de tâches et de lignes creusées, pour gentiment la poser sur la joue de son mari. Ils n'étaient plus tous jeunes, et leur temps sur le plan mortel s'épuisait rapidement.

Wolfram lui sourit doucement, et il tendit sa propre main et serra la sienne un moment. Il lui embrassa le dos et la lâcha ensuite. Edeline laissa la sienne retomber en se retournant vers la fenêtre. Sans le moindre indice de qui l'avait pris ou de pourquoi, et sans rançon demandée, ils avaient depuis longtemps laissé leur fils pour mort, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser à lui, spécialement lors des jours de début de printemps comme celui de sa naissance.

« Si Mathias avait vécu… » Elle dit, et hésita un moment. Wolfram s'était aussi tourné pour regarder à travers la fenêtre, mais il la regarda quand elle parla. « Si Mathias avait vécu, » continua-t-elle « à quoi penses-tu qu'il aurait ressemblé ? » Elle aimait à penser qu'elle le savait déjà, parce qu'elle l'avait souvent imaginé à différents âges, et dans son esprit il ressemblait énormément à son père : grand, large d'épaules, une forte mâchoire anguleuse et un intense regard profond. Ces yeux cependant auraient été verts comme les siens, et peut-être qu'il aurait suivi l'exemple de son père et se serrait laissé pousser un bouc.

Wolfram la regarda un long moment, puis se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. « Je pense… » il commença d'une voix basse. « Je pense qu'il aurait été aussi beau que sa mère est belle, avec ses yeux verts qui auraient étincelés quand il riait et lancés des éclairs quand il aurait été en colère. Je pense que sa peau aurait été tannée par les longues heures au soleil lors de parties de chasse, et que cela aurait donné des éclats d'or dans sa chevelure châtain. Je pense qu'il aurait été grand, fort et très courageux, capable de s'occuper de n'importe quelle menace sur son chemin, mais toujours d'accord pour se détendre au coin du feu et réciter les classiques à ses enfants. » Il se tourna entièrement vers elle. « Je pense qu'il aurait été tout ce que nous avons pu rêver. »

Edeline leva les yeux vers son époux de 46 ans et essaya de sourire, mais ses lèvres tremblaient alors que quelques larmes s'échappaient. Wolfram la serra dans ses bras, et elle se plongea dans l'étreinte, reposant la tête contre sa poitrine puissante. Elle entendit quelques discrets reniflements, et ferma les yeux alors qu'ils se remémoraient tous deux l'enfant qu'ils avaient perdus.


	3. Famille 2

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre de la traduction de Blood Is. Comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle vient de eiahmon qui m'autorise à traduire et à publier._

 _Pour lyra : merci de ta review, c'est agréable de savoir que quel'un apprécie. J'ai envoyé ton message à eiahmon, et je cite, ça l'a faite "sourire", et elle est d'accord : il y a vraiment trop peu de bonnes fic sur LoS - d'où le fait que je traduise celle-ci, d'ailleurs._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

A/N : J'étais en train de relire le prologue, quand j'ai remarqué une autocorrection hilarante d'Open Office. Pour une raison obscure, ça a changé « Cronqvist » en « Créationnistes ». Je suppose que ça correspond, si l'on considère que le lourd ton religieux de la série des Castlevania, mais ça m'a fait rire. Je suis étonnée que personne ne l'ai remarqué. De toute façon, ça été arrangé, mais ça m'a donné une bonne barre de rire. XD

 **2.**

Gabriel ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'il se redressa. Son crâne le lançait à cause de ses pleurs, mais la douleur s'atténua et disparut tandis qu'il se remettait péniblement sur ses pieds. Il regarda autour de lui un instant, mais ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Il marqua une pause et rit à cette absurdité : comment pouvait-il s'attendre à mémoriser l'agencement d'un château démoniaque ? Il ignora la pointe hystérique de son rire et recommença à vagabonder dans l'aile.

Un vase proche offrit le sang dont il avait besoin pour étancher sa soif, et il continua à marcher à travers e château, apparemment vide. Il se souvenait des diverses créatures qui vivaient ici quand Carmilla le dirigeait, mais il n'en avait vu aucune trace depuis qu'il s'était réfugié ici, depuis de jours ? des semaines ? des mois ? Avaient-elles toutes fuies ? Avait-il réussi à toutes les tuer, à l'époque ? Pourquoi s'en souciait-il en premier lieu ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il prévoyait de régner lui-même.

 _Nous avons besoin de vous ici…_

Il frissonna et resserra autour de lui les restes de son armure de cuir en lambeaux. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas changé de vêtement ? Il l'avait fait juste après… juste après…

« Les funérailles de Marie. » Il souffla. Il l'avait veillée toute la nuit, comme le voulait la coutume après la visite de leurs amis et familles, et ils l'avaient enterrée le lendemain. Le matin suivant, les Aînés de la Confrérie lui avaient rendu visite pour l'informer que les Seigneurs des Ombres étaient la cause des problèmes du monde, dont l'incapacité de l'âme de Marie d'avancer. Aussi s'était-il équipé, avait salué ses amis et sa famille…

Il rit avec amertume. Une famille ? Il n'en avait pas ! Il était un bâtard non-désiré, laissé sur un perron comme un déchet.

 _Nous ne vous abandonnerons jamais…_

Les hommes qui l'avaient élevé avaient été des amis des frères d'armes, mais il n'avait rien eu qui ressemblât à une famille avant d'épouser Marie. Et maintenant… elle était partie.

Elle était partie.

Marie était partie…

Marie était **morte**!

 **Il** l'avait tuée !

Il avait **assassiné** sa propre épouse !

« Gabriel le bâtard ! » Il pouvait presque entendre les railleries, comme si les tourmenteurs de son enfance se tenaient juste derrière lui. « Personne ne veut de lui ! Tout le monde le déteste. Il devrait disparaître et mourir ! »

« La mort serait préférable à cet instant. » Fit-il, pour personne en particulier. Une seconde plus tard il rejetait la tête de côté pour échapper à la sensation de doigts invisibles, passant dans ses cheveux. « Ne me touchez pas ! » Gronda-t-il.

 _Mon seigneur…_

« Par l'Enfer, laissez-moi seul ! Je ne suis pas votre seigneur ! Cessez de me parler ! »

 _Mais nous avons besoin de vous._

 _Nous prendrons soin de vous._

 _Nous vous protégerons d'eux._

« Je ne veux pas de vos soin ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection ! »

Une main invisible caressa sa joue. _Ne nous craignez pas. Nous ne vous ferons jamais de mal._

Il dégagea son visage d'un mouvement brusque. « Laissez-moi ! »

Il y eut une pause, puis… _Comme vous voulez, mon seigneur._ La caresse s'arrêta et les voix se turent. Gabriel soupira, et l'écho du son retentit dans les murs de pierre et le haut plafond alors qu'il s'éloignait. Peut-être à présent pourrait-il trouver la paix.

Il vagabonda sans but dans l'immense château, avec le bruit de ses bottes contre le sol de pierre comme seule compagnie. Parfois, en faisant un pas, il sentait le froid du sol sous ses pieds, ses bottes étant dans le même état que le reste de ses habits. Il l'ignorait, incapable de trouver la force de s'en soucier.

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement, il marchait dans les salles vides et les halls caverneux du Château Bernhard, quand il ressentit contre sa peau un picotement, semblable à ce qu'on ressentirait au cœur d'une tempête orageuse, qui l'avertit du lever du soleil. Il devait trouver un endroit sombre où s'installer en sécurité…

 _Nous vous protégerons._

… ou peut-être pas.

Peut-être devrait-il simplement trouver une grande fenêtre et se jeter dessous, en finir avec son existence misérable tant qu'il en avait encore le courage…

Il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui, et par chance il y avait des fenêtres dans la pièce en face. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de passer les portes ouvertes, dans la lumière solaire qui se renforçait doucement, qu'il voyait briller à travers le verre sale… ce serait vite fini.

Il sentit qu'on tirait sur sa manche –

 _Nous ne le permettrons pas._

– et les portes claquèrent avec un bang ! Retentissant dans les chambres désertes.

 _Tu nous appartiens maintenant._

Il tendit la main vers la poignée des portes, mais elle ne tourna pas et la porte ne céda pas. Il poussa et tira de toutes ses forces mais la porte refusa de bouger, comme si quelque chose la maintenait fermée de l'autre côté.

« Je vous ai dit de me laisser tranquille. »

 _Tu ne peux pas te blesser ici._

« Je refuse cela ! Ouvrez cette porte ! »

 _Tu es à nous._

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas me garder prisonnier ! Ouvrez cette porte ! »

Il sentit des mains l'attraper par ses habits en morceaux, et elles l'entraînèrent loin des portes closes. Il agrippa la poigné des deux mains, et l'espace d'un instant, il fut pris dans une guerre bizarre entre la porte et les mains invisibles.

 _Venez avec nous, mon seigneur._

 _Vous devez être protégé._

« Lâchez-moi ! »

La lourde porte en chêne craqua, et commença à grincer comme les mains essayaient de tirer Gabriel loin d'elle.

 _Nous avons besoin de vous ici._

« Relâchez-moi ! »

Il y eut un bruyant pop ! Et le bois autour de la porte commença à se briser, puis avec un crack ! Tout se brisa, ce qui fit tomber Gabriel au sol. Les mains le tirèrent loin de la porte endommagée et de la brillante lumière du soleil qu'il pouvait voir à travers le trou laissé par la poignée.

 _Venez avec nous._

Il parvint à se tenir sur ses pieds, mais ne put atteindre la porte, qu'importe la force qu'il y mettait. Il hurla de frustration et de rage tandis que les mains l'emmenaient loin, loin de la douce liberté juste en face de lui, dans les ombres du château.

* * *

Il était rare de le trouver en train de se promener ainsi parmi le peuple, songeait Wolfram tandis qu'Edeline et lui se baladaient au bras l'un de l'autre dans la fête foraine qui s'était installée en ville, mais c'était agréable de sortir de temps en temps. A tout le moins, ça leur permettait de voir ce qu'il se passait sur leur terre et d'apprendre s'il y avait le moindre problème dont il fallait s'occuper. Il ne fallait pas que le seigneur et la dame perdent de vue leur propre peuple, après tout. Evidemment il était utile que les fêtes foraines et les festivals de ce genre soient des fontaines à commérages, car ça leur permettait de tendre facilement l'oreille aux conversations alentours, pour voir s'il se passait quelque chose digne d'intérêt.

Le sujet favori semblait être le guerrier mystérieux qui avait mis fin à l'invasion de monstres et de démons du dernier automne et hiver. Personne, semblait-il, n'avait vu ou entendu parler de ce guerrier depuis la fin de ses batailles, et certains insistaient pour dire qu'il était mort lors de sa bataille contre Satan, qu'il avait succombé à ses blessures juste après avoir renvoyé l'ange déchu en Enfer. Bien sûr, beaucoup en riaient. Quel simple mortel pouvait vaincre Satan ?

L'Élu de Dieu était la réponse la plus fréquente. Un homme choisi pour être le guerrier de Dieu sur Terre pouvait vaincre Satan, car quelle chance avait un ange contre quelqu'un portant le pouvoir de Dieu Lui-même ?

Wolfram secoua la tête en écoutant le gens parler. Il se souvenait de ces terrifiantes semaines, lorsqu'on avait l'impression que Dieu les avait abandonnés. Il se souvenait des monstres qui erraient librement, et comment rien de ce qu'avaient fait ses chevaliers et lui-même n'avait pu les arrêter. Pour chaque monstre tué, un autre prenait sa place, et on aurait dit que les attaques ne cesseraient jamais. Il avait été incapable de garder le compte des maisons détruites, des cultures anéanties, du bétail massacré et des familles assassinées dans leur lit. Il estimait que c'était un miracle qu'ils aient passé l'hiver. Il se souvenait du jour où les attaques s'étaient amenuisées, la manière dont leur fréquence avait faibli jusqu'à totalement cesser. Lui comme tout le monde avait poussé un soupir de soulagement à l'idée que les problèmes étaient enfin finis, même s'il s'était demandé ce qui les avait stoppés. Quelques jours plus tard des histoires avaient commencées à tourner, sur un mystérieux guerrier de la Confrérie de la Lumière qui avait combattu les Seigneurs des Ombres puis Satan lui-même.

Wolfram connaissait la Confrérie, évidemment. Le contraire était impossible, puisqu'ils pouvaient être trouvés partout, s'occupant de leurs affaires. Leur camp se trouvait sur les terres du seigneur voisin, à plusieurs jours de voyage. Leur présence ne le dérangeait pas : ils étaient d'une grande aide en cas de besoin, comme les évènements de l'année précédente par exemple, et pouvaient être approchés pour à peu près n'importe quoi en des temps meilleurs. A vrai dire, ils l'avaient approché pour avoir la permission de construire un deuxième campement sur ses terres, et il avait promis d'y réfléchir. Il n'était pas contre l'idée, mais il devait d'abord trouver un endroit approprié. Ils étaient complètement autonomes, avec leurs propres champs et cheptels, et n'échangeaient avec les villageois qu'en de rares occasions, aussi devait-il s'assurer que l'endroit ait suffisamment d'espace pour qu'ils puissent s'étendre autant que nécessaire.

En parlant de la Confrérie, pensa Wolfram, il vit l'un de leurs aînés l'approcher dans la foule. Il s'agissait du même qui lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient construire un camp sur ses terres.

« Cardinal Volpe. » Il salua cordialement le vieil homme, qui portait une longue barbe blanche en pointe ainsi qu'un étrange mélange entre une lance et un bâton.

« Salutations, Seigneur Cronqvist. » Répondit le Cardinal Volpe avec un hochement de tête, qui permit à Wolfram de bien voir le sommet de son crâne chauve. Ce qui était étonnant, puisque l'arrière de sa tête bénéficiait de cheveux qui retombaient sur ses épaules. « J'espérais entendre de bonnes nouvelles de votre part ? »

« J'en ai en effet. Je souhaite simplement m'assurer que vous ayez un bon endroit, avec assez de place pour tous vos besoins, d'abord. »

« Je comprends, mon seigneur. Si cela vous agrée, je peux demander à mes gens d'explorer la zone, et s'ils trouvent un lieu, ils pourront l'apporter à votre approbation ? »

« Cela fonctionnerait très bien. Du moment qu'aucune construction ne commence avant mon autorisation. »

« Très bien, mon seigneur. J'envoie mes hommes immédiatement. »

« Alors c'est entendu. »

« Avec votre permission, Seigneur Cronqvist. » Le Cardinal le salua respectueusement, ainsi qu'Edeline, puis s'éloigna. Wolfram le regarda partir, et remarqua que, de derrière, l'uniforme et la cape de l'homme étaient rouges… et encapuchonnés…

Il fronça les sourcils, plongé dans ses pensées, et fixa la direction prise par le Cardinal Volpe longtemps après la disparition de l'homme dans la foule.

« Wolfram ? » La voix calme d'Edeline s'éleva sur sa gauche. « Wolfram, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas pendant de longues minutes, l'esprit bourdonnant de pensées tandis que des pièces se mettaient en place.

« Wolfram ? »

Il secoua la tête, les bruits de la fête assourdissant à nouveau ses tympans. Il sourit à son épouse qui le regardait avec inquiétude, puis reporta les yeux là où il avait l'ainé de la Confrérie.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Wolfram ? »

« Rien, mon amour. » Il répondit d'une voix qui sonnait faux à ses propres oreilles. « Rien du tout. Viens, allons voir le reste de la fête. » Il baissa les yeux vers elle et essaya de lui sourire, mais cela ressembla plus à une grimace. Elle lui lança un regard incrédule, et il savait qu'elle exigerait des réponses une fois rentrés dans l'intimité de leur maison, mais pour le moment elle hocha la tête et se laissa guider plus loin.

Malgré ses pensées tourbillonnantes, Wolfram garda une oreille attentive aux conversations alentours, et quand Edeline s'arrêta pour regarder des rouleaux de soie venus de la Route de la Soie, il se contenta de se tenir sur le côté et de regarder la foule tandis qu'elle marchandait avec le vendeur. Il était aidé par le fait que rester immobile lui permettait d'en entendre plus qu'en marchant, et comme d'habitude, les gens discutaient du guerrier.

« A-t-on une idée d'où il est allé ? »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il était mort après le combat contre Satan. »

« Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas que quelqu'un puisse affronter Lucifer lui-même et **survive,** n'est-ce pas ? »

Des rires secouèrent le groupe, puis : « Sait-on d'où il venait ? »

« Je crois qu'il venait de la Confrérie. »

« Tout le monde sait ça ! Je veux savoir son nom, et s'il avait une jolie épouse. »

« Pour que tu puisses la « consoler » ? »

« Je ne vais pas nier. »

Il y eut d'autres rires, et une nouvelle voix se joignit à la conversation. « Il s'appelait Gabriel Belmont. » Wolfram regarda dans leur direction pour voir celui qui venait de parler, mais ils ressemblaient à un simple groupe de marchands. Rien qui sortît de l'ordinaire, mais il remarqua un homme plus jeune, aux cheveux bruns ondulés et aux yeux bleus, qui avait parlé, avant de se tourner vers sa femme. Si les gens se rendaient compte qu'il écoutait, ils se tairaient, comme s'ils craignaient de l'offenser d'une quelconque manière.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda celui qui voulait « consoler » la femme du guerrier.

« Je suis de là-bas, et je l'ai rencontré une fois ou deux. »

« Belmont ? Je ne connais aucune famille noble de ce nom. »

« C'est parce qu'il n'est pas noble, du moins pas officiellement. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Il a été abandonné sur le perron de la Confrérie lorsqu'il était un nourrisson. Certains disent qu'il était un bâtard d'une famille noble. »

« Eh bien, si c'est le cas, je parie qu'ils regrettent de l'avoir rejeté à présent ! Tu imagines la vantardise qu'ils pourraient se permettre si l'un des leurs avait anéanti Satan ! »

Le groupe rit à nouveau, et Wolfram entendit quelqu'un frapper une table avec un gobelet de fer. « Alors, quelle famille l'a abandonné ? Quelqu'un le sait ? »

« Pas assurément, mais la rumeur la plus populaire veut que les Cronqvist – » Wolfram sentit son cœur rater un battement. « – l'aient rejeté. »

Le groupe hua celui qui parlait, et quelqu'un d'autre prit la parole, mais Wolfram n'écoutait plus. Il se rapprocha d'Edeline qui marchandait toujours les prix avec le vendeur. « Nous devons partir maintenant. » Il lui souffla à l'oreille, et ne lui donna aucune chance de répondre avant de l'entraîner vers leur calèche qui attendait de les ramener chez eux. Il pouvait presque entendre les morceaux dans son esprit se rassembler en une conclusion atroce, impensable, mais qui prenait tout son sens. Il avait besoin de réponses, et il savait où aller pour les obtenir.

* * *

A/N 2 : Les parties sur Gabriel sont vraiment difficiles à écrire, puisque c'est juste lui qui perd doucement la tête, mais les parties avec Edeline et Wolfram bougent plus rapidement, puisque ce sont eux qui dont avancer l'intrigue pour l'instant. J'ai passé des semaines à essayer d'écrire la partie de Gabriel dans ce chapitre, et balancé la partie de Wolfram en moins d'une journée. Allez comprendre.


	4. Famille 3

_Salut à tous !_

 _Le chapitre 3 de Blood Is ! Avec, comme d'habitude, l'autorisation de l'auteur, eiahmon, pour traduire et publier._

 _Je vous invite d'ailleurs à laisser des reviews : je les traduis et je les lui envoie, et elle me donne une réponse à chaque fois à transmettre._

 _En fait, non, ne laissez pas de reviews. J'ai assez de travail comme ça. xD_

 _En réponse à lyra : eiah est très satisfaite que le château te mette mal à l'aise, c'était exactement son but, elle voulait en faire un harceleur effrayant doublé et une sorte d'amant délaissé. Elle va aussi dire à Orionali que tu l'as mentionnée dans une review, parce que ça va lui faire super plaisir. Quant à moi, merci de tes compliments sur la traduction, ça me fait très plaisir ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **3.**

Gabriel fixait silencieusement le plafond en voûte, étalé de tout son long sur le sol là où il avait été laissé. Essayer de combattre… quoi que ça ait été l'avait épuisé, et il s'était effondré peu de temps après qu'elles l'aient traîné dans une obscure petite chambre et l'aient relâché. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis. A quoi bon ?

 _Vous devez boire, mon seigneur._

Il ignora et les voix et la soif qui asséchait sa gorge. Si elles ne le laissaient pas mourir au soleil, il mourrait de soif. Elles ne pourraient pas le forcer à boire, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Nous avons besoin que vous soyez fort._

« Allez-vous-en. » Il soupira de fatigue en se frottant les yeux. C'était juste une habitude : il ne pouvait plus avoir de poussières dans les yeux désormais. Tant de choses étaient différente chez lui maintenant. Il savait qu'il pouvait courir plus vite que n'importe quel humain, et que ses sens s'étaient considérablement aiguisés. Il pouvait voir la moindre particule de poussière accumulée dans les fissures du mur, et entendre les faibles voix du village en contrebas, en dépit des nombreux épais murs de pierres qui l'entouraient.

Même dans cette pièce sans fenêtres ni lumières, Gabriel pouvait facilement voir la porte, et il se traîna sur ses pieds pour avancer dans sa direction, s'attendant à moitié à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Elle s'ouvrit toutefois sans difficultés, mais une fois encore, il se retrouva dans un endroit qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il lui fallait une carte…

 _Votre place est ici, avec nous._

Du sang bouillonnait dans une fissure du sol en face de lui, mais il l'ignora et le dépassa malgré le feu dans ses veines, qui brûlait sous la tentation.

 _S'il vous plait, buvez, mon seigneur._

Il ne dit rien en parcourant le couloir. Il ne donnerait pas aux voix la satisfaction d'obtenir une réponse. Il allait en finir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

 _Vous savez ce qui arrive aux suicidés, mon seigneur._

Il ne serait pas le bienvenu au Paradis de toute façon.

Les heures s'écoulèrent alors qu'il vagabondait dans les halls, chambres et escaliers en ruine du Château Bernhard, mais après un certain temps, il remarqua qu'il tournait en rond. Peu importe la direction qu'il prenait ou le couloir qu'il empruntait, il atterrissait toujours aux mêmes endroits. Cet endroit n'avait-il pas de sortie ? Il savait que le Château était immense grâce à ses premières visites, alors pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas d'autres endroits ?

Et pourquoi s'en souciait-il en premier lieu ?

En se promenant dans la zone (combien de tour avait-il fait ? Deux ? Trois ? Un millier ?) il vit du sang qui gargouillait dans les fissures, dans des vases et des bassins qu'il dépassait, et les murmures l'imploraient de boire, de ne pas s'affaiblir en s'affamant, mais il les ignora. Fatigué de marcher, il s'assit à même le sol d'une grande pièce circulaire avec une statue de trois femmes au centre, et il ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine pour poser la tête dessus. Les bougies de la pièce (qui les avait allumées en premier lieu, se demandait-il) vacillèrent quand il soupira, et le son retentit dans le sol à motif et les murs fissurés.

Une main froide caressa sa joue. _Mon seigneur…_

Il rejeta la tête de côté. « Ne me touchez pas ! » gronda-t-il.

Du sang s'éleva du sol contre sa main droite. _Nous ne voulons pas que vous continuiez sans, mon seigneur._

« J'agirai à mon gré. Et je ne suis pas votre seigneur ! » Il arracha sa main du sol et essaya d'ignorer la douleur de ses canines.

 _Nous avons besoin que vous soyez fort._

 _Nous avons besoin que vous nous aidiez._

Il sentit une autre caresse sur sa joue, ce qui le fit bondir sur ses pieds. « J'en ai fini d'aider les autres ! » Il hurla au plafond, ce qui fit tomber de la poussière. « Regardez où ça m'a mené ! J'ai tout perdu ! Je n'ai rien… » Il retomba au sol alors que sa gorge se nouait. « Plus rien… » Il murmura, et même ce son étouffé résonna dans les salles et les chambres, comme s'il avait crié.

 _Vous nous avez maintenant._

« Je ne veux pas de vous. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. »

 _Mais vous avez besoin de nous. Nous prendrons la place de ce qui a été perdu. Nous apaiserons la souffrance de votre âme._

Il ferma durement les paupières, le cœur serré par la douleur. « Vous ne pouvez pas remplacer Marie ! »

 _Elle est partie._

 _Elle vous a abandonné._

 _Vous n'avez plus besoin d'elle._

Il ouvrit les yeux et observa le plafond, dont tombaient des gouttes de sang sur son visage. Son corps brûlait sous la soif, mais il n'essaya pas de les boire. « Marie… » Le nom sortit comme un gémissement de douleur. L'odeur de sang augmenta, et en regardant autour de lui, il vit du sang sortir de chaque fissure et crevasse des murs et du sol, et même des yeux de la statue contre laquelle il était adossé. Il suintait dans sa direction, le faisant penser à un serpent qui se prépare à capturer sa proie.

 _Buvez._

« Non. »

Le sang rampa plus près. _Buvez, mon seigneur._

Une main prit sa joue, comme un amant qui se prépare à un baiser, et il sauta sur ses pieds. « Non ! » Et il s'enfuit de la pièce.

 _Tu ne peux pas fuir._

 _Nous ne trouverons._

Le bruit de ses bottes résonna contre les murs décrépits tandis qu'il fuyait dans les couloirs sans prêter attention à la direction. Il devait s'éloigner de… Il ne boirait pas ce qu'elles lui offraient. Il mourrait d'abord. Il sauta par-dessus une volée de marches sans s'arrêter de courir, jusqu'à arriver dans une impasse, avec un mur effondré et une porte de métal brisée au-dessus de lui. Il n'hésita ni ne pensa à ce qu'il faisait, il se contenta de gravir le mur et de passer la porte cassée. Il se retrouva dans une petite alcôve, formée de morceaux de plafond. Ce à quoi menait l'alcôve autrefois n'était plus accessible, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il se glissa aussi loin que possible de l'ouverture et se roula en une boule frémissante contre les gravats. Il ne se soucia pas des dégâts que causaient les pierres aiguisées à ses habits déjà en lambeaux, et enfouit son visage dans ses bras pour pleurer.

« Marie… »

* * *

Wolfram se pencha contre le bureau de son étude et observa le groupe aligné devant lui. Ils étaient seize, serviteurs et gardes présents à la maison la nuit où Mathias avait été enlevé de son berceau, et ayant survécu à l'attaque. Il fit glisser son regard des uns aux autres en se demandant si leurs réponses aux questions qu'il s'apprêtait à poser confirmeraient ses suspicions, suspicions qui se transformaient rapidement en certitudes, plus il y pensait. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai, son esprit reculait à cette simple idée, mais il ne pouvait nier la direction que prenaient ses pensées.

Edeline était assise à côté de lui, fixant également le groupe en face d'eux. Il ne lui avait pas fait part de ses soupçons, mais la lueur dans son regard et l'inquiétude sur son visage faisaient dire à Wolfram que tout prenait sens dans son esprit également. Ce qui était une nouvelle preuve de la véracité de ses soupçons.

Et c'était terrifiant.

La question était pourquoi ? Pourquoi la Confrérie ferait-elle une chose pareille ? Qu'est-ce qui les avait conduits à forcer sa demeure, tuer ses gardes et kidnapper son fils nouveau-né ? Avaient-ils besoin de Mathias pour quelque chose ? Ils ne manquaient certainement de guerriers, leurs rangs remplis de deuxièmes fils, orphelins, sans-abris et rejetés de la société. Du moment qu'on acceptait d'accomplir le travail de suivre l'entrainement, la Confrérie acceptait tout le monde, alors pourquoi ?

Repoussant ces pensées à l'arrière de son esprit, Wolfram tourna son attention vers les gens qui se tenaient devant lui.

« Vous tous, peu importe votre profession ou votre place dans la maisonnée, avez une chose en commun. » Entama-t-il, et ils regardèrent entre eux et vers lui avec confusion. « Vous étiez tous présents la nuit du vol de mon fils, et vous avez réussi à sauver vos vies. Maintenant, j'ai besoin que chacun d'entre vous fasse quelque chose pour moi, quelque chose de très important, mais d'abord, j'ai besoin de votre promesse solennelle que vous garderez tout ceci entre nous, dans cette pièce, pour le moment. »

« Mon seigneur, » fit l'une des femmes de ménage, « nous sommes tous inquiets. Vous avez l'air extrêmement anxieux à propos de quelque chose, et nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons pour vous aider. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il y eut des hochements de tête et des murmures d'approbation des autres, et l'espace d'un instant Wolfram ressentit une douce chaleur à la loyauté de son personnel, mais il lui fallait toujours être prudent. Il devait s'assurer que rien ne sortirait avant qu'il ne soit sûr de ses suspicions et qu'il puisse agir.

« Jurez d'abord. » Dit-il fermement. « Jurez-moi que vous garderez cette discussion pour vous. Jurez-moi que vous n'en parlerez à personne, sauf dans cette pièce, entre vous et avec moi-même. Je ne veux entendre aucun souffle de tout ceci ailleurs, suis-je clair ? » Il les regarda tous dans les yeux, et ils acquiescèrent tous avec compréhension.

« Je le jure, mon seigneur. » Fit la bonne d'une voix claire, et rapidement les autres la suivirent.

Wolfram approuva avec satisfaction. « J'ai besoin que vous repensiez tous à la nuit où Mathias a été volé, et que vous vous souveniez de tous les détails de l'attaque possibles. Et je veux dire absolument tout : le nombre d'attaquants, de qui ils prenaient leurs ordres, leur manière de se mouvoir, leurs armes et capacités, leurs habits, les traits distinctifs sur leurs visages et corps que vous auriez remarqué. **Absolument tout.** C'est très important. »

L'un des bibliothécaires, un ancien aux longs doigts fins, aux cheveux blancs longs et une barbe semblable, qui était déjà là quand Wolfram lui-même n'était qu'un enfant, hoqueta. « Vous savez qui a enlevé le petit maître, n'est-ce pas ? »

Wolfram leva les mains. « Je n'ai que des soupçons pour le moment. Je ne peux rien faire sans preuves. Tout ce que vous me direz pourra m'aider à les confirmer ou à les nier. »

Il y eut un long silence, alors qu'ils repensaient à cette nuit, 33 ans plus tôt, et Wolfram se souvint de la terreur de revenir chez soi pour trouver sa maison attaquée, l'horreur des tués, et l'atroce réalisation que son fils n'était plus là. Ça avait été une nuit horrible pour tout le monde, mais peut-être, juste peut-être, pourraient-ils enfin arranger les choses.

« Ils portaient tous des armures de cuir rouge et des capuchons noirs. » commença lentement l'un des gardes après quelques minutes. « Je m'en souviens très bien, car les capuchons étaient très larges et rendaient difficile de voir leurs visages. »

« Oui, je m'en souviens aussi. » Ajouta la gouvernante. Des années plus tôt elle avait été femme de chambre, mais s'était élevée à sa position actuelle grâce à son dur labeur. « Certains avaient des manteaux rouges, brillants, comme… comme du sang, mais leurs capuches aussi étaient noires. »

« J'ai pu voir clairement l'un d'eux quand ils m'ont dépassé. » Fit le valet de Wolfram, un garçon de service à l'époque. « J'étais caché dans une alcôve, donc ils ne m'ont pas vu, mais je me souviens qu'il portait aussi l'armure rouge, coupée d'or, et il y avait un étrange symbole en forme de crane sur le devant. Il n'avait pas de mâchoire inférieure, et les dents du haut étaient très longues et pointues. »

« La plupart utilisait une épée. » Continua une cuisinière, une fille d'arrière-cuisine ce jour-là. « Mais d'autres usaient des lances et des bâtons, et l'une d'eux avait… Je ne sais pas si c'était un bâton de berger monté sur une lame, ou une lance en forme de bâton de berger. »

Une description pertinente de l'arme favorite du Cardinal Volpe, pensa Wolfram.

« Il y en avait qui usaient d'une sorte de magie. » Ajouta le bibliothécaire. « Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. »

« Oui, je l'ai vu aussi. » Dit un autre garde. « Certains brillaient bleu, et ainsi, toutes leurs blessures se guérissaient toutes seules. Et quand ils brillaient d'un orange rougeâtre, on aurait dit qu'ils frappaient plus fort et faisaient plus de dégâts. »

« Ils bougeaient avec une précision militaire, et une fois obtenu ce pour quoi ils étaient venus, » fit un troisième garde, « ils ont comme disparus et se sont volatilisés dans les ombres dehors comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là. Ils ont pris leurs morts et leurs blessés avec eux, et sans nos morts et les dégâts, on aurait pu croire qu'ils n'étaient jamais venus. »

Les autres approuvèrent, mais la discussion fut interrompue par un coup frappé à la porte de l'étude. L'une des plus jeunes servantes ouvrit la porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur. « Mes excuses pour l'interruption, mon seigneur, » dit-elle humblement, « mais deux membres de la Confrérie de la Lumière sont là pour vous voir. »

« Donne nous un moment, puis envoie les ici. » Ordonna Wolfram. La fille hocha la tête et partit, refermant la porte derrière elle, et Wolfram se retourna vers le groupe devant eux. Il pouvait voir la compréhension soudaine dans de nombreux regards. « Pas un mot de tout ceci. » Avertit-il doucement. « Je ne veux pas entendre un souffle de ceci hors de cette pièce. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Tous acquiescèrent. « Gardez le silence sur ce sujet, et laissez-moi m'en occuper. Vous pouvez sortir, retournez à vos devoirs. »

Ils sortirent en file indienne, et une fois qu'ils furent tous partis et la porte fermée derrière eux, Edeline parla enfin.

« Tu crois que la Confrérie a pris notre fils. » Dit-elle en gardant les yeux fixés sur la porte utilisée à l'instant par leurs serviteurs.

Wolfram fut oui de la tête en regardant également la porte. « Oui. » Murmura-t-il. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'y ai jamais pensé avant, mais… » Il haussa les épaules, sans savoir quoi ajouter.

« Il est difficile d'y penser. Qui voudrait croire que ceux qui ont juré de protéger pourraient kidnapper un bébé et tuer ceux qui essayaient de le protéger ? »

« Exactement ce que je me disais. »

Il y eut un nouveau coup à la porte, et elle s'ouvrit à la réponse de Wolfram. Le majordome entra et plongea en une courte inclinaison de la taille, ainsi qu'il était respectueux envers le seigneur et la dame. « Les sires Éric et Daniel de la Confrérie de la Lumière, mon seigneur, ma dame. » Il fit alors un pas de côté pour laisser passer deux hommes. Les deux s'inclinèrent, et Wolfram leur fit signe de se relever. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du bureau, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que leur armure de cuir rouge était coupée de bords de couleur dorée, et qu'ils avaient tous deux un insigne étrange, ressemblant à un crâne, sur le devant… sans mâchoire inférieure, et des dents longues et pointues…

Vous êtes ceux que le Cardinal Volpe envoie en reconnaissance ? » Demanda-t-il, et ils hochèrent la tête.

« Oui, Seigneur Cronqvist. »

« Vous pouvez commencer immédiatement. Mes seules exigences sont que vous restiez loin des maisons, villages et fermes si possible, et que vous reveniez vers moi si vous trouvez quelque chose de convenable. »

« Nous comprenons, mon seigneur. »

Wolfram eut une idée. « Serait-il possible que ma femme et moi puissions visiter votre camp ? »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, mais Wolfram ne put détecter aucun signe d'anxiété ou de nervosité à sa requête. « Je suis sûr que cela peut être arrangé, mais pouvons-nous demander pourquoi ? »

« Je voudrais voir votre camp, voir à quel point il est large et à quel point il s'étendra dans le futur. »

« Nous allons en parler avec le Cardinal Volpe, mon seigneur, et voir ce qu'il dit, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura la moindre difficulté à organiser une visite. »

Wolfram acquiesça. « Je vous remercie. Bien, je suis sûr que vous voulez commencez, alors allez-y. Revenez quand vous avez trouvé ce dont vous avez besoin. »

« Oui, mon seigneur. Avec votre permission ? »

Wolfram approuva, et les deux quittèrent l'étude, peut-être plus vite que nécessaire pensa-t-il.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis et que la porte se referma encore, Edeline ouvrit la bouche.

« Pourquoi veux-tu visiter leur camp ? »

« Parce que si Mathias y a été, il y aura forcément des indications, et je compte les trouver. »

Edeline comprit et hocha la tête, et les deux restèrent où ils étaient, assis dans un silence empli de pensées jusqu'au dîner.


	5. Famille 4

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre traduit de Blood Is !_

 _L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à eiahmon qui me permet gentiment de traduire et de publier. Au cas ou des gens auraient oubliés ce détail._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

A/N : Eeeeeet le chapitre 2 est mis à jour ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'avais complètement oublié de mettre ce petit détail…

 **4.**

Une main effleurait ses cheveux.

Gabriel remua légèrement dans son sommeil épuisé, mais il ne repoussa pas la caresse. Pourquoi gaspiller son énergie ?

 _Repose-toi, Gabriel._ C'était une voix totalement différente des voix qu'il avait entendu auparavant. _Sois fort, et aie foi que les choses s'amélioreront bientôt._

« Je veux juste que ça s'arrête. » Il murmura sans ouvrir les yeux.

 _Je sais, comme le Seigneur. Prend patience, Gabriel, tu as toujours un but._

« Je suis si fatigué. Je ne veux plus me battre. »

 _Repose-toi, regagne tes forces. Résiste au mal de cet endroit aussi longtemps que possible. De l'aide arrivera bientôt._

« Qui voudrait m'aider ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé… »

La main passa gentiment dans ses cheveux, et le contact fut réconfortant et apaisant, à l'opposé des autres mains. _Plus que tu ne le croies, Gabriel. Maintenant dors, tu n'as plus très longtemps à attendre._

Avec un léger soupir, Gabriel se recroquevilla sur le côté, et l'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression d'être en sécurité, protégé, comme s'il était à la maison avec Marie et non pris au piège d'un château en décombres.

 _Endors-toi, Gabriel. Je suis avec toi._

« Toujours ? »

Pour un bref instant, il eut l'impression que la voix lui souriait. _Toujours._

Un autre soupir, et Gabriel sombra dans un sommeil apaisé, réconforté par la main qui parcourait toujours ses cheveux.

* * *

 _Mon seigneur ?_

 _Gabriel ?_

 _Mon seigneur, vous devez vous réveiller._

Gabriel remua au son honni, et son cœur se serra au souvenir du rêve merveilleux qu'il avait eu et qui disparaissait alors qu'il se réveillait.

 _Nous avons besoin de toi, Gabriel._

« Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas tranquille ? » grogna-t-il en s'asseyant. Il se frotta les yeux et vit qu'il était toujours dans l'alcôve où il s'était endormi. La faible lumière de la lune éclairait à travers des petites fissures du plafond en voûte. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il ne s'était pas reposé ainsi depuis…

 _« Viens te coucher, Gabriel. » Appela Marie de leur lit. « Il est tard. »_

Il s'en souvenait très bien. Le matin suivant, ils étaient partis se balader ensemble, et il avait rencontré un membre de la Confrérie qu'il ne connaissait pas, un vieil homme avec une armure plus vieille encore…

Non ! pensa-t-il en se secouant violemment la tête. Il n'y penserait pas à nouveau !

La pièce vacilla légèrement autour de lui alors que secouer la tête lui donnait le vertige, et sa soif s'enflamme, plus forte qu'avant. Combien de temps pouvait-il continuer sans boire de sang ? Une semaine ? Deux ? Des mois ? Il souhaitait que Laura ait pensé à lui expliquer certaines choses avant de mourir. Était-ce normal, pour un jeune vampire tel que lui, d'être livré à lui-même sans personne pour le guider ou prendre soin de lui ?

 _Nous vous guiderons._

 _Nous prendrons soin de vous._

Du sang coulait sur le mur en décombres à sa droite, le faisant s'éloigner, mais il tomba simplement au sol et suinta dans sa direction. Il s'éloigna plus encore jusqu'à être blotti contre le mur de gauche, et il essaya de ne pas songer qu'essentiellement, il battait en retraite contre elles. Il ramena ses genoux et coinça ses bras contre sa poitrine.

 _Vous avez soif, mon seigneur._

 _Vous devez boire._

« Non, je ne boirai pas. »

 _Vous ne devez pas vous affaiblir._

« Partez. »

 _Nous avons besoin de vous._

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! » Hurla-t-il brusquement furieux. « Alors laissez-moi tranquille ! »

 _Non, nous ne le permettrons pas._

 _Vous ne pouvez pas nous laissez._

« Je partirai ! »

 _Non…_

Gabriel se libéra durement de la main invisible qui essayait de le prendre par le menton, pour des raisons qu'il était sûr de pouvoir deviner. « Je ne boirai pas ! » Il détourna la tête du mur ensanglanté et se cacha le visage contre la surface dure du mur opposé. « Je ne boirai pas… »

* * *

Edeline observait silencieusement son mari tandis que la calèche cahotait sur la route boueuse et pleine d'ornières. Il lui rendit son regard mots dire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils savaient tous deux très bien ce qui était en jeu.

A leur plus grande surprise, la Confrérie de la Lumière avait immédiatement accepté de permettre à Wolfram de visiter leur camp, et Edeline s'était demandé s'il y avait une raison à leur hâte. Peut-être espéraient-ils en être rapidement débarrassés ? Peut-être étaient-ils conscients que retarder la visite serait suspicieux ? Avec de la chance, la Confrérie n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour faire disparaître toutes les traces de Mathias dans le camp, mais elle était sûre qu'ils y avaient déjà durement travaillés.

Elle était de tout cœur d'accord avec Wolfram pour dire que c'était la confrérie qui avait pris leur fils toutes ces années auparavant, de même qu'elle partageait sa croyance que ce Gabriel Belmont dont ils avaient entendus parler pouvait être leur fils. A part la rumeur disant qu'il était un bâtard non voulu de la famille Cronqvist, il n'y avait aucune preuve, mais…

D'une certaine manière, elle le savait. Elle savait dans son cœur et son âme que Gabriel et Mathias étaient la même personne. Maintenant, ils devaient juste le trouver et le ramener à la maison.

« Penses-tu qu'il ait survécu ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement en fixant la petite fenêtre du carrosse. Si les rumeurs de Gabriel combattant Satan lui-même étaient vraies, alors il y avait peu d'espoir qu'il y ait survécu. Une telle bataille l'aurait assurément sérieusement blessé, à tout le moins ?

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Wolfram. « Je ne sais que croire pour le moment. Une part de moi croit que nous ne faisons que chasser après la Lune, que Gabriel n'est pas notre fils malgré les rumeurs. Je ne veux pas me donner de faux espoirs. Trouver notre fils après toutes ces années juste pour le perdre à nouveau ? »

Edeline tressaillit. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. « J'espère que nous le trouverons. J'espère qu'il est vivant. J'espère que nous pourrons l'emmener à la maison. »

« Tout comme moi. Tu as conscience toutefois que si Gabriel est effectivement notre fils, il peut refuser de venir avec nous. »

« Je sais. » Murmura Edeline. « S'il a grandi en croyant qu'il n'était pas voulu, il peut refuser d'avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec nous. »

« Il a été élevé par la Confrérie, et elle est la seule famille qu'il connaisse. Il peut simplement refuser de l'abandonner. »

« J'espère juste qu'il nous donnera au moins une chance de nous expliquer. »

Wolfram hocha la tête de compréhension, puis bougea sur le banc opposé et s'installa à côté d'elle ? Il fit glisser son bras autour de ses épaules et elle se laissa aller dans son étreinte. Le reste du voyage se fit en silence.

* * *

« Bienvenus, Seigneur Cronqvist, Dame Cronqvist. » Les salua le jeune écuyer alors qu'Edeline et Wolfram descendaient de leur calèche devant le camp de la Confrérie. Edeline leva les yeux en posant le pied sur la route de terre sèche, et fut surprise par la vue.

Le camp était plus petit que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Il était composé de quatre longs bâtiments, joints pour former un carré, et bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir elle était certaine qu'il y avait une cour centrale. Du côté gauche se trouvaient une grange d'une taille respectable et des écuries, et des champs de blé aux rangées bien ordonnées qui s'étendaient derrière le complexe. Ici et là des petites maisons apparaissaient dans le bois autour du camp, et on aurait dit qu'un village grandissait.

Elle prit le bras de Wolfram alors qu'ils étaient menés dans le bâtiment, et ils pénétrèrent dans un hall d'entrée chaleureusement éclairé. Il n'y avait aucune décoration autre que des bannières pendues aux murs et au plafond haut. Il y avait des torches sur les murs de pierre, ainsi qu'une large cheminée de briques assez grande pour qu'elle puisse s'y tenir debout, au centre du mur en face de la porte d'entrée. Un feu y brûlait joyeusement, et c'était suffisant pour garder la pièce large et haute agréablement réchauffée.

Les lourdes portes de chêne se refermèrent derrière eux et elle frissonna imperceptiblement. Bien que la pièce soit lumineuse et gaie, quelle chose… n'allait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus mais quelque chose sonnait faux, une tension dans l'atmosphère qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Elle sentit Wolfram se raidir doucement à ses côtés, il le sentait également.

« Salutations, mon seigneur, ma dame. » Une voix familière s'éleva et Edeline détourna le regard de la cheminée pour voir le Cardinal Volpe venir d'une porte qui menait au côté droit du carré de bâtiments.

« Salutations, Cardinal. » Répondit formellement Wolfram, et Edeline fit écho à ce salut, reconnaissante de ne pas avoir à trop parler lors de la visite. Elle avait déjà du mal à garder ses penser et questions pour elle-même. Devoir parler rendrait cette tâche bien plus difficile.

« Je crois comprendre que vous êtes ici pour voir nos terres et habitations ? Pour voir quel espace un nouveau camp demanderait sur vos terres ? »

« Oui, je veux voir par moi-même comment vous vous étendrez dans le futur, d'autant que je vois des signes d'une village qui se développe. »

« En effet. Si vous voulez bien me suivre ? »

« Montrez le chemin. »

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Edeline et Wolfram suivirent le Cardinal dans tout le camp. L'endroit bruissait d'activités, avec des hommes et des garçons de tous âges en train de cuisiner, de nettoyer, d'étudier, de s'entraîner, de s'occuper des cultures et des cheptels. Il n'y avait pas de serviteurs, leur expliqua-t-on, tout le monde avait des corvées qui étaient organisées selon un emploi du temps rotatif. La seule exception à cette rotation était la gouvernante, qui s'occupait des plus petits, car elle avait déjà suffisamment à faire. Elle était également la seule femme présente. Les petites filles abandonnées à leur porte étaient adoptées par des famille de la région. Seuls les garçons étaient gardés.

Edeline sourit à la pensée d'enfants. « Pouvons-nous voir la garderie ? » demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Le Cardinal Volpe se raidit quelque peu et lui offrit un sourire d'excuses qui tremblait un peu. « J'ai bien peur que non, ma dame. A cet instant, les enfants prennent leur déjeuner, qui sera suivi par leur sieste de l'après-midi. Nous ne voulons pas les perturber. »

« Bien sûr, je comprends. »

« Devons-nous continuer la visite ? »

« Montrez-nous, sire. » hocha Wolfram, mais dès que l'autre homme leur tourna le dos, son regard rencontra celui de sa femme et un éclair de compréhension passa entre eux.

Le reste de la visite se déroula sans incidents, et Edeline essaya de ne pas montrer son désappointement. Elle avait regardé partout sans trouver la moindre trace que son fils ait vécu ici. Pour ajouter à la déception, personne n'avait mentionné Gabriel Belmont tout le temps de la visite. Puisqu'on disait qu'il avait vaincu Satan, elle se serait attendue à ce qu'ils s'en vantent à chaque opportunité, pourtant ils avaient gardé le silence à son propos.

Ils retournèrent dans le hall d'entrée et se préparèrent à partir.

« J'espère que vous aurez de bonnes nouvelles pour nous bientôt, Seigneur Cronqvist. » Fit le Cardinal avec aisance.

« Je l'espère aussi. Nous saurons quand vos éclaireurs me feront leur rapport. » Répondit Wolfram.

« Oui, ils ont écrit pour rapporter que… » Edeline cessa d'écouter le Cardinal – pour quelque raison, entendre la voix de l'homme l'irritait.

Elle détourna la tête, et entendit un léger gloussement. Elle cilla et regarda vers la porte qui menait au côté gauche du camp, celui de la garderie. Dans l'encadrement, à peine visible dans la faible lumière, il y avait un petit enfant d'environ deux ans. Il portait une chemise de nuit et une paire de petites chaussettes, et ses cheveux ébouriffés par le sommeil étaient d'un blond sombre tirant sur le brun. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer la couleur de ses yeux avec si vue défaillante, mais ils ne semblaient pas être sombres.

« Trevor Belmont ! » Une voix de femme, basse et agacée, s'éleva depuis le couloir, et le petit garçon se précipita dans le hall d'entrée. Il chancela vers Edeline et se cacha dans sa jupe, tandis que Wolfram et le Cardinal cessaient de parler pour regarder. Elle lui sourit, il leva les yeux vers elle avec son propre sourire qui fit fondre le cœur d'Edeline, et il leva les bras vers elle.

« En haut ! » ordonna-t-il.

Elle n'hésita pas, elle se baissa et le prit dans ses bras, et l'avait installé sur sa hanche quand une femme, de toute évidence la nourrice, entra dans la pièce.

« Trevor Belmont ! » gronda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le garçon et Edeline. « Tu es censé dormir, jeune homme. »

Le petit garçon, Trevor, gloussa et ses yeux brillèrent de malice. Edeline retint son souffle.

Ses yeux étaient verts, d'un doux vert pastel.

La même teinte de vert que les yeux de Mathias.

La même teinte de vert que les siens.

« Pardonnez-moi, ma dame. » Fit la voix de la nourrice, et Trevor lui fut arraché des bras. La nourrice commença à partir, probablement vers la garderie, alors qu'Edeline tendait les bras sans y penser. Wolfram les lui abaissa gentiment alors qu'on emmenait Trevor au loin, le houspillant tout du long.

« Le fils de Gabriel Belmont ? » demanda-t-il au Cardinal, un sourcil levé.

« Oui. » admit le Cardinal en hochant lentement la tête. « Sa mère est morte quand il était un nourrisson, donc son père nous l'a confié avant de partir pour sa quête. »

« N'est-il pas revenu pour son fils ? »

« Malheureusement, Gabriel Belmont est mort de ses blessures une fois ses combats achevés. »

« Un triste destin. »

« En effet, et maintenant je dois vous prier de m'excuser mais les heures passent, et je dois m'occuper de mes devoirs. Je vous souhaite à vous et votre femme un bon voyage de retour, et j'espère entendre de bonnes nouvelles de votre part. »

« Merci Cardinal, pour vos agréables propos comme pour l'opportunité de constater ce que vous avez construit ici. Je suis sûr que nous serons rapidement de nouveau en contact. »

Avant qu'Edeline ne puisse dire quoi que soit, Wolfram lui prit le bras et l'emmena hors du bâtiment vers leur calèche.

« Wolfram ! » Siffla-t-elle d'indignation.

« Pas maintenant. » Dit-il en un dur murmure. « Attend que nous soyons loin d'ici. »

« Mais Wolfram, ce garçon ! »

« Je sais, Edeline ! Mais maintenant n'est ni le lieu ni le moment ! »

« Seigneur Cronqvist ? »

Wolfram s'arrêtèrent brutalement à l'appel feutré, et aperçurent ce qui semblait être une jeune garçon d'écurie si l'odeur de purin qui le suivait était la moindre indication, aux épais cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. Il était tapi derrière un buisson, et il regarda rapidement autour d'eux avant de se lever et de s'approcher. Edeline fit involontairement un pas en arrière quand il vint plus près.

« Je vous ai entendu demander après Gabriel Belmont. » murmura-t-il une fois assez proche.

« Oui. » Répondit Wolfram tout aussi bas. « Que peux-tu nous dire ? »

« Le Cardinal vous ment. » Le jeune homme fronçait les sourcils de désapprobation. « Gabriel Belmont est vivant, d'une certaine manière. »

« Où est-il alors ? Où pouvons-nous le trouver ? » Demanda rapidement Edeline, le cœur soudain gonflé d'espoir. Il était vivant !

Le garçon d'écurie observa furtivement les alentours. « Il est à Château Bernhard. » Fit-il. « Si vous espérez le trouver, alors vous devez vous dépêchez. Partez immédiatement. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » exigea Wolfram.

« Vous devez vous dépêcher ! » Insista le garçon. « Sa force s'épuise alors que nous parlons. Vous êtes son seul espoir. Maintenant partez ! »

Wolfram hocha la tête, et sans mots dire il ouvrit la porte de la calèche et aida Edeline à grimper.

« Puisse mon Seigneur aller avec vous. » Souffla le garçon d'écurie, et lorsque Wolfram s'avança pour parler au conducteur, elle regarda par la fenêtre pour le remercier, mais il n'était nulle part en vue. Elle entendit Wolfram donner des instructions au conducteur, puis il grimpa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. Avec une secousse le carrosse commença à rouler loin du camp de la Confrérie, et une fois qu'ils eurent dépassé la route de terre pour atteindre la route principale, elle s'adossa au banc et lança un regard d'acier à son mari.

Il leva la main. « Je sais, Edeline. » Il regarda, par la fenêtre, le paysage défilant. « J'ai parfaitement conscience que ce Trevor Belmont est probablement notre petit-fils. » Il souffla profondément, accusant chacune de ses 63 années. « Je voulais le prendre autant que toi. »

« Alors pourquoi ? Il est **à nous** , Wolfram ! »

« Parce que nous ne pouvons pas le prouver. A l'heure actuelle, le Cardinal est avec de la chance complètement ignorant de nos soupçons, et je veux garder les choses ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé Gabriel et l'ayons ramené sain et sauf à la maison. Une fois que nous pourrons prouver que Gabriel est notre fils, nous reviendrons pour Trevor. »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Il n'aurait pas pu nous arrêter. »

« Si, il l'aurait pu, Edeline, et tu le sais ! Aujourd'hui, grâce aux exploits de Gabriel, la Confrérie ne peut rien faire de mal aux yeux des gens. Comment réagirait le peuple, si la rumeur voulait que nous essayions de voler le seul enfant de cet homme ? Qu'il a confié à la Confrérie ? »

Edeline pencha la tête et ferma les yeux, concédant le point, mais c'était si difficile. Elle pouvait toujours sentir le poids et la chaleur du garçon dans ses bras, toujours voir son visage angélique lui sourire. « Je sais, Wolfram, et mon esprit entend ce que tu dis, mais mon cœur… » Elle laissa échapper un soupir tremblant.

Elle l'entendit se lever et une seconde plus tard il s'installait à ses côtés. Elle s'appuya contre lui tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras. « Je sais. » Lui dit-il gentiment. « Trevor est sauf là où il est pour le moment. Ils prennent de toute évidence soin de lui, alors laissons-le là pour l'instant, et concentrons-nous sur Gabriel. »

Elle approuva, puis se redressa et le regarda avec inquiétude. « Mais Château Bernhard ? Pourquoi Gabriel irait-il dans ce lieu maudit de Dieu ? A quoi pensait-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Murmura Wolfram. « Il doit savoir la réputation de ce château, mais je suppose que nous pourrons lui demander une fois là-bas. »

« Dans combien de temps ? »

« C'est un voyage de huit jours à partir d'ici, et bien que je voudrais aller plus vite, c'est juste impossible. »

Elle referma les yeux et se blottit dans son étreinte. « J'espère qu'il sera heureux de nous voir. » Dit-elle tout bas.

« Moi de même. »

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien tandis que la calèche roulait sur la route poussiéreuse, mais les paroles du garçon d'écurie résonnaient dans son esprit.

 _Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps._


	6. Famille 5

_Salut à tous !_

 _Nouveau chapitre traduit de Blood Is !_

 _L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je rappelle. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur, eiahmon, de traduire et de publier ce chapitre, évidemment._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, que je traduirai et enverrai à eiah, cela lui fera plaisir._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **5.**

Quelque chose lui touchait le visage.

Quelque chose d'humide et de poisseux.

Gabriel sursauta en s'éveillant et s'éloigna du mur contre lequel il était installé. Du sang coulait sur la pierre brisée, et il pouvait déjà le sentir sécher sur son visage et dans ses cheveux.

 _Bois, Gabriel._

« Non ! » Il tourna la tête pour voir que le mur à sa droite était aussi couvert de sang. L'odeur nette et acidulée emplissait son nez, ses veines brûlaient tandis que sa soif hurlait pour être apaisée. Quelque chose goutta dans ses cheveux, et il leva les yeux vers des ruisseaux de sang qui coulaient du plafond et du mur détruit derrière lui. En quelques secondes, les murs disparurent derrière un rideau de sang qui descendait jusqu'au sol et suintait vers lui.

 _Tu ne nous laisseras pas._

Gabriel bondit sur ses pieds alors que le liquide rouge recouvrait le sol et débordait sur ses bottes. Il ruisselait en un flot continu sur le sol et commença à recouvrir ses jambes, comme une vigne montante.

Il donna un coup de pied, le faisant éclabousser les murs, mais dès qu'il reposa le pied par terre, le liquide grimpa à nouveau sur ses jambes. Il se tourna vers sa seule sortie, et trébucha en s'en approchant. Le sol était plusieurs mètres plus bas, assez loin pour qu'il se blesse les jambes ou les pieds, eût-il sauté humain. Une importante flaque s'y formait alors que le sang dégoulinait de l'alcôve, et en regardant en arrière, Gabriel vit son espace dissimulé disparaître.

Il sauta et tomba sur ses genoux et ses mains en atterrissant. Du sang éclaboussa son visage, et il se surprit à le lécher sans y penser. Il secoua la tête et l'essuya avant d'en boire plus, et se remit sur ses pieds. Ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids, et son corps semblait trop lourd pour bouger alors qu'il titubait dehors.

 _Non, mon seigneur !_

« Je ne… » Balbutia-t-il. « Je ne boirai pas. Je ne boirai pas. »

 _Nous te trouverons._

 _Il n'existe aucun endroit ici où tu puisses te cacher de nous._

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

 _Tu es faible._

 _Tu as besoin de nous._

 _Nous prendrons soin de toi._

« Je ne veux pas de vous ! »

Une main lui toucha l'épaule et il tira d'un coup sec pour se dégager, mais le mouvement brusque fit tourner la pièce et il trébucha et tomba. Des gouttes de sang dans ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements en lambeaux barbouillèrent le plancher alors qu'il s'effondrait.

Il fixa les motifs au sol, allongé là. C'était trop dur de se relever. Etait-ce cela, mourir de faim ?

Du sang bouillonna contre son visage dans une petite fissure au sol, comme une fontaine rouge miniature, et commença à dégouliner vers lui.

 _Tu ne dois pas mourir._

Gabriel poussa un gros soupir et se redressa, appuyé sur ses bras tremblants.

« Je n'en veux pas. » Dit-il doucement. « S'il-vous-plait, laissez-moi en paix. »

 _Tu es trop jeune pour faire sans._

« Je m'en moque. » Répondit-il en se redressant. « Laissez-moi. » Il traîna des pieds plus loin, et crut entendre le sang suinter après lui mais ne se retourna pas.

 _Tu boiras que tu le veuilles ou non !_

Du sang goutta dans ses cheveux, et un rapide regard alentour lui permit de voir que les murs en étaient recouverts et qu'il en pleuvait du plafond. Comme l'alcôve qu'il venait de fuit, la pièce fut rapidement emplie du liquide rouge poisseux et l'air saturé de son odeur métallique. Il se figea un instant –

J'ai si soif.

Je ne veux pas boire.

Je suis si faible.

Je veux mourir !

Si je bois, je cesserai de souffrir autant.

Alors je ne serais jamais libre de cette existence !

– avant de se secouer et se libérer de ces pensées pour bouger vers la porte qu'il avait aperçue. Elle aussi était couverte de sang, et il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir la traverser pour sortir.

 _Où crois-tu aller ?_

Il devrait courir, pensa-t-il, il devrait fuir aussi vite que possible d'ici, mais il arrivait à peine à se traîner sur le sol glissant. S'il tombait… Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux en marchant sous la cascade de sang à travers la porte –

 _Tu m'appartiens._

– pour réaliser trop tard qu'il n'y avait pas de sol de l'autre côté, quand il avança. Son pied gauche ne rencontra que de l'air, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent à temps pour voir que la pièce était remplie d'un lac de sang artificiel. Il n'eut que le temps d'hurler d'horreur avant d'y tomber.

Il sombra comme une pierre, cheveux et vêtements aussitôt imbibés de sang, ses bottes remplies, et il fut entraîné au fond. Il se débattit faiblement, désespéré de refaire surface alors que des doigts invisibles tentaient de lui ouvrir de force la bouche.

 _Bois !_

Ses pieds touchèrent quelque chose de dur derrière lui, il se battit pour se retourner et le toucher. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent pour trouver un appui, et ce fut un trou qu'il pouvait agripper et utiliser pour se pousser vers le haut. Il prit une grande goulée d'air quand il brisa la surface, et du sang coula de ses cheveux et de sa peau alors qu'il se reposait un instant. Il s'essuya les yeux autant qu'il le put et les leva pour voir la porte qu'il venait de passer bloquée par une rivière de sang qui se jetait dans le petit lac où il baignait. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule à l'opposé, et vit une seconde rivière venait du couloir de l'autre côté. Un rapide regard à sa gauche lui indiqua que le plafond s'était effondré, laissant des petits morceaux de pierre saillir des murs. Ce serait lent, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de nager de l'autre côté. Il n'était même pas sûr de le pouvoir.

Il tendit le bras gauche et agrippa le bord d'une saillie, qu'il utilisa pour se pousser vers le haut. Même avec l'épais sang visqueux pour le maintenir à la surface, son bras trembla quand il se souleva, et il était brusquement reconnaissant d'avoir des griffes quand il s'en servit pour creuser la pierre et s'agripper plus fermement. Il fit une pause pour se reposer un peu, puis après s'être assuré que sa main droite avait un appui solide sur le rebord, il tendit l'autre pour agripper une autre saillie.

 _Tu ne partiras pas ! Je ne le permettrai pas !_

Il se poussait vers le haut comme des gouttes de sang tambourinèrent sur ses mains, mais il ne leva pas les yeux. Il savait déjà ce que le château faisait. Au lieu de ça, il attrapa le rebord suivant et s'éleva un peu plus. Il l'attrapa avec sa main gauche, mais la droite glissa, l'immergeant une nouvelle fois.

 _Je t'aurai !_

Gabriel se remonta à la surface, écarta ses cheveux trempés de sang de son visage, essuya ses yeux et agrippa le bord des deux mains. Puis se pencha vers le suivant. Il avait si soif…

Non ! N'y pense pas ! se dit-il fermement. Tu dois sortir de là !

Alors qu'il cherchait la saillie suivant, du sang coula du mur en face de lui et il réalisa que le niveau montait. Il regarda rapidement par-dessus son épaule fauche, et vit qu'il était à peine à la moitié de la pièce. Il n'y parviendrait pas à temps à ce rythme. Le sang était déjà à la base des rebords qu'il utilisait. Il tendit la main vers le second, essayant de bouger plus vite, autant que ses forces défaillantes le lui permettaient.

 _Non…_

Il se hissa et agrippa le suivant, remarquant que le sang avait presque monté de moitié. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour s'inquiéter, il tendit simplement la main sur sa gauche, saisit ce qu'il restait du plafond et continua.

 _Non…_

Le sang avait presque atteint le sommet, bientôt il devrait nager s'il voulait atteindre la porte. Il se tira sur le rebord suivant. Il était au-delà de la moitié du chemin à présent.

 _Non !_

Le sang avait atteint le sommet et submergeait les prises de ses mains, mais il l'ignora et les tendit pour le rebord suivant. Il devait atteindre le couloir. Il se hissa contre une petite saillie de pierre, voulut atteindre la suivante.

Mais il n'y avait rien.

Il tendit le bras autant qu'il le pouvait et chercha avec des doigts avides son moyen de s'enfuir, mais il ne sentit que du sang. Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver un autre moyen de traverser, mais il n'y avait rien. Il déglutit, prit une profonde inspiration, et nagea là où il espérait trouver la saillie, tendant la main droite, les griffes de la gauche profondément enfoncée dans la pierre.

Là !

Le bout de ses doigts frôla de la pierre brisée, et il comprit ce qu'il devrait faire pour l'atteindre. Il se repoussa sur sa droite tandis que le sang continua de monter. Il regarda là où il pensait que le rebord était, ferma les yeux et utilisa ses deux bras pour se pousser loin de sa position avec toute la puissance qu'il pouvait conjurer. Il sortit partiellement du sang lorsqu'il se lança, et il tendit les deux mains quand il replongea. Il fut immergé, et pressa ses lèvres fermées tandis qu'il cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose à agripper.

 _Tu ne m'échapperas jamais._

Ses griffes labourèrent le mur, et parvint à l'agripper pour se pousser en avant. Sa tête attint la surface, et il ne s'arrêta que pour nettoyer ses yeux avant de bouger. Désormais le sang avait atteint son cou, et il devait garder les bras tendus pour maintenir sa tête hors du liquide. Il s'accrocha à la saillie suivante, se poussa. Il pencha la tête en arrière alors que le sang continuait de monter régulièrement, et risqua un regard en arrière pour voir quelle distance il lui restait à parcourir. Il parvint à sourire follement quand il vit qu'il avait presque réussi, et tendit la main vers le rebord suivant tandis que le sang clapotait sous son menton.

Il voulut atteindre le rebord suivant, mais le sang était trop profond, et il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre en gardant la tête sèche. Il n'avait aucune autre option : il referma la bouche et plongea, permettant à son corps de flotter pour abaisser la pression sur lui-même. Il ignora les doigts et les mains qui essayaient de l'attraper et se poussa en avant, vers son échappatoire. Il ne savait pas à quel point le sang était profond, aussi se concentra-t-il sur le rebord et sur sa volonté d'atteindre la porte, reconnaissant de ne pas avoir besoin d'air. Après quelques minutes, il sentit quelque chose le tirer, mais ça n'essayait pas de l'entraîner au fond. Au lieu de ça, ça essayait de le pousser vers la porte, et quand il sentit un courant, il lâcha le rebord et se hissa vers la porte.

 _Non !_

Gabriel se sentit entraîné dans le courant et repoussé vers la porte. Il refit surface alors qu'il était traîné hors de la pièce, dans une volée de marches. Il glissa dessus et sur le sol poisseux jusqu'à être à bonne distance avant de s'arrêter. Il se hissa sur ses pieds, vacillant et trébuchant, mais parvint à conserver son équilibre, et commença à s'éloigner de la porte ensanglantée. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, mais l'odeur du sang ne le laissa pas et sa soif le brûla plus fort encore. Du sang dégoulinait de ses cheveux et de ses habits, et l'odeur remplissait son nez, faisant pulser de douleur ses canines. Il essayait d'essuyer ses cheveux, ce qui envoya des gouttes voler partout, mais il en était imbibé. Il nettoya ses cheveux à nouveau de ses deux mains, mais l'odeur honnie ne disparut pas. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, plus vite, comme s'il essayait de se les arracher, mais un nouveau problème se présenta.

Ses habits aussi étaient trempés de sang, et quand il passa les mains dessus, le liquide rouge avait imbibé le tissu et il ne put l'essuyer. Il gouttait au sol et courait en petits ruisseaux sur ses bras et ses jambes.

« Non. » Gémit-il alors que son corps était douloureux sous le besoin désespéré de sang. Ses canines pulsaient, son corps brûlait, et il enleva son armure de cuir sans y penser. Il la porta à bout de bras un moment, le corps immobilisé. Il pouvait voir les gouttes une à une alors qu'elles tombaient, et son corps tremblait de soif alors qu'il la portait lentement à sa bouche…

« Non ! » Gonda-t-il en la lançant au sol. « Je ne boirai pas ! » Il déchira les restes en lambeaux de sa chemise et la jeta avec son armure. Virent ensuite ses gants, puis ses bottes, son pantalon, et ses sous-vêtements, le laissant nu et tremblant au milieu du plancher. Il regarda ses habits ensanglanté un moment, son regard suivant les traces de sang, avant de s'obliger à s'éloigner. Il déchira une tapisserie en avançant vers la porte et s'en enroula. Cela ne fit rien pour apaiser ses tremblements, mais diminua le froid constant du château. Il passa la porte et la ferma derrière lui, poussant un soupir de soulagement quand l'odeur de sang disparut. Il tituba ensuite sur des jambes qui tremblaient sous son poids, et essaya d'ignorer les voix qui le suivaient toujours.

 _Je te trouverai, où que tu ailles._

* * *

Quatre jours, pensa Wolfram. Cela faisait quatre jours.

Quatre jours depuis qu'ils avaient visité le camp de la Confrérie. Quatre jours depuis qu'ils avaient vu le petit enfant qui était surement leur petit-fils. Quatre jours depuis qu'ils avaient appris que Gabriel Belmont vivait toujours, malgré les assurances du Cardinal du contraire. Quatre jours depuis qu'ils étaient partis le trouver.

Il leur restait quatre jours de voyage pour atteindre Château Bernhard, songeait-il en fixant les ténèbres de leur chambre, à Edeline et lui, dans l'auberge où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Edeline dormait profondément dans le lit, mais il n'avait pas réussi à dormir et s'était installé dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce pour réfléchir.

Plus pour ruminer, admit-il avec un sourire triste. Ses pensées tournaient en rond depuis des heures, sans aller nulle part.

Pourquoi le Cardinal leur avait menti à propos de Gabriel ? Pourquoi Gabriel était-il allé à Château Bernhard ? Pourquoi le garçon d'écurie avait-il insisté sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps ? Le Cardinal était-il inquiet qu'ils découvrent la vérité ? Gabriel avait-il ressenti le besoin de se réfugier dans un horrible endroit ? Était-il blessé d'une quelconque manière ? Était-il malade ?

Tant de questions, et aucune réponse en vue. Il soupira et se pencha en arrière pour observer le plafond enténébré. Quelque chose d'autre était en marche, autre chose que simplement la Confrérie essayant de dissimuler qu'ils avaient kidnappé l'héritier d'une famille noble. Que cachaient-ils ?

Il ferma les yeux et fit la liste des faits ainsi qu'il les connaissait :

La Confrérie avait volé Gabriel/Mathias de son berceau et l'avait de toute évidence élevé comme l'un des siens. Ils lui avaient aussi dit que sa famille n'avait pas voulu de lui.

Quelque chose d'atroce s'était déroulé lors de l'automne précédent. Wolfram avait entendu dire que les Seigneurs de l'Ombre causaient plus d'ennuis que d'habitude, mais n'avait toujours rien entendu de concret à ce propos.

Quoi que ça ait été, Gabriel y avait mis un terme, affrontant Satan dans le processus.

A un moment, Trevor Belmont était passé sous la garde de la Confrérie, et sachant ce qu'il savait, Wolfram doutait de plus en plus chaque jour que Gabriel ait volontairement laissé son fils avec eux. Quelque chose là-dessus sonnait entièrement faux.

Pour quelque raison que ce soit, au lieu de revenir chez lui et à son fils, Gabriel était allé à Château Bernhard. Pourquoi ne voudrait-il par revenir au fils que sa femme lui avait donné ? Les batailles l'avaient-elles laissés handicapé, défiguré, ou malade ?

Puis, le Cardinal mentait ouvertement à propos de sa survie pour une raison inconnue. Wolfram n'avait pas le moindre doute que le garçon d'écurie avait dit la vérité. Il possédait quelque chose qui le poussait à faire confiance aux paroles du jeune homme. Non, en dépit de ce qu'avait dit le Cardinal, Gabriel était vivant et à Château Bernhard, et Edeline et lui allaient le trouver et le ramener à la maison. Puis ils trouveraient un moyen de prouver qu'il était leur fils, et ils obtiendraient Trevor également. Tout fonctionnerait.

Du moins l'espérait-il.

Il savait qu'à moins que Gabriel ne ressemble fortement à lui ou à Edeline, ils n'auraient aucun moyen de prouver qu'il était leur fils. Et même une ressemblance ne serait pas forcément suffisante. On disait que tout le monde avait un jumeau après tout. A moins que Gabriel ne réclame Trevor et sa garde, ils auraient du mal à emmener l'enfant loin de la Confrérie. Ils pourraient toujours faire chanter le Cardinal, en disant qu'ils ne parleraient pas du rapt de Mathias s'il leur donnait le garçon, mais c'était un pari risqué. Tout ce que le Cardinal aurait à faire était d'annoncer qu'ils essayaient de voler le fils d'un héros, et tout leur sauterait à la figure. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas de réelles preuves que la Confrérie avait volé leur fils, pour commencer. Des témoignages visuels de 33 ans ne faisaient pas office de preuves.

Et s'ils trouvaient Gabriel ? Alors quoi ? Ils n'avaient pas vu leur fils depuis qu'il avait 14 jours, et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir quel homme il était devenu, donc aucun moyen de prédire sa réaction à leur rencontre. Après qu'on lui ait dit enfant que ses parents n'avaient pas voulu de lui et l'avait abandonné sur un perron, il pourrait leur répondre avec colère. Wolfram savait assurément que lui-même réagirait ainsi, à la place de Gabriel. Ils auraient à trouver un moyen de le convaincre de les écouter, de les laisser s'expliquer, mais même alors, il pouvait ne pas les croire.

Et il pouvait ne pas être en état de les écouter du tout. Wolfram connaissait la noire réputation de Château Bernhard, les rumeurs qui l'entourait. Dieu seul savait ce qui avait poussé Gabriel là-bas après ses combats. Il avait entendu dire que le Seigneur de l'Ombre qui y vivait autrefois était mort, détruit par Gabriel lui-même, mais même cela n'aurait pas convaincu Wolfram de s'approcher de l'endroit.

Le peuple disait que le château était possédé par un démon, que sa disposition changeait constamment, rendant une carte impossible à dessiner. Ils parlaient d'un docteur fou qui torturait des innocents au nom de la médecine, et d'une créature terrifiante à l'apparence d'une femme qui serait venue au château et aurait tué tout le monde à l'intérieur, avant de s'y installer. Depuis, la zone souffrait d'un hiver perpétuel, et lors des nuits glacées, des vampires ailés volaient du château pour boire le sang de tous les malheureux restés dehors à la nuit tombée.

Si le vampire qui vivait dans le château avait disparu, ils avaient une chose en moins à craindre, mais puisque le château avait une horrible réputation avant qu'elle ne vienne, Wolfram n'aurait jamais voulu le visiter. Mais Gabriel y était, peu importe la raison, et ils devaient le trouver. Etait-il menacé par les noirs membres du château ? Avait-il fui là-bas pour mourir en paix, sachant que nulle personne saine d'esprit ne l'y dérangerait ?

Était-il prisonnier ?

Wolfram tressaillit, refusant de songer à cette possibilité.

« Wolfram ? » La voix endormie d'Edeline s'éleva de leur lit. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Tout va bien, amour. » Répondit-il avec un soupir qui dévoila son mensonge. « Rendors-toi. »

« Pas avant que tu ne sois près de moi. »

Il laissa tomber, et se levant du fauteuil, retourna au lit. Il sentit le bras d'Edeline l'entourer dès qu'il se glissa sous les couvertures près d'elle.

« J'essaie, » murmura-t-elle, « mais c'est difficile de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Wolfram approuva. « Je sais. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à cet horrible endroit et toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il pourrait s'y trouver. Et ce n'est qu'une partie. Quand nous le trouverons et le convaincrons de revenir avec nous, alors quoi ? Nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il est notre fils, et donc aucune preuve que Trevor est notre petit-fils. »

« Nous résoudrons ce problème quand nous l'atteindrons. Comme tu me l'as dit l'autre jour, Trevor est sauf, et ils en prennent soin, alors inquiétons nous pour Gabriel pour le moment. Crois-moi, je n'arrête pas ces derniers jours. »

Malgré tout ce qui les attendait, Wolfram ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Moi de même, mon amour. »

Edeline bailla. « Bonne nuit, Wolfram. »

« Bonne nuit, ma chérie. »

Il sentit Edeline se relaxer derrière lui, et quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration calme lui enseigna qu'elle s'était rendormie. Il brûlait de la rejoindre, mais ses pensées toujours tourbillonnantes ne lui permettaient pas, aussi resta-t-il allongé et réveillé le reste de la nuit, s'inquiétant pour leur fils.


	7. Famille 6

_Salut à tous !_

 _Et voilà le nouveau chapitre de Blood Is, traduit par mes soins, avec l'accord de l'auteur, eiahmon._

 _En réponse à la review de lyra : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, il y a vraiment énormément de détails, c'est parfois agaçant quand je dois trouver mille synonymes pour éviter les répétitions xD Eiahmon a également apprécié ta review, elle est heureuse que tu aimes l'histoire._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **6.**

L'eau glacée s'écoulait d'un trou du toit et s'écrasait au sommet de son crâne, et Gabriel frissonna de froid alors qu'il l'utilisait pour rincer le sang sécher de ses cheveux. Ça avait également l'avantage secondaire de le réveiller. Depuis qu'il s'était échappé du lac sanglant, il n'avait pas cessé de marcher dans la zone, pas même pour un moment. Peu importe où il allait, le sang du château le suivait, l'appelait à boire.

Combien de temps pourrait-il continuer ? Il n'en avait pas pris depuis plusieurs jours, et il n'osait pas se coucher pour dormir, conscient que le château en profiterait pour s'emparer de lui. Il trembla à nouveau, un violent frisson qui secoua tout son corps. Il était si fatigué…

 _Vous êtes mourant, mon seigneur._

Gabriel sourit faiblement. Il le savait. Il pouvait à peine se tenir debout, et il traînait des pieds plus qu'il ne marchait, tandis qu'il se battait pour rester debout. Ses tremblements étaient si violents qu'il en était presque tombé à de multiples occasions, et il avait l'impression d'être somnambule la plupart du temps. Son corps appelait le sang, le repos, et il lui refusait les deux. Il allait en finir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

 _Tu ne peux pas me laisser !_

Le son du sang suintant le poussa à se mettre en mouvement, et maintenant que l'eau qui coulait de ses cheveux était claire, il se remit précautionneusement sur ses pieds, utilisant le mur comme soutien. Il ramassa la tapisserie qu'il avait déchirée du mur et s'en enroula, puis chancela hors de la pièce sur des jambes qui peinaient à soutenir son poids. Combien de temps avant qu'elles ne s'écroulent sous lui ? Pourrait-il s'allonger là où il tomberait jusqu'à sa mort ?

Non, le château ne le permettrait. Il utiliserait sa faiblesse pour le forcer à agir contre sa volonté. Il lui faudrait trouver un endroit avant ce moment, un endroit en hauteur où le sang aurait du mal à l'atteindre. Il trébucha et usa du mur pour se rattraper. Bien sûr, il lui fallait d'abord trouver un moyen d'atteindre un endroit en hauteur, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire alors qu'il pouvait à peine marcher.

Il aurait juste à continuer, pensa-t-il alors qu'il entrait dans une autre pièce, et comme toutes les autres, il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention si ce n'est pour s'assurer qu'il avait un sol solide sous ses pieds. Il traîna son corps douloureux vers la porte de l'autre côté, et…

 _J'ai eu assez de ta résistance._

Il s'arrêta là où il était, au centre de la pièce, et regarda autour de lui avec confusion un moment avant que le son du sang gargouillant le fit regarder à ses pieds. Ils étaient entourés d'une flaque de sang qui s'étendait rapidement, et avant qu'il ait pu ordonner à ses jambes tremblantes de bouger, des cordes, semblant être faites de sang, jaillirent du sol et s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles.

« Quoi ? » Il lâcha la tapisserie et balança les bras pour garder son équilibre alors que les cordes écartaient ses jambes. Il bascula d'avant en arrière un moment, puis d'autres cordes sortirent du sol pour attraper ses poignets cette fois. Elles le tirèrent en arrière, et il s'écrasa dans la flaque dans une grande éclaboussure, alors qu'il les griffait pour les forcer à le relâcher. D'autres vinrent, l'une entourant fermement sa taille, deux autour de ses cuisses, une qui attrapa sa tête, et enfin deux qui bloquèrent ses bras. Elles se resserrèrent et le maintinrent au sol alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper, mais elles le tenaient si serré qu'il ne pouvait que se tortiller quelque peu.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

 _Tu boiras._

« Je ne veux pas boire ! Lâche ! » Il rua contre la prise des cordes, et d'autres apparurent et l'entourèrent, dont une qui s'agrippa à son cou. Enfin, une dernière apparut dans son champ de vision mais ne l'encercla pas. Au lieu de quoi elle plana au-dessus de son visage, ce qui lui permit de voir que ce n'était pas une corde mais simplement du sang, ayant pris une forme solide tout en conservant d'une quelconque manière son état liquide. Il pouvait voir ses clapotis, et des gouttes tombaient du bout de la corde pour atterrir sur son visage.

« Je ne veux rien de cela ! Je vous en prie, lâchez-moi ! »

 _Tu ne peux pas partir d'ici._

« Non ! » Gémit-il. « Arrêtez ! Ne faites pas ça ! »

La corde de sang au-dessus de son visage commença à descendre vers lui, et il ferma la bouche. Il ne boira pas ! En réponse, il sentit la corde autour de son cou se resserrer, et ses cris furent étouffer alors qu'elle commençait à l'étrangler. Il n'avait pas besoin de respirer, alors pourquoi… ?

Elle se resserra encore, et il sentit ses muscles, ses tendons et ses os craquer sous la pression. Il essaya de se jeter de côté, mais les autres cordes ne firent que serrer jusqu'à le figer au sol, incapable de bouger d'un cil. Il étira son cou en essayant de bouger la tête, mais n'avait aucun moyen de bouger, et la corde autour de son cou continuait de serrer. Il maintint sa mâchoire fermée et gémit de douleur alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Finalement, son cou ne put supporter plus de pression, et avec un léger _crunch !_ sa gorge céda. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler et vit la corde au-dessus de lui plonger vers lui.

 _Je t'aurai._

Gabriel ferma les yeux, sachant ce qu'il allait se passer, comme il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher.

Il vit un éclair de lumière brillant derrière ses paupières, entendit la voix pousser un cri de douleur strident, et sentit les cordes se relâcher.

« Cours, Gabriel ! »

Il ne bougea pas. Quoi ? Que se passait-il ? Où avait-il déjà entendu cette voix ?

Un autre éclair brillant, un autre cri, et les cordes le relâchèrent encore plus.

« Lève-toi Gabriel ! Cours ! »

Cette fois il comprit les mots, et il se précipita loin des cordes qui le retenaient. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le sang battre en retraite, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de son sauveur. Peu importe, il trébucha en s'éloignant, ne se préoccupant pas de prendre la tapisserie pour se couvrir.

 _Regarde ce que tu as fait._

Il chancela dans la pièce suivante, et sentit son cœur bondit de bonheur à une vue qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des mois.

La lumière du soleil.

Elle brillait à travers des petits trous d'un épais rideau, et il sourit comme un dément en se traînant vers elle. Enfin, il pourrait mettre fin à tout ça.

 _Non, mon prince !_

Son rire sortit comme une toux étranglée alors qu'il avançait, il attrapa le rideau d'une main tremblante, prit une profonde inspiration, et tira.

Le lourd tissu, affaibli par le temps et la négligence, tomba aisément, et Gabriel reçu un bref aperçu d'une lumière si brillante qu'il ne pouvait pas voir au-delà avant que son corps soit soumis à la pire agonie qu'il n'ait jamais ressentie. Son cri de douleur brisa le verre de la fenêtre, mais il l'ignora tandis que chaque terminaison nerveuse de son corps lui lançait des messages de chaleur, chaleur brûlante. De la fumée s'envola en volute de son corps alors que ses cris se transformaient en hurlement, et il s'enflamma.

Le feu le recouvrit de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux brûlèrent facilement, sa peau brûla, fondit et tomba au sol. Il hurla alors que son corps se flétrissait sous la chaleur intense, et ses instincts le pressèrent de s'éloigner, de se cacher dans un endroit sombre, mais il les ignora. Tout s'arrêtait aujourd'hui.

 _Je vous en supplie, mon prince !_

Sa vue disparut alors que ses yeux fondaient et glissaient sur ce qui restait de son visage, et ses hurlement cessèrent un instant quand l'intérieur de sa bouche et sa gorge prirent feu. Les flammes descendirent sur son cou et détruisirent sa voix, mais il hurlait toujours silencieusement alors que la chaleur le consumait.

Ses jambes bougèrent sans qu'il leur permette, et il trébucha en arrière, loin de la lumière, tout en se maudissant de le faire. Son corps brûler semblait être animé d'une volonté propre, et il s'effondra au sol. S'il avait pu, il aurait crissé de protestation quand ses brûlures touchèrent le sol dur, mais le son sortit en un gargouillis étouffé. Les flammes s'éteignirent rapidement une fois qu'il fut loin de la lumière solaire, et il s'en éloigna lentement. Sa soif le brûla plus fort que jamais, seule sensation plus importante que les brûlures du feu qui l'avait consumé quelques secondes auparavant.

Il entendit du sang bouillonner près de lui, et bien qu'il ne puisse le sentir avec son nez détruit, il pouvait suivre le son et se traîner au sol dans sa direction. Il ne voulait pas boire. Il voulait mourir. Il voulait arrêter de souffrir. Il abaissa son visage détruit dans la flaque et la laissa l'éclabousser, et immédiatement, il sentit son visage commencer à guérir. Il l'immergea et but une longue gorgée, et sentit une brûlure bien plus douce et plus plaisante que la chaleur du feu et de la soif, qui courait dans sa bouche et sa gorge. Elle toucha son estomac et s'étendit à travers ses veines dans le reste de son corps. Il but et but et but, et sentit ses brûlures être soignées, bannissant l'agonie. Ses cils repoussèrent alors que ses yeux se régénéraient, et il ferma ses nouvelles paupières pour continuer à boire.

Les derniers vestiges de sa douleur s'effacèrent, et lorsque sa soif fut enfin apaisée, il releva la tête de la flaque. Du sang goutta de ses cheveux, et il vit dans son image qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de ses blessures.

Il ne put s'en empêcher : il rit.

Il rit comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années, rit alors qu'il résonnait contre les murs, le plafond, le sol, rit alors que le son emplissait les chambres et les halls du château. Il rit de plus en plus fort, le son gagnant en gravité et volume alors qu'il comprenait que même la mort n'était pas une option pour lui. Il regarda son image à nouveau et vit des larmes sur son visage, au même moment où sa vue devint floue. Un sanglot lui échappa. L'espoir fana et mourut, et le désespoir grandit à sa place.

Les pleurs résonnèrent dans les espaces que les rires venaient de remplir, la flaque de sang s'assécha, et il posa la tête au sol tandis qu'il sanglotait sa souffrance.

 _Tu m'appartiens désormais._

Il ne répondit rien, se contenta d'hocher la tête, et entendit le murmure de tissu glisser au sol dans sa direction. Il ne leva pas la tête pour voir, pleura juste en sentant le doux touché du tissu frôler ses jambes et l'envelopper. C'était différent des cordes qui l'avaient attachés plus tôt. Le tissu le touchait avec ce qui semblait être de l'inquiétude, comme un parent qui console un enfant en détresse, et il n'essaya pas de s'en éloigner alors que ça l'entourait.

 _Reposez-vous, mon prince._

 _Nous prendrons soin de vous._

 _Nous vous protégerons._

 _Nul ne vous fera de mal ici._

Emmailloté dans le tissu, Gabriel ferma les yeux et pleura jusqu'à sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Edeline se redressa brusquement dans le lit et regarda autour d'elle. Le soleil commençait à peine à poindre à l'horizon, et les premiers rayons du soleil bannissaient les ombres de la pièce. Il n'y avait personne sauf Wolfram et elle, mais elle pouvait jurer avoir entendu ça.

« Edeline ? » Demanda doucement Wolfram en s'asseyant dans le lit. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle regarda par la fenêtre le petit village où ils étaient. Le Village de Wygol se tenait à l'ombre de Château Bernhard, et il se remettait encore de plusieurs siècles d'avoir été la nourriture du Seigneur de l'Ombre vampirique et ses minions. Wolfram et elle étaient dans ce qui passait pour l'auberge du village, une petite chambre à l'étage supérieur d'une maison, mais cela suffisait. A travers la fenêtre crasseuse, elle pouvait voir des bâtiments de l'autre côté de la place, et au-delà, elle pouvait voir les ombres du massif château qui se profilait au-dessus du petit hameau.

Ils avaient souhaité aller au château dès leur arrivée la nuit dernière, mais les villageois les avaient avertis que quiconque allait au château après la tombée de la nuit ne revenait jamais, aussi avaient-ils attendu le lever du jour. Les villageois leur avaient également dit que le château était devenu silencieux de nombreux jours après la défaite de Carmilla des mains de Gabriel Belmont, mais au cours de l'hiver, ils avaient entendu une nouvelle voix. Des cris, hurlements, pleurs, et plus récemment, un rire hystérique, étaient portés par le vent au village.

« Edeline ? »

« Nous devons y aller, Wolfram. » Dit-elle calmement, et elle rejeta les couvertures et se leva. « Nous devons y aller maintenant. Gabriel a besoin de nous. »

Il voulut l'arrêter, mais elle le repoussa. « Sois raisonnable, Edeline. Nous ne pouvons pas juste y courir. Nous ne savons rien du château, nous avons besoin d'une sorte de carte, et peut-être d'un guide. Nous ne pouvons également pas le parcourir sans manger quelque chose d'abord. Qui sait combien de temps nous allons y rester ? »

Elle mit rapidement sa robe, ainsi que ses chaussures de cuir doux. « Alors trouve ta carte et ton guide. Je vais récupérer mon fils ! » Elle l'entendit se lever, et il l'attrapa par les bras et la força à se tourner vers lui. « Lâche-moi, Wolfram ! » Dit-elle d'un coup sec en essayer de le repousser.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, femme ? » Exigea-t-il en la secouant légèrement. « Calme-toi ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers son mari et secoua la tête alors que son menton tremblait. « C'est juste qu'il est là-bas, et qu'il est si seul, et si effrayé. Les villageois l'ont entendu pleurer, et je… je l'ai entendu aussi. Notre bébé a **besoin** de nous, Wolfram, et il a besoin de nous maintenant. »

La prise de Wolfram sur ses bras se desserra, et son expression stricte disparut pour laisser place à une expression d'amour et d'inquiétude, et elle s'appuya contre lui alors qu'il l'étreignait.

« Tu l'as entendu ? » Il demanda tout bas.

« Ça m'a réveillé. Il est si effrayé, si seul dans cet horrible endroit. »

Elle l'entendit soupirer. « Très bien, laisse-moi m'habiller et nous partons. »

Elle leva la tête et lui offrit un sourire larmoyant. Il la lâcha et s'habilla.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendaient les escaliers et refusaient les offres de petit-déjeuner de leur hôte, insistant sur le fait qu'ils devaient aller au château de toute urgence.

« Puisse Dieu vous accompagner ! » Lança la femme alors qu'ils sortaient dans la route couverte de neige.

Aussi haut dans les montagnes, l'hiver n'avait pas relâché sa prise, et Edeline était reconnaissante d'avoir son gros manteau de fourrure qu'elle resserra autour d'elle. Wolfram alla chercher leur conducteur et leur calèche, alors qu'elle les attendait devant la maison. En attendant, elle sentit qu'on tirait sur son manteau et vit en baissant les yeux un petit garçon debout à côté d'elle. Il n'était pas habillé pour ce temps, mais il ne frissonnait pas et ne montrait aucun signe qu'il ressentait le froid alors qu'il lui tendait une petite pochette de cuir.

« Prenez-le. » Dit-il avec un sourire qui lui donna envie de le serrer de ses bras. « Ils vont protégeront. »

Elle lui sourit, prit la pochette et caressa ses boucles brunes. « Es-tu sûr, enfant ? »

Il sourit à nouveau, et il se refléta dans ses yeux bleus qui semblaient éloigner le froid autour d'elle. « Je suis sûr. Vous aurez besoin de Sa protection là où vous allez, et il vous sera plus facile de le trouver. »

Le bruit de sabots chevalins et de roues de calèche sur la neige lui fit relever la tête pour voir leur carrosse rouler vers elle, et quand elle regarda à nouveau le petit garçon pour le remercier, il s'était enfui hors de vue. La calèche l'atteint et s'arrêta près d'elle, et Wolfram lui ouvrit la porte de l'intérieur pour l'aider à monter. Elle s'installa sur le banc à ses côté tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la ville. La route qui menait au village était la gauche du croisement de la route principale. La droite du croisement menait au château, et ils furent rapidement en chemin.

Edeline regarda silencieusement à travers la fenêtre du carrosse alors que l'impressionnante structure s'approchait, et elle sentit son cœur sombrer. C'était bien plus grand que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, plus grand que tous les châteaux qu'elle avait vu auparavant. Comment allaient-ils trouver Gabriel là-dedans ? Elle sentit Wolfram pressa sa main, et quand elle le regarda elle parvint à sourire faiblement.

« Nous le trouverons. » Fit-il fermement. « Nous ne partirons pas d'ici sans lui. »

La calèche s'arrêta brusquement, et Edeline n'était pas préparé au choc. Seul le bras de Wolfram l'empêcha d'être jetée du banc. La porte d'ouvrit sur leur conducteur.

« Toutes mes excuses, mon seigneur, mais les chevaux refusent d'aller plus loin. Il y a quelque chose de malfaisant dans cet endroit, qu'ils n'aiment pas. »

« Tout va bien. » Dit Wolfram en se levant. « Nous marcherons à partir d'ici. » Il descendit du carrosse, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à faire de même.

Edeline posa le pied sur la route gelée et leva les yeux vers leur destination. D'ici, le bâtiment avait l'air encore plus inquiétant, et son frisson soudain n'avait rien à voir avec le froid.

« Retournez au village. » Elle entendit Wolfram parler au conducteur. « Nous reviendrons à pied. »

« Mais mon seigneur ! »

« Faites comme on vous l'ordonne, et attendez notre retour là-bas ! »

« Mais pourquoi voudriez-vous aller dans cet endroit seuls ? »

« Nous avons nos raisons, maintenant partez. Nous reviendrons aussi vite que possible. »

Edeline garda les yeux fixés sur le château devant eux, tandis qu'ils parlaient, et au bout d'un moment, elle entendit le claquement des reines alors que la calèche retournait au village en contrebas. Wolfram lui prit le bras, et sans un mot ils entamèrent leur longue marche vers le château. C'était une construction magnifique, pensa-t-elle alors qu'ils s'approchaient, et à son apogée ça devait avoir été une merveille à admirer. Même maintenant, alors que des parties s'effondraient, c'était toujours une incroyable vision. Elle tressaillit à nouveau en le regardant. Sa beauté n'était qu'un masque sur les horreurs qui s'y étaient déroulés, et maintenant leur fils s'y trouvait, seul.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche ils atteignirent les portes du château, et Edeline soupira de soulagement. Malgré leurs vêtements chauds et leurs capes, le vent les traversait comme du beurre, elle était crispée et avait froid. Elle sentait à peine ses pieds et ses mains. Les portes étaient ouvertes et quand ils entrèrent, elle sentit soudainement de la chaleur dans ses mains. Elle baissa les yeux.

Elle tenait toujours serrée dans sa main la pochette de cuir, et elle se réchauffait rapidement dans ses mains. Elle s'arrêta un instant, ignorant le vent et la confusion de Wolfram, et l'ouvrit. En voyant ce qui était à l'intérieur, elle hoqueta.

« Edeline ? »

Sans un mot, elle tira de la pochette un petit crucifix monté sur une chaîne. Il était d'une facture exquise, elle pouvait voir chaque pli du vêtement autour de la taille du Christ, mais ce n'était pas ce qui la surprenait tant.

C'était du pur argent et poli comme un miroir. Comment ce garçon était venu en possession d'un tel objet ? Elle regarda Wolfram, et le vit fixer le crucifix bouche-bée, et observant la pochette elle en vit deux autres. Elle faillit défaillir à l'idée d'un enfant possédant une telle richesse, et la donner à une étrangère sans un mot. Comment les avait-il obtenus ?

Wolfram s'approcha d'elle et prit le crucifix qu'elle tenait, leva ses cheveux et l'accrocha autour de son cou. Immédiatement elle sentit le froid autour d'elle s'atténuer, et en levant les yeux elle trouva que le château semblait moins menaçant. Elle tira le second crucifix du sac et le donna à son mari qui le mit rapidement. Puis elle referma la pochette et la serra fermement dans sa main. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le troisième.

Wolfram lui tendit le bras. « Nous y allons, mon amour ? Notre fils attend. »

Elle le prit. « Oui, nous y allons. »

Ils avancèrent vers les portes, et sa plus grande surprise, elles s'ouvrirent facilement lorsque Wolfram les poussa. Ils entrèrent dans un immense hall d'entrée, doublé de statues gigantesques sur le mur de droite, et trois larges fenêtres sur le gauche. Des chandeliers pendaient du plafond, et des chandelles étaient éparpillées un peu partout, aucune allumée. La seule lumière venait du soleil qui traversait les fenêtres.

Edeline frissonna à nouveau et resserra sa cape autour d'elle, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient protégés du vent.

« Wolfram… » Souffla-t-elle.

« Je sais. » Murmura-t-il. « Je le sens également. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues. »

Il n'y avait personne dans le hall mis à part eux, mais elle pouvait sentir un regard posé sur elle, un regard nullement amical. La chair de poule lui hérissa les bras, et elle se surprit à battre en retraite vers les portes. Wolfram les ferma pour bloquer le vent, et le son de leur fermeture lui fit penser à une tombe que l'on scelle. Ils étaient dans le château, de même que le fils, et quoi que ce soit d'autre qui appelât cette endroit sa maison.

Ce n'était pas une agréable sensation.

Au bout de la pièce, il y avait une herse ouvert qui menait dans une seconde pièce, plus grande encore que la première. Le bruit de leurs pas étaient étouffés par le tapis usé sous leurs pieds, mais résonnaient tout de même dans le grand espace. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Edeline aperçut ce qui semblait être une salle de conférence, ou une chapelle, derrière un couloir le long du mur de droite. La pièce était dans le même état de délabrement et de négligence que le hall d'entrée, mais on aurait également dit qu'une bataille s'y était déroulée, si les restes de meubles brisés étaient le moindre indice.

Au bout de la deuxième salle, il y avait une estrade et deux statues, de quoi, elle n'espérait pas pouvoir le deviner. Entre elles, une autre herse et une double porte décorée, grande et rouge. Elles étaient ouvertes, et ils purent entrer dans une pièce carrée, avec une sorte de plateau de jeu gravé dans le sol et des pièces de jeu, de taille humaine, mises sur des piédestaux. Au centre du plateau se trouvait des escaliers menant en bas, mais ils l'ignorèrent. Quelque chose leur disait que Gabriel n'était pas en bas. Il y avait deux sorties, une dans le coin droit et une dans le coin gauche. La droite était bloquée par un effondrement, aussi prirent-ils la gauche.

Les portes menaient à un long couloir, et il y avait un croisement à gauche avant que le couloir ne s'achève sur un balcon, qui dominait une grande pièce. Edeline plaqua la main sur sa bouche, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour étouffer son cri. Le sol de la grande pièce, jonchée de chaises brisées et de tables, était également couvert de sang et de restes de corps humains éparpillés. Des os avaient été négligemment lancés par terre, et l'on pouvait voir des morceaux de vêtements ensanglantés ici et là.

Elle ne protesta pas quand Wolfram la tira en arrière dans le couloir, au croisement qu'ils avaient vu avant d'entrer ici. Elle ne voulait plus voir cette pièce. Elle se surprit à trembler quelque peu alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Le couloir du croisement était long, et menait à une grande pièce circulaire dont le mur extérieur et une partie du sol manquaient. La porte au bout, surmontée d'une tête de démon sculptée, était ouverte, et elle essaya de ne pas lever les yeux quand ils la traversèrent.

 _Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir._

Edeline s'accrocha au bras de Wolfram. « As-tu entendu ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. « Oui. Je pense que nous avons trouvé l'habitant du château, du moins l'un d'entre eux. Continuons d'avancer. »

Elle approuva en tremblant, mais ses yeux continuèrent de chercher la source de la voix. Mais elle ne vit rien. Rien si ce n'est de la pourriture, de la décomposition et des ombres.


	8. Famille 7

_Salut à tous !_

 _Et voilà le nouveau chapitre de Blood Is. Paru avec une journée de retard, toutes mes excuses mais il fallait que j'attende l'autorisation de l'auteur.  
Autorisation que j'ai eu, d'ailleurs, eiahmon accepte gracieusement que je traduise et publie son histoire !_

 _Pour lyra : Il a certes cédé, mais au dernier moment, ça aurait pu être pire ! Et puis, le bienfaiteur est toujours là. J'ai transmis ta review à eiah, elle est heureuse que tu lises la fiction avec tant d'ardeur ^^ Selon elle, c'est agréable de savoir que tu apprécies, ça montre qu'écrire en vaut la peine. Et je suis également ravie que la traduction te plaise ^^_

 _Bonn lecture !_

* * *

A/N : Ne vous habituez pas à ce rythme de parution, ok ? Je suis lancée, mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps.

 **7.**

Il avait chaud.

Il était en sécurité.

Où était-il ?

Pourquoi s'en souciait-il ?

Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'une étendue infinie de ténèbres. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

 _Je t'ai maintenant._

 _Nous prendrons soin de vous._

 _Tu nous appartiens maintenant._

Ça… ne sonnait pas si mal. Gabriel se blottit volontiers dans le tissu doux qu'il pouvait sentir autour de lui et s'appuya contre la surface matelassée derrière lui. Il pourrait rester ici pour toujours.

Il sentit des mains sur lui à nouveau, mais elles ne le gênaient plus.

 _Tu nous appartiens._

En soupirant, Gabriel se rendormit avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

* * *

Ce château s'étendait-il encore loin ? Wolfram pensa alors qu'ils atterrissaient sur une autre impasse. Il souffla en repoussant ses cheveux, couverts de poussière et de toiles d'araignée, de son front et regarda autour d'eux. Le château était un véritable labyrinthe, empiré par sa condition misérable. Des portes étaient bloquées, des pièces effondrées, et des couloirs entiers s'étaient écroulés, ce qui les obligeait régulièrement à rebrousser chemin.

L'endroit tout entier lui donnait des frissons. Ils n'avaient trouvés aucun signe que quiconque vivait dans le château, pourtant des bougies et des torches brûlaient dans de nombreuses pièces, et il jurait pouvoir parfois entendre des bruits de pas autres que les leurs, de même que des portes s'ouvrant et se fermant, et le lieu lui-même semblait respirer comme une énorme créature. Toutefois, la pire part était de loin les voix.

Elles les suivaient où qu'ils aillent, des voix murmurantes qui sortaient des ombres. Elles leur disaient qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir, qu'il était à elles désormais. Ça ne leur prit pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qu'elles parlaient de Gabriel, ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa détermination de trouver son fils et de le sortir d'ici. Rien de pouvait prédire quelle sorte d'abominable plan le château avait pour lui.

 _Il est à moi !_

Wolfram frissonna, et à ses côtés, il sentit Edeline faire de même. Où était-il ? Des heures avaient passées depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au château, et il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de lumière du jour. Il ne voulait pas penser à l'idée d'être perdu dans cet endroit maudit après la tombée de la nuit. Ils avaient traversés tant de pièces : une salle de jeu à laquelle il manquait une partie du toit, un grand laboratoire de quelque sorte, des chambres à coucher, des bibliothèques, et d'innombrables vestibules et couloirs, et il estimait qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore exploré la moitié du château.

Ce fut, en réalité, un soulagement d'avancer le long d'escaliers extérieurs et d'entrer dans une pièce qui avait l'air différente du reste. La chambre circulaire était ouverte sur le toit, et ses murs alignaient des statues d'hommes portant des épées. Le sol était détruit en majeure partie, ne laissant qu'un mince chemin, jonché de pierres brisées, qui menait à un large miroir installé sur le mur opposé. Il était simplement énorme, presque trois fois la taille de Wolfram, et deux fois sa largeur. Il était orné par un dragon de chaque côté, assis et les ailes tendues.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? » Se demanda Edeline.

Wolfram devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. « Cela semble vraiment détonner, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Allons le voir… » Marmonna-t-elle, et elle commença à avancer.

« Edeline, attend ! » Il se lança à sa poursuite, mais elle ignora ses appels à l'attendre. Elle glissa juste sur le plancher détruit comme si elle dansait au son d'une musique silencieuse. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se tinrent devant le miroir qu'elle sembla retrouver ses esprits, et elle secoua la tête et le regarda avec confusion.

« Tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête. « Je crois. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Il fallait que je voie le miroir. » Elle se tourna vers lui.

Wolfram fit de même, et fut obligé de faire un pas en arrière alors qu'il se mettait à briller d'une lumière éclatante. Il entraîna Edeline avec lui alors qu'elle hoquetait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Souffla-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. »

La lumière du miroir s'estompa, et Wolfram hoqueta comme son épouse quand la surface réfléchissante disparut pour laisser place à l'image d'une pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis des années.

« La nurserie de Mathias. » Inspira-t-il. « Quelle diablerie est-ce là ? »

La nurserie était comme ils l'avaient laissé, ce soir-là, il y avait si longtemps. Mathias dormait dans son berceau devant la cheminée, tandis que sa nurse accomplissait des travaux d'aiguilles à côté. Il n'y avait aucun bruit accompagnant les images, mais il fut capable de dire quand l'attaque commença. La porte fut secouée trois fois rapidement, comme si quelqu'un y frappait. La nourrice leva les yeux de son travail et fixa la porte une seconde, avant de le laisser tomber et de traîner tout ce qu'elle pouvait devant la porte. Ses efforts furent inutiles toutefois, alors que la porte fut arrachée de ses gongs et que les meubles et les autres objets qu'elle avait empilé devant étaient réduits en morceaux par les hommes qui entraient.

Elle se mit entre eux et le berceau et refusa de bouger, et bien qu'elle était désarmée, Wolfram sourit avec fierté en la voyant tenir tête à plusieurs hommes armés. Quand elle refusa de s'écarter, deux d'entre eux l'attaquèrent, et dans un combat entre des mains nues et de l'acier froid, elle n'avait aucune chance. Les hommes en manteaux rouges ne prêtèrent aucune attention à la jeune vie que les leurs venaient juste d'anéantir, et marchèrent juste sur le berceau, tandis que deux autres gardaient la porte. L'un des hommes autour du berceau s'agenouilla pour prendre Mathias dans ses bras, et quand il se releva, le nourrisson criant dans les bras, la lumière du feu permit à Wolfram d'apercevoir son visage sous son capuchon.

« Le Cardinal Volpe ! » Gronda-t-il. « Le bâtard ! » Bien que le visage soit plus jeune, et que les cheveux aient toujours des couleurs, c'était définitivement l'homme qui avait demandé à construire un camp sur leurs terres. « Je vais le tuer ! »

« Pas si je mets les mains sur lui avant ! » Siffla Edeline. « Il nous vole notre bébé, et ose nous demander des faveurs ! Il sera pendu pour ça ! »

L'image mouvante se volatilisa alors que Volpe sortait de la nurserie avec Mathias dans les bras, et une autre image prit sa place. Ils virent un garçon, d'environ sept ans, qui courait dans un pré avec une fille du même âge. Ses cheveux bruns étaient couverts de feuilles et de pollen, et ses yeux verts brillaient de la joie d'un enfant s'amusant. La fille, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux de la même couleur, le pourchassait dans la lumière brillante d'un après-midi, et Wolfram s'imagina pouvoir entendre leurs rires alors qu'ils couraient.

« Il a l'air si heureux. » Dit doucement Edeline. « C'est notre garçon, Wolfram. »

L'image disparut et fut remplacée par une autre, à l'intérieur d'une petite église, la chapelle du camp de la Confrérie, réalisa Wolfram. Un homme qui aurait pu être son jumeau était debout près de l'autel, ses yeux illuminés d'amour alors qu'il regardait sa future femme avancer dans l'île au bras de son père. Le père de la mariée donna la main de la femme – une version plus âgée de la fillette qu'ils venaient de voir – à l'homme qu'elle allait épouser, et s'écarta.

« Nous aurions dû être là. » Souffla Wolfram. Les bancs étaient remplis de membres de la Confrérie sur la droite, et de membres de la famille de la mariée sur la gauche, et Volpe officiait. Il n'y avait toujours aucun son, mais ils purent voir leur fils et son épouse réciter leurs vœux l'un à l'autre et partager leur premier baiser en tant que mari et femme. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Edeline se tapoter les yeux avec un mouchoir, et il dut s'essuyer des larmes accumulées dans ses propres yeux.

La scène disparut alors que le nouveau couple sortait de la chapelle sous les acclamations de leurs invités, et l'image qui la remplaça fit rire Edeline de bonheur. Leur belle-fille était assise, calée dans son lit, et berçait un nourrisson dans ses bras. Elle sourit et le balança, et ils s'attendirent à ce que Gabriel entre à tout moment dans l'image pour voir son fils.

Mais il ne le fit pas, et au lieu de cela, Volpe et un groupe des anciens de la Confrérie pénétrèrent l'encadrement. Wolfram gronda à leur vue, tandis qu'ils parlaient à la jeune mère et lui montraient un fragment de quelque chose, pendu à une corde. Elle le regarda un long moment, le rendit, puis détourna la tête et ne dit rien alors que Volpe et les autres sortaient avec son bébé. A la place, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et pleura.

« Elle les a laissé prendre Trevor ! » Grogna Wolfram avec indignation. « Elle les a simplement laissé partir avec lui ! Où était Gabriel pendant ce temps-là ! »

Le miroir sembla lui répondre en leur montrant une série d'images, montrant Gabriel quittant sa maison au début de l'été tandis que sa femme lui faisait signe de la porte, et dès qu'il grimpa sur son cheval et galopa au loin, elle posa la main sur son ventre et sourit légèrement. Le miroir suivit ensuite Gabriel à travers les saisons, alors qu'il traquait et enfermait une sorte de monstre démoniaque. Il ne retourna pas chez lui avant la fin du printemps suivant.

« Il n'a jamais su. » Souffla Wolfram avec horreur. « Il n'a jamais appris que sa femme lui a donné un fils. C'est pourquoi il n'est pas revenu pour Trevor, il ne sait pas que le garçon existe. »

Le miroir changea les images et leur montra Gabriel et sa femme appréciant une promenade dans les bois. Ils rencontrèrent un vieux membre de la Confrérie, qui après des salutations apparemment plaisantes les attaqua. Gabriel se battit pour protéger son épouse, mais fut rapidement maîtrisé par une sorte de masque qui lui fut posé de force sur le visage. Il s'immobilisa complètement, et ne réagit pas quand l'autre homme poussa sa femme sur une bûche et lui tendit une hache. Gabriel prit la hache et avança automatiquement, sans lumière dans le regard, vers son épouse inconsciente, et leva la hache…

Wolfram fut reconnaissant de l'absence de son quand il détourna la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir la suite.

Le miroir leur montra ensuite une nouvelle série d'images, de Gabriel qui partait pour sa quête, son voyage à travers les contrées sauvages, quand il détruisit le premier Seigneur de l'Ombre, puis quand il tua une autre jeune femme sous l'influence du masque. Il leur montra son trajet à travers Château Bernhard, et comment il détruisit le second Seigneur de l'Ombre dans la même pièce où ils se trouvaient.

« Au moins, nous savons ce qui est arrivé au sol. » Fit Wolfram faiblement.

Ils virent Gabriel traverser les Terres des Morts, chassant le dernier Seigneur de l'Ombre, comment son guide le trahit et se révéla être celui qui l'avait forcé à tuer sa femme et la jeune femme. Wolfram voulut traverser le miroir et attraper son fils quand il le vit se décomposer quand il comprit ce qu'il avait fait, et parvint à peine à se contenir quand il vit la suite.

Gabriel essaya d'attaquer, mais le gantelet à son bras se mit à briller d'une lueur rouge, et il haleta de douleur alors que ça le mettait à genoux. Il le regarda être soulevé dans les airs, impuissant et entouré d'arc d'éclairs vert, et Wolfram fut encore une fois reconnaissant du manque de sons, parce qu'il pouvait imaginer les hurlements de son fils, et c'était largement suffisant.

Gabriel fut maintenu en l'air un autre, insoutenable minute, puis fut relâché et tomba au sol, immobile et sans vie. Le dernier Seigneur jubila alors que Wolfram supplia silencieusement son fils de bouger, de respirer, de faire quelque chose.

Mais c'est alors que Satan apparut.

Edeline hurla et Wolfram fit un pas trébuchant en arrière. « C'est vrai, il a réellement… » Bégaya-t-il. « Oh mon Dieu ! »

Satan détruisit le dernier Seigneur de l'Ombre, et Wolfram fixa avec horreur le Prince des Mensonges ramasser le masque pour lequel Gabriel avait tant risqué et commencer à s'éloigner.

« Wolfram, » murmura Edeline, « regarde. » Il détourna le regard de Satan et du masque dans ses mains pour voir Gabriel, toujours allongé là où il était tombé, mais…

Il **respirait**. Wolfram sentit sa mâchoire tomber quand Gabriel prit une respiration, puis une autre, et une autre. Il remua, et lentement, se remit sur ses pieds. Satan s'arrêta et dit quelque chose, Gabriel répondit, Satan fit glisser le masque sur son visage et la bataille commença.

Malgré son utilisation du Masque de Dieu, le Prince des Ténèbres n'était pas de taille face à l'Élu de Dieu, et Wolfram l'acclama quand Gabriel le renvoya en Enfer, où était sa place.

Les âmes piégées des morts étaient libres, et Gabriel et sa femme eurent droit à dernier moment ensemble avant qu'elle aussi dû avancer. Gabriel resta à genoux, en sanglots, alors qu'elle s'élevait sans lui.

« Mon garçon, mon bébé. » La voix d'Edeline tremblait. « C'est fini maintenant, nous sommes là, et nous allons te ramener à la maison. »

Le miroir changea l'image à nouveau.

« Que se passe-t-il à présent ? » Interrogea Wolfram, le cœur serré d'avoir vu tout ce que son fils avait enduré.

Le miroir leur montra à nouveau Château Bernhard, la pièce avec le plateau de jeu incrusté dans le sol, et ils virent un Gabriel, clairement toujours en deuil, et l'enfant vampire qu'ils avaient déjà vu descendre les marches dans le sol. La paire traversa une large partie du château sous terre, travaillant ensemble pour avancer, jusqu'à arriver à une impasse. Ils ouvrirent une sorte de passage, Gabriel parla à l'enfant et commença à s'avancer vers le passage quand elle lui attrapa la manche et l'arrêta. Elle mordit son propre poignet et lui offrit la blessure sanglante en lui parlant. Gabriel l'observa un moment, puis baissa la tête vers son poignet et commença à boire.

« Non. » Souffla Wolfram. « Gabriel, qu'as-tu fait ? »

Gabriel cessa de boire un instant, et l'enfant le supplia de continuer, ce qu'il fit. Une fois fini, sa bouche et son menton étaient recouverts de sang, et il berçait son corps immobile d'un bras. Elle se dissipa alors en poussière, et il se détourna pour entrer dans le passage. Il entra dans un endroit que l'on pouvait décrire comme l'Enfer, avec de la lave en fusion et des roches rouges partout. Il avança jusqu'à une zone ouverte, et Edeline hurla à nouveau en voyant ce pour quoi il était venu jusqu'ici.

Ils observèrent, horrifiés, leur fils désormais vampire traquer l'énorme démon et le combattre deux fois. Ils virent que, même après avoir été défait, le démon n'était pas détruit, et qu'il usait de son pouvoir pour pénétrer le monde des hommes. Gabriel, de désespoir, bondit en avant et prit le pouvoir du démon pour lui-même, puis le détruisit entièrement alors qu'il implorait sa vie. Il détruisit ensuite sa croix de combat, retourna dans le monde humain, et se dissimula dans le château.

Le miroir s'assombrit alors, et Wolfram regarda son épouse.

« Notre fils est un vampire. » Souffla-t-il.

« Et il a pris le pouvoir d'un démon. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Que fait-on ? »

« Il reste notre fils, Wolfram. »

Il approuva. « Et il a besoin de nous. » Il fit face au miroir. « Où est-il à présent ? »

Le miroir brilla à nouveau pendant un moment, et quand la lumière s'estompa, il montrait une pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vue. C'était de toute évidence une salle du trône, avec six larges piliers avec des anges sculptés qui soutenaient le plafond, et deux énormes doubles-portes, l'une à l'opposé du trône, l'autre à la droite de la pièce. Quatre tribunes se tenaient sur une estrade à côté du trône, deux de chaque côté, et ils brûlaient d'une brillante flamme bleue.

Le trône, au haut dossier, était installé au milieu de l'estrade contre le mur, et avait un occupant.

« Gabriel. » Souffla Wolfram en posant les yeux sur son fils, allongé sur le trône et apparemment endormi. Il était entouré d'un vêtement rouge, et Wolfram ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait à un enfant emmailloté. « Comment pouvons-nous l'atteindre ? »

Le miroir brilla encore, et cette fois leur montra une route hors de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, qui le mènerait droit à la salle du trône. Wolfram regarda vers une salle plus haute, ça devait être cela.

« Nous arrivons, Gabriel. Tiens bon. »

Les deux se détournèrent du miroir et revinrent par le chemin qu'ils avaient pris pour venir. Wolfram les guida à travers le labyrinthe tordu des couloirs aussi rapidement que possible.

 _Vous ne me le prendrez pas._

Wolfram ignora la voix, tandis que sa femme frissonnait. Il allait trouver son fils, et rien ne se dresserait en travers de leur chemin, pas même un château démoniaque.

Enfin, après une longue marche dans une lumière décroissante, ils atteignirent le hall qui menait directement à la salle du trône. Une grande porte les séparait du couloir, mais cette porte était ouverte. Ils y étaient presque. Bientôt ils pourraient tenir leur fils dans leurs bras pour la première fois en 33 ans.

La porte se referma brutalement, et un bruyant _clang !_ résonna dans le château.

 _Il m'appartient maintenant._

 _Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir._

 _Vous ne nous le prendrez pas._

Wolfram attrapa la poignée et poussa, et bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir de serrure, elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

« Ouvre cette porte ! » Ragea-t-il contre le château autour d'eux.

 _Le prince ne souhaite pas être perturbé._

« Laisse-nous passer ! » Cria Edeline.

 _Il ne vous appartient pas._

« C'est mon fils que tu retiens prisonnier ! Maintenant, ouvre cette porte ! »

La réponse du château fut un rire moqueur.

« Tu ne me retiendras pas loin de mon bébé, » Claqua Edeline en se précipitant en avant, « plus longtemps ! » Elle frappa la porte, et à leur plus grande surprise, il y eut un éclair de lumière blanche, un cri strident de douleur du château, et la porte s'ouvrit avec un claquement. Wolfram regarda sa femme, et comme un seul homme, fixèrent la pochette de cuir avec le dernier crucifix qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main.

Wolfram secoua la tête. « Ne perdons plus de temps. » Edeline approuva, et les deux coururent à travers la porte, tournèrent à droite et se précipitèrent vers les portes de la salle du trône. Elles refusèrent également de s'ouvrir, mais Wolfram pressa le crucifix qu'il portait autour du cou contre elles et elles s'ouvrirent brusquement comme l'autre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône, et s'arrêtèrent tous les deux à la vue.

« Il est vraiment là. » Fit Edeline avec émerveillement. « Notre bébé est vraiment là. »

Gabriel était sur le trône, comme ils l'avaient vu dans le miroir, et il semblait être endormi. Edeline courut vers lui, suivi de près par Wolfram. Il voulut l'avertir de ne pas lui faire peur, mais ne réussit pas à prononcer les mots. Elle l'atteint d'abord, bien qu'il soit juste derrière. Elle prit le visage de Gabriel dans ses mains.

« Gabriel ? »

Il remua, ouvrit un œil, leur offrant un aperçut d'un iris rouge avant de le refermer, et sa tête retomba sur le côté.

« Gabriel ? » L'appela gentiment Edeline. « Nous entends-tu ? Nous allons te ramener à la maison. » Gabriel gémit doucement en réponse, et Wolfram ne fut attendre plus longtemps. Sans hésiter, il prit Gabriel dans ses bras, l'enlevant du trône. Il regarda le visage endormi de son fils et sentit son cœur se gonfler d'émotions qui bataillaient pour dominer. Il avait son **fils** dans ses bras ! Son fils !

Qui était un vampire.

Qui avait pris les pouvoirs d'un démon.

Ce n'était pas important ! Se dit-il fermement. Il avait son fils dans ses bras, et maintenant ils pouvaient le ramener à la maison et l'aimer comme des parents le devraient.

Il y eu un grondement, qui semblait provenir de partout à la fois, et la pièce trembla.

« Partons. » Dit-il. « Nous devons sortir d'ici rapidement. Garde ton crucifix sorti, nous allons peut-être en avoir besoin pour ouvrir des portes. »

« Ce qui me rappelle. » Edeline ouvrit la pochette de cuir et attrapa le troisième crucifix. Sans réfléchir elle l'attacha au cou de Gabriel avant que Wolfram ne puisse l'arrêter. Il patienta, s'attendant à ce que Gabriel hurle et se torde de douleur alors que l'artefact saint le brûlait, mais rien n'arriva.

« Ça ne le blesse pas. » Fit-il avec confusion, et Edeline eut l'air nauséeuse à l'idée de blesser accidentellement leur fils, avant d'écarter le vêtement du cou de Gabriel pour mieux regarder. Il n'y avait rien, ni brûlure, ni fumée, rien qui indiquât que le crucifix soit dangereux pour Gabriel. S'il n'avait pas ce crucifix ouvrir une porte à l'instant et blesser le château lui-même, il aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Elle remit le vêtement en place et recula.

« Peux-tu le porter aussi loin ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, front plissé d'inquiétude.

Il remonta Gabriel plus haut dans ses bras pour lui faciliter la tâche de le porter. « Je m'en sortirai. Allons-y. Je veux partir aussi loin que possible d'ici, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. » Gabriel gémit doucement au mouvement, et aussi fort que Wolfram voulût le réconforter, ils devaient partir d'abord, avant que le château ne devienne plus démonstratif.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la salle du trône et commencèrent à retourner de là où ils étaient venus. Le château grondait et grognait, mais ne fit rien pour les arrêter.

Nous avons réellement notre fils, se répétait Wolfram encore et encore. Nous l'avons vraiment, et nous le ramener vraiment à la maison.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle du miroir sans soucis, mais les bras de Wolfram tremblaient sous le poids de Gabriel. Il s'agenouilla et posa doucement son garçon au sol, et ce fut alors que le château agit.

 _Je récupère ce qui m'appartient._ Un grondement colérique retentit, et Wolfram fut rejeté en arrière par une explosion de… quelque chose qui jaillit du sol. Il entendit Edeline hurler, et Gabriel pleurer de terreur. Il s'écrasa contre le mur, et releva la tête pour voir Edeline se relever un peu plus loin, Gabriel toujours allongé au centre de la pièce.

« Gabriel ! » Cria-t-elle, et Wolfram suivit son regard tandis que l'odeur métallique du sang emplissait l'air. Il courut pour ramasser Gabriel, mais une vague de sang rougeâtre s'éleva et le repoussa à nouveau. Il atterrit comme un tas de chiffons contre le mur, secoua la tête et se releva, pour voir que la vague sanglante se tenait au-dessus de Gabriel comme un prédateur prêt à frapper.

« NON ! » Il ne pouvait pas perdre son garçon, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il venait de le retrouver, alors qu'ils étaient si près !

La vague s'écrasa sur Gabriel, le recouvrant entièrement, et Wolfram se rua en avant, pour faire quoi, il s'en était pas sûr, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire plus de quelques pas il y eut un cri de douleur des murs même, et le sang fut soufflé et dispersé tout autour. Il atteint Gabriel pour voir qu'il n'y avait pas une seule goutte de sang sur lui, et vit la lumière disparaître de son crucifix.

Il ne fit pas de pause pour réfléchir, il ramassa Gabriel à nouveau, se releva –

« Cours Edeline ! »

– Et les deux traversèrent la salle à toute vitesse, l'épuisement oublié pour le moment.

 _Il est à moi !_

Alors qu'ils courraient, les torches et les bougies s'éteignirent, les portes se refermèrent brutalement, des débris s'écrasèrent du plafond, et on aurait dit que le château s'autodétruisait pour empêcher Gabriel de sortir. Ils sortirent de la salle du miroir et le sol derrière eux s'effondra, tandis que toute la pièce au miroir vacillait comme sous l'effet d'un tremblement de terre et s'affaissait sur elle-même.

 _Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir !_

La cage d'escalier commença à tomber après eux, et ils parvinrent à en sortir juste à temps, mais ils ne pouvaient toujours pas s'arrêter. Il y eu un rugissement enragé des murs alors qu'ils courraient dans le couloir jusqu'à la plateforme qui les descendit à travers la tour de l'horloge. Ils se tinrent sur la plateforme alors qu'elle s'enfonçait, tandis que la tour s'effondrait autour d'eux, et la plateforme fut secouée et ballottée durant toute la descente. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils arrivèrent au fond et coururent hors de la tour juste avant qu'elle se s'écrase. Ils continuèrent jusqu'au petit pont qu'ils avaient traversés plus tôt, et bien que Wolfram voulut le passer à toute vitesse, ce n'était juste pas possible. Le vent soufflait fort dessus, et sa surface était glissante à cause de la glace. Edeline avançait déjà dessus, mètre par mètre.

Il fit un pas sur le mince pont, entendit un grognement derrière lui, et il s'attendit à moitié à ce que le pont de lâcher en perdant ses supports, mais rien n'arriva. Le château était peut-être inquiet à l'idée de blesser ou de tuer Gabriel ? La chute était certainement assez haute.

Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il avança lentement sur la petite surface balayée par le vent, et utilisa le poids de Gabriel comme balancier, en espérant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas soudainement et ne bougerait pas. Le vent battait les cheveux de Gabriel et le vêtement dans lequel il était enroulé, et Wolfram s'imagina qu'il voulait arracher Gabriel de ses bras. Edeline les attendait dans la tour au centre, l'inquiétude inscrite dans ses yeux alors qu'elle les regardait.

Le soleil avait presque disparu quand il atteint l'autre côté, et il pouvait à peine voir où il mettait les pieds. Il voulait continuer d'avancer, mais sans la lumière du soleil, c'était bien trop dangereux de traverser le second pont. Ses bras avaient aussi désespérément besoin de repos. La peur pour leurs vies ne pouvait pas le porter plus loin.

Il avança sur le toit couvert de neige et regarda Edeline.

« Nous devons nous arrêter un moment ! » Cria-t-il au-dessus du vent hurlant. « Je crois qu'il y a une pièce en-dessous de nous. Allons-y et reposons-nous un peu. »

Edeline comprit et le mena sur un petit chemin qui s'enroulait autour de la tour, puis dans un tunnel avec une volée de marches. Les marches suivaient la courbe de la tour et finissaient en une petite pièce ronde à l'intérieur. Deux fenêtres, une de chaque côté de la pièce, laissait passer la lumière du soleil qui disparaissait rapidement, tandis que des bougies donnaient à la salle une douce lumière jaune. Il y avait une porte qui pouvait être refermée, mais Wolfram choisit de la laisser ouverte au cas où ils avaient à fuir en hâte.

« Crois-tu que ce soit plus sûr ici ? » l'interrogea Edeline avec peur, en se tordant les mains.

« Je crois. » Répondit Wolfram en posant Gabriel sur sol, contre le mur opposé à la porte. « Je crois que, bien que le château ne veuille pas que Gabriel parte, il ne veut pas risquer de le blesser également, autrement il aurait fait s'écrouler le pont sous nos pieds. » Il s'assit à côté de Gabriel et soupira. Tout son corps tremblait d'épuisement et du soudain exercice inhabituel.

Edeline s'assit à côté d'eux. « J'espère juste que nous pourrons sortir d'ici bientôt. » Elle repoussa avec douceur les cheveux de Gabriel de son visage.

« Je pense que nous devrions attendre le matin. »

Elle releva brusquement la tête et le fixa. « Pourquoi ? Que dis-tu ? »

« Réfléchis, Edeline ! Je veux que nous sortions d'ici aussi vite que toi, mais le soleil est presque couché – » Il fit un geste vers la fenêtre la plus proche de la porte. Le soleil était à peine visible, fine ligne à l'horizon. « – et il est déjà trop tard pour voir. Nous avons besoin de lumière pour sortir du château, d'autant plus s'il essaie encore une fois de nous tuer. Enfin, mes bras sont trop fatigués pour porter Gabriel plus loin. J'ai besoin de me reposer avant de continuer. »

« Mais la lumière du soleil, Wolfram. Gabriel est un vampire. »

Wolfram marqua une pause : comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? « Bon sang. » Jura-t-il faiblement. Il regarda autour d'eux, et vit que les deux fenêtres avaient des rideaux en lambeaux. « Nous allons devoir l'enrouler aussi serré que possible avant de partir, et espérer que la lumière ne le blessera pas s'il est couvert. »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Alors nous attendons la nuit et espérons que tout ira bien. » Il s'installa contre le mur et ferma les yeux un moment. La petite pièce fut silencieuse, si ce n'est leur respiration et le vent soufflant autour d'eux, mais au bout d'un moment il entendit Edeline remuer et rouvrit les yeux.

Elle redressa Gabriel avec précaution et s'installa à sa place contre le mur avant de le rallonger, sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle borda le drap autour de lui là où il s'était relâché, et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Prend donc une rapide sieste, Wolfram. » Suggéra-t-elle. « Nous avons eu une longue journée, et tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour porter Gabriel dehors demain. »

Non, il ne voulait pas dormir. Malgré ses propos, il ne faisait pas confiance au château pour ne pas simplement faire s'écrouler la tour une fois que leur garde serait abaissée, mais Edeline avait raison, et ils ne pouvaient pas bouger pour le moment. Le fait que, pour une raison inconnue, la présence malfaisante du château n'était pas aussi forte ici aidait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient éloignés du bâtiment principal, mais quel qu'en soit la raison, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

A la place, il approuva la suggestion de son épouse, s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de s'endormir fut la voix d'Edeline, qui chantait une berceuse à Gabriel.


	9. Famille 8

_Salut à tous !_

 _Désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, des problèmes avec mon mémoire m'ont empêché de traduire. Mais tout va bien maintenant, et j'espère pouvoir continuer comme ça !  
J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire et publier cette histoire._

 _Pour lyra : Eiah est vraiment ravie de pouvoir lire une de tes reviews à chaque chapitre, et moi-même ! C'est sympas de voir que quelqu'un aime ma traduction, que je ne la fais pas pour rien._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

A/N : Mon canal carpien me hait VRAIMENT maintenant. XD

 **8.**

Une nouvelle voix lui parlait, une voix de femme. Elle l'appelait par son nom au lieu de « mon seigneur » ou « mon prince ». Seule les voix du château l'appelaient par ces noms.

Il sentit une autre main lui caresser les cheveux et la voix chanter pour lui. Le château ne chantait jamais pour lui.

 _Tu ne partiras jamais d'ici._

Il tressaillit au son terrifiant, et la voix chantante cessa sa chanson pour lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne comprit pas les mots.

 _Tu m'appartiens, Gabriel Belmont !_ Il vit alors un visage dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, avec des yeux blancs et du sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Il cria de peu et essaya de se détourner, mais il était partout où il pouvait regarder. _Tu es à moi et ne partiras jamais d'ici !_

Gabriel essaya de fermer les yeux, mais il pouvait toujours le voir le fixer, et son âme recula de peur. « Va-t'en ! »

* * *

« Va-t'en ! »

La voix de Gabriel et sa peur évidente fit sursauter Edeline. Elle cilla et découvrit qu'ils étaient toujours dans la petite pièce de la tour, que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever et que Gabriel était toujours allongé, la tête sur ses genoux.

« Gabriel ? » Appela-t-elle avec douceur en s'asseyant. « Gabriel ? Tout va bien, mon chéri ? » Tout son corps fit une embardée comme s'il avait été frappé, et il gémit, un son qui envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne. « Gabriel ? » Elle le saisit et parvint à l'attirer plus près d'elle pour pouvoir bercer son torse dans son bras droit. « Maman est là, Gabriel. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, mais ils étaient confus et imprécis. Les iris rouges étaient un autre rappel que son fils n'était plus humain, mais elle ignora ce fait. Son fils avait besoin de sa mère, c'était ce qui importait. Elle repoussa gentiment ses cheveux de son visage. « Tout va bien, Gabriel. » Il gémit à nouveau, et commença à pleurer.

Elle sentit son cœur se briser à la vue des larmes de Gabriel, et elle le releva pour glisser sa tête sous son menton, ignorant les parties d'elle raisonnables qui l'avertissaient de la possibilité d'être mordue. Ce n'était pas important. Ce qui importait était de réconforter son enfant eu pleurs. Il se pelotonna contre elle, réclamant le contact, et elle l'entoura de ses bras et lui chanta une berceuse, comme elle l'avait fait toutes ces années auparavant, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait bercé dans ses bras.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Wolfram apparaître, et il sourit en les voyant tous les deux avant de la rejoindre de l'autre côté de Gabriel. Il fredonna sa berceuse avec elle en passant les doigts dans la chevelure de Gabriel. Gabriel ferma les yeux, et Edeline le sentit commencer à se détendre, et quelques minutes plus tard il s'apaisa.

« Voilà. » Roucoula-t-elle. « Calme-toi. Nous sommes là avec toi, et nous ne laisserons personne te faire du mal. » Pas même ces bâtards de la Confrérie, ajouta-t-elle silencieusement.

Quelques hoquets finaux et des reniflements, et Gabriel redevint silencieux, mais le calme ne dura pas. Tandis que la lumière dans la petite pièce augmentait, il gémit doucement puis se plaignit ouvertement. Wolfram se redressa, et elle l'observa avancer vers la fenêtre qui donnait vers l'est et fermer les rideaux. Gabriel soupira légèrement, puis se tut.

« Nous devons bouger. » Dit Wolfram, et alla à l'autre fenêtre pour en retirer le rideau. Il le secoua, faisant s'envoler un tourbillon de poussière qui voleta un moment, puis il les rejoint. Ils durent s'y mettre à deux pour l'enrouler dans le rideau, et il leur fallut s'arrêter un instant quand il cria de détresse, alors qu'ils recouvraient son visage.

« Shhhhh, » Fit Edeline gentiment en prenant son visage dans ses mains. « Ne pleure pas, Gabriel. Nous ne voulons pas que le soleil te blesse quand nous t'emmènerons dehors. » Il la regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes, et elle crut une seconde qu'ils étaient concentrés sur elle avant de fixer le vide à nouveau. Wolfram lui couvrit le visage et utilisa l'une des cordes de la fenêtre pour maintenir le rideau en place, pour éviter qu'il ne se détache. Une partie d'elle était mal à l'aise de devoir emballer leur fils comme un corps pour des funérailles, et un coup d'œil rapide à Wolfram lui apprit qu'il ressentait la même chose, mais ils devaient le faire jusqu'à être sains et saufs loin du château et dans un endroit sombre, leur calèche de préférence.

Wolfram souleva Gabriel, puis lui fit un signe de tête. Elle regarda le visage déterminé de son mari, laissa son regard glisser sur Gabriel enveloppé. Elle approuva, puis les mena hors de la petite pièce. Elle grimpa les escaliers, suivant le chemin vers le sommet, et fut soulagée de constater que le vent s'était apaisé dans la nuit. Il ne s'était pas arrêté – il ne s'arrêtait surement jamais à cette altitude – mais ce n'était pas aussi féroce.

Elle attendit que Wolfram la rejoigne, et après un long regard, elle commença à avancer, pas à pas, sur le mince pont qui menait à l'autre partie du château. Elle agrippait ses jupes d'une main pour les empêcher de battre au vent et les garder contre ses jambes, et tendait l'autre bras comme balancier. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour regarder Wolfram, malgré son désir.

Avec les vents plus calmes, le passage du pont fut plus facile que le jour précédent, et elle traversa le chemin étroit rapidement. Alors seulement se permit-elle de se retourner vers son mari. Wolfram était à peine à la moitié, avançant lentement et prenant garde à l'endroit où il posait le pied. Il tenait Gabriel d'une main ferme, et ce, dernier dans les bras de son père, ne montrait aucun signe que la lumière du jour le dérangeait dans ses couvertures.

Edeline retint son souffle tout le temps de la traversée de son époux, et lâcha un soupir quand il mit le pied sur la pierre du grand balcon extérieur où elle se tenait. Gabriel gémissait doucement, elle voulut le réconforter, mais Wolfram la frôla en passant sans s'arrêter avant qu'elle ne le puisse.

« Continuons. » Dit-il. « Nous pourrons le conforter plus tard. » Elle hocha la tête et le suivit à l'intérieur.

Gabriel ne sut pas une fois à l'intérieur. Ses gémissements tournèrent en légers pleurs, et il leur était facile de comprendre pourquoi. La sensation d'être entouré par quelque chose de mauvais était de retour en force, et elle pouvait sentir des yeux invisibles qui la transperçaient de toute part. Elle frissonna et continua d'avancer, se demandant à quel point le château affectait Gabriel pour le faire réagit ainsi.

Les voix restèrent silencieuses alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, suivant leurs traces vers l'entrée principale, mais il devenait de plus en plus clair que quelque chose harcelait Gabriel, car il s'agitait de plus belle tandis qu'ils marchaient. Ses pleurs grandirent, jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle dans les bras de Wolfram, et il gigotait dans les rideaux, rendant difficile pour Wolfram de le tenir. Finalement ils durent s'arrêter, et ils s'assirent tous les trois au sol tandis qu'Edeline repoussa le rideau du visage de Gabriel.

Son visage était baigné de larmes, elle vit des gouttes de sang séché sur ses lèvres là où il s'était apparemment mordu. Ses yeux errèrent dans la salle un moment, puis se concentrèrent quelque part par-dessus son épaule. Elle regarda et ne vit rien, tout en sachant que ça ne voulait rien dire. Qui sait ce qu'il voyait.

Il hurla, et essaya de se sauver loin de ce qu'il se trouvait derrière elle. Wolfram le serra contre lui, et Gabriel tourna la tête pour cacher son visage dans l'épaule de son père, comme un enfant qui essaie de se cacher d'une vue terrifiante.

« Si nous n'en avions pas besoin pour le protéger, » Fit Wolfram en berçant Gabriel d'avant en arrière, « je jetterais ces maudits haillons. Je n'aime pas l'idée que la moindre partie de ce château le touche. »

Gabriel cria encore, Edeline se mit sur ses genoux pour s'approcher autant que possible de son mari et serra Gabriel entre eux. Deux parents protégeant leur enfant, pensa-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de Gabriel, plus sombres qu'ils ne l'avaient été dans le miroir. Deux parents essayant de protéger leur enfant du mal autour d'eux.

Serait-ce suffisant ?

Il y eut un grondement grave provenant des murs autour d'eux, et Gabriel sanglota de peur. Wolfram jeta la couverture sur son visage et se releva.

« Allons-y. »

Le grondement des murs se transforma en un rugissement furieux quand ils se remirent en marche, et alors qu'ils avançaient dans le laboratoire, toute la structure commença à trembler. Gabriel gémit d'effroi –

 _Rendez-le-moi !_

– et des briques tombèrent des murs et du plafond alors qu'ils courraient à l'extérieur.

 _Ne prenez pas notre prince !_

Il n'est pas à toi ! Voulait hurler Edeline, mais elle devait garder son souffle pour courir pour sa vie, alors qu'ils jaillissaient dehors sur un chemin écroulé qui menait à l'entrée. Ils entrèrent dans la grande pièce circulaire à la porte surplombée d'une tête de démon alors que le sol craquait et s'effondrait sous leurs pieds. Puisqu'elle ne portait rien, Edeline traversa la première, et elle sauta sur un rebord stable sous la porte avant de se tourner vers Wolfram. Gabriel et lui tombait lentement avec le sol, et d'un puissant lancer dont elle ne le pensait pas capable, il lui jeta Gabriel et sauta vers le rebord lui-même.

Gabriel hurla alors qu'elle le rattrapait par les rideaux et le tirait vers elle, puis elle attrapa son mari alors qu'il pendait du rebord.

« Prend Gabriel et va-t'en ! » Hurla-t-il au-dessus des pierres qui tombaient et du verre qui se brisait autour d'eux, alors que les murs commençaient à tomber.

« Je ne te laisse pas ! » Elle l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira alors que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Elle pouvait entendre Gabriel pleurer derrière elle, et elle s'éloigna du bord, agrippant toujours le poignet de son mari. Il griffa le sol de l'autre main pour une prise, et se tira hors du trou tandis que tout craquait sous eux. Il sauta sur ses pieds, récupéra Gabriel et ils coururent vers la salle à manger.

De la poussière et des rochers tombaient du plafond alors qu'ils couraient, les statues tombaient dans des piles de gravats devant eux, les forçant à perdre un temps précieux pour les grimper. Des torches s'écrasaient au sol depuis les murs qui s'effondraient, l'une tombant sur un vieux tapis et y mettant le feu. Gabriel hurla quand ils le dépassèrent, et ils atteignirent l'intersection de la salle à manger. Ils coururent sur leur droite, alors que le plafond de la salle s'écrasait, poursuivis pas un tourbillon de poussière. Ils parvinrent à la salle de jeu, mais le plateau tomba dans les abysses du château et ils durent ralentirent pour longer les rebords extérieurs du sol, des débris leur tombant dessus comme de la pluie.

Les portes doubles du hall d'entrée claquèrent en se refermant quand ils l'atteignirent, mais une rapide pression de l'un de leur crucifix corrigea ce problème, et ils se précipitèrent dans la pièce. Gabriel cria de douleur alors que la lumière du soleil, qui brillait du plafond écroulé, le touchait, et Edeline lança un regard en arrière pour voir Wolfram s'arrêter pour ajuster le rideau sur son visage. « Plus vite ! » Cria-t-elle alors que le château rugissait de pure rage –

 _VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS L'AVOIR !_

– Et Wolfram finit ce qu'il faisait et courut vers elle, au moment où un énorme morceau du toit s'écrasait là où il se tenait un instant plus tôt.

Les fenêtres volèrent en éclats, les morceaux de verre captant la lumière du soleil alors qu'ils les traversaient. Ils coururent dans le couloir, la voûte tomba et les rata de peu, et un autre tourbillon de poussière sortit de la petite chapelle sur le côté. Un rapide regard alors qu'ils la dépassaient leur apprit qu'elle s'était effondrée sur elle-même. Le toit s'effondra devant eux, Edeline poussa un cri aigu et sauta en arrière, avant de grimper sur les débris. Elle se tourna pour aider Wolfram, et en regardant par-dessus son épaule elle vit les murs tomber, comme les pages d'un livre ouvert.

Elle se tourna vers la sortie, et aperçut une vision bienvenue. L'une des massives portes d'entrée étaient tombées de ses gonds, et la lumière du soleil, brillante et accueillante, brillait à travers.

 _IL ! EST ! A ! MOI !_

Ils gravirent les gravats, elle leva les yeux et se figea d'horreur en voyant l'intégralité du mur d'entrée, privé de ses supports, tomber vers eux en s'effondrant.

« Non… » Souffla-t-elle en regardant la chute vers elle, d'une atroce lenteur. Ils étaient si proches… De larges pierres lui plurent dessus…

« Edeline ! » La voix de Wolfram lui parvint aux oreilles, et elle sentit une brûlure sur sa joue alors qu'il la dépassait. Elle secoua la tête, il remonta Gabriel dans ses bras, et il continua de courir, tandis qu'elle le suivait de près.

Le château rugit de rage sans mot dire, Gabriel hurla de terreur, elle garda les yeux fixer sur la lumière brillante vers laquelle elle courait. La lumière augmentait tandis que le mur tombait…. Des pierres tombaient de partout… tout le château tremblait sous ses pieds… l'autre porte tomba et s'écrasa au sol…

Alors elle ne put plus voir Wolfram et Gabriel, avalés par la lumière brillante, mais elle pouvait toujours entendre les pleurs de son bébé alors qu'elle se précipitait vers eux.

« Edeline ! Saute ! »

Elle ne réfléchit pas, elle sauta en avant des deux pieds, et soudainement elle volait dans les airs, à travers ce qui restait de la porte d'entrée et dans la lumière solaire, brillante, du début du printemps. Ils avaient réussi ! Ils étaient libres ! Gabriel était sauf ! Elle voulait crier de joie !

Sa jubilation s'arrêta brutalement quand la gravité reprit ses droits, et elle s'écrasa sur les marches et les dévala jusqu'au sol. Elle sentit quelque chose claquer dans son genou droit, un éclair de chaleur et de douleur dans son épaule droite, et elle s'arrêta de rouler dans la cour enneigée aux pieds des marches pour fixer le ciel bleu, le ventre nauséeux.

Soudainement, Wolfram était là, et il la remit sur ses pieds et la poussa loin du château. Elle s'écarta de son support et boitilla vers la route. Il marchait derrière elle, murmurant sur un air apaisant à Gabriel qui pleurait toujours. Derrière eux, elle pouvait entendre du verre qui se brisait et des pierres qui tombaient alors que le château continuait de s'écraser sur lui-même, tandis qu'ils marchaient le long du chemin. Il y eut un énorme _crash !_ qui la fit hurler de surprise. Gabriel cria, un son long et puissant qui fit s'hérisser les cheveux de sa nuque, et ils se tournèrent vers le château.

La majeure partie n'était plus que décombres, et l'effondrement se propageait comme une vague vers les bâtiments restants et les tours, qui tombèrent. Elle crut entendre un dernier murmure de défi, puis ses voix se turent. Les cris de Gabriel cessèrent, le laissant en pleurs dans les bras de son père à nouveau, et ils se détournèrent pour continuer à marcher vers le village.

Ils ne dirent rien en avançant, pas même un mot de réconfort à Gabriel. Ses pleurs s'apaisèrent alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du château, mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas, faisant s'interroger Edeline sur ce qui l'angoissait tant. Ou était-ce du soulagement d'être enfin loin de cet endroit ? Le son d'un fouet qui claque et de sabots de chevaux sur la route la coupa de ses pensées et lui fit lever les yeux, et elle sourit en voyant leur calèche s'approcher d'eux.

« Rappelle-moi de lui donner une augmentation une fois à la maison. » Fit Wolfram d'une voix épuisée, alors que le carrosse s'arrêtait devant eux.

« Mon seigneur, ma dame ! » Dit le conducteur. « Dieu merci, vous allez bien ! Quand vous n'êtes pas revenus la nuit dernière, beaucoup ont craint le pire ! » Il descendit de son siège et leur ouvrit la porte. Il regarda Gabriel, mais ne rien, au lieu de quoi il aida Wolfram à grimper dans la calèche. « Quand j'ai entendu le château s'effondrer, je devais venir m'assurer que vous étiez sortis en vie. » Il sourit à Edeline et lui offrit sa main, qu'elle fut heureuse de prendre. « Je suis si heureux de vous voir. »

Edeline parvint à lui offrir un sourire faible, mais n'avait rien à dire en grimpant à l'intérieur. Son genou protesta à la marche, mais elle l'ignora tandis que la porte claquait derrière elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit le claquement du fouet, et avec une secousse la calèche commença à avancer.

Elle ferma les rideaux sur la fenêtre donnant sur l'est, empêchant la lumière d'entrer, puis s'approcha de Gabriel et de Wolfram. Wolfram lui offrit un sourire fatigué, et l'espace d'un moment, elle pensa qu'il était la plus magnifique vision qu'elle ait jamais pu contempler, couvert de poussière, gravats et de toiles d'araignée du château, des coupures saignantes des débris sur son visage, et ses habits fins semblant bon à être transformer en chiffons. Elle savait qu'elle était dans un état semblable. Elle pouvait sentir le sang couler de son visage, à cause du verre, et elle sentait le froid dans les trous de sa robe. Son genou lui faisait mal, son épaule chauffait, mais elle l'ignora pour se pencher et embrasser doucement Wolfram. Il lui sourit à nouveau, et comme un seul homme, ils regardèrent leur fils.

Gabriel s'apaisait quand elle retira les couvertures de son visage, et elle vit ses yeux rouges plein de larmes, sa peau blanche, ses cheveux noirs, les deux dents trop longues et trop pointues. Non, décida-t-elle à cet instant, Wolfram n'était pas la plus belle vision qu'elle ait jamais eu. Elle prit le visage couvert de larmes de Gabriel commença à l'inonder de baisers tandis que Wolfram riait. Gabriel ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un petit cri de protestation, aussi se contenta-t-elle de le serrer contre elle dans une étreinte puissante, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

« Mon garçon, mon garçon, » chanta-t-elle en le berçant. « Tu es là, tu es vraiment là. Je t'ai maintenant, et personne ne t'arrachera à moi à nouveau. » L'espoir désespéré de ces derniers jours, la peur d'affronter le château, la joie de trouver leur fils, la terreur absolue face aux tentatives du château de les arrêter, et l'incroyable bonheur d'avoir son fils dans ses bras, loin du château, l'écrasa soudain, et elle commença à pleurer. Elle ne tenta pas de s'arrêter, ayant l'impression qu'elle méritait de pleurer après tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Elle espérait juste que ses larmes ne contrarieraient pas Gabriel à nouveau.

Elle sentit Wolfram se décaler et il mit son bras autour de ses épaules, tandis que son autre bras entourait Gabriel. Elle s'appuya contre lui et serra Gabriel contre elle alors qu'ils retournaient au village, une famille à nouveau réunie.


	10. Famille 9

_Salut à tous !_

 _Et voilà la nouveau chapitre traduit de Blood Is!_

 _Rien ici ne m'appartient, ceci est une traduction d'une fanfiction anglaise que je traduis et publie avec la bénédiction de l'auteur, eiahmon._

 _lyra : Effectivement, j'ai fait une faute ! Merci de me l'avoir indiquée, elle est corrigée maintenant normalement. N'hésite pas à me dire si t'en vois d'autres, je n'ai pas de béta et on a toujours des erreurs qui nous échappe quand on se relit... Sinon, eiah me fait dire que ça l'a toujours beaucoup fait rire d'imaginer Gabriel, notre héros super badass, momifié dans des rideaux déchirés._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

A/N : alors, après quelques jours de repos et une rapide visite chez le kinésithérapeute pour apaiser mon canal carpien (c'est super douloureux, mais je peux sentir le bout de mes doigts à nouveau !), je suis de retour avec le chapitre 9.

 **9.**

Les voix du château étaient silencieuses.

Le visage était parti également.

Il avait à nouveau chaud, et il n'avait plus l'impression qu'un monstre hideux se dressait au-dessus de lui, près à frapper. Il entendait deux autres voix, mais elles ne le tourmentaient pas comme les voix du château. Elles lui parlaient gentiment, le faisaient se sentir protégé et en sécurité, et elles étaient parfois accompagnées de mains qui passaient dans ses cheveux. C'était aussi agréable que les bras qui le portaient quelquefois. Il pouvait rester ainsi pour toujours, décida-t-il. Sa décision prise, il se blottit contre la surface douce sur laquelle il reposait et se rendormit.

Wolfram cilla et ouvrit les yeux, fixant les ténèbres de la pièce un moment. De minces rayons de lumière, vague et bleutée, brillaient au plafond à travers un petit trou dans les rideaux, l'informant qu'il était très tôt, que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il pouvait sentir une présence dans le lit à sa droite, mais savait que ce n'était pas sa femme. Il pouvait l'entendre respirer de l'autre côté du lit, et il s'assit et se frotta les yeux avant de regarder.

Edeline était profondément endormie, épuisée d'avoir à constamment s'occuper de Gabriel. Gabriel lui-même était allongé entre ses parents dans le grand lit, enveloppé dans les édredons obtenus à Wygol. Lui aussi était endormi, et Wolfram savait qu'il resterait ainsi jusqu'au coucher du soleil dans la soirée. Aussi dangereux était-il de partager leur lit avec un vampire, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient supporté l'idée de faire dormir Gabriel sur le sol.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les décombres de Château Bernhard il était plus calme, mais il y avait toujours des moments où il criait et hurlait à cause de choses que lui seul voyait. Parfois, il fondait en larmes pour aucune raison qu'ils pouvaient comprendre. Bien que cela le peinât de l'admettre, Wolfram en avait conclu plusieurs jours auparavant que son fils avait perdu l'esprit lorsqu'il était enfermé dans le château, et Dieu seul savait s'ils pourraient le ramener à nouveau.

Avoir ses parents près de lui l'aidait à rester calme ceci dit, d'où le fait qu'il dormait entre eux dès qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans une auberge.

Gabriel remua dans ses couvertures et laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand son père s'éloigna. Wolfram tendit la main pour l'apaiser, et Gabriel soupira au contact en s'immobilisant. Wolfram sourit tristement en repoussant délicatement les cheveux de Gabriel de son visage.

Cela faisait six jours qu'ils avaient fui ce maudit château avec Gabriel, et bien qu'ils auraient aimé rentrer immédiatement, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été en état de supporter le voyage. Garder Gabriel caché des villageois avait été impossible, mais au lieu d'être effrayés, ils avaient été fous de joie de le voir en vie et ils avaient informés Wolfram et Edeline des exploits de leur fils, lorsqu'il avait sauvé le village des vampires qui l'infestaient.

Le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué que Gabriel était un vampire lui-même avait aidé.

Un docteur s'était occupé du genou et de l'épaule d'Edeline tandis qu'il avait fait entrer Gabriel subrepticement dans leur chambre et que tout le monde célébrait la destruction du château. Il était ensuite parvenu à voler une chope de sang du boucher alors que le boucher et ses apprentis étaient dehors en train de boire. Gabriel l'avait bu sans protester, et s'était endormi. Espérant qu'il resterait silencieux tandis qu'ils étaient absents, Wolfram l'avait laissé dormir pour nettoyer la chope et la dissimuler sous les bancs du carrosse.

Edeline avait voulu rendre les trois crucifix d'argent au petit garçon qui les lui avait donnés, mais elle n'avait pas pu le trouver, et tous les villageois avaient insisté sur le fait qu'il n'y avait jamais eu un tel enfant en ville. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient marchandés deux d'entre eux pour des habits et des couvertures chaudes pour Gabriel, et ils avaient gardé le troisième, autour du cou de Gabriel. L'argent valait bien plus que ce qu'ils en avaient tiré, mais Wolfram avait décidé que retirer ces maudits rideaux du château de Gabriel valait tout l'or du monde. Le fait qu'il avait également pu soutirer la promesse des villageois reconnaissants qu'ils ne diraient rien sur le fait qu'ils avaient emmené Gabriel était mieux encore.

Oh, il savait que tôt ou tard quelqu'un laisserait échapper que le Seigneur et la Dame Cronqvist était allé au château et qu'ils avaient récupéré Gabriel Belmont, mais il voulait ramener Gabriel sain et sauf à la maison avant. Il ne doutait pas que la Confrérie viendrait fourrer son nez dans leurs affaires quand ils apprendraient que le château avait disparu. Avec de la chance, Gabriel se reposerait à la maison à ce moment-là, et Wolfram pourrait utiliser ses connaissances pour faire chanter la Confrérie et récupérer Trevor. Bien qu'il le souhaitât, il ne pouvait pas les attaquer directement, pas après tout le bien qu'ils avaient accompli lors du chaos des Seigneurs de l'Ombre et de Satan. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de menacer de le faire s'ils s'en prenaient à Gabriel ou refusaient de leur rendre Trevor. Enlever l'héritier d'une maison noble était puni par la pendaison, et Volpe comme la majorité de la Confrérie n'avait pas la protection d'un titre. Wolfram pourrait même dire que Volpe était le maître à penser et que le reste de la Confrérie était innocent. Ils avaient assurément pris soin de Gabriel lorsqu'il était enfant, mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour le voler de son berceau et lui mentir.

Ce qui l'emmenait à la question suivant : pourquoi avaient-ils prit Gabriel pour commencer ? Il s'interrogeait depuis qu'il avait compris que c'était la Confrérie qui avait pris son fils, et maintenant il se demandait s'ils avaient fait quoi que ce soit pour aider la situation de Gabriel après qu'il ait vaincu Satan. Avec l'un des leurs dans une telle détresse, on aurait pu croire qu'ils se seraient précipités pour le ramener à la maison, à son fils, mais ils n'avaient rien fait. Pire encore, ils lui avaient cachés l'existence de Trevor d'une quelconque manière, les rendant deux fois coupables d'avoir volé un enfant.

Gabriel gémit doucement dans son sommeil alors que le soleil apparaissait à l'horizon, et Wolfram soupira, se leva et s'habilla. Peut-être à cause de son état mental, Gabriel dormait la nuit comme de jour une fois nourri, et à moins d'être réveillé par quelque chose, il restait endormi jusqu'au repas suivant. Garder son fils rassasié était une tâche difficile, puisqu'il n'y avait que peu de sources de sang aux alentours. Les bouchers le récoltaient, puisqu'ils l'utilisaient pour cuisiner, aussi pouvait-il parfois l'obtenir d'eux. Il devait toutefois rester prudent, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'un seigneur en voyage achète quoi que ce soit d'un boucher, alors il devait voler quand personne ne regardait (bien qu'il laissait des pièces dans des endroits difficile à trouver, alors ce n'était pas **exactement** du vol…). C'est dangereux et risqué, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Gabriel ait faim. D'autres fois il allait dans la nature chasser un animal et lui trancher la gorge. Une fois le sang récolté, il cachait le corps dans l'espoir qu'un prédateur le trouverait avant les humains.

Avec un soupir, Wolfram sortit silencieusement de pièce et descendit pour demander qu'un panier de nourriture leur soit préparé pour le voyage de la journée. Ils se démenaient pour garder Gabriel dissimulé à quiconque pourrait le voir depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Wygol, et pour cela ils quittaient les auberges avant le lever du soleil et n'entraient dans aucune avant son coucher. C'était en partie pour rendre plus difficile de repérer Gabriel tandis qu'ils le faisaient discrètement entrer et sortir, et pour diminuer les risques qu'il soit brûlé par le soleil, ce qu'ils ne voulaient vraiment pas que les gens voient. Autant que le peuple sache, tous les vampires avaient été tués par Gabriel, et ils tenaient à ce que les choses restent ainsi.

La maîtresse de la maison fut attristée qu'ils doivent partir si vite, mais elle se mit rapidement à cuisiner pour leur panier, qui les attendrait à la porte. Les pièces que Wolfram avaient glissées dans sa paume avait certainement aidé. Ceci fait, il remonta pour trouver Edeline réveillée et habillée, assise sur le lit en train de lisser les cheveux de Gabriel sur son front et de lui chanter une berceuse.

Wolfram le prit prudemment dans ses bras sans le réveiller, et avec Edeline comme guet, il le porta hors de la pièce, en bas, à l'extérieur de la maison principale, puis dans la calèche. Ils l'allongèrent sur l'un des bancs, passèrent un moment avec lui avant de fermer la porte et de le laisser, en espérant qu'il resterait silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent le rejoindre. Edeline rentra dans leur chambre tandis que Wolfram allait voir leur conducteur, qui était déjà debout et prenait son petit déjeuner. Il finit immédiatement son repas, descendit des combles et commença à préparer les chevaux, tandis que Wolfram retournait dans la maison principale.

Ils avaient utilisés leur propre argent pour s'acheter des habits, pour remplacer ceux ruinés dans le château, ainsi que d'autres petites choses nécessaires à un voyage. Ils étaient toujours à plusieurs jours de leur maison, et Wolfram aurait aimé ne pas s'arrêter, mais les chevaux n'en étaient tout simplement pas capables. A ce train-là, il s'assurerait que ces chevaux bénéficient de longues et bonnes vacances, une fois au manoir.

Ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires, et descendirent. Le panier de nourriture promis les attendait, et ils payèrent leur facture avec hâte (tout en donnant à la maîtresse de maison un pourboire « pour ses soins »), et sortirent alors que le soleil apparaissait au-dessus des arbres. Le conducteur amena la calèche, suffisamment loin pour que l'intérieur ne puisse pas être vu de l'intérieur de la maison. Ils grimpèrent juste à temps, car les déplacements du carrosse avaient réveillé Gabriel qui regardait autour de lui avec confusion. Edeline s'approcha de lui pour l'apaiser avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre bruit, faisant sourire Wolfram en le voyant répondre à la voix et au contact de sa mère. Il se rendormit rapidement, sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère, et bientôt ils furent à nouveau sur la route, vers la maison.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils feraient de Gabriel une fois arrivés. Les gens croyaient que tous les vampires avaient disparus, mais il ne faudrait qu'un coup d'œil aux yeux, aux griffes et aux canines de Gabriel pour comprendre. Voir son aversion de la lumière du jour rendrait les choses plus évidentes encore. Il y avait des donjons sous leur maison qui étaient rarement utilisés, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée d'y mettre son fils, surtout avec son état mental. Gabriel n'était pas un prisonnier à garder sous clef, et puisqu'il n'aimait pas être séparé d'eux, ce n'étais pas la meilleure option. Le garder dans la maison était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, mais cela signifierait que le dissimuler – lui et son vampirisme – au personnel de la maison et aux membres de la famille serait impossible.

Si la rumeur courrait qu'ils abritaient un vampire, cela signifierait la destruction de la famille, même si ce vampire était acclamé en héros et était l'Elu de Dieu. Toutefois… Wolfram fronça les sourcils. Peut-être… pourraient-ils utiliser ça à leur avantage ? Le crucifix qui avait tant blessé le château n'avait aucun effet sur Gabriel, aussi peut-être pourraient-ils l'utiliser comme preuve qu'il n'était pas un monstrueux vampire malfaisant, mais simplement le champion devenu un vampire en accomplissant Son devoir.

Oui, oui, ça pourrait marcher. Peut-être fallait-il organiser une rencontre de la famille dès leur arrivée, annoncer le retour de Gabriel, admettre qu'il était un vampire, et montrer que de toute évidence les objets saints ne le blessaient pas ? Il lui faudrait également leur faire comprendre que la présence de Gabriel devrait rester secrète – il ne fallait pas que la Confrérie le trouve ici. Ils protégeraient leur fils, même de ceux qui l'avaient élevé.

Il leur faudrait aussi admettre au personnel qui et ce qu'était Gabriel, mais ce serait plus simple que de l'admettre à la famille. La plupart des anciens serviteurs (dont leur conducteur actuel) étaient présents la nuit de la disparition de Gabriel, de même que les plus vieux gardes. Avoir leur « petit maître » à nouveau sous leur protection leur ferait sans aucun doute grandement plaisir, et ils s'assureront que les autres gardent le silence. Trahir la famille était puni de mort, ils le savaient.

Un petit gémissement de Gabriel brisa le cours des pensées de Wolfram et il leva les yeux. Edeline lui murmurait à l'oreille et passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le faisant s'apaiser rapidement. Un léger grondement de son estomac lui rappela le panier de nourriture installé près de lui, intouché, et il fouilla pour trouver un assortiment de petits pains, de viande, de fromage, une bouteille de bière et une bouteille d'hydromel au miel. Il sortit un petit pain sucré et le donna à Edeline, et se versa un verre d'hydromel.

Edeline mordit dans le petit pain, avala, et observa le visage endormi de Gabriel. « Je refuse de la cacher, Wolfram. » Dit-elle fermement. « Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour simplement le dissimuler dans les donjons. »

Wolfram prit une gorgée d'hydromel. « Je suis d'accord. Je crois que le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir est d'être honnête. Leur dire que ce que nous avons vu dans le miroir, leur montrer que les artefacts saints ne blessent pas Gabriel. Rendre clair que personne à l'extérieur de la famille ne doit savoir qu'il est un vampire toutefois. Je préfèrerai garder son existence cachée du reste du monde, mais je doute que la Confrérie le permettra. »

Edeline s'assombrit à la pensée de la Confrérie. « Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait à Gabriel jusqu'ici, ça ne me surprendrait pas qu'ils essaient de le torturer un peu plus. Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi. »

« J'ai l'intention de le découvrir. Une fois Gabriel installé à la maison, j'ai l'intention de confronter Volpe avec ce que nous savons. J'espère l'utiliser pour forcer à nous rendre Trevor sans qu'il se batte, et si je suis chanceux, je pourrai peut-être obtenir quelques réponses. »

« Crois-tu réellement qu'ils te donneront Trevor ? Si Gabriel n'a jamais appris son existence et qu'ils l'ont pris des bras de sa mère juste après sa naissance, c'est qu'ils doivent avoir des plans pour lui également. »

« Je sais, et j'espère que nous pourrons épargner à Trevor le sort de son père, mais nous verrons. » Wolfram attrapa un petit pain pour lui-même dans le panier. « Je ne veux pas les attaquer directement, parce que ça pourrait très mal tourner pour nous, mais c'est notre petit-fils qu'ils détiennent, et ils ont laissé Gabriel pourrir dans ce maudit château, alors si on en vient là… »

Edeline approuva, et ils tombèrent dans le silence alors que la calèche roulait sur la route.

Le soleil plongeait rapidement sur l'horizon alors qu'ils avançaient vers leur prochain arrêt sur la route. Celui qui a construit ces petites auberges avait choisi les emplacements parfaits, songea Wolfram, puisqu'elles étaient espacées juste assez pour qu'ils atteignent la suivante à la fin de la journée de voyage. Comme prévu, Edeline et lui descendirent de la calèche en face du bâtiment, et leur conducteur l'emmena ensuite sur le côté de la maison. Ils avaient laissé Gabriel dormir sur le banc, mais il se réveillerait dès que le soleil serait couché, assoiffé, aussi devaient-ils se dépêcher.

Ils se présentèrent rapidement à l'entrée, et le garçon de la maison monta leurs affaires dans leur chambre, qui était par chance près des escaliers de derrière. Edeline fit le guet, Wolfram descendit à leur calèche, et trouva Gabriel réveillé, en train de regarder autour de lui les yeux écarquillés et effrayés.

« Tout va bien, Gabriel. » Dit-il gentiment en grimpant pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Papa est avec toi. » Gabriel porta le regard vers lui et le fixa intensément, et Wolfram tressaillit en réalisant qu'il fixait en réalité son cou. « Allons en haut dans le lit, et je te trouverai à boire. »

Gabriel ne fit aucun bruit tandis que son père le transportait dans l'auberge, mais il garda les yeux posés sur le cou de Wolfram, même lorsqu'il le borda. Il gémit doucement quand Wolfram s'éloigna, et ses pupilles se dilatèrent tandis qu'il dénudait les canines.

« Je crois qu'il serait plus prudent que tu restes loin de lui, Edeline. » L'avertit Wolfram en attrapant son épée et son couteau de chasse, ainsi que la chope utilisée pour nourrir Gabriel. « Je reviens aussi vite que possible. » Edeline hocha la tête et s'installa dans une chaise dans un coin, et Wolfram sortit en hâte. Il se glissa en bas dans les bois derrière l'auberge. L'obscurité grandissait, rendant la vision difficile, donc la chasse, mais il devait nourrir Gabriel d'une quelconque manière. Il ne voulait pas penser à la manière dont il réagirait s'il devait s'en priver trop longtemps.

Heureusement Dieu lui sourit, car il réussit à attraper rapidement deux lapins et à drainer leur sang dans la chope. Il dissimula les restes et retourna dans l'auberge et leur chambre. Gabriel était toujours allongé, Edeline l'observa depuis sa chaise, et ses gémissements de détresse cessèrent aussitôt que Wolfram rentra et lui offrit la chope. Il but le contenu avec enthousiasme, et une fois fini, leur permit de l'allonger, calme et silencieux à nouveau. Wolfram mit la chope de côté, Edeline et lui l'embrassèrent pour lui dire bonne nuit. Il leur sourit confusément, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Leur fils nourri et endormi, Wolfram descendit dans la pièce commune pour leur prendre à dîner. Il prit un siège à une table dans un coin sombre en attendant, et écouta les conversations autour de lui. Beaucoup se concentrait se lui – après tout, c'était rare qu'un tel établissement accueille la noblesse – mais ils parlaient aussi de la saison qui s'avançait, de l'hiver qui venait de passer, et comme toujours, des discussions sur les Seigneurs de l'Ombre et leur défaite aux mains de Gabriel. Ils levèrent des toasts au nom de Gabriel, et seul le fait qu'il ne voulait pas attirer une attention injustifiée empêcha Wolfram de faire de même. Entendre parler des exploits de Gabriel l'emplissait de fierté. Son garçon avait fait ça ! Son garçon avait sauvé le monde !

« J'ai entendu dire que Château Bernhard était tombé. » Dit l'un des buveurs à une table proche.

« Je l'ai entendu aussi. » Dit une autre voix. « Et j'ai aussi entendu dire que les gars de la Confrérie étaient pas mal inquiets à ce sujet, sans que je sache pourquoi. »

« Bah ! Ils sont stupides ! » Fit un troisième client. « Cet endroit était maudit dès le moment où il a été construit ! Je vous dis, ils devraient saler la terre et ne jamais rien reconstruire à la place ! »

Il y eut un chœur d'approbation dans le reste de la pièce. « C'était un homme de la Confrérie qui a sauvé nos peaux ceci dit ! » Ajouta le premier homme. « La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui, on l'avait vu suivre une petite fille dans ce château, et aucun n'est jamais ressorti. P't'être que c'est la raison qui rend la Confrérie si inquiète. »

« Quoi, tu penses que notre héros aime les petites filles ? » Railla quelqu'un.

« Ou peut-être que c'est la petite fille qui aime les hommes plus âgés ! » Ria quelqu'un d'autre.

Wolfram secoua la tête alors qu'une grosse assiette couverte de viande et de légumes lui était donné, qu'il porta rapidement en haut. Edeline et lui mangèrent en silence et allèrent se coucher, Gabriel à nouveau entre eux, protégé.

* * *

Wolfram cilla quand un coup bruyant fut frappé à leur porte. Il leva la tête de son oreiller et cligna rapidement des yeux : avait-il rêvé ? Apparemment pas, puisque Edeline remuait aussi et même Gabriel tournait dans ses couvertures.

Le coup vint à nouveau, bruyant et insistant, et Wolfram rejeta la couette et se leva. Il mit un coin de la couette sur le visage de Gabriel pour qu'on ne puisse pas le voir dans la pièce sombre, et il se glissa vers la porte, au moment où l'on frappait une troisième fois. Il était surpris de n'entendre personne remuer dans les autres chambres : n'entendaient-ils pas ?

Il ouvrit la porte juste assez pour voir qui frappait, et prit soin de se tenir entre la porte et le lit pour boucher toute vue sur Gabriel, et espéra que son fils serait silencieux.

« Quoi ! » Siffla-t-il. « As-tu la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est ? »

Le domestique de l'autre côté de la porte le regardait avec l'expression la plus sérieuse qu'il ait jamais vu sur le visage d'un enfant de cet âge. « Seigneur Cronqvist, votre famille et vous devez partir, immédiatement. » Dit-il bas mais fermement.

« Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ? Pourquoi ? »

« La Confrérie arrive. Ils savent que vous êtes allé au château, et ils viennent. »

Oh Dieu… Wolfram regarda le visage du garçon intensément pendant un moment : est-ce une blague ? Mais non, les yeux bleus brillants du garçon ne dévoilaient aucun signe de malice ou de tromperie. « Merci. » Souffla-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière pour fermer la porte, et il vit le garçon approuver et se détourner.

Une fois la porte fermée, Wolfram avança en hâte vers le lit. « Edeline ! » Siffla-t-il en la secouant.

Elle se réveilla lentement et le regarda avec fatigue. « Wolfram ? »

« Lève-toi, habille-toi, et commence à ranger nos affaires. Nous devons partir, maintenant. »

Il faut le lui reconnaître, elle se leva et commença à bouger avant de poser la moindre question. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« On vient juste de m'informer que la Confrérie est en chemin. Je vais réveiller notre conducteur et l'aider à préparer les chevaux. Garde Gabriel caché, n'ouvre la porte à personne. Je reviens rapidement. »

« Très bien. Sois prudent, Wolfram. »

« Promis. »

Il s'habilla et mit ses bottes à toute vitesse, et mit son épée à sa hanche (juste au cas où…) avant de se glisser en bas. Une fois hors de l'auberge, il courut le long de la route en T jusqu'à la calèche, où il trouva le conducteur endormi dans le grenier. Il secoua l'homme et lui dit de préparer les chevaux immédiatement, que la Confrérie arrivait. L'homme, refusant de perdre son petit maître à nouveau, sauta sur ses pieds pour s'exécuter, et Wolfram le suivit pour aider.

Les deux travaillèrent aussi rapidement et aussi silencieusement que possible dans l'obscurité, ne voulant pas attirer une attention inopportune en allumant ne serait-ce qu'une deuxième bougie, et ils eurent rapidement les chevaux harnachés au carrosse. Ils l'avancèrent ensuite sur la route près de la porte des escaliers. Wolfram se précipita ensuite dans la maison, et dans leur chambre.

Il découvrit Edeline habillée en train de monter la garde juste devant la porte, leurs sacs à ses pieds.

« Prend les bagages et descend. » Lui murmura-t-il en allant vers le lit. « Je m'occupe de Gabriel. » Il n'attendit pas de voir si elle lui obéissait, et enleva la couverture de dessus le lit pour porter Gabriel. Gabriel gémit doucement, mais il s'installa dans ses bras et se tut, et Wolfram se tourna vers la porte à temps pour voir Edeline sortir de la pièce avec leurs affaires. Il passa un regard circulaire sur la pièce pour s'assurer qu'ils n'oubliaient rien, puis sortit silencieusement et prit les escaliers.

Le ciel était toujours sombre, et la lune n'était qu'une ombre d'argent, l'empêchant de voir la calèche avant d'en être près, mais il pouvait toujours voir la silhouette d'Edeline qui les attendait dedans. Il grimpa, installa Gabriel sur un banc avec elle, et se figea une seconde en entendant le cliquetis de sabots au loin.

Il jura tout bas, et s'adressa au conducteur. « Amène la calèche vers les bois au bout de la route » Il se mit ensuite à l'intérieur et ferma la porte au moment où le carrosse bougeait. Au lieu de tourner vers la droite, il alla vers la gauche. Ils roulèrent hors de la route poussiéreuse dans les bois, puis avancèrent un moment avant de s'arrêter. Sans la moindre lumière allumée, avec de la chance ils seraient assez loin pour empêcher quiconque de les voir sur la route ou dans la maison. Il entendit alors le conducteur sauter de son siège et le vit courir plus loin.

« Que fait-il ? » Souffla Edeline. Wolfram risqua un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et le vit courir vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé la calèche la veille. Quelque seconde plus tard, la faible lueur de la seule bougie qu'ils avaient utilisée s'éteignit, il entendit le bruit de portes que l'on ferme, suivit par un bruit de course dans leur direction. Le conducteur ne grimpa pas sur son siège toutefois, ils l'entendirent se mettre devant les chevaux pour les garder silencieux. S'ils étaient surpris ici, ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance de sortir la calèche avant d'être encerclés.

Les bruits de sabot s'approchaient, et Wolfram pria Dieu que Gabriel n'eut pas de cauchemar ou de réminiscence alors qu'ils quittaient la route principale pour la petite route poussiéreuse.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Cardinal Volpe est si inquiet pour les Cronqvist, de toute manière. » Une voix s'éleva, Wolfram se recroquevilla et retint son souffle. Derrière lui, il pouvait à peine entendre Edeline faire de même.

Des bruits de personnes descendant de cheval leur parvinrent. « Il veut juste que nous surveillions Château Bernhard, Rolfe, tu le sais. »

« Mais pour quoi faire ? Nous entendons les rumeurs que les Cronqvist s'y intéressent, et il envoie cinq d'entre nous enquêter. Qu'est-ce qui l'inquiète ? »

« Peut-être est-il simplement concerné par l'idée que quelque chose leur arrive là-bas. Nous connaissons tous l'histoire de ce château, et il a demandé la construction d'un nouveau camp sur leurs terres, ce qui n'arrivera pas si quelque chose arrive à Wolfram Cronqvist. » Fit une nouvelle voix.

« Une fois encore, tu es la voix de la raison, Eddard. » Dit une quatrième.

« Je pense toujours que c'est fou. » Dit ledit Rolfe. « En quoi c'est nos affaires, ce que font les nobles pendant leur temps-libre… »

« Laissons juste les chevaux se reposer. » Dit Eddard calmement. « Nous avons chevauché toute la journée, et nous avons toujours pas mal de distance à parcourir avant d'atteindre Wygol. »

« J'approuve. » Dit une cinquième voix. « Si tu détestes ça autant, Rolfe, pourquoi avoir rejoint la Confrérie pour commencer ? »

Rolfe ne répondit pas, ils n'entendirent qu'un petit grognement, accompagné de sons de chevaux entrant dans l'écurie pour la nuit.

« Je m'interroge cela dit. » Dit la cinquième voix.

« Oh non, pas toi aussi ! »

« Ecoute-moi. S'il veut que nous jetions un œil sur les Cronqvist, que l'on dit être au château, pourquoi le Cardinal nous a-t-il ordonné de rester hors du château lui-même ? Difficile de les surveiller si l'on ne peut pas aller là où l'on dit qu'ils sont. »

« Qui sait ce que cet homme pense ? Sa décision d'envoyer Gabriel seul dans sa quête me déroute toujours autant. »

« Eh bien, Gabriel était certainement capable de le faire. » S'éleva à nouveau la voix d'Eddard, tandis qu'ils avançaient apparemment vers la maison.

« Je dois l'admettre. » Souffla Rolfe alors qu'ils passaient la route. « Il a peut-être réussi seul, mais si certains d'entre nous l'avaient accompagnés, il pourrait être de retour à la maison en train de trop souvent lever son verre avec nous en son nom, au lieu d'être mort quelque part. Nous n'avons même pas eu la permission de récupérer son corps pour l'enterrer. »

« Tu sais pourquoi. La Lande des Morts est trop dangereuse pour que nous y allions juste pour récupérer un corps. »

« Ce n'est tout de même pas juste. Le pauvre Trevor va grandir sans connaître son père, si ce n'est pour les histoires que nous lui dirons. »

Ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir, et les voix devinrent étouffées alors que leurs propriétaires pénétraient à l'intérieur. Wolfram relâcha la respiration qu'il avait retenue.

« Nous allons rester ici un peu plus longtemps. » Murmura-t-il. « Pour leur donner le temps d'aller dormir. »

« Très bien. » Répondit-elle doucement, et bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, Wolfram l'imagina passer les doigts dans les cheveux de Gabriel pour essayer de le garder silencieux. S'il criait ou hurlait maintenant…

Wolfram jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la calèche et vit des faibles lumières à travers les arbres. « J'espère qu'ils iront au lit rapidement. » Dit-il pour lui-même en regardant. Derrière lui, Gabriel émit un léger bruit de détresse en remuant.

« Shhh, » souffla Edeline. « Chut, Gabriel. Rendors-toi. »

Wolfram recula et s'agenouilla sur le sol près d'eux. « Silence, Gabriel. Nous sommes juste là. Rien ne t'arrivera. » Il entendit le son de vêtements qui bruissent, et Gabriel se tourna dans ses couvertures. « Tout va bien. Rendors-toi. »

Un léger soupir, et Gabriel s'immobilisa, tandis que Wolfram alla du sol au banc.

« J'aimerais savoir ce dont il rêve. » Murmura Edeline. « Même si je sais que ce n'est probablement pas quelque chose que je veux voir. C'est… difficile de voir son enfant en détresse, et de rien pouvoir y faire. »

« Je sais. » Approuva gentiment Wolfram. « J'espère juste qu'il redeviendra lui-même une fois en sécurité à la maison. Je pense que ce château trois fois maudit est largement à blâmer pour son état actuel. Il a été seul là-bas pendant des mois, imagine les effets sur son esprit. »

« Je ne veux pas y penser. Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps… Si nous étions venus ne serait-ce que quelques jours plus tard… »

« N'y pense pas. Souviens-toi que nous l'avons trouvé, que nous l'en avons sorti et que nous sommes sur le chemin de la maison avec lui. Nous pouvons avancer d'ici. »

Vers la maison vint le son d'une porte qui s'ouvrait, et deux voix parlaient vers les écuries. Wolfram et Edeline se turent à nouveau et patientèrent.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours venir avec toi ? » Grommela la voix de l'un des chevaliers de la Confrérie, qu'ils avaient entendu quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je n'y peux rien si mon frère m'enfermait toute la nuit dans la cave quand j'étais enfant. » Fit la voix d'Eddard.

« Toujours la voix de la raison – jusqu'à ce qu'on parle des endroits sombres. Juste, prend ce que tu as laissé de cette maudite selle et dépêche-toi. Je veux me coucher. »

Wolfram ne savait pas si Gabriel reconnut les voix et voulut les appeler, ou si elles l'avaient effrayé d'une certaine manière, mais il bougea trop tard pour étouffer le cri qui s'échappa de la bouche de son fils. Il mit sa main sur la bouche de Gabriel et l'empêcha de faire plus de bruits, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre celui qu'il avait déjà fait.

« Au nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Fit la voix d'Eddard.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit l'autre, « mais cela venait des arbres là-bas. »

Gabriel gémit sourdement et essaya de tourner la tête pour échapper à la main de Wolfram, ce qui le força à se mettre au sol pour garder la tête de son fils dans son autre main.

« Shhh, ne bouge pas Gabriel. » Dit Edeline d'une voix si basse qu'il l'entendit à peine. « Nous avons besoin que tu sois silencieux. » Gabriel gémit à nouveau et essaya de détourner le visage, mais la main de Wolfram l'arrêta.

« On aurait dit la voix de Gabriel, non ? »

Wolfram cessa de respirer.

« Tu as perdu la tête. Gabriel est mort, il repose sur la Lande des Morts, tu te souviens ? »

« Je te jure que c'était lui ! Allons voir. »

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent d'eux. « Je pense toujours que tu as perdu la tête. »

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit à nouveau. « Messieurs ? » C'était le jeune domestique. « Votre repas est prêt. »

« Nous arrivons dans une minute. »

« Messieurs, vos amis se servent déjà, alors dépêchez-vous ou vous n'aurez plus grand-chose. »

« Zut. Allons-y Eddard. Je ne vais pas sauter un repas pour vérifier un bruit bizarre. »

« Je te dis que c'était Gabriel ! »

« Gabriel est mort, Eddard, et il ne reviendra pas peu importe à quel point on aimerait que ce soit autrement ! Maintenant, allons manger et dormir pour la nuit. Il nous reste une longue journée de chevauchée. »

Il y eut une longue pause, puis : « Très bien, allons-y. » suivit de bruits de pas retournant vers l'auberge. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se referma, et la conversation s'éloigna de la porte.

Wolfram relâcha sa respiration. « C'était moins une. » Murmura-t-il en relâchant Gabriel qui reniflait, et il le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter en se rasseyant sur le banc. « Shhh, je suis désolé pour ça Gabriel, mais nous ne voulions pas qu'ils sachent que tu es là pour te garder en sécurité. Chut… » Gabriel se recroquevilla contre lui et hoqueta.

« Je me demande pourquoi ça l'a tant affecté. » S'interrogea Edeline.

« Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir le savoir. »

Ils se turent en attendant, et après quelques minutes Gabriel se calme et se rendormit, permettant à Wolfram de reposer sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère pour aller regarder l'auberge par la fenêtre.

Heureusement, les chevaliers ne restèrent pas debout très longtemps et environ dix minutes plus tard, les lumières de la salle commune s'éteignirent, suivies pas les bougies des escaliers. Ils attendirent une autre demi-heure pour permettre aux hommes de s'endormir profondément, avant de passer la tête par la fenêtre et d'appeler leur conducteur. Il espérait que les chevaux ne feraient pas trop de bruits.

La calèche roula lentement vers la route, dépassa l'auberge, et retourna sur la route pour avancer vers la maison. Ce ne fut pas avant que l'auberge soit hors de vue que Wolfram s'autorisa à se détendre légèrement, et il ne s'autorisa à s'adosser contre la calèche et à souffler de soulagement qu'après un bon kilomètre sans signes que leur départ avait été remarqué.

« Une fois que les choses se seront arrangés, » Dit-il avec fatigue, « Je reviendrai ici et j'offrirai à ce domestique une place dans notre maisonnée. Je ne sais pas comme il a su qu'ils venaient, mais cela nous a certainement protégés d'une rencontre au matin. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Dit Edeline. « Je suis heureuse qu'il nous ait prévenu, et je suis heureuse qu'ils aillent dans la direction opposée. » Elle borda Gabriel quand les premiers rayons bleutés apparurent à l'est. Il était en sécurité pour l'instant.

* * *

A/N 2 : Il fallait que j'écrive une scène où Gabriel obtient un peu d'amour paternel, après avoir vu un fanart de lui sous les regards noirs de haine de Léon et Richter jusqu'à ce qu'il en pleure. Il le fallait. XD


	11. Famille 10

_Salut à tous !_

 _I'm back ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié ces trois dernières semaines. Je suis actuellement en Master, et je devais finir mon mémoire avant le 15 juin. Donc je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de traduire, ce dernier mois... Mais c'est enfin fini, j'ai rendu le maudit document vendredi, et je suis libre pour une période encore indéterminée !_

 _Donc, voici, avec l'autorisation de l'auteur eiahmon, le chapitre 11 de Blood Is !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **10.**

Wolfram s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement quand leur carrosse traversa la frontière de leurs terres. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une journée de la maison, et sur leurs propres terres ils avaient plus de pouvoir contre la Confrérie, si besoin était. Il regarda Gabriel, allongé dans ses couvertures, la tête sur les genoux de sa mère. Il était réveillé mai ses yeux étaient confus et vides, et Wolfram fronça les sourcils en pensant à ceux à blâmer pour son état actuel. Le château l'avait mené à ce point, mais Volpe l'y avait envoyé, et Wolfram avait bien l'intention de faire tout son possible pour anéantir cet homme avant la fin de la semaine.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre vers le ciel nuageux : c'était couvert depuis l'après-midi de la veille, et il pensait sentir la pluie. Avec de la chance ils atteindraient la maison avant –

La calèche s'arrêta brutalement avec un à-coup, et Edeline agrippa Gabriel pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol. « Que diable… ? » Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« Je ne – » Commença Wolfram, mais fut interrompu au milieu de sa phrase. Des cris et des appels résonnèrent à l'orée des arbres de l'autre côté de la route, suivis par des bruits de courses, et il vit Edeline écarquiller les yeux d'horreur en serrant Gabriel contre elle. « Des bandits de grand chemin ! » Maudit-il et il tendit la main vers son épée, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la toucher, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et des mains agrippèrent Edeline, la tirant hors de la calèche.

« Wolfram ! »

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter en entendant le cri de son épouse, et il sauta sur ses pieds et hors de la calèche, sur la route. C'était un groupe de cinq hommes, brandissant des épées et des couteaux, et l'un d'eux avait Edeline tandis qu'un autre maîtrisait leur conducteur.

« Regardez ce que nous avons là, les gars ! » Ricana l'un des hommes, de toute évidence le chef de leur petite bande. « Des nobles, qui voyagent sans le moindre garde. Comme c'est dommage… pour eux bien sûr. » Les autres rirent, et celui qui tenait Edeline la pressa contre lui.

« Je vais bien m'amuser avec toi. » Il la lorgna. « Je n'ai jamais eu de noble avant. »

Edeline se tortilla dans ses bras. « Lâchez-moi ! »

« Laisse l'épée, joli garçon. » Ria le chef. « A moins que tu ne veuilles devenir veuf. Branon ici présent se moque de si elles sont mortes ou vivantes. »

« Branon » eut un sourire maniaque et serra Edeline contre lui, et Wolfram put clairement voir la large dague dans sa main. Wolfram soupira de défaite, et lâcha son épée au sol, tandis que l'un d'eux avançait et l'écartait de son chemin.

« Voyons ce que vous avez là-dedans ! » Dit-il en grimpant dans la calèche. « Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Vous nous cachez des choses ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit que – »

Il y eut un grondement retentissant dans la calèche, et le son fit dresser les cheveux de Wolfram sur sa nuque.

« Qu'est-ce que ? Oh mon Dieu ! »

Le grondement se transforma en un rugissement furieux, il y eut un _crunch !_ et le voleur tituba hors du carrosse, la main pressée contre son cou alors que du sang giclait entre ses doigts. Tout le monde se figea et le regarda en silence vaciller quelques pas plus loin, trébucher et tomber au sol tête la première. Il tressauta une ou deux fois, émit un borborygme puis s'immobilisa dans une flaque de sang qui imbibait la poussière autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ça, par l'Enfer ! » Hurla le chef en fixant son homme tombé.

Derrière lui, Wolfram entendit un nouveau grognement, et regarda derrière son épaule gauche pour voir Gabriel sortir du carrosse. Sur sa cheville, son par-dessus en laine était tâché de sang sur le devant, et Wolfram suivit la traînée sanglante jusqu'au visage de Gabriel. En le voyant, il frissonna.

Sa bouche ensanglantée était ouverte, dénudant ses canines, et il émettait un son, pas très différent d'un serpent qui met un prédateur en garde. Sa peau, normalement pale, était rougie et Wolfram tressaillit en comprenant que c'était dû au sang qu'il venait de boire, mais ce n'était pas le pire, de loin.

C'était ses yeux. Ils fixaient intensément ceux en face de lui, sans vie, sans conscience, sans signe qu'il y avait un être vivant et pensant derrière. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et la mince bande rouge qui était visible autour… **brillait**. Ce n'était pas Gabriel Belmont, ce n'était pas leur fils. C'était un vampire. C'était un prédateur.

Qui avait, de toute évidence, repéré son prochain repas.

Wolfram cilla, et Gabriel était soudainement sur le côté de la route près de celui qui tenait sa mère. L'homme le fixa, mâchoire décrochée, permettant à Edeline de se libérer de sa poigne en gigotant pour courir vers son époux. Wolfram ignora sa femme qui enfonçait ses doigts dans son bras, alors que Gabriel se saisissait de la tête de son ravisseur, dénudait son cou et le mordit profondément. Il y eut un atroce bruit de succion et du sang gicla contre le visage de Gabriel alors qu'il commençait à boire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, par l'Enfer ! » Hurla le chef en regardant Gabriel lâcher le corps mort et desséché au sol. Wolfram fixa le corps allongé par terre, sec comme des fruits confis pour l'hiver, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le chef avancer, menaçant, vers son fils en tirant son arme.

Il repoussa Edeline, attrapa sa propre épée là où elle était tombée sur la route, et courut vers le bâtard qui menaçait son fils tandis que Gabriel identifiait sa prochaine victime. Leur conducteur fut capable de ramper plus loin avec terreur alors que Gabriel saisit le bandit par le cou et le tirait. Il enserra l'homme dans ses bras, comme s'il embrassait son amant, et le même bruit de succion quand il enfonça ses dents profondément dans son cou.

Le cinquième bandit sauta devant Wolfram en brandissant son épée, mais Wolfram repoussa simplement la lame et le frappa en pleine poitrine. Il ressortit son épée et bougeait à nouveau avant que le corps ne puisse toucher le sol, mais il fut trop lent, et le chef leva sa propre arme quand Gabriel lâcha sa dernière victime pour lui faire face.

Tout son visage était couvert de sang, et il y avait des marbrures dans ses cheveux, mais Wolfram n'y prêta pas attention, et le chef planta son épée droit dans le cœur de Gabriel. Derrière lui Edeline hurla alors que la lame sortait dans le dos de Gabriel avec une giclée de sang, et Gabriel cria de douleur et se plia sous le coup.

« Je vais t'apprendre à tuer mes hommes ! » Hurla le chef en libérant son arme. Gabriel tituba, chancela une seconde, puis s'effondra au sol et ne bougea plus. Edeline hurla à nouveau, Wolfram fixa le corps de son fils en le suppliant de bouger, de se lever, de faire **n'importe quoi** sauf rester immobile comme dans une tombe.

« Gabriel ! » Appela Edeline avec horreur, alors que Wolfram continuait de le fixer, l'esprit vide. « Gabriel ! »

* * *

Les membres de la Confrérie se précipitaient hors du chemin de Wolfram qui marchait à grands pas à travers leur camp, plusieurs de ses meilleurs chevaliers avec lui. Les apprentis et les écuyers les fixaient, les yeux écarquillés et les mâchoires décrochées, et des murmures les suivaient sur le but de leur visite, et pourquoi le Seigneur Cronqvist semblait prêt à tuer quelqu'un ?

Wolfram ignora tout cela toutefois, il savait exactement où il allait grâce à sa visite de l'endroit, 36 jours plus tôt, et il avança à travers les doubles portes dans la salle à manger en les claquant. Le son des portes de chênes contre les murs de pierre attira l'attention de tous, et les têtes se tournèrent pour le fixer, lui et son escorte, alors qu'ils avançaient comme si l'endroit leur appartenait.

« William Volpe ! » Rugit-il de rage. « Où es-tu, bâtard voleur d'enfant ! » Il entendit des hoquets et des exclamations d'indignation autour de lui, mais les ignora encore alors que Volpe, assis à la grande table au fond de la pièce, se levait pour l'accueillir.

« Seigneur Cronqvist, » Dit l'homme d'un ton calme qui irrita encore plus les nerfs de Wolfram. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ce soir ? »

« Ne joue pas les innocents avec moi ! Tu sais parfaitement bien pourquoi je suis là ! J'ai découvert les secrets que tu faisais de ton mieux pour dissimuler, et j'ai l'intention de te les faire payer, ici, ce soir ! »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez. » Volpe se tourna vers les hommes qui l'entouraient. « Si vous pouviez tous deux escorter le Seigneur Cronqvist hors des lieux et l'empêcher de revenir ? »

« Ne me mens pas ! » L'agressa Wolfram. « Trente-trois ans plus tôt, tu as volé mon fils, et maintenant tu gardes mon petit-fils loin de moi ! » D'autres exclamations retentirent dans la salle.

« Je vous assure, Seigneur Cronqvist, que Trevor Belmont n'est pas votre petit-fils. » Il fit signe à ses hommes, mais les propres chevaliers de Wolfram levèrent leurs épées et boucliers.

« Alors comme sais-tu de qui je parle ? » Demanda Wolfram en fixant Volpe d'un regard noir, et tous se turent dans la salle à manger face aux implications.

Il faut le lui reconnaître, Volpe se remit rapidement de sa bévue. « C'est une supposition simple à faire, au regard des rumeurs qui courent sur les origines de son père. »

« J'ai vu le miroir. »

Volpe se figea un instant. « Le miroir ? Vous avez vu… ? »

« J'ai tout vu. Je t'ai vu prendre mon fils de son berceau ! Je t'ai vu prendre mon petit-fils des bras de sa mère ! Je t'ai entendu ordonner à tes hommes de ne pas aller au château, le château où Gabriel se cachait ! »

« Gabriel Belmont est mort, Seigneur Cronqvist. »

« C'est entièrement vrai ! Mort, tué sur le côté de la route par un bandit alors que ma femme et moi essayions de le ramener à la maison ! »

Des cris d'incrédulité : « Quoi ! » « Gabriel a survécu ? » « Je croyais qu'il était mort en combattant Satan ! » résonnèrent autour d'eux.

« N'avez-vous pas dit la vérité à vos gens, Cardinal ? » Demanda Wolfram en faisant un pas en avant. « Leur avez-vous dit que Gabriel n'avait pas survécu à ses combats pour que nul n'accourt l'aider ? Y avait-il une raison pour le vouloir dissimulé dans le château, devenant lentement fou, sans savoir qu'il avait un jeune fils qui l'attendait ! »

« Impossible ! » Volpe haleta en titubant de sa chaise. « Gabriel ne peut pas avoir – »

« Personne ne survit à une épée en travers du cœur, Cardinal ! Pas même l'Élu de Dieu ! »

« Mais la prophétie – ! »

« Votre prophétie soit maudite ! Quelle excuse avez-vous pour avoir pris un enfant de sa famille et lui avoir ensuite dit que cette faille ne voulait pas de lui ! » Le Cardinal ne répondit pas. A la place, il trébucha sur sa chaise et s'effondra dans les bras de l'un de ses hommes, regardant Wolfram avec un choc horrifié.

« Vous… vous êtes allé au château ? » Balbutia-t-il alors qu'on l'aidait à s'asseoir.

« Je l'ai fait, avec ma femme. » Bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas bien, Wolfram ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter que le cœur de l'homme soit sur le point de s'arrêter. Cela rendrait les choses tellement plus faciles à long terme, et serait une punition appropriée pour celui qui avait détruit sa famille si longtemps auparavant. « Nous avons rassemblé les faits, et réalisé que les descriptions de ceux qui avaient attaqués notre maison des années auparavant correspondaient à l'uniforme portée par les chevaliers de la Confrérie. Quelqu'un a même décrit votre arme favorite à la perfection. Quand nous avons entendu dire que Gabriel Belmont était un bâtard non voulu de ma famille, tout coïncidait. Voir Trevor, apprendre qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que ma femme et mon fils ne faisaient qu'ajouter du sens. Aussi, nous sommes allés au château, après que l'on nous ait dit que Gabriel y était. Nous l'y avons trouvé, seul et perdant l'esprit. Nous l'en avons sorti, nous le ramenions à la maison, et nous y étions presque nous avons été attaqué ! Gabriel est mort, frappé en plein cœur ! Mon fils est mort en essayant de protéger les parents qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer ! Mon fils est mort parce que vous l'avez dupé ! Vous l'avez volé de son berceau ! Vous l'avez envoyé seul dans cette mission ! Vous lui avez dissimulé son fils pour qu'il n'ait aucune raison de revenir ! Et vous avez empêché ses propres frères d'armes de courir l'aider en leur mentant ! Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, Cardinal ! »

L'homme semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire. « Mais… mais la prophétie ! »

« Je me moque de votre maudite prophétie ! Je suis venu ici ce soir pour m'assurer que vous répondiez de vos crimes, et j'obtiendrai ce pour quoi je suis venu ! Vous avez volé mon fils, l'avez envoyé à sa mort, et maintenant vous avez mon petit-fils ! Trevor partira d'ici avec moi ! »

« J'ai besoin de Trevor Belmont : Il devra – »

« Je n'ai rien à faire de vos besoins ! Trevor est mon petit-fils, et il va rejoindre sa famille avec moi ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Cardinal ! Essayez de m'arrêter, et je vous anéantirai ! Je pourrai vous faire pendre pour ce que vous avez fait ! La seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas fait est parce que tous ne sont pas coupables ici, et je ne les punirai pas pour un crime qu'ils n'ont pas commis ! » Wolfram observa la mer de visages choqués autour de lui. « Vous avez fait énormément de bien l'automne dernier, et je sais que certains d'entre vous regrettent de ne pas avoir pu venir en aide à Gabriel lors de ses voyages. Je vous remercie de votre travail, et comprenez bien que je ne vous blâme pas des actes de votre chef. » Il regarda un écuyer qui se tenait près de lui. « Je veux que tu récupère Trevor et que tu l'amènes ici immédiatement. » Il leva les yeux vers l'un de ses propres chevaliers. « Va avec lui, amène moi Trevor directement. »

L'écuyer regarda Volpe pour avoir ses instructions, mais le vieil homme était avachi sur sa chaise et fixait la table devant lui sans la voir. Le garçon se précipita hors de la pièce, l'homme de Wolfram le suivant, et Wolfram attendit calmement au milieu de la salle à manger, ignorant les conversations autour de lui. Il avait pitié de certains de ces hommes, ce n'est pas une expérience plaisante de voir son monde secoué jusqu'à ses fondations. Même s'ils ne croyaient pas ce qu'il avait dit, ils s'interrogeaient sur certaines choses sans le moindre doute.

Heureusement il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, et seulement quelques minutes avaient passées quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, et des bruits de pas. Il regarda à sa gauche pour voir la nourrice entrer dans la pièce, portant un enfant endormi dans ses bras, le chevalier de Wolfram marchant derrière elle. Elle regarda vers Volpe pour des instructions, mais une fois encore, il ne dit rien.

« Je vais prendre cela. » Dit Wolfram d'une voix égale, et le chevalier poussa la femme par derrière. Elle s'avança vers lui, et il dut reconnaître qu'elle n'hésita qu'un moment avant de lui tendre Trevor. Il accepta l'enfant endormi dans ses bras et vérifia que c'était le bon enfant en observant son petit visage. Il ne leur faisait pas confiance, et après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ils pourraient très bien essayer de faire passer un autre enfant pour Trevor.

« Mes hommes et moi allons partir maintenant. » Dit-il plus bas, ne voulant pas perturber son petit-fils. « Laisse ma famille tranquille, Volpe, ou j'exécuterai ma menace. » Là-dessus, il se détourna et flanqué par ses hommes sortit de la salle, serrant Trevor contre lui.

Nul ne les ennuya quand ils partirent du camp, et Wolfram grimpa dans sa calèche qui l'attendait sans un mot. Il s'assit sur le banc, Trevor dans ses bras, alors que la calèche se mettait en branle, et alors seulement autorisa-t-il les larmes à couler sur ses joues.

* * *

C'était un voyage de sept jours pour atteindre la maison, et heureusement il se déroula sans problèmes, tout bien considéré.

Trevor se réveilla tôt le matin suivant, alors qu'ils roulaient près de champs qui venaient à peine d'être ensemencés. Il ouvrit ses yeux d'un doux vert et regarda Wolfram avec confusion.

« Bonjour, Trevor. » Fit doucement Wolfram. « Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis ton grand-père. »

« Gampapa ? »

Wolfram sourit. « Assez proche. » Il repoussa gentiment les cheveux ébouriffés par le sommeil du visage de l'enfant. « Tu vas vivre avec moi et ta grand-mère maintenant. »

« Gamma. »

Il rit légèrement. « C'est ça. »

« Holly ? »

Holly devait être la nourrice. « Non, Trevor. Holly a dû rester derrière. »

Trevor regarda à l'intérieur de la calèche. « Holly ! » Cria-t-il, et sa voix résonna fort dans le petit espace.

« Holly n'est pas là, Trevor. »

Trevor le regarda, le menton tremblant. « Pas Holly ? »

« Pas Holly, Trevor. Je suis désolé. »

Le menton de Trevor trembla encore, et quelques larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux alors qu'il tendait les bras. « En haut. » Dit-il doucement. Wolfram sourit faiblement en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, et il sentit une paire de petits bras entourer son cou. La jeune nourrice, qui l'avait accompagné, offrit de le prendre, mais Wolfram secoua légèrement la tête contre ses bras tendus. Le poids chaleureux de Trevor contre sa poitrine l'envahit alors que le garçon commença à pleurer, et Wolfram le berça et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Les choses vont être tellement mieux pour toi. » Dit-il gentiment à Trevor qui sanglotait contre son épaule. « Tu m'auras moi, ta grand-mère, et tellement de cousins que tu ne sauras pas quoi faire de tous. Tu vas avoir une famille entière à appeler la tienne. Et devine quoi, ton papa sera là aussi. »

Trevor leva la tête et le regarda avec des yeux rougis et gonflés. « Papa ? »

« Oui, ton papa. Je suis sûr qu'il sera très content de te rencontrer. » Il essuya une larme avec son pouce de la joue du garçon. « Maintenant, tu es prêt pour le petit-déjeuner ? Je suis certain d'avoir quelque chose pour ton petit estomac quelque part là-dedans. »

Trevor frotta ses yeux gonflés alors que Wolfram attrapait le panier que leurs cuisiniers avaient préparés pour lui. Il prit rapidement un petit pain pour que Trevor puisse le grignoter, et rapidement les larmes disparurent alors qu'il dévorait avec joie. Wolfram ne put s'empêcher sourire à l'enfant assis sur ses genoux. Il avait son fils, maintenant il avait son petit-fils, et il tint l'enfant près de loin tandis que le carrosse roulait vers la maison.

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Wolfram marchait entre les murs de sa maison, allant droit vers les appartements d'Edeline et lui. Trevor dormais à nouveau dans ses bras, et de nombreuses personnes souriaient à la vue alors qu'il passait. L'on savait déjà que Trevor était leur petit-fils, aussi il n'eut pas à répondre à la moindre question en marchant vers les doubles portes familières. Au lieu de les passer toutefois, il les dépassa et alla à la porte suivante, une qu'il avait évitée les 33 dernières années.

Après son enlèvement, la chambre de Gabriel avait simplement était fermée, et ni Wolfram ni Edeline n'y avaient remis les pieds. Avec son retour cependant elle avait été rouverte, nettoyée et organisée dans une utilisation temporaire. Normalement, en tant qu'homme adulte, Gabriel aurait dû avoir ses propres appartements, mais à cause de son fragile état mental, ils le voulaient aussi près d'eux que possible.

Les deux gardes en poste à la porte l'ouvrir pour lui, et il avança dans la pièce assombrie avec Trevor tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui. Les restes brisés de vieux meubles avaient été jetés, le berceau de Gabriel mis de côté pour un usage futur possible. A la place, il y avait un simple lit contre le mur de droite, une petite table avec une lampe, et deux fauteuils. Edeline était sur l'un d'eux, regardant Gabriel dormir dans la faible lumière de la lampe, et elle tourna les yeux vers lui quand il entra.

« Ça a fonctionné ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Wolfram hocha la tête en s'asseyant dans l'autre fauteuil, et il sourit quand Edeline tendit les bras avec enthousiasme. Il lui donna Trevor et l'observa le bercer et s'extasier. « Ça a marché. » Dit-il après une minute, ce qui lui fit relever la tête. « Bien que j'ai du mal à croire à quel point ça a été facile. Volpe est convaincu que Gabriel est mort quand le bandit lui a transpercé le cœur, et le reste de la Confrérie n'a pas eu l'air très heureuse qu'il leur ait menti. Avec de la chance, cela nous fera gagner du temps. Volpe n'a pas cessé de mentionné une prophétie, et il insistait sur le fait qu'il avait besoin de Trevor pour quelque chose, alors je ne pense qu'il abandonnera simplement. »

« A-t-il pourquoi ? »

« Non, je ne lui en ai pas laissé la chance. Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il voulait dire, mais j'étais bien plus préoccupé par le fait d'emmener Trevor le plus loin possible, le plus vite possible. »

Edeline observa le bambin dans ses bras et sourit à nouveau. « Il est nous maintenant. Il est à nous, et personne ne nous le prendra. »

« Pourquoi ne pas organiser ses affaires, alors ? Il a besoin d'un bain, de nouveaux vêtements, et je suis sûr qu'il serait affamé en se réveillant. Nous pouvons le présenter au reste de la maisonnée après le dîner. Je resterai près de Gabriel pendant ton absence. » Edeline sourit et approuva, se leva de son fauteuil pour embrasser Wolfram sur la joue, et sortit de la pièce avec Trevor dans les bras.

Wolfram s'adossa au fauteuil et s'étira, et le bois du fauteuil craqua sous son mouvement. Il s'avachit et regarder son fils endormi. Gabriel était profondément endormi sous les couvertures, enroulé sur son côté droit, ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. Sa main gauche aux longues griffes noires sortait des couvertures, aussi Wolfram ne pencha pour le border, et le contact fit bouger et murmurer Gabriel avant qu'il ne s'immobilise à nouveau. C'était un soulagement de le voir montrer des signes de vie, après ce qui était arrivé 17 jours plus tôt.

 _Gabriel ne bougea pas, même quand sa mère courut vers lui, et le chef des bandits se tourna vers eux._

 _« Je suis désolé. Était-il important pour vous ? » Ricana-t-il. « Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui attaquent mes hommes ! » Il brandit à nouveau son épée et attrapa Edeline quand elle voulut le dépasser pour atteindre Gabriel. « Maintenant, à votre tour. »_

 _Wolfram le fixait, trop horrifié pour bouger et empêcher ce… monstre de tuer sa femme, et il pensa, l'espace d'un moment fou, qu'au moins ils seraient bientôt tous réunis de l'autre côté. Avec de la chance, Trevor ne suivrait pas le même chemin que son père avait été forcé de suivre et…_

 _Dans un grognement, Gabriel bougea. Le chef abaissa son épée et se tourna pour lui faire face, alors que Gabriel se dressait sur ses pieds. Edeline se libéra de sa prise et courut vers Wolfram alors que Gabriel fixait l'homme qui l'avait attaqué, les yeux rouges brillants._

 _« Au nom d'Enfer ! » Hurla le chef, et il leva à nouveau son épée, mais la lame lui fut arrachée des mains avant qu'il ne puisse s'en servir. Gabriel jeta l'arme de côté en fixant sa cible, et le regard de Wolfram fut attiré vers sa tunique, désormais complètement trempée de sang, alors qu'il se jetait en avant, toutes griffes dehors._

 _L'homme n'eut même pas le temps de crier._

 _Les griffes gauches de Gabriel se plantèrent dans son cou, du sang gicla des trous créés. Son autre main se planta dans sa poitrine, tirant une autre giclée de sang. Le corps tomba au sol, du sang coulant des plaies béantes, laissant Gabriel debout avec un cœur battant encore dans la main._

 _Wolfram regarda le cœur ralentirent et cesser dans sa main, et Gabriel le lâcha en commençant à chanceler. A sa plus grande honte, il hésita un moment avant de se précipiter en avant et d'attraper Gabriel avant qu'il ne s'écroule._

 _« Gabriel ! » Appela-t-il en le secouant. « Gabriel, répond-moi ! »_

 _Les yeux de Gabriel battirent un instant, et il laissa échapper un gémissement sourd en s'affalant dans les bras de Wolfram. S'était-il évanoui ? Comment pouvait-il s'en assurer ? Sans réfléchir, il chercha un pouls et en trouva un, à sa plus grande surprise, un battement lent, apathique, mais un battement de cœur. Il soupira doucement, il s'était juste évanoui._

 _« Mon seigneur ? » Une voix tremblante s'éleva de derrière, et Wolfram regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir leur conducteur debout, les yeux écarquillés._

 _« Pas un de mot de tout ceci, à quiconque. » Ordonna Wolfram. « Ceci restera entre nous, personne d'autre ne doit savoir. Compris ? »_

 _L'homme hocha rapidement la tête, comme Edeline. Bien. « Edeline, viens là. » Elle approuva en tremblant et obéit. Il se leva, Gabriel avec lui, et lui tendit. « Ramène le dans la calèche et nettoie le. Je dois… m'occuper du chaos dehors. » Edeline recula et fit presque tomber Gabriel. « Edeline. » Lui dit-il fermement. « Il a tué ces hommes pour se défendre et nous défendre. Il s'est dirigé vers celui qui se menaçait aussi vite qu'il a pu. Souviens t'en. » Elle approuva à nouveau, et commença à marcher avec Gabriel, à nouveau calme et docile, vers la calèche._

Wolfram et le conducteur avaient traînés les corps profondément dans la forêt, aussi loin de la route qu'ils purent, et les avaient dissimulés sous un tas de feuilles et de branches mortes. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais creuser des tombes auraient été inutile, des animaux les auraient déterrés en quelques heures de toute manière. Ils avaient aussi cachés les habits ensanglantés de Gabriel une fois qu'Edeline l'en avait tiré. Ils étaient retournés à la calèche pour trouver Gabriel habillé de l'une des tuniques en lin de son père, enroulé dans ses couvertures, et encore une fois profondément endormi. Ils étaient retournés à la maison aussi vite que les chevaux avaient pu, et une fois arrivés, il avait envoyé Edeline à l'intérieur avec pour instruction d'envoyer le chef de leurs chevaliers à la calèche.

 _Wolfram avait mené la calèche dans l'intimité des écuries, Gabriel allongé sur un banc à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas endormi, ce qui rendrait les choses plus faciles. Une fois la calèche rangée, le conducteur l'avait informé que Sir Pershan attendait, et Wolfram lui avait fait signe de le rejoindre dans la calèche._

 _John Pershan était un vieux soldat vétéran de batailles, qui était avec les Cronqvist depuis qu'il était enfant, et il s'était élevé rapidement dans les rangs grâce à ses compétences et ses stratégies astucieuses. Maintenant à la fin de sa sixième décennie, il portait les marques de sa vie dure et tumultueuse avec fierté, et agissait aussi bien comme un ami que comme un frère aîné pour Wolfram, depuis qu'il était un garçon._

 _Maintenant, il s'agissait de voir si cette amitié resterait forte après ses révélations._

 _« Viens, John. » Dit Wolfram en passant gentiment les doigts dans les cheveux de Gabriel pour essayer de le maintenir calme._

 _« Que se passe-t-il, Wolfram ? » Demanda John en s'asseyant sur le banc opposé. Autour d'autres personnes, c'était « Sir Pershan » et « Seigneur Cronqvist », mais pas quand ils étaient seuls. Ils étaient amis depuis trop longtemps pour ça._

 _« Je suis sûr que tu as entendu parler de Gabriel Belmont ? » Répondit Wolfram en indiquant la personne en question._

 _Les yeux gris de John glissèrent de Wolfram vers Gabriel. « L'on m'a dit qu'il était mort. »_

 _Wolfram renifla avec dérision. « C'est ce que le Cardinal Volpe veut que les gens croient. Non, il a survécu, et s'est réfugié à Château Bernhard. »_

 _Le regard de John revint sur Wolfram. « Vous êtes allé là-bas ? Seuls ? Maudit sois-tu, Wolfram, tu connais les rumeurs sur cet endroit ! »_

 _« Des rumeurs entièrement vraies, Edeline et moi l'avons découvert, mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe maintenant. Nous avons trouvé Gabriel à l'intérieur, et nous n'allions pas l'y laisser. »_

 _« Alors c'est vrai ? Gabriel est notre petit maître ? »_

 _Wolfram ne répondit rien. A la place, il amadoua Gabriel pour qu'il s'asseye, afin que John puisse les voir assis côte à côte. Même avec la couleur de son dernier repas déjà effacé de sa peau, ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux qui semblaient noirs dans la faible lumière, la ressemblance entre les deux étaient évidente._

 _John siffla longuement. « Alors c'est vrai. » Il regarda à nouveau Gabriel. « Ses yeux sont rouges. »_

 _Wolfram, gentiment pour ne pas le mettre en colère, releva la lèvre haute de Gabriel pour rendre ses canines clairement visibles, ce qui fit écarquiller légèrement les yeux de John._

 _« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne dehors. » Dit-il après un moment. « Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous morts. »_

 _« Autant que je puisse dire, il est le dernier. S'il y en a d'autres, nous ne les avons pas vus là-bas. Je sais comment il en est arrivé là, mais ceci est la partie intéressante. » Il sortit le crucifix d'argent de sous le cou de Gabriel, tirant un autre regard écarquillé de John._

 _« Alors on dirait que les rumeurs qui disent qu'il est l'Élu de Dieu sont également vraies. » Fit-il avec calme._

 _« En effet. Edeline et moi n'avons pas l'intention de le cacher. » Dit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Gabriel quand ce dernier s'appuya contre lui. « Il est dans cet état depuis que nous avons quitté le château, mais je suis certain que ce qu'il y a vécu l'a rendu fou. Il a des moments où il crie et pleure à des choses qu'il est le seul à voir, et il a des cauchemars. Pour cette raison, il a besoin que ses parents soient près de lui, et nous ne le cacherons pas dans les donjons. »_

 _« Qu'as-tu besoin que je fasse ? »_

 _« J'ai besoin que tes hommes et toi mènent tout le monde dans le hall pour une réunion familiale. Et je veux dire tout le monde, même les serviteurs. Je me moque de ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, je les veux tous dans le hall d'ici une heure. »_

 _« Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? »_

 _« Nous ne pouvons pas cacher ce que Gabriel est devenu, alors je compte être sincère. Leur dire que oui, il est un vampire, mais qu'il l'est devenu en faisant Ses tâches, et qu'aussi longtemps qu'il est nourri, il est docile. » Pas besoin de mentionner ce qu'il avait fait aux bandits, du moins pour l'instant. Gabriel avait été menacé par ces hommes, mais Wolfram savait que cette excuse ne fonctionnerait pas pour tout le monde._

 _« Es-tu sûr que ça va fonctionner ? »_

 _« Quel autre choix avons-nous ? Gabriel ne se remettra pas de ce dont il a souffert s'il est enfermé sous la maison. »_

 _« Tu ne me dis pas tout. »_

 _« Tu as raison, je ne te dis pas tout, mais je le ferais plus tard. Toi, au moins, a besoin de savoir tout ce qu'Edeline et moi avons vu dans cet endroit maudit de Dieu, mais pour l'instant je veux emmener Gabriel à l'intérieur et l'installer avant que la Confrérie ne comprenne qu'il n'est plus là-bas. »_

 _John hocha la tête une fois. « Je vais bouger mes hommes immédiatement. Vas-tu rester ici jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit prêt ? »_

 _« Oui. Je n'emmènerai pas Gabriel dans la maison avant que tout le monde soit hors du chemin. »_

 _« Je vais dire à mon second de faire avancer tout le monde dans le hall, puis je reviendrai ici m'assurer que personne ne te perturbe. »_

 _« J'apprécie ça, John. »_

 _« Tu peux me payer plus tard en me donnant une bonne histoire plus tard. Je suis certain qu'elle sera intéressante. »_

 _« Oh, elle l'est. »_

 _Après cela, John descendit de la calèche et referma la porte, laissant Wolfram seul avec Gabriel._

Gabriel marmonna dans son sommeil, et Wolfram passa gentiment les doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

« Rendors-toi, Gabriel. » Souffla-t-il. « Je suis avec toi. »

Gabriel mit son visage dans l'oreiller, et sa main sortit des couvertures pour attraper celle de Wolfram et la tirer vers lui. Même dans son sommeil, sa poigne était étonnamment forte, et il tint la main de son père près de lui en s'installant. Wolfram sourit faiblement à la vue et à la sensation de Gabriel s'accrochant à lui.

 _Présenter Gabriel au reste de la maisonnée ne semblait plus une si bonne idée d'un coup, pensa Wolfram en emmenant son fils à travers les murs vides. Il croyait toujours que c'était la meilleure solution pour le bien de Gabriel, mais il savait qu'il s'apprêtait à lâcher une tornade sur eux, et il n'était plus certain qu'ils y survivraient. Certains parents, ceux qui avaient silencieusement célébré la disparition de Gabriel de son berceau, seraient sans doute furieux._

 _Ils le nettoyèrent rapidement, peignèrent ses cheveux et l'habillèrent comme il sied à sa nouvelle position. Il ne fallait pas qu'il rencontre sa famille en ne portant qu'une tunique après tout. Gabriel fut calme et passif tout du long, mais quand ils s'approchèrent du hall, les bruits de tant de voix se murmurant les unes aux autres semblèrent le gêner. Il attrapa Wolfram des deux mains et gémit doucement, fermant les yeux._

 _« Ce ne sont pas les voix qui t'ont tourmentés, Gabriel. » Dit gentiment Wolfram, soulagé qu'il n'ait pas enfoncé les griffes. « Ces gens sont la famille. Ils ne te feront pas de mal. » Pas tous, du moins, ajouta-t-il silencieusement. Gabriel détourna la tête et cacha son visage dans les cheveux de Wolfram, et ils durent attendre ici quelques minutes pour l'apaiser avant de pouvoir continuer._

 _« Pershan. » Ordonna Wolfram en s'arrêtant devant les doubles portes qui menaient au hall. « Si les choses se passent mal, attrapez Gabriel et sortez le d'ici. C'est un ordre. »_

 _« Bien, mon seigneur. Etes-vous prêt ? »_

 _Wolfram regarda Edeline, qui approuva, et il se tourna vers John. « Allons-y. »_

 _John ouvrit les portes et les précéda dans la salle, l'un de ses hommes derrière eux. Une vague de silence s'abattit sur la pièce, commençant à la porte et avançant à mesure que Wolfram et Edeline marchaient vers l'avant, Gabriel tiré avec eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, les murmures commencèrent._

 _« Qui est-ce ? »_

 _« Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. »_

 _« Il ressemble à Wolfram, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

 _« Pourrait-il être… ? »_

 _« Mais il est mort ! »_

 _« On a jamais trouvé de corps, et aucune rançon. »_

 _Wolfram ignora les chuchotis en avançant vers l'estrade au bout de la pièce, et il garda un bras autour des épaules tremblantes de Gabriel tout du long. Il pouvait entendre Edeline lui souffler quelque chose et elle garda son bras autour de sa taille lorsqu'ils grimpèrent les quelques marches pour se tenir sur l'estrade. Ils se tournèrent vers la foule, et il espéra que tous ces regards ne dérangeraient pas Gabriel : ils avaient besoin qu'il reste calme._

 _La pièce se tut à nouveau, bien que quelqu'un souffla « Oh mon Dieu ! » dans le fond._

 _« Je suis sûr que vous connaissez tous l'histoire de Gabriel Belmont. » Entama-t-il, et tous approuvèrent, famille comme domesticité. « Il s'agit de celui qui se tient derrière moi, et je suis certain que vous avez remarqué à présent notre ressemblance. Des semaines plus tôt, j'ai eu une réunion avec les domestiques présents la nuit où mon fils nous a été enlevé, et ils ont tous décrits les mêmes éléments à propos des hommes qui ont envahis la maison cette nuit-là. J'ai réalisé après avoir rencontré le Cardinal Volpe de la Confrérie de la Lumière qui avait pris Mathias toutes ces années auparavant. »_

 _« Les as-tu confronté ? » Une voix furieuse s'éleva, son neveu Adelar, le fils aîné du jeune frère de Wolfram, Cordrin. Il était également le suivant dans la ligne de succession si Wolfram mourait sans héritier._

 _« Pas encore. »_

 _« Pourquoi, par l'Enfer ? S'ils avaient volé mon fils, j'aurais détruit leur camp et leurs têtes ! Ils auraient tous été pendus ! »_

 _« Et tu aurais détruit la famille avec toi ! » Claque la voix de Wolfram, et il baissa d'un ton quand Gabriel tressaillit à côté de lui. « La Confrérie a sauvé nos vies l'automne dernier, et tout le monde le sait. Les attaquer maintenant serait une mission futile et idiote qui mènerait les gens à réclamer notre sang. Je m'occuperai d'eux, mais pas maintenant. J'ai eu des choses plus importantes à faire avant._

 _Apparemment, il y a des rumeurs qui circulent sur les terres du Seigneur Rosier que Gabriel était un bâtard rejeté de notre famille. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, après avoir entendu cela et avoir appris que la Confrérie était probablement ceux qui avaient pris mon fils, je devais enquêter. Au prétexte de visiter leur camp, Dame Cronqvist et moi-même avons cherché Gabriel, mais le Cardinal Volpe nous a dit qu'il était mort. » Il fit une pause, tous les yeux dans la pièce fixés sur Gabriel. « Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce n'est pas vrai. »_

 _Ce qui suivit était une version révisée de leur course pour sauver Gabriel avant que la Confrérie ne les surprenne. Il mentionna le miroir, mais pas que Gabriel avait été contrôlé pour tuer la jeune fille et sa propre femme. Il mentionna que Gabriel avait effectivement détruit les Seigneurs de l'Ombre et renvoyé Satan en Enfer. Il leur parla du fils de Gabriel, pour l'instant sous la garde de la Confrérie bien qu'il ait l'intention de corriger cela rapidement. Il confirma les rumeurs à propos de Château Bernhard, mais leur dit qu'il s'était écroulé sur lui-même peu après leur fuite. Il ne parla pas des voix._

 _« Comme vous pouvez tous le voir, Gabriel et moi nous ressemblions fortement, aussi puis-je affirmer sans grands risques que Gabriel Belmont et Mathias Cronqvist sont la même personne. Gabriel restera ici avec sa famille jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette de ses épreuves, et je veux que les choses soient clairs. Que nul ne le dérange. Ne l'interrogez pas, ne le harcelez pas. Laissez-le en paix pour qu'il puisse guérir. Ma femme et moi-même prendrons soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en état de le faire. »_

 _Faites confiance à Adelar pour semer la zizanie à nouveau. « Pourquoi ses yeux sont-ils rouges ? »_

 _Nous y voilà, songea Wolfram. « Parce qu'il est un vampire. » Dit-il, et ses mots résonnèrent clairement dans la pièce brusquement silencieuse. Il attira Gabriel plus près de lui, et attendit l'explosion._

 _« Quoi ! »_

 _« Es-tu devenu fou ? »_

 _« Tu as amené un vampire chez nous ! »_

 _« Il va tous nous tuer ! »_

 _« Il est maudit ! »_

 _« Il va nous maudire ! »_

 _Cordrin bondit de sa chaise et courut dans l'allée vers eux en brandissant une croix. Puisque ce n'était pas une arme, Wolfram fit signe à John de ne pas bouger, et tint fermement Gabriel à la place tandis que Cordrin survolait les marches pour jeter la croix au visage de Gabriel._

 _Gabriel cria de surprise quand le métal toucha son visage, mais il n'essaya pas de s'en éloigner, et ne montra aucun signe qu'elle le blessait d'une quelconque manière. Cordrin vacilla en arrière, sous le choc, et toute la pièce hoqueta en ne voyant aucune marque sur le visage de Gabriel. Edeline s'avança et tira le crucifix d'argent de la tunique de Gabriel pour qu'elle soit parfaitement visible, et tous semblèrent le fixer._

 _« Gabriel est devenu un vampire en accomplissant Son œuvre. » Dit calmement Wolfram, alors que Cordrin battait en retraite et tombait sur sa chaise. « Croyez-vous vraiment qu'un humain pourrait vaincre Satan ? » Ce n'était pas l'entière vérité, mais Wolfram n'avait aucune intention de jamais mentionner le démon que Gabriel avait combattu. « Mon fils est devenu un vampire pour tous nous sauver, pour remplir la mission que le Seigneur lui a confié, et au lieu d'être reconnaissant, tu l'attaques ! » Il lança un regard noir à Cordrin, qui fixait toujours Gabriel sans y croire._

 _Le prêtre de la famille, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année nommé Père Caleb, se leva et s'approcha de l'estrade. Wolfram lui fit signe d'avancer, et il se tint devant Gabriel, qui le regarda avec des yeux confus. Il lui murmura quelque chose, une bénédiction apparemment, car il fit ensuite le signe de crois pour lui._

 _« Bienvenu chez toi, Élu de Dieu. » Dit-il, et il descendit de l'estrade._

 _Bien sûr, Adelar n'était pas content. « Comme vas-tu le nourrir ? A moins que tu n'attendes de nous que nous nous tenions en ligne, cou dénudé pour lui ? »_

 _« Gabriel sera nourri grâce au boucher. Si tu as si peur de lui, Adelar, évite-le simplement. Si tu contraries au point qu'il te morde, je te tiendrais toi pour responsable, pas lui. » Il fit glisser son regard sur le reste de la maisonnée. « Cela vaut pour vous tous. Laissez Gabriel en paix, laissez-le se reposer, laissez-le guérir. C'est le meilleur moyen de remercier celui qui a sauvé toutes nos âmes. De plus, nul ne doit mentionner sa présence à quiconque. Je ne veux entendre aucune rumeur sur sa présence ici, et je ne veux entendre aucune rumeur sur la présence d'un vampire chez nous. » Il regarda chaque personne présence avec une expression fermée. « Quiconque désobéira sera… puni… sévèrement. Suis-je clair ? »_

 _Tous approuvèrent, même Cordrin et Adelar, et Wolfram hocha la tête brusquement avec satisfaction. Il sortit ensuite Gabriel de la pièce._

Cela faisait quatre jours et à sa grande surprise, la famille et les serviteurs avaient accepté la présence de Gabriel assez facilement. Il y avait toujours des plaintes ici et là, les plus importantes venant de Cordrin et Adelar, et ils n'avaient rien dit à Wolfram ou à Edeline directement, et ils avaient entièrement évité Gabriel. Toutefois, mieux valait prévenir que guérir et Wolfram avait ordonné à John de choisir quatre de ses meilleurs hommes pour qu'ils montent la garde auprès de Gabriel, tournant selon un emploi du temps rotatif. S'il était au lit, ils gardaient sa porte, s'il était avec Wolfram ou sa mère, ils montaient la garde à proximité. Gabriel ne serait jamais sans protection, bien que la nécessité attriste énormément Wolfram. Il avait sauvé son fils de ceux qui l'avaient enlevé, et maintenant il devait le protéger de sa propre famille.

Derrière lui la porte s'ouvrit doucement et Edeline entra, portant encore Trevor dans ses bras. L'enfant était réveillé et regardait autour de lui, ses yeux verts curieux, lavé et habillé de vêtements propres.

« Gampapa, » dit-il en souriant quand il vit Wolfram assit là, et Wolfram lui rendit son sourire tandis qu'Edeline s'installait dans l'autre fauteuil, Trevor sur les genoux. L'enfant la regarda. « Gamma. »

« Oh, mon petit. » Fit Edeline avec un sourire amusé, avant de lever les yeux vers Wolfram. « Veux-tu les présenter ce soir ? »

« Peut-être, si Gabriel se réveille et s'il n'est pas contrarié. Je ne veux pas qu'il rencontre son fils en étant agité. »

Trevor pointa Gabriel du doigt. « Qui ça ? »

Wolfram secoua la tête en soupirant, et puisqu'il était le plus proche de Gabriel, il tendit la main vers Trevor pour le prendre des bras d'Edeline sur ses genoux. Puis il passa gentiment la main dans les cheveux de Gabriel.

« Trevor, » Dit-il avec douceur. « Voici ton papa. »

Trevor le regarda. « Papa ? » Demanda-t-il, perplexe, et Wolfram comprit qu'il n'avait probablement pas la moindre idée de la signification du mot

« Oui, ton papa. »

Trevor observa Gabriel qui remuait sous le contact contre ses cheveux. « Papa… » Il tapa des mains de jubilation à ce nouveau mot. « Papa ! »

Gabriel bougea dans le lit, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement tandis que Trevor gigotait pour être posé. Wolfram le laissa faire, et il fit des pas titubants vers le lit pour y grimper. Edeline voulut l'attraper, mais Wolfram prit sa main pour l'arrêter.

« Voyons ce qu'il va faire d'abord. » Dit-il, et Edeline le regarda, incertaine. « Au moindre signe d'agression je l'attraperai. » Elle hocha la tête avec hésitation et se remit dans son fauteuil, mais son regard ne quitta pas Gabriel alors qu'il se réveillait.


	12. Famille 11

_Hey ! I'm alive !_

 _Désolée pour ces deux derniers mois, c'était les vacances, donc entre les voyages, les déménagements et l'inscription au service civique, la traduction n'était pas véritablement au premier plan. Mais avec le début de l'année scolaire, c'est back to business !_

 _Donc, voilà le nouveau chapitre de Blood Is, avec toujours l'autorisation de l'auteur eiahmon, à qui l'histoire appartient. Le monde appartient à la franchise de Castlevania._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

A/N : Je sais, je suis horrible, vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour un chapitre aussi court, mais ça ne voulait pas venir. Avec de la chance, le prochain sortira de ma tête plus vite.

 **11.**

Il y avait plus de voix.

Gabriel tressaillit, tant de nouvelles voix qui lui agressaient les oreilles. Certaines étaient basses, d'autres hautes, certaines lui parlaient gentiment mais d'autres lui criaient dessus et le maudissaient. Il frissonna encore : au moins, les deux gentilles voix étaient toujours là, et quand il les entendit, les autres voix se turent.

« Papa ! » Une petite voix s'éleva près de lui, suivie par la sensation de quelque chose caressant sa joue. « Papa ! »

Il s'éloigna de la voix et de ce qui le touchait. Papa ? Pourquoi une voix l'appellerait-elle comme ça ? Il gémit quand ce qui le touchait se rapprocha. « Papa ! » Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Que se passait-il ?

« Va-t'en. » Marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant aussi loin qu'il put jusqu'à être arrêté par quelque chose derrière lui. Les contacts sur son visage ne s'arrêtèrent pas et le grondement s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'il y pense. Immédiatement les touchés cessèrent, et l'une des gentilles voix s'éleva.

« Tout va bien, Gabriel. Trevor n'est pas là pour te blesser. »

Il cacha son visage dans l'objet doux sous sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas. Qui ou qu'était Trevor ?

« Nous essaierons un autre moment. » La seconde gentille voix, suivie d'une main sur son épaule. « Rendors-toi, Gabriel. Tu es à la maison. Tu es en sécurité. »

Maison ? Il n'avait plus de maison.

* * *

Edeline essaya de dissimuler sa déception quand Wolfram tira Trevor loin de Gabriel. « Je pense que c'est trop tôt. » Dit-il doucement. « Nous essaierons à un autre moment, quand Gabriel sera réveillé. » Il regarda par-dessus son épaule vers les fenêtres aux rideaux fermés, et elle vit les petits rayons rouges du coucher de soleil sur son visage. « Il est presque l'heure de dîner, et je vais devoir annoncer Trevor. Vas-tu rester ici avec Gabriel ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je sais qu'il est protégé, mais je ne suis pas confortable avec l'idée de le laisser seul sans nous pour le moment. »

« Je comprends. Je t'enverrai une assiette à l'heure de son repas. »

« Qu'allons-nous faire pour Trevor ? Tu sais qu'il est autant en danger que Gabriel. »

Wolfram fronça les sourcils en se redressant. « Je vais le garder avec moi pour le moment. » Dit-il en se levant. « Il peut dormir avec nous ce soir, et nous le mettrons dans la chambre d'enfant avec Anna demain. »

Elle approuva, et il sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter en emportant Trevor. Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, elle s'appropria le fauteuil laissé vacant, le tira plus près du lit de Gabriel et s'installa. Il s'était roulé en boule sous la couverture, le dos pressé contre le mur et le visage dans l'oreiller. Elle tendit précautionneusement les mains et les mit sur son dos et son épaule gauche, attendant de voir si cela le contrariait.

« Ce n'est que moi, Gabriel. » Murmura-t-elle. « Je vais t'installer plus loin du mur. » Il gémit tout bas mais ne protesta pas plus quand elle l'attira gentiment. « Là. » Dit-elle, une fois qu'il fut à nouveau installé au milieu du matelas. « Je suis certaine que c'est bien plus confortable. » Elle repoussa ses cheveux de son visage, et il ouvrit un œil pour elle. « Bonsoir. » Elle lui offrit un petit sourire. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Il cilla, soupira légèrement et s'assit sur le lit pour la regarder.

Elle voulut toucher sa joue mais il tourna la tête. « Gabriel ? » Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne put comprendre, et elle s'approcha pour mieux entendre. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » Il se détourna à nouveau. « Dis à maman ce qui ne va pas, Gabriel. » Il se couvrit les oreilles et secoua la tête. « Tu entends quelque chose ? »

Il secoua encore la tête, et gémit. « Allez-vous-en. » Souffla-t-il. « Les voix… »

Elle n'entendait rien, mais… elle ne savait pas à quel point l'ouïe d'un vampire était bonne. Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. « Les voix appartiennent à la famille, Gabriel, ta famille. Personne ici ne te veut du mal. » A l'exception de ton oncle et de ton cousin, ajouta-t-elle silencieusement, mais elle n'allait pas le lui dire. Wolfram et elle le protégeraient du moindre de leurs complots.

Il laissa retomber ses mains, entoura ses bras autour de lui et frissonna, les yeux hermétiquement fermés. Elle voulut le toucher à nouveau, et il le lui permit cette fois-ci. Elle lui caressa gentiment la joue et sourit quand il s'appuya contre sa main.

« C'est bien, Gabriel. Maman ne va pas te faire de mal. »

Il attrapa sa main des deux siennes et la maintint contre son visage. « Chaud. » Dit-il d'une voix basse.

« As-tu froid ? Laisse-moi régler ça. » Elle reprit doucement sa main, puis attrapa la couverture et en couvrit ses épaules. « Est-ce mieux ainsi ? »

Il s'enroula dedans et sourit faiblement. « Chaud. »

Elle lui sourit à nouveau. « Oui, tu as chaud maintenant. » Elle tendit la main vers lui et il se pressa contre elle avant même qu'elle ait pu le toucher. Elle rit doucement et lui permit de se reposer contre elle, sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était véritablement confortable puisqu'il était plus grand d'une tête, mais il ne semblait pas en être dérangé. Elle entoura ses épaules d'un bras et passa les doigts de l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Il émit un léger « Mmmmmm… » de contentement, et elle en sourit.

 _Je tiens mon fils !_ La pensée parcourut son esprit et fit gonfler son cœur de joie. _Je suis vraiment en train de le tenir ! Il est là, dans mes bras !_

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, faisant sursauter Gabriel quelque peu. « Tout va bien, Gabriel. C'est probablement notre diner. »

On toqua encore. « Ma dame ? »

« Juste un instant ! » Elle poussa précautionneusement Gabriel à s'assoir, puis alla à la porte.

Un serviteur était de l'autre côté avec un plateau pour elle et la boisson du soir de Gabriel. Elle prit le plateau et le sang tandis que le garde refermait la porte derrière elle, et quand elle se retourna elle les fit presque tomber en trouvant Gabriel debout juste devant elle.

« Oh, Gabriel, ne me prend pas par surprise ainsi ! » Le gronda-t-elle en le contournant pour aller vers la table. « Maintenant, viens par-là, c'est l'heure du diner. » Il la suivit silencieusement et elle prit conscience que ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le plancher de bois. Elle frissonna légèrement. « Assied-toi. » Il la regarda et cilla, apparemment confus.

Elle posa le plateau et se tourna vers lui. Faisant attention de ne pas agir d'une manière agressive, elle le prit par le bras, le mena vers la chaise et le poussa gentiment à s'assoir. Sa tuerie des bandits leur avait fait comprendre que, malgré son état mental, il restait un dangereux prédateur, et pas un à mettre en colère. Il lui sourit confusément, s'assit, et elle relâcha le souffle qu'elle avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte.

La tuerie leur avait également fait comprendre qu'ils ne le nourrissaient pas assez. Il avait entièrement drainé deux d'entre eux, aussi avaient-ils pris la décision de le nourrir deux fois par jour, le matin et le soir, par prudence. Heureusement, l'abattage du bétail était fait régulièrement, pour nourrir leur large maisonnée, aussi était-il facile de se procurer du sang.

Comme toujours elle tint la chope pour lui alors qu'il buvait, et lorsqu'il eut fini, elle le mit de côté pour sortir un mouchoir de poche et essuyer une goutte au coin de sa bouche. « Veux-tu retourner au lit maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, et il cilla à nouveau en la regardant. « Apparemment non. »

Le laissant sur la chaise opposée, elle s'assit et commença à manger son propre repas, un œil toujours sur Gabriel. Il ne bougea pas, ne fit aucun son. Au lieu de quoi il l'observa manger d'un regard flou. Ils devraient installer un canapé ou quelque chose de similaire, pensa-t-elle, car il serait agréable de s'assoir avec lui sur autre chose que le lit.

Elle repoussa l'assiette vide et jeta un coup d'œil à la petite ouverture visible entre les rideaux épais et la fenêtre. Le soleil avait entièrement disparu, et bientôt la maisonnée s'installerait pour la nuit. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Gabriel.

« Il est l'heure de tourner se coucher, Gabriel. » Lui dit-elle en posant la main sur son épaule. « Debout. » Il se mit lentement sur ses pieds, et elle le guida vers le lit pour l'y assoir. Cela lui prit un petit moment pour le faire s'allonger à nouveau, mais elle réussit à le border sous les couvertures, tête sur l'oreiller et yeux fermés. Elle repoussa ses cheveux de son visage et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il marmonna quelque chose en s'installa, et elle s'assit avec lui jusqu'à être sûre qu'il soit bel et bien endormi. Puis elle se força à se lever et à sortir. Elle referma silencieusement la porte une fois dans le couloir, les deux gardes la saluant respectueusement. Elle leur sourit faiblement, soupira, puis marcha vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Wolfram.

Elle trouva son mari confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée allumée, lisant une quelconque missive. Trevor était endormi au milieu de leur lit, et la chambre était sombre mis à part la lumière du feu.

« Lecture intéressante ? » Demanda-t-elle tout bas en le dépassant pour s'installer sur le fauteuil devant lui.

Il leva la tête vers elle. « Oh, ceci ? John a écouté les histoires pour moi, au cas où des rumeurs commenceraient à circuler dont on devrait être au courant. » Il regarda la missive. « Comme nous l'attendions, on parle de ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai pris Trevor de la Confrérie, et le fait que Volpe n'a aucunement nié mes accusations de kidnapping de notre fils n'est pas passé inaperçu. »

« Alors… les gens nous croient ? Ils ne pensent pas que nous avons volé le fils de Gabriel pour attirer l'attention sur nous ? »

« On dirait bien, mais je suppose que nous en saurons plus au fil du temps. L'opinion peut toujours se retourner contre nous. »

« Pas de rumeurs sur la présence de Gabriel ? »

« Aucune, jusqu'à présent nos gens restent silencieux à son sujet. »

« Combien de temps crois-tu que cela va durer ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Avec de la chance, assez longtemps pour qu'il reprenne ses sens. » Il releva la tête quand elle soupira. « Edeline ? »

« C'est juste… » Elle secoua légèrement la tête. « Je me demande si cela arrivera un jour. Nous pourrions très bien ne jamais le retrouver, Wolfram. Il peut rester ainsi, et nous ne sommes plus tous jeunes. Qui prendra soin de lui lorsque nous serons partis ? Et Trevor ? Tu sais ce que leur ferons Adelar et Cordrin. »

Il s'avachit dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. « Je sais. Je partage tes craintes, mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire sinon espérer que Dieu n'abandonnera pas son Élu maintenant. »

« J'espère que ce sera suffisant. »

Wolfram hocha silencieusement la tête, puis se leva et jeta la lettre dans le feu. « Allons dormir. Nous pouvons nous inquiéter à propos du lendemain quand il viendra. »

Elle approuva faiblement, se leva. Ils se préparèrent à dormir dans un silence confortable, et Trevor ne remua même pas quand ils s'allongèrent de chaque côté de son corps endormi. Comme elle l'avait fait pour son père, Edeline repoussa ses cheveux de son visage et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il se frotta la joue avec bonheur et se blottit plus près.

« Bonne nuit Edeline. » Dit Wolfram en s'installant de l'autre côté de Trevor.

« Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Un cri déchira l'air, faisant sursauter Edeline dans le lit, les yeux écarquillés, tressaillant au bruit. A côté d'elle Trevor commença à crier et Wolfram s'assit. Ils se regardèrent, et Edeline allait pour réconforter Trevor quand un autre hurlement résonna dans la pièce à côté de la leur.

« Gabriel ! » Elle rejeta les couvertures, bondit du lit et courut. Elle pouvait entendre son mari juste derrière elle alors qu'elle se précipitait dans le couloir, parcourant la courte distance qui les séparait de la chambre de Gabriel. L'un de ses gardes se tenait toujours devant la porte, et une douzaine d'idées paniquées lui traversa l'esprit pour expliquer l'absence de l'autre. Quelqu'un avait-il attaqué Gabriel ? Était-il blessé ? Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre avec lui ? Était-il malade ? Le second garde l'avait-il attaqué ? Avait-il… ?

Elle bondit à travers l'ouverture de la porte et trouva le second garde à l'intérieur, vérifiant à travers les fenêtres s'il y avait le moindre signe d'un intrus. Gabriel était sur son lit, pressé contre le mur, les yeux fermés, hurlant.

« Gabriel ! » Elle courut vers lui, bras ouverts pour le prendre, mais quand elle le toucha l'une de ses mains griffa l'air et elle sentit ses griffes percer sa peau profondément, à la base de son cou. Elle tituba en arrière et mit une main sur la blessure. Du sang se mit à gicler à travers ses doigts.

« Ma dame ! » S'exclama le garde alarmé.

Elle leva son autre main pour l'arrêter. « Je vais bien. Je lui ai juste fait peur. Va t'assurer que personne d'entre n'entre. »

« Etes-vous sûr ma dame ? »

« Oui. » Intervint la voix de Wolfram derrière elle. « Ferme la porte derrière toi. »

Elle entendit les pas du garde s'avancer vers la porte tandis que Wolfram s'approchait d'elle. « C'est profond, Edeline. Tu vas avoir besoin de sutures. »

La porte se referma et elle chassa les inquiétudes de Wolfram. « Je vais bien. Il faut d'abord calmer Gabriel. »

Il serra son épaule un bref instant puis la lâcha. « Très bien. Laisse-moi l'approcher d'abord, vu que tu saignes. Il pourrait essayer de te mordre, s'il sent le sang. »

Elle ne voulait pas rester en arrière. Son bébé hurlait, il avait besoin de sa mère, mais… Wolfram avait raison, et elle approuva avec réticence en reculant. Elle regarda Wolfram approcher du lot et tendre la main vers Gabriel, qui s'était roulé en boule comme s'il essayer de se cacher de quelque chose.

Wolfram s'assit à côté et plaça gentiment une main sur son bras. « Gabriel ? » Il le secoua doucement. « Gabriel, réveille-toi. » Gabriel tressaillit et cacha son visage. « Gabriel ? » Wolfram se rapprocha et Gabriel ne protesta pas quand son père le força lentement à se dérouler de sa position protectrice pour installer sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Ouvre les yeux, Gabriel. Personne ne va te faire du mal. »

Gabriel poussa un gémissement qui se transforma en un bruyant sanglot, et son corps fut secoué de larmes qui perlaient librement de ses yeux, toujours hermétiquement fermés. Edeline ne pouvait plus regarder. Elle traversa la chambre en quelques pas rapides et s'agenouilla à côté de son fils en pleurs.

« Edeline ! » Siffla Wolfram, mais elle l'ignora. Gabriel avait besoin d'eux deux, au diable des risques. Elle tendit sa main propre pour passer les doigts sur la joue de Gabriel.

« Gabriel. » Elle appela son nom assez fort pour couvrir ses pleurs. « Nous sommes là, Gabriel. Tu es à la maison, avec nous. Le château est parti depuis longtemps. » Il ouvrit les yeux, mais ne se concentra pas sur elle. A la place ils allèrent sur un point derrière elle, et il se tut un bref instant avant d'hurler à nouveau.

La porte se rouvrit. « Mon seigneur, ma dame, tout va bien ? »

« Tout va bien. » Répondit Edeline sans quitter Gabriel des yeux. « Laisse-nous. »

« Devons-nous appeler un médecin ? »

« Pas tout de suite. Maintenant ferme la porte et laisse-nous ! »

« Papa ? Gamma ? Gampapa ? »

« Ramenez Trevor dans notre chambre immédiatement. » Ordonna Wolfram, mais quand Edeline tourna la tête elle put voir l'enfant éviter adroitement les mains qui essayaient de l'attraper pour trottiner vers eux.

Il se pencha et plaça sa paume sur la joue de Gabriel. « Papa ! »

Les yeux de Gabriel balancèrent et il tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder son fils. Il cilla de confusion tandis que ses pleurs commencèrent à diminuer.

« Papa triste ? » Demanda Trevor avant de se pencher encore plus pour embrasser le visage couvert de larmes de son père. « Plus triste, Papa. »

Gabriel se tut, et il regarda Trevor, toujours confus et cillant. Il leva lentement la main pour poser délicatement le bout des griffes sur le visage de l'enfant.

« Papa ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe. « Pourquoi ? »

Edeline regarda son mari, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un instant avant de se poser à nouveau sur leur fils et leur petit-fils. Quelque chose d'important était en train de se produire.


	13. Famille 12

_Note : Ceci est une traduction de la fiction Blood Is de eiahmon, effectuée et publiée avec son accord._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **12.**

Les autres voix étaient de retour.

 _Tu nous appartiens._

 _Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir._

 _Nous te trouverons._

Gabriel frissonna alors qu'elles l'encerclaient, murmurantes, le touchant de leurs mains froides.

 _Personne ne t'enlèvera._

 _Reviens nous._

 _Ne nous quitte pas._

Il essaya de se boucher les oreilles, mais ses mains ne lui répondaient plus et il frissonna encore malgré la chaleur qui le couvrait.

« Allez-vous-en. » Gémit-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

 _Tu es à moi, Gabriel Belmont !_ La voix furieuse s'éleva, et soudainement le visage était là, emplissant les ténèbres autour de lui, l'entourant, l'empêchant de détourner le regard. _Je te trouverai, et je te ramènerai !_

Gabriel hurla et essaya de s'éloigner du visage, mais il y avait quelque chose derrière lui qui l'empêchait de bouger. Il entendit faiblement l'une des gentilles voix, mais elle sonnait si loin. Des mains chaudes le touchèrent, et il balança les griffes pour les arrêter. Une autre voix cria, mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle dit. L'autre gentille voix vint de quelque part à proximité, puis d'autres mains le prirent et l'attirèrent hors de sa position fœtale. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud sous lui, et la gentille voix parla encore, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas l'entendre.

 _Je te trouverai !_

Gabriel hurla et ferma les yeux pour essayer, en vain, de bloquer le visage, quand il entendit une autre voix tout près. Il sentit une main sur sa joue, et les autres voix semblèrent se parler un moment.

« Papa ? Gamma ? Gampapa ? »

C'était la nouvelle voix. Il l'entendit plus fort que les voix qui hantaient ses rêves, plus fort que les voix coléreuses à côté, plus fort encore que les deux gentilles voix près de lui. Quelque chose de petit toucha sa joue, et le visage furieux disparut, les autres voix se turent.

« Papa triste ? »

Papa… Il connaissait ce mot. Que voulait-il dire…

Quelque chose de petit et de mouillé contre sa joue. « Plus triste, Papa. »

Cela voulait dire…

Il ouvrit les yeux, et au lieu de voir l'océan infini de ténèbres qui l'entourait avant, il vit un petit visage devant lui. Il tendit la main pour le toucher délicatement. Il ne ressemblait en rien au visage furieux qu'il avait vu avant.

Cela voulait dire… Cela voulait dire…

« Papa ? » Demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi ? » Pourquoi quelqu'un l'appellerait-il comme ça ?

Le petit visage avait des yeux verts, et lui souriait. « Papa ! »

« Papa… » Souffla-t-il.

Cela voulait dire...

Il s'assit sans lâcher des yeux le petit visage souriant.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que tout le monde retourne au lit. » Dit l'une des gentilles voix, et le visage souriant fut levé et emmené au loin. Il secoua la tête et voulut l'attraper, mais il était porté hors de vue.

« Gabriel ? » La gentille voix venait de derrière lui, et il se tourna pour la regarder.

Elle appartenait à un visage plus vieux, soutenu de rides et encadré de cheveux gris. Les yeux étaient marron, et ils le regardaient avec quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer. Il ne l'avait vu avant.

« Gabriel ? » Dit le visage à nouveau. « Tu vas bien ? » Une main se tendit pour pousser ses cheveux de son visage, et il tressaillit. « Papa est là, Gabriel. Tu n'as pas de raison d'être effrayé. »

« Papa… » Murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Cela voulait dire…

… père.

 _Gabriel le bâtard ! Personne ne veut de lui !_

Il secoua la tête faiblement. « Non… » Il n'avait pas de père ou de mère. Ils n'avaient pas voulu de lui. Ils l'avaient laissé sur un perron. Ils l'avaient jeté comme un déchet. Il secoua la tête à nouveau, plus durement cette fois. « Non. »

« Gabriel ? »

Etait-ce un autre rêve ? Un piège du château ?

Etait-ce réel ?

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce devait être un rêve. Personne ne voulait de lui…

 _Fais lui confiance, Gabriel._

Il s'immobilisa un moment : il avait déjà entendu cette fois, pas vrai ? Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Il était si fatigué… Il ferma les yeux sur le visage, et il ne fut plus visible comme le furieux. Il sentit des bras autour de lui qui le serrait contre l'endroit où il avait vu le visage, et il fut pressé contre quelque chose de chaud. Il posa la tête dessus tandis que les bras le balançaient gentiment.

« Rendors-toi, Gabriel. » Dit la gentille voix. « Je te garderai en sécurité. »

 _Repose-toi, Gabriel. Je te protègerai._

Gabriel se pelotonna dans la chaleur et s'endormit avec un petit soupir.

* * *

Wolfram sourit légèrement quand Gabriel s'endormit dans ses bras, et il sentit son cœur fondre de voir que son fils lui faisait assez confiance pour ça. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration calme dans son cou, bien que ce soit bien plus lent que celle d'un humain. Il sourit à nouveau et le berça un peu plus longtemps avant de décider qu'il était grand temps pour tous deux de retourner au lit.

Gabriel gémit quand il le coucha, et pleura doucement quand Wolfram le lâcha.

Wolfram le borda sous la couverture et prit sa main pour la presser doucement. « Je suis juste là. » Gabriel renifla et attrapa sa main, refusant de la lâcher. « Gabriel, je dois retourner au lit. » Il tira pour essayer de libérer sa main, mais Gabriel ne renonça pas. « Lâche-moi, fils. »

Gabriel secoua légèrement la tête. « Non. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Wolfram ? » La voix d'Edeline vit de la porte, et il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour la voir se tenir là. « Viens-tu te coucher ? »

« J'adorerais, mais quelqu'un, » Il se tourna vers Gabriel, « ne veut pas que je parte. » Il la regarda alors qu'elle s'approchait, et vit que la coupure profonde que Gabriel lui avait infligée avait été suturée. Elle porta un regard souriant sur Gabriel, profondément endormi et agrippant fermement la main de Wolfram.

« Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec lui cette nuit, alors ? » Suggéra-t-elle à voix basse. « Personne ne le saura sauf moi et les deux gardes, et ils ne diront rien. » Elle sourit. « Je crois que nous l'avons gâté sur le chemin de la maison, en le gardant entre nous la nuit. »

Wolfram eut un petit rire. « Nous avons créé un monstre. » Elle regarda Gabriel et soupira. « Je suppose qu'une nuit ne fera pas de mal. Si c'est ce qu'il veut. »

« Je vais prendre une autre couverture pour toi. » Dit Edeline et elle sortit silencieusement de la pièce.

Wolfram se leva du fauteuil. « Décale-toi, Gabriel. » Si tu veux que je passe la nuit avec toi, je ne peux pas la passer entièrement sur une chaise. Je suis trop vieux pour ça. » Gabriel ne protesta absolument pas alors qu'il était poussé sur le côté, laissant juste assez de place à sa gauche. Il utilisa sa main libre pour border son fils aux épaules, et s'étira à côté de lui.

Wolfram relâcha immédiatement sa main, se blottit contre lui et saisit la tunique que Wolfram portait pour dormir. Wolfram sourit et repoussa les cheveux de Gabriel de son visage.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me mordre, tu sais. » Souffla-t-il en entourant les épaules de Gabriel d'un bras. « Tu aurais de gros problèmes. » Il l'embrassa pour lui dire bonne nuit, lui tirant un faible sourire. « Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »

Il entendit des pas entrer dans la pièce, et il leva la tête vers Edeline qui tendait une deuxième couverture sur eux. « Merci, ma chérie. »

Elle se pencha, l'embrassa, puis embrassa également Gabriel. « Bonne nuit, Wolfram. Bonne nuit, Gabriel. » Elle se releva et sortir de la pièce, une seconde plus tard la porte se referma, laissant Wolfram seul avec leur fils. Il s'installa dans l'étroit espace entre Gabriel et le bord du lit. « Bonne nuit, Gabriel. Dors-bien. Je t'aime. »

Gabriel marmonna quelque chose avant de redevenir silencieux et immobile, et Wolfram sourit en posant la tête sur l'oreiller et en fermant les yeux. Il s'endormit en quelques secondes.

* * *

Wolfram eut énormément à faire le matin suivant. Trevor fut installé dans la chambre d'enfant, déjà occupée par Anna, cinq ans, cousine au second degré de Wolfram. Edeline supervisa le changement et introduisit Trevor à la nourrice, Miss Sophia. Il avait déjà rencontré la gouvernante. Cela demanda qu'ils laissent Gabriel seul, ce qu'ils n'aimaient nu l'un ni l'autre bien que leurs propres gardes le protègent. Ils l'avaient déjà perdu une fois, ils ne le perdraient pas à nouveau. Par prudence – l'acceptation facile de la famille le rendait un peu nerveux – il demanda également à John de poster des gardes pour Trevor. Ceci fait, il retourna aux nombreuses tâches qui exigeaient son attention et fut rapidement absorbé par son travail.

Il remarqua à peine le passage des heures, et il était au milieu d'un rapport détaillant l'évolution des semailles quand il fut interrompu par quelqu'un toquant à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez ! » Appela-t-il sans lever les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit et il entendit des légers pas s'approcher, lui faisant lever les yeux vers Miss Sophia qui se tenait devant lui. « As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Je m'excuse de vous interrompre, mon seigneur, » dit-elle, « mais j'ai trouvé ceci dans les habits de Maître Trevor. » Elle lui dit un petit morceau de verre qui pendait d'une corde en cuir. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais si cela appartient à Maître Trevor, peut-être vaut-il mieux que vous le gardiez. Je ne voudrais pas que le petit bout se coupe avec. »

Les bruits de la maison autour de lui semblèrent disparaître alors que Wolfram fixait le tesson. Il avait le sentiment fou de savoir ce que c'était. Il tendit la main pour le prendre, et la lumière du jour venant des fenêtres derrière lui dansèrent sur la surface polie.

« Merci, Miss Sophia. » Il s'entendit parler, mais sa propre voix semblait étouffée. « Tu peux partir. » Il tint l'éclat dans sa main tandis que la jeune femme sortait, et une lumière blanche l'éclaira quand il le regarda. Quand elle se dissipa, il fit la chambre de Gabriel, Gabriel allongé et endormi dans son lit, Edeline assise à côté de lui.

Il laissa tomber l'éclat sur le bureau, et le bruit du verre sur le bois résonna lourdement à ses oreilles, tandis que les bruits de la maison lui revenaient brutalement. Il sursauta dans sa chaise, surpris par le bruit soudain. Il secoua ensuite la tête et repoussa rapidement une décoration sur son bureau. Derrière se trouvait une petite serrure, et d'un tour d'une clef qu'il était le seul à posséder, un tiroir dissimulé s'ouvrit sous la surface de son bureau. Il y mit l'éclat du miroir, le remit en place, le referma et remit la décoration en place devant la serrure. Lui seul connaissait le tiroir secret, même Edeline l'ignorait. Son père le lui avait montré, et si les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées de cette manière, il l'aurait montré à Mathias au bon moment, une fois qu'il aurait été assez vieux pour garder le secret. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il pourrait transmettre tous les petits secrets du bureau à son fils, une pensée qui l'attristait énormément. Gabriel pourrait ne jamais être capable d'apprécier toutes les histoires qu'il avait à lui dire.

« A quoi joues-tu, Volpe ? » Demanda-t-il tout bas. « Espérais-tu que je vois quelque chose ? Cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec cette prophétie que tu n'arrêtais pas de mentionner ? » Il lui faudrait en parler avec Edeline plus tard, mais pour le moment son estomac l'informait qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner, aussi rangea-t-il ses papiers, se leva-t-il et sortit-t-il du bureau.

Comme il s'y attendait, Edeline n'était pas à la table principale quand il entra, mais le reste de la famille, sauf Trevor, était là, dont son frère et son neveu. Trevor mangerait dans la chambre d'enfant jusqu'à ses cinq ans environ. Les serviteurs les servirent peu après qu'il se soit installé à la tête de la table principale, et rapidement les discussions emplirent la pièce au plafond haut, alors qu'ils savouraient leur repas.

« Et bien ? » Demanda Cordrin lorsque Wolfram eut pris une bouchée de son déjeuner.

« Et bien quoi, Frère ? »

« Vas-tu jeter la bête dehors ? »

Il savait de qui parlait Cordrin, mais il n'allait pas donner satisfaction à son frère. « Bête ? De quoi donc parles-tu, Cordrin ? »

« Ne joue pas les idiots avec moi, Wolfram ! Je parle de ce vampire que tu affirmes être un fils ! »

Wolfram porta un regard noir sur son jeune frère. « Surveille tes paroles, Cordrin. Et non, Gabriel n'ira nulle part. »

« Il a attaqué ta femme ! »

« Il s'est défendu, de peur, quand elle l'a alarmé alors qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Elle a fait une erreur, pas lui. »

« Ses hurlements ont réveillé toutes la maison. » Grommela Adelar.

« Après ce qu'il a vécu, » Répliqua Wolfram, « des cauchemars sont normaux. Je suis certain qu'il s'apaisera avec le temps. »

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Des années ? » Interrogea Cordrin avec un regard incrédule. « Vais-je devoir être réveillé toutes les nuits par ses cris ? »

« Il est ici depuis 17 jours, Cordrin, et c'est la première fois que l'un de ses cauchemars réveillent tout le monde depuis son arrivée. J'aurais tendance à dire que tes craintes sont infondées. »

Le regard de Cordrin brilla, et il ouvrit la bouche, mais Wolfram le coupa court. « Assez Cordrin ! Gabriel n'a fait aucun mal permanent, et il restera ici ! Il est malade, non dangereux ! » Cordrin bondit sur ses pieds, et le bruit de sa chaise tombant au sol fut assez bruyant pour attirer l'attention des serviteurs, et la pièce devint peu à peu silencieuse alors que tous se tournaient pour regarder.

« Assied-toi, Cordrin ! » Gronda Wolfram. « Tu as suffisamment embarrassé ta famille et toi-même pour une journée ! » L'épouse de Cordrin, un mince brin de femme aux fins cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron clair, le poussa à se rassoir et lui murmura quelque chose. Wolfram ne comprit pas ses mots, mais ce fut suffisant pour forcer son époux à se calmer, et il choisit de darder un regard noir sur Wolfram avant de tourner son attention sur son repas.

* * *

A la fin du repas, Wolfram ne fut que trop heureux de s'enfuir du hall pour aller voir Gabriel, et il le trouva dans sa chambre comme à l'accoutumé, avec sa mère. Ils étaient assis ensemble sur un canapé, installé dans la pièce sur les ordres d'Edeline, et Gabriel était appuyé contre elle, sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« Je suis étonné qu'il soit réveillé. » Dit Wolfram doucement, la porte se refermant derrière lui. Il s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils et Gabriel leva lentement la tête pour le regarder, les yeux fatigués. Imaginait-il des choses, où étaient-ils plus conscients que d'habitude ? Gabriel cilla une fois, puis reposa la tête.

Edeline ne quitta pas Gabriel du regard en passant gentiment la main dans ses cheveux. « Il s'est réveillé, et s'est aventuré jusqu'ici pour s'assoir avec moi il y a environ une heure. J'ai essayé de le remettre au lit, mais il refuse de bouger. »

« Peut-être veut-il simplement que sa mère le tienne dans ses bras ? » Répliqua Wolfram en souriant.

Edeline rit avec légèreté. « Peut-être. »

« Est-ce que l'on s'est occupé de Trevor ? »

« Oui, il est installé, et Anna ne cesse ne s'extasier devant lui. »

Entendre cela tira un sourire à Wolfram. « A-t-il visité Gabriel aujourd'hui ? »

« Pas encore. J'ai pensé que plus tard dans la soirée, avant que Trevor n'aille au lit et quand Gabriel est plus réveillé, serait un meilleur moment. »

Wolfram approuva, regardant Gabriel étendu dans les bras de sa mère, souriant à la vue. « Il est aussi beau que le jour de sa naissance. » Souffla-t-il.

Edeline posa sa tête sur celle de Gabriel. « Oui, en effet. » Gabriel remua, lui faisant relever la tête, et il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle lui sourit et lui embrassa le front. Il lui rendit son sourire, puis reposa la tête.

« Comment s'est déroulé le déjeuner ? » Interrogea Edeline.

Wolfram soupira et se redressa dans sa chaise. « Aussi bien que je m'y attendais. Cordrin a exigé de savoir quand je comptais jeter Gabriel dehors pour t'avoir attaquée. »

« M'avoir attaquée ! » Le regard d'Edeline était indigné. « Je lui ai fait peur ! »

Wolfram leva les mains. « Je le sais, et tu le sais, mais tu connais Cordrin. Il veut qu'Adelar hérite, et le seul moyen pour que cela arrive, est que quelque chose retire Gabriel et Trevor de la maison. »

« Gabriel ne pourra de toute manière jamais hériter, pas dans son état actuel. »

Wolfram hocha lentement la tête. « Je ne comprends pas la logique de Cordrin. Peut-être pense-t-il que si Gabriel disparait, Trevor ne comptera plus. »

« Ou que tu le déshériteras. »

« Il pourrait le croire également. »

« Que prévois-tu de faire ? »

« Rien pour le moment. Il n'a rien fait de plus que grommeler à propos de Gabriel, et tant qu'il ne l'aura pas réellement menacé, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Dans notre position précaire, même s'il le menaçait ou même l'attaquait, je devrais marcher sur des œufs. »

« Non, cela n'arrangerait pas nos affaires que Cordrin se mette à courir partout pour dire à tout le monde que nous abritons un vampire. »

« Ou pire, qu'il dise à Volpe que Gabriel est toujours vivant. » Edeline l'observa sans comprendre. « Gabriel est l'Élu de Dieu. Que l'on découvre son vampirisme peut être atténué par ce simple fait. Que Volpe parvienne d'une quelconque manière à remettre les mains sur Gabriel serait un désastre, surtout s'il ne s'est pas encore remis. »

Edeline tressaillit. « Je ne veux pas imaginer Gabriel, dans son état actuel, à la merci de cet homme. Nul ne peut dire ce qu'il lui ferait. » Elle tint Gabriel plus près et posa la joue au sommet de son crâne.

« Il y a autre chose. »

Edeline ferma les yeux. « Oserai-je demander ? »

Wolfram s'avachit dans son fauteuil et fixa le plafond. « Volpe a envoyé Trevor à la maison avec un cadeau. »

« Un cadeau ? »

« Tu te souviens du miroir que nous avons vu au château ? Eh bien, Miss Sophia en a trouvé un éclat dans les habits que Trevor portait sur le chemin. »

Edeline releva la tête, le fixant sans un mot pendant un moment. « Oh mon… » Elle prit une profonde respiration. « As-tu regardé dedans ? As-tu vu quelque chose ? »

« Oui. J'ai vu la chambre de Gabriel, lui endormi dans son lit, toi assise à côté de lui. »

« Que vas-tu en faire ? »

« Rien pour le moment. Je l'ai rangé dans un lieu sûr, en attendant de comprendre les intentions de Volpe. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que c'était son idée de mettre l'éclat en possession de Trevor, aussi ai-je besoin d'apprendre ses intentions. Est-ce que cela a le moindre rapport avec la prophétie qu'il n'arrêtait pas de mentionner ? » Il soupira. « Une part de moi aimerait que j'ai pris le temps de l'interroger avant de partir avec Trevor. »

« Non, je suis heureuse que tu ne l'aies pas fait. » Il baissa les yeux vers Edeline, qui fixait le vide. « Emmener Trevor loin de cet endroit était le plus important, et tu y aies parvenu parce que Volpe était déstabilisé. Lui demander quoi que ce soit à propos de cette prophétie t'aurais mis sous son contrôle, au lieu du contraire, et tu n'aurais jamais pu sortir de là-bas avec Trevor. Nous devrons découvrir cette prophétie d'une autre manière. »

« Ce n'est peut-être même pas important. Ça pourrait être juste quelque chose que Volpe a inventée pour se justifier. Nous pourrions ne jamais le savoir. »

« Devrions-nous demander au miroir ? »

Wolfram marqua une très longue pause. « Je ne sais pas. » Finit-il par dire. « Le miroir nous a aidé avant mais je… j'ai peur de ce qu'il nous montrera maintenant. Il pourrait nous montrer que sauver Gabriel a été en vain. Il pourrait nous le montrer mourant, des mains d'une foule ou pire, de ma main. »

« Mais Wolfram, tu ne – ! »

« S'il jamais il devient incontrôlable, je le ferai, dans son intérêt comme dans celui de tous ceux autour de lui. De plus, » Sa voix baissa. « si je savais que nous étions mourants, et que nos morts laisseraient Gabriel à la merci de son oncle, je prendrai sa vie, pour lui épargner ce que Cordrin lui ferait. Tu sais que mon frère le jetterait au moins dans une cellule pour mourir de faim. Gabriel ne mérite pas cela. »

Il se leva, traversa la pièce et s'assit sur le sofa de l'autre côté de Gabriel. Gabriel le regarda, se redressa puis s'appuya dans ses bras quand il les tendit. « Oui, tout va bien. » Murmura-t-il en le berçant doucement. « Papa prendra soin de toi. Personne ne te fera du mal. » Gabriel le regarda.

« Papa ? » Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés sous la confusion.

« Oui, Gabriel. Je suis ton papa. »

Gabriel secoua la tête. « Non, » Souffla-t-il. « Non. »

« Oui, mon petit. Je sais que tu ne me croies pas, et je sais que la Confrérie t'a dit que nous ne voulions pas de toi, mais ils t'ont menti. »

« Non. » Gabriel secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Peut-être que nous pouvons utiliser le miroir pour lui montrer ? » Demanda Edeline avec espoir, et ce fut au tour de Wolfram de secouer la tête alors que Gabriel se réinstallait dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée pour le moment. » Répondit-il. « Nous ne savons pas comment il réagira à ce que nous avons vu. Cela pourrait l'éloigner un peu plus de lui-même au lieu de l'aider. » Il baissa les yeux vers Gabriel qui se blottissait contre lui et se détendait pour s'endormir. « Donnons-lui plus de temps, puis nous en rediscuterons. »

Edeline lui sourit tristement, puis approuva. « Je veux juste retrouver notre bébé, Wolfram. »

« Moi de même. » Wolfram soupira en prenant Gabriel dans ses bras pour le porter dans son lit. « Plus que je ne peux dire. »

Il porta son fils endormi à son lit et l'allongea. Le garçon marmonna quelque chose lorsqu'il le borda, puis se mit sur le côté droit sous la couverture et se tut.

« Peut-être qu'il attendait juste que son père vienne et le porte. » Dit Edeline, amusée, et la pensée fit sourire Wolfram alors qu'il regardait Gabriel. Il se pencha, embrassa son fils légèrement sur le côté du crâne, puis retourna s'assoir sur le canapé près de son épouse.

« Il semble si calme dans son sommeil. » Souffla-t-elle.

« En effet. Je l'envie un peu : il n'a pas la moindre idée du danger dans lequel il se trouve, ou les problèmes que son arrivée va causer. »

Edeline lui lança un regard pénétrant. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Croies-tu honnêtement que Cordrin va accepter sa présence ? Il va essayer quelque chose à un moment, je ne sais juste pas quoi ou quand. Il va devoir marcher sur des œufs, sinon il nous fera tous sombrer, ce dont je suis certain qu'il souhaite éviter, mais je n'ai pas le moindre doute sur le fait qu'il prévoie quelque chose. »

« Et nous ne pouvons rien faire sans preuve. »

« Non, rien, sauf espérer que Gabriel retrouvera ses esprits. Il serait bien plus simple de le protéger s'il est capable de se défendre. »

« Il les retrouvera pour découvrir qu'il doit surveiller des parents qui pourront le frapper dans le dos. »

Wolfram grimaça : cela sonnait bien pire, énoncé à voix haute. « Quelle autre option avons-nous, Edeline ? Nous ne pouvions pas le laisser dans ce château, et il n'a pas d'autre endroit où aller, même si nous acceptions de l'envoyer au loin après l'avoir enfin retrouvé. »

« Ce serait tellement plus simple s'il n'était pas un vampire. Je comprends pourquoi il l'a fait, mais cela rend les choses bien plus difficiles. »

« Je sais, mais il reste notre fils, et nous le protégerons de quiconque voulant le blesser, même son oncle et son cousin. »

* * *

Ce soir-là, une fois que la maisonnée eut dîné, Miss Sophia amena Trevor pour une visite. Wolfram la renvoya dans la chambre d'enfant, et il emmena l'enfant voir son père. Gabriel était assis dans son lit, installé contre des oreillers placés contre la tête de lit, et il se tourna vers Trevor quand le garçon courut vers lui en gloussant.

« Papa ! »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils, puis regarda sa mère avec confusion tandis que Trevor grimpait sur la couverture qui lui couvrait les jambes. Wolfram avança assez près pour attraper son petit-fils au cas où, mais Edeline s'assit sur le lit à côté d'eux avant qu'il n'ait pu approcher.

« Oh, Gabriel. » Dit-elle gentiment en repoussant ses cheveux de ses yeux. « Cet enfant est Trevor, Trevor Belmont, ton fils. »

Gabriel secoua la tête. « Non. »

« Si, Gabriel. » Intervint Wolfram en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil qu'il avait tiré près du lit. « Il est né alors que tu étais parti capturer un démon pour la Confrérie, et ils l'ont pris des bras de ton épouse. »

Gabriel fit passer son regard entre eux un moment, puis l'abaissa vers Trevor à nouveau qui s'était blottit près de lui. « Marie ? »

Wolfram souhaita soudainement qu'ils aient obtenu le nom de leur belle-fille d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il choisit de le suivre. « Oui Gabriel, Marie. Trevor est le fils qu'elle t'a donné. »

Gabriel secoua frénétiquement la tête, regardant Trevor avec des yeux écarquillés et paniqués. « Non ! »

« Si, Gabriel. » Dit patiemment Edeline en prenant la main de Gabriel. « C'est ton fils, assis sur tes genoux, et il a besoin de toi. »

« Non ! » Gabriel geignit en commençant à pleurer, et Wolfram se leva de sa chaise pour s'assoir à côté de lui. Gabriel tendit les bras vers lui et il serra son fils dans ses bras alors que le garçon cachait son visage dans ses cheveux.

Edeline prit Trevor des genoux de Gabriel, et le bambin la regarda. « Papa pleure. » Dit-il solennellement. « Papa triste ? »

Wolfram ne prêta pas attention à sa réponse, concentré sur Gabriel en pleurs dans ses bras. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'elle emmena leur petit-fils hors de la chambre alors qu'il essayait de calmer son fils.

« Tu as déjà tellement été blessé, » murmura-t-il par-dessus les sanglots de Gabriel, « et maintenant tu apprends des choses qui ne font que les empirer. Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre, mais nous ne te mentons pas. Nous sommes ta famille, et ce petit garçon est ton fils. » Gabriel secoua à nouveau la tête de déni et Wolfram soupira. « Ne vas-tu jamais nous revenir, Gabriel ? T'avoir sorti de cet endroit a-t-il eu le moindre effet positif ? »

Evidemment, Gabriel ne répondit pas. Il pleura seulement tandis que Wolfram le tenait. Il pleura jusqu'à s'endormir dans les bras de son père.

* * *

La maisonnée était silencieuse.

Wolfram roula sur le côté dans son lit, et soupira silencieusement. La lune était haute dans le ciel, il était presque minuit, et il était éveillé depuis des heures. Tout le monde, toute la famille, tous les serviteurs dormaient, mais il était incapable de faire de même. Après que Gabriel se soit endormi en pleurant plus tôt, il l'avait tenu quelques temps puis l'avait mis au lit pour la nuit. Il n'avait pas essayé de s'accrocher à lui comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente, ce qui attrista un peu Wolfram. C'était agréable de savoir que Gabriel allait vers lui pour être réconforté, mais quand il ne le faisait pas alors qu'il était si évidemment bouleversé…

Wolfram soupira à nouveau. Avaient-ils réellement fait le moindre bien à Gabriel ? Oh, il se disait que le tirer de ce château avait été la meilleure chose à faire, et il croyait réellement que laisser son fils là-bas aurait fini en désastre, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas comment l'avoir à la maison l'aidait. De toute évidence Gabriel semblait leur faire assez confiance, à certain niveau, autrement il ne leur permettrait pas de le tenir et il n'irait pas ainsi vers eux, mais son esprit ne semblait pas s'éclaircir. Peut-être… peut-être que remettre Gabriel aux soins de la Confrérie serait mieux pour lui. Il avait appelé leur camp maison, il avait été élevé et entrainé par ces hommes, et il connaissait certainement chacun d'entre eux par leurs prénoms. Peut-être qu'être entouré de personnes qu'il reconnaissait serait mieux pour lui qu'être dans une maison avec des étrangers, dont au moins deux complotaient contre lui.

Il jeta les ouvertures de côté avant d'y penser et se leva. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'obtenir les réponses à ses questions, et il maudit Volpe dans son esprit en quittant la chambre pour entrer dans son bureau sombre et vide. Une pluie diluvienne s'était abattue sur eux et malgré la saison, la maison était froide tandis qu'il marchait, mais il l'ignora en avançant dans son bureau et en fermant le loquet de la porte derrière lui. Il ne s'embêta pas à allumer les lampes ou une bougie : la lumière de la lune brillait suffisamment à travers les deux grandes fenêtres derrière le meuble pour lui offrir la lumière nécessaire, tandis qu'il avançait vers son bureau et s'installait dans sa chaise. Il ouvrit le tiroir secret (et essaya de se souvenir quand il avait récupéré sa clef), et prit le petit tesson de miroir sur sa corde de cuir. Il regarda dans sa surface polie plusieurs minutes sans rien dire.

Il soupira : il était venu jusque-là. « Est-ce qu'amener Gabriel à la maison a changé quoi que ce soit ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, et il sentit son estomac faire une embardée quand le miroir commença à briller.

Quand la lumière disparut, il vit à nouveau le château, plus spécifiquement la salle du trône où ils avaient trouvés Gabriel. Gabriel était enragé dans la salle, attaquant les piliers et les murs, hurlant de fureur et de tristesse. Les pierres se brisaient sous la puissance de ses attaques, mais elles se reformaient toujours, comme si le château était une créature vivante. Il passait dans les salles vides et les couloirs, attaquant tout ce qui était près de lui, et quand il n'y avait rien à attaquer, il s'en prenait à lui-même : il se griffait, s'arrachait les cheveux, s'arrachait des pans entiers de peau. A un moment il s'arracha même les yeux, mais ils régénérèrent, sans le moindre signe qu'il leur avait fait quelque chose. Il tomba à genoux, désespéré, pleurant et se balançant, assoiffé de la moindre miette de réconfort, pour bondit sur ses pieds et s'emporter à nouveau après quelques minutes. Wolfram regarda Gabriel s'affaler sur le trône, épuisé, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il se débattait et criait, dans les affres de cauchemars, et se réveillait pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne pour le réconforter, personne pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Personne, sauf le château et ses voix.

Le miroir brilla encore, et quand il redevint clair, Gabriel était assis sur le trône à nouveau, mais il ne pleurait pas de désespoir et ne se débattait pas contre les cauchemars. A la place, il était assis comme un roi, un gobelet dans une main. Sa tête était penchée, et ses yeux fermés. Wolfram l'observa, assis là un moment, puis sa tête se releva et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Au lieu de voir l'incompréhension confuse à laquelle il était habitué, les yeux rouges de son fils étaient brillants d'une conscience aigüe, et un coin de sa bouche se tordit en un sourire vicieux, avant qu'il ne vide le contenu de son gobelet et qu'il le jette de côté. Il se leva alors, et disparut dans un nuage de fumée et de braises.

Le miroir brilla, la scène changea, montrant la salle au miroir. Il y avait un jeune homme, portant un manteau renforcé vert et une large croix dans sa main. Il tourna sur lui-même tandis qu'un nuage noir glissait autour de lui, et le nuage fondit pour laisser apparaître Gabriel. Les deux parlèrent un petit moment, puis Gabriel attaqua. Wolfram regarda la bataille, et vit son fils arracher l'arme de son assaillant et la planter dans sa poitrine. Alors que le jeune homme reposait là, mourant, le miroir s'approcha de son visage et ses yeux verts transpercèrent Wolfram tandis qu'il crachait du sang.

Ses yeux verts.

Les yeux de **Trevor**!

Wolfram hoqueta alors que Trevor, mortellement blessé par son propre père, disait quelque chose à Gabriel. Il vit la confusion dans les yeux de Gabriel, et sa compréhension horrifiée quand il regarda le miroir. Il réapparut, agenouillé au sol près de Trevor alors qu'il laissait échapper son dernier soupir, le prenant dans ses bras et forçant son sang dans la gorge de son fils. Il n'y avait aucun son, comme toujours, mais Wolfram crut entendre son fils supplier Trevor de vivre, alors que les larmes inondaient son visage. Il vit la tentative de transformer Trevor en vampire échouer, vit Gabriel construire une tombe pour que son fils y repose.

Wolfram vit Gabriel retourner dans la salle du trône, le vit hurler sa rage et sa douleur, le vit ordonner à ses minions : des vampires et des monstres qui ressemblaient à chaque pire cauchemar de tous les enfants, d'attaquer la Confrérie, de les anéantir. Il vit la petite ville qui avait grandi autour du camp de la Confrérie, d'où ils avaient pris Trevor, bruler jusqu'aux fondations à cause des monstres de Gabriel, tandis que tout le monde, hommes, femmes et enfants, étaient massacrés là où ils se tenaient sans merci, sans remords. Le tout, tandis que Gabriel regardait depuis le château, avec un sourire satisfait.

Le miroir brilla, et cette fois montra Trevor se levant de son cercueil. Ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs, et il fixa le miroir un moment avant de fondre en larmes. Il chassa ensuite Gabriel, aidé par un jeune homme roux qui semblait venir des montagnes. Les deux atteignirent la salle du trône et firent face à Gabriel, et Wolfram cria d'horreur quand Trevor restreignit son père pour le jeune homme roux puisse enfoncer le pieu d'une croix à travers sa poitrine. Gabriel hurla, tandis que son corps se dissolvait et disparaissait, et Wolfram jeta l'éclat de miroir sur le bureau, incapable d'en voir plus.

Il s'avachit dans son fauteuil, la respiration haletante comme s'il venait de courir des kilomètres, et pensait à ce qu'il venait de voir. Etait-ce là ce que voulait Volpe ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Gabriel était redevenu lui-même, mais il était revenu empli d'un rage qu'il semblait incapable, ou qu'il ne voulait pas, contrôler. Et tous autour de lui en avait supporté la violence.

Même son propre fils.

Wolfram avait les yeux fermés quand un frisson le traversa, et il les rouvrit pour prendre l'éclat de miroir et le ranger dans sa cachette. De la lumière brilla à nouveau – quoi, à présent ? – et il le jeta presque dans le tiroir dissimulé sans le regarder, mais ses yeux y étaient attirés de leur propre chef.

Au lieu de voir plus de morts et de destruction, il vit Gabriel assis dans une pièce sombre, sans fenêtres. Une seule bougie offrait une faible lumière tremblotante, suffisante pour que Wolfram voie l'humidité sur les murs, comme sur les lourdes chaines d'acier refermées en menottes autour des poignets et des chevilles de Gabriel. Gabriel ne bougeait pas, tête baissée. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés en une masse solide, et il ne portait que les ruines de ce qui avait été autrefois une chemise.

D'un endroit hors de l'image une porte s'ouvrit, et une lumière à peine plus forte tomba sur le visage de Gabriel, le poussant à lever la tête. Ses joues étaient creusées, ses lèvres sèches et craquelées, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas été nourri depuis plusieurs mois. Il luttait pour garder la tête levée. Il sembla rassembler ses forces, et leva lentement un bras enchainé malgré son tremblement sous l'effort. Son expression s'effondra, mais aucune larme ne roula sur la peau parcheminée de son visage alors qu'une silhouette familière et haïe entrait dans la petite cellule.

Volpe se tint juste hors de portée de Gabriel, et ignorant les silencieuses supplications de Gabriel, il le fixa un long moment. Puis il se détourna et sortit de la cellule. La porte se referma derrière lui, et Gabriel s'effondra, pleurant silencieusement dans la pièce sombre.

Wolfram avala difficilement sa salive quand le miroir brilla encore, cette fois lui montrant Gabriel dans sa chambre, mais il n'était pas endormi. Il était assis dans son lit, genoux contre sa poitrine, ses bras autour d'eux alors qu'il se balançait légèrement. Wolfram regarda l'image bouger une minute, puis il rangea l'éclat et referma le tiroir secret. Il sortit ensuite de son bureau et alla directement dans la chambre de Gabriel.

Les gardes ne dirent pas un mot quand il les passa, se contentant de lui ouvrir la porte pour le laisser entrer. A l'intérieur, il retrouva Gabriel exactement comme le miroir le lui avait montré, et le garçon leva la tête pour le regarder quand il pénétra dans la chambre. Une seule bougie brûlait sur le manteau de la cheminée, lui permettant de voir les traces de larmes sur son visage, et Wolfram alla vers le lit, s'assit, et ouvrit les bras. Gabriel le regarda un moment en reniflant, puis s'appuya dans l'étreinte offerte. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de son père, et serra fortement les manches de sa tunique.

« Papa est là, Gabriel. » Dit gentiment Wolfram. « Tout ira bien. Je t'aime. » Gabriel gémit doucement et se blottit plus près, et Wolfram ferma les yeux, juste assis là, tenant son fils.


	14. Famille 13

_Disclaimer : Cette histoire est une traduction de Blood Is, de eiahmon, faite et publiée avec l'autorisation de l'auteur !_

 _Lyra : Merci de ton suivi, ça me fait plaisir que tu continues de lire !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **13.**

Il y avait des bras chauds autour de lui, et la gentille voix lui parlait doucement. Le gentil visage était là, et le sentiment d'être seul et effrayé disparut.

« Je t'aime. » Entendit-il dire, et il gémit en se blottissant plus près de la chaleur. Il savait ce que ces mots voulaient dire… C'était quelque chose de bien, et il l'avait entendu avant, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait vaguement se souvenir d'un visage féminin – Marie – les lui dire, et il était certain de lui avoir répondu la même chose, mais il ne se souvenait pas vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir les avoir entendus avant Marie… Personne ne l'aimait avant ? Il gémit à nouveau et ferma les yeux.

« Shhhh, » dit la gentille voix basse. « Je suis là, Gabriel. »

Gabriel… oui, c'était son prénom. Il avait été nommé d'après l'archange, lui avait-on dit.

Qui lui avait dit ?

Il fronça les sourcils : **qui** le lui avait dit ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en souvenir ? Avait-il été blessé et perdu sa mémoire d'une certaine manière ? Etait-il malade, et était-ce pour cela qu'il trouvait si difficile de penser ? Il ne se sentait pas malade, juste terriblement fatigué et confus. Etait-ce ce pourquoi les gentilles voix et les gentils visages étaient tout le temps là, pour s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux ? Pourquoi alors y avait-il ce petit visage qui l'appelait Papa aussi ? Et pourquoi, pour commencer, l'appelait-il Papa ? Il n'avait pas d'enfants.

… n'est-ce pas ?

« A quoi réfléchis-tu tant, Gabriel ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le gentil visage, tandis que ses pensées tournaient en ronds désorientés. Il ne comprenait rien, et des larmes de frustration lui montèrent aux yeux. Le gentil visage lui sourit, et un pouce apparut pour essuyer ses larmes. « Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas, fils. »

Fils ? Il n'était le fils de personne. Ses parents n'avaient pas voulu de lui. Il baissa la tête et referma les yeux : il ne voulait plus y penser. Il était trop fatigué. Les bras chauds s'enroulèrent autour de lui un moment et le balancèrent légèrement. « Rendors-toi, Gabriel. Papa reste juste ici, avec toi. »

Il souffla en se détendant pour dormir. Il chercherait à comprendre un autre jour, quand il ne serait pas aussi fatigué…

* * *

 _Gabriel ?_

C'était à nouveau cette voix. Il l'avait déjà entendu, dans l'autre endroit, mais il ne savait pas qui c'était. Au moins, ce n'était l'une de ces voix, celles qui lui disaient des mots terrifiants. Il se tourna dans le lit et grommela : il voulait dormir.

 _Gabriel._ La voix avait l'air amusée. _Tu as assez dormi, enfant. Il est l'heure de te réveiller._

« Veux pas… » Marmonna-t-il en poussant les couvertures sur sa tête.

Il entendit un léger rire, et il s'attendit à moitié à ce que les couvertures soient tirées, mais cela n'arriva pas. A la place, la voix continua de lui parler. _Gabriel, tu es en sécurité maintenant, avec des gens qui t'aiment. C'est l'heure de te lever maintenant._

« Personne ne m'aime… »

Il sentit des doigts passer doucement dans ses cheveux, malgré la couverture sur sa tête. _C'est faux, Gabriel. Deux personnes t'aiment énormément, et un troisième est prêt à te donner tout ce qu'il a si tu le laisses faire._

Il fronça les sourcils, confus. « Qui ? »

Il ne pouvait pas voir la voix, mais il sut, d'une certaine manière, qu'elle lui souriait. _Tu le découvriras en te réveillant._

« Comment… comment puis-je faire ça ? Je suis si fatiguée, et rien n'a de sens, et… »

 _Shhhh_ , l'apaisa la voix. _Je sais, mais les choses s'amélioreront si tu le souhaites. Tu as traversé une terrifiante expérience dans un endroit horrible, mais tu es à la maison maintenant._

« Maison ? Comment puis-je être à la maison ? » Leur cottage, à Marie et lui, était toujours debout ? Quelqu'un l'y avait-il emmené ?

 _Parce que tu es avec ta famille qui t'aime, et qu'ils veulent que tu leur reviennes._

« Famille ? Je n'ai pas – »

 _Si._

« Je ne comprends pas. »

 _Tu comprendras, dès que tu te réveilleras. Je sais que tout est confus pour le moment, mais ça ira mieux. Souviens-toi qu'ils t'aiment énormément, et qu'ils veulent simplement pouvoir t'aimer comme ils n'ont pas pu le faire quand tu étais enfant._

* * *

« Quoi ! » Le son de sa propre voix le fit sursauter et le réveilla, et il s'assit dans un lit, regardant autour de lui avec des yeux écarquillés. Il vit une petite pièce peu éclairée, et personne d'autre, mais son ouïe perçut aisément le bruit d'autres voix à proximité, de nombreuses voix. Ce n'étaient pas les mêmes voix murmurantes qui lui parlaient au château : elles étaient humaines. Où se trouvait-il ?

Il était dans une petite chambre, dans un lit contre l'un des murs. A sa droite, un mur donnait sur l'extérieur avec deux larges fenêtres autour d'une cheminée, à sa gauche un mur avec une simple porte en face de la cheminée, en face de lui deux fauteuils et une table contre le mur le plus éloigné. Devant la cheminée se trouvait un canapé. Les rideaux étaient tirés sur les fenêtres, mais les rayons du soleil qui brillaient sur le mur de la porte étaient pales, et ses sens lui disaient que le soleil était presque couché.

Il se regarda et vit qu'il portait une tunique de fin lin blanc, faite pour dormir, et que la couverture qui couvrait ses jambes étaient finement faite de matériaux de très bonne qualité. Que diable… ?

« Ma dame. » Une voix étouffée s'éleva de derrière la porte, et il releva la tête pour écouter.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Une voix de femme, qui sonnait étrangement familière.

« Il parlait dans son sommeil, ma dame, mais personne n'était dans la pièce avec lui. Nous avons supposé qu'il rêvait. »

Parlaient-ils de lui ? Et qui étaient-ils ?

« Eh bien, ne le faisons pas attendre. S'il est réveillé, je suis sûre qu'il a soif. » Dit la voix féminine, et Gabriel fronça les sourcils. Il **avait** soif, mais que prévoyait la femme ? S'offrir comme repas ? Comment était-il arrivé ici de toute manière ?

La porte s'ouvrit, et Gabriel observa une légère lumière entrer dans la pièce. Il pouvait facilement observer la femme quand elle entra. Elle était bien plus vieille que lui, s'il se basait sur ses cheveux gris et son visage ridé, et il pouvait aisément voir des taches blanches se former dans ses yeux. L'odeur du sang emplit la pièce, le sien et du sang d'animal, qui était dans la chope qu'elle portait. Etait-ce qu'elle prévoyait de lui donner ? Et pourquoi l'odeur de son sang était-elle aussi familière ?

Elle s'avança vers la cheminée, posa le sang sur le manteau et passa un petit moment à ranimer le feu de ses cendres. Elle y mit quelques buches et Gabriel sourit légèrement en dépit de sa confusion, quand la chaleur remplit la petite pièce. Après un hiver à Château Bernhard, il avait oublié ce que s'était d'avoir chaud.

Satisfaite de son travail, la femme prit la chope et s'avança vers le lit.

« Bonsoir Gabriel. » Dit-elle en souriant. Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et lui offrit la chope. Il la regarda confusément par-dessus le bord de la chope un moment, et elle lui rendit un regard étonné, avant qu'il ne commence à boire. Sa soif apaisée, elle attrapa un mouchoir et sans la moindre peur essaya quelques gouttes de sang de sa bouche. Avait-elle la moindre idée – bon, évidemment qu'elle savait ce qu'il était puisqu'elle lui donnait du sang à boire – mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de ramener un vampire dans sa maison ? Ne comprenait-elle pas les dangers qu'il posait ?

« Comment te sens-tu ce soir ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. « Un cauchemar t'a-t-il à nouveau réveillé ? »

De quoi diable parlait-elle ? Elle tendit la main pour toucher ses cheveux, mais il rejeta la tête en arrière. « Gabriel ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Elle le regardait avec inquiétude. « Es-tu effrayé ? Maman ne va pas te faire de mal. »

Maman ? Pensait-elle être sa mère ou quelque chose dans le même genre ? Il la fixa, et il vit la compréhension apparaître dans ses yeux.

« Gabriel, » fit-elle avec hésitation, « es-tu… Es-tu là ? »

Il cilla. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il, et elle hoqueta. Elle se pencha et prit son visage dans ses mains, ce qui lui tira un grondement d'agacement et il repoussa ses mains. « Ne me touchez pas. » Son expression s'affaissa, et pour une quelconque raison, cela le fit se sentit un peu coupable. Pourquoi s'en souciait-il seulement ? « Qui êtes-vous, et où suis-je ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire tremblant et se leva. « Laisse-moi appeler ton père – »

« Mon père ? »

« – et nous t'expliquerons tout, je te le promets. »

Il la fixa alors qu'elle marchait rapidement vers la porte, effaré. Père ? Quoi ? Elle murmura aux deux hommes qu'il percevait derrière la porte, mais il put facilement l'entendre.

« Allez chercher mon mari. » Leur souffla-t-elle.

« Etes-vous certaine, ma dame ? Il nous a été ordonné de ne jamais quitter le Seigneur Gabriel. »

Le Seigneur… Gabriel ? Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils : qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?

« Je sais ce que l'on vous a dit, » murmura la femme, « mais j'ai besoin de lui ici, immédiatement. Dites-lui que c'est une urgence. »

« Ma dame… »

« Faites-le ! »

« Bien, ma dame. » Gabriel entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner, et la femme battit en retraite dans la chambre avec lui et ferma la porte. Elle lui fit un autre faible sourire en venant s'assoir sur le lit avec lui, et il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point elle était téméraire. Elle était soit très courageuse, soit très stupide, il n'était pas certain. Elle était, au moins, assez intelligente pour ne pas essayer de le toucher à nouveau après son avertissement, et elle se contenta de le regarder avec un sourire tremblant. Il l'observait sans comprendre : qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Où était-il, et comment était-il arrivé ici pour commencer ? Qui étaient ces gens ?

Deux bruits de pas arrivèrent à ses oreilles, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte, et quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un vieil homme, tandis que l'autre bruit de pas restait à l'extérieur. Gabriel perçut immédiatement l'odeur du sang de l'homme, et comme celle de la femme elle lui était familière, bien qu'ils n'aient pas du tout la même odeur. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Quelle est l'urgence, Edeline ? » Demanda l'homme en s'approchant du lit.

La vieille femme, Edeline apparemment, fit un autre sourire tremblant à Gabriel. « On dirait bien que le jour est arrivé, Wolfram. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Oh ? » Wolfram… fit un pas en avant, et releva la tête de Gabriel d'une main pour le regarder dans les yeux, lui tirant un regard noir et un grondement énervé. Ses yeux marron ternis s'écarquillèrent. « En effet. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Exigea Gabriel. « Où suis-je ? »

« Laisse-moi m'assoir, et nous t'expliquerons. » Le vieil homme tira l'un des fauteuils près de son épouse présumée et le regarda intensément pendant un moment. « Te souviens-tu avoir été au château ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la situation ? » Il ne voulait pas penser à cet endroit… Une partie de lui était soulagée d'en être loin, même s'il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir quitté. Quelque chose clochait…

« Une vingtaine de jours auparavant, ma femme et moi-même, » Wolfram désigna d'un geste la femme à côté de lui, « t'avons sorti du château. »

Gabriel cilla de surprise. « Pourquoi ? Vous savez ce que je suis. »

« Gabriel. » murmura Edeline en voulant le toucher, mais il gronda et repoussa à nouveau sa main.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher, femme ! »

L'homme mit une main sur l'épaule de son épouse quand elle regarda vers le sol, et Gabriel vit quelques larmes couler de son visage et tomber par terre. Pourquoi leur vue le **gênait** -il tant ?

« J'ai envisagé cette conversation des dizaines de fois, » soupira Wolfram, ramenant l'attention de Gabriel sur lui, « et je ne connais toujours pas le meilleur moyen pour te dire ça. »

« Me dire quoi ? »

« Gabriel… ce que la Confrérie t'a dit au sujet de tes parents. Que tu étais un bâtard non voulu, laissé à leur porte… »

Gabriel tressaillit perceptiblement.

« Rien de tout ça n'était vrai. »

 **Rien de tout ça n'était vrai.** Gabriel devint statue tandis que ces mots pénétraient ses oreilles : il les avait entendus, mais ne parvenait pas à en comprendre le sens. Rien de tout ça n'était vrai ? Comment était-ce possible ? Voulaient-ils dire que la Confrérie lui avait menti ? C'était outrageant ! Ces hommes étaient ses amis, ses frères ! Ils ne lui auraient jamais menti !

« Volpe avait une sorte de plan pour toi, Gabriel. Je ne sais pas exactement quoi, mais il savait que tu étais au château. Il savait que tu étais devenu un vampire, et quand je l'ai affronté, il n'a pas cessé de parler d'une prophétie. As-tu la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait ? »

« Non. » Souffla Gabriel, une image du Cardinal Volpe apparaissant dans son esprit. C'était l'un de ses plus vieux souvenirs de l'homme, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Pendant un entraînement à l'épée avec Maître Cecil, il avait aperçu Volpe l'observant intensément, à distance.

 _« Qui est-ce, Maître Cecil ? » demanda-t-il en marquant une pause, laissant retomber la pointe de son épée d'entraînement en bois._

 _Maître Cecil regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir de qui il parlait. « C'est le Cardinal William Volpe. Il est à la tête de notre ordre. »_

 _« Il est le chef ? »_

 _« En effet, et on dirait qu'il s'est pris d'un intérêt pour toi. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas, Gabriel. Tu devras le lui demander. Maintenant, on reprend l'entraînement jeune homme. »_

Il avait repéré Volpe en train de le regarder de nombreuses fois au cours des années suivantes, et les autres garçons de son âge avaient dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu Volpe les regarder. A l'époque, l'idée d'être spécial, de quelque manière que ce soit, pour le Cardinal l'avait rempli d'une douce chaleur.

« Il savait où j'étais ? » Demanda-t-il tout bas.

« Oui, et quand nous avons rencontré d'autres membres de l'ordre, ils ont dit qu'il avait refusé de leur permettre de t'aider dans ta quête, et qu'il leur avait affirmé que tu étais mort. »

« Non. » Il secoua la tête de déni. « Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. »

« Il me l'a pratiquement admis, Gabriel, et devant témoins qui plus est. Il n'a pas une seule fois nié mes accusations. A la place, il n'a fait que dire que c'était impossible à cause d'une quelconque prophétie. »

« Non ! Vous mentez ! »

« Gabriel – » commença la femme en se penchant vers lui, pour faire quoi il ne savait pas, mais il la repoussa et la fit tomber au sol. Il couvrit ses oreilles de ses deux mains et ferma les paupières.

« Laissez-moi seul ! Je ne veux pas l'entendre ! Vous auriez dû me laisser là-bas ! »

« Etre ici est assurément mieux qu'être resté dans cet horrible endroit ? » Demanda l'homme incrédule.

« Et pourquoi ! Je ne sais pas où je suis ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ! Je n'ai rien ! Rien du tout ! C'est pour ça que je suis allé là-bas en premier lieu ! Vous auriez dû m'y laisser ! »

« Oh Gabriel. » Dit la femme en se relevant et en se rasseyant à côté de lui. « Tu n'as pas tout perdu. Tu nous as nous, maintenant. »

Même avec les mains sur les oreilles, Gabriel l'entendit clairement et il laissa retomber ses mains sur ses genoux pour se tourner vers elle et la fixer. Il cilla, et dans le soudain silence de la pièce il put entendre ses propres cils bouger. Pendant un moment, personne ne dit rien, puis il sentit la colère, non, la rage monter en lui. Les deux reculèrent devant lui alors que la pièce et ses objets tremblaient, son pouvoir réveillé par sa fureur. La lumière des bougies et de la cheminée s'estompa, et on aurait dit qu'elle fuyait la chambre face à son humeur.

« Comment osez-vous ! » Gronda-t-il. « Pour qui vous prenez vous ! Je n'ai personne ! Ma femme est morte, et mes parents m'ont rejeté comme un déchet inopportun ! Comment osez-vous dire que je vous ai vous, quand je n'ai rien ! »

« Non, Gabriel, non, ce n'est pas vrai du tout. » Elle tendit encore la main vers lui.

« Restez loin de moi ! »

« Je t'en prie Gabriel, laisse-nous t'expliquer. » Implora son mari.

« Qu'y a-t-il à expliquer ! Vous avez appris ce que j'ai fait et avez décidé que ce serait une bonne publicité pour votre famille que l'on apprenne que vous m'avez mis au monde ! C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ! Vous me voulez uniquement pour ce que je peux vous apporter ! Le vainqueur de Satan est un membre de votre famille ! Que les richesses viennent ! » Le sarcasme dégoulinait de ses paroles alors qu'il les fixait avec rage, puis il leur tourna le dos. « Mes parents m'ont abandonné. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec quiconque affirmant être eux. »

« Nous ne t'avons pas abandonné, Gabriel. » Dit tout bas l'homme.

« Alors c'était vous. » Répliqua Gabriel sans se retourner. « Maintenant que j'ai détruit les Seigneurs de l'Ombre – » _Sauf celui que je voulais vraiment anéantir,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement, « – vous voulez me récupérer. »

« Nous pensions que tu étais mort. » Murmura l'épouse. « Il n'y avait aucune demande rançon, aucune trace de ceux qui t'avaient pris. »

« Oh, donc vous prétendez que j'ai été kidnappé. Comme c'est, » il ricana, « pratique. »

« C'est vrai Gabriel. » La femme parla à nouveau, et Gabriel l'entendit renifler silencieusement. « Ton 33ème anniversaire était deux mois plus tôt. Nous t'avions nommé Mathias. »

« Oh, merveilleux. » Il ricana encore. « J'ai toujours voulu connaître ma date de naissance exacte. »

« Gabriel… »

Il ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine et se ramassa sur lui-même. « Laissez-moi en paix. »

« Je t'en prie, Gabriel, nous voulons seulement – »

« Partez ! » Rugit-il, et la fenêtre la plus proche se fendit sous la puissance de sa voix alors que chaque flamme de la pièce s'éteignait. « Allez-vous-en ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Il entendit le bruissement de vêtements derrière lui ainsi que le son des pieds d'une chaise qu'on repousse sur le plancher. Une main se posa gentiment sur son épaule, et il gronda et tourna la tête pour mordre, mais elle était déjà partie. Il regarda du coin de l'œil les deux sortir de la pièce et la porte se referma sur eux, le laissant seul dans le noir. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le mur et posa la tête sur ses genoux.

Petit, comme beaucoup d'orphelins et d'enfants abandonnés, il avait eu le rêve secret qu'un jour, ses parents apparaîtraient, s'excuseraient de l'avoir abandonné, admettraient qu'ils avaient fait une erreur, lui diraient qu'ils l'aimaient et le ramèneraient à la maison. Il l'avait mentionné une fois, quand il avait sept ans, à Maître Liam et s'était fait sermonner pour avoir pensé à de telles idioties. Maître Cecil lui avait fait récurer toute la cuisine comme punition. Le cuisinier l'avait surveillé pendant qu'il récurait le sol et l'avait grondé parce qu'il pleurait.

 _« Tes parents ne voulaient pas de toi, Gabriel. Pleurer n'y changera rien, alors il vaut mieux l'accepter et avancer. »_

Si ces gens – il ne savait même pas qui ils étaient – disaient la vérité, alors ce très vieux rêve était devenu réalité, mais…

Il ferma les yeux, se souvenait de ses propres larmes sur le sol de pierre alors qu'il le frottait avec la grosse brosse. Une partie de lui voulait désespérément els croire, mais le reste savait que ce n'était probablement qu'une arnaque de leur part, pour améliorer leur image et leur réputation. Etre les parents de celui qui avait vaincu les Seigneurs de l'Ombre, renvoyé Satan en Enfer et sauvé le monde leur apporterait fortune et gloire, et leur donnerait le beau rôle. Non, peut-être étaient-ils vraiment sa mère et son père, mais ils ne seraient jamais sa famille.

Il sentit une larme solitaire couler sur sa joue. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il n'avait pas sa place ici, il n'avait de place nulle part. Il fallait qu'il fuie, qu'il se cache comme il l'avait fait des mois auparavant. Peut-être était-il suffisamment proche du château pour y retourner ?

 _Tu nous appartiens._

Il frissonna : non, il ne voulait pas y retourner. En plus, le château serait le premier endroit où ils iraient le chercher s'il disparaissait. Il devrait trouver un autre endroit. Il frissonna à nouveau, mais sentit la chaleur du poids de la couverture sur ses chevilles et ses pieds. Sans réfléchir il l'attrapa et s'enroula dedans. Il avait besoin d'un plan. Ce serait simple de se glisser dehors une fois la maisonnée endormie. Même dans les plus grandes – et il se trouvait au sein de l'une d'elles, s'il se fiait à la multitude de battements de cœur qu'il entendait – il y avait quelques heures où tout le monde dormait. Ce serait simple de sortir de la maison et d'être loin quand arriverait l'aube. Si ses courses paniquées dans le château étaient un bon indice, il pouvait facilement distancer un cheval en plein galop, ce qui lui offrait un avantage énorme contre n'importe quel poursuivant lancé à ses trousses au matin.

Non, ça pourrait rater. Ils devaient s'attendre à ce qu'il s'enfuit, et avoir des gardes postés dehors pour le surveiller et leur signaler s'il tentait de partir. Il serait toujours capable de s'en aller, mais il n'aurait pas beaucoup d'avance et ils sauraient quelle direction il aurait pris. Sans une conduite claire ni un endroit précis où se dissimuler à l'aube, il avait besoin de la plus grande avance possible. Il lui serait difficile de trouver un endroit où se reposer la journée s'il était poursuivi de près.

Il devrait rester ici, où qu' « ici » puisse être, au moins une journée de plus, peut-être plus longtemps, le temps qu'ils baissent leur garde. Leur faire croire qu'il n'irait nulle part et déguerpir dès qu'ils auraient le dos tourné. Ils le nourrissaient et il avait un endroit sombre où se cacher du soleil, alors rester ne serait pas une épreuve si atroce, même s'il devrait surement supporter leur fausse affection et leur fausse inquiétude en attendant.

Il soupira et décida d'essayer de dormir, le sommeil faisant au moins passer le temps plus vite. Ses plans conclus pour le moment, il s'allongea dans le lit, qu'il devait bien admettre confortable, et se recroquevilla dans la chaleur de la couverture. Il le supporterait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, puis il partirait. Il ferma les yeux et se força à sombrer dans le doux néant du sommeil, espérant ne pas rêver.

* * *

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

Edeline se tenait silencieusement près de la porte et regardait Gabriel dormir, allongé dans son lit. Il était roulé en boule sur le côté gauche, face au mur, serré dans sa couverture. Elle avança prudemment vers lui, mais il ne remua ni ne montra de signes qu'il avait conscience de sa présence. Elle se pencha sur le bord du lit et le regarda. Il était réellement endormi, yeux fermés et respiration si lente et superficielle que seul le léger mouvement de l'air lui indiquait qu'il respirait. Ses cils sombres contrastaient vivement avec sa peau pâle, et ses mains aux longues griffes noires reposaient sur l'oreiller près de sa tête. Il avait l'air si calme, si tranquille.

Il frissonna, et sans réfléchir elle borda la couverture autour de ses épaules. Puis elle étendit la seconde, celle sous laquelle Wolfram avait dormi deux nuits auparavant, sur lui et la borda également. Il soupira doucement et se tourna, mais ne se réveilla pas, et ses frissons s'arrêtèrent. Elle repoussa gentiment ses cheveux de son visage, lui tirant un léger grognement.

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Il était censé être heureux de les voir ! Il était censé les accueillir dans sa vie, être ravi d'être à nouveau avec sa famille ! Il était censé les croire quand ils lui disaient la vérité, pas être en colère et incrédule !

Elle entendit Wolfram venir derrière elle, et une seconde plus tard sentit ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, Wolfram. » murmura-t-elle.

« Nous avons toujours su qu'il y avait la possibilité pour qu'il soit furieux, Edeline. » dit-il doucement. « Nous avons été fous de penser différemment, car il a toutes les raisons de ne pas nous croire. » Elle s'appuya contre lui, gardant les yeux sur son fils endormi.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Rien pour l'instant. Il est là où nous pouvons le protéger et prendre soin de lui, du moins pour le moment. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« S'il décide de partir, » Wolfram marqua une pause et soupira, « nous ne pourrons rien faire pour l'en empêcher si ce n'est l'enchaîner dans les cachots, ce que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire, jamais. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est essayer de le convaincre et espérer qu'il nous en donnera le temps. »

Edeline prit une inspiration hachée et essuya une larme. Wolfram la tira vers la porte. « Allons au lit et laissons-le dormir. Nous réessaierons de lui parler quand il sera réveillé. » Elle regarda Gabriel un long moment puis approuva. Ils ne pourraient rien accomplir en le regardant dormir. Elle se tourna vers son époux avec un sourire tremblant et ils sortirent de la pièce, laissant leur fils se reposer.

* * *

Cordrin Cronqvist regarda son frère et sa belle-sœur sortir de la chambre de la créature et entrer dans la leur avec des yeux étrécis. Il avait entendu les cris – la maisonnée toute entière les avait entendu – aussi était-il simple de deviner que la créature était réveillée et moins que ravie de les voir. Il renifla avec dérision : vraiment, à quoi s'attendaient-ils ? Les vampires se moquaient des liens familiaux, ils ne voyaient les humains que comme de la nourriture.

Il tourna les talons et entra dans ses propres appartements, où il trouva sa femme déjà endormie dans leur lit et Adelar installé devant la cheminée de leur petit salon, en train de l'attendre.

« Alors c'est réveillé ? » Demanda-t-il avec un rictus.

« En effet. » Répondit Cordrin en s'asseyant devant son fils. « Et il semblerait qu'en dépit du bon sens, ton oncle soit déterminé à la garder. »

Adelar grommela et repoussa de son visage les cheveux noirs hérités de sa mère. « Nous devons nous en débarrasser, Père. » Ses yeux marron rencontrèrent ceux de son père.

« Oui. » Approuva Cordrin d'un hochement de tête. « Je n'ai pas tant fait pour que tu hérites, juste pour qu'un vampire maudit et son engeance te prennent ta place légitime. »

« Dites-moi que vous avez un plan. »

« J'en ai un. » Cordrin se leva et s'avança vers son écritoire. « Va au lit, Adelar, demain j'aurai une tâche pour toi. »

« Que prévoyez-vous, Père ? »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en occuper maintenant. Va au lit, tu as un voyage qui t'attend demain matin. »

« Bien, Père. » Adelar se leva et laissa les appartements de ses parents pour les siens. Cordrin regarda l'endroit où il s'était tenu un moment, puis se tourna vers le papier blanc devant lui. Il prit une minute pour organiser ses pensées, et comme il l'avait fait 33 ans plus tôt, il commença à écrire une lettre.


	15. Famille 14

_Note : Cette histoire est une traduction de Blood Is, de eiahmon, effectuée et publiée avec son accord._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

A/N : A Pizzadude93, je ne crois pas que l'on connaisse l'âge exact de Gabriel, mais effectivement je l'imaginais à la fin de la trentaine à l'origine, mais je me suis rendue compte que ça ne marcherait pas s'il était un bébé arrivé tard dans la vie de ses parents. Il ne fallait pas que Wolfram soit trop vieux pour être incapable physiquement de porter Gabriel hors du château. Je sentais que j'allais déjà trop loin avec ses 59 ans (63 maintenant que la fanfic a été mise à jour.)

 **14.**

Gabriel garda le visage vers le mur quand la femme qui affirmait être sa mère posa son petit-déjeuner sur la table basse à côté du lit.

« As-tu soif, Gabriel ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je suis parfaitement capable de me nourrir seul, femme. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre, sans se retourner. « Partez. »

« Gabriel… »

« Partez. »

Il entendit un petit soupir, suivit de ses pas marchant vers la porte.

« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi, Gabriel. » Souffla-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce. La porte se referma derrière elle et il entendit ses pas s'éloigner.

Une fois certain qu'elle n'allait pas revenir, il se retourna et attrapa la chope sur la table de nuit. Il but rapidement son contenu puis la jeta à travers la pièce, la faisant atterrir dans un coin sombre. Il essuya sa bouche du dos de la main, puis se recroquevilla sous la couverture à nouveau.

Au moins, ils lui avaient donné un lit confortable et des couvertures épaisses, pensa-t-il en s'installant pour essayer de se rendormir. Des babillages de voix, venant de la maisonnée qui se réveillait, emplissaient ses oreilles, mais il les ignora et ferma les yeux. Il devait juste le supporter encore quelques jours, puis il serait à nouveau seul, comme il le devait. Sur cette pensée, il se détendit rapidement et s'endormit.

* * *

Au petit-déjeuner, la créature était dans sa chambre comme d'habitude, Wolfram dans son bureau et Edeline dans la chambre d'enfant avec l'engeance de la créature. C'est le moment parfait.

« Tu vas rendre visite au Seigneur Rosier et lui demander la permission de courtiser sa fille. » Dit Cordrin à son fils tandis qu'ils se tenaient tous deux devant la cheminée.

Les yeux d'Adelar s'écarquillèrent. « Je vais QUOI ? » Une seconde plus tard, sa tête se balançait sur le côté tandis que la main du père rencontrait la joue de son fils dans une gifle retentissante. Il fixa son père d'un regard noir un moment, mais Cordrin lui rendit son regard et après quelques instants, Adelar fut celui qui baissa les yeux.

« Tu vas voyager jusqu'au manoir du Seigneur Rosier et lui demander la permission de courtiser sa fille. » Fit Cordrin d'une voix grinçante à travers ses dents serrées. « Tu as 33 ans, Adelar, et tu aurais dû être marié depuis des années. Des rumeurs commencent à circuler sur toi. »

« Des rumeurs ? Quel genre de rumeurs ? »

« Si tu es une insulte et une offense à Dieu, pour commencer. »

« Parce que je ne suis pas marié ? Pourquoi est-ce que… Oh. » Le garçon eut l'air nauséeux un moment. « Puis-je au moins demander sa cadette ? L'aînée… elle me fait peur parfois. »

Cordrin leva les yeux au ciel. « Je me moque de laquelle tu demandes. Du moment que tu demandes. Lorsque tu seras là-bas, tu te rendras compte que tu auras oublié de donner une lettre pour moi, aussi demanderas-tu au Seigneur Rosier si l'un de ses serviteurs peut s'en occuper. » Il lui tendit un parchemin roulé, et Adelar le prit, la compréhension brillant dans ses yeux marron.

« Alors, tout ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que le camp principal de la Confrérie se trouve sur les terres du Seigneur Rosier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas du tout. » Répondit Cordrin, mais son sourire moqueur démentit ses mots. « Fais ton sac rapidement et pars dès que possible. Le plus tôt tu seras parti, le plus tôt tu retrouveras ta place comme héritier. »

« Oui, Père. »

Adelar disparut dans ses appartements et Cordrin s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche pour réfléchir. Il ferait disparaître la créature de la maison, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il restait le problème de son engeance. Même si la créature disparaissait, Wolfram nommerait l'engeance son petit-fils et son héritier, et il devrait faire quelque chose à ce propos également. Il n'était juste pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire exactement.

Il s'avachit dans le fauteuil et ordonna à un serviteur de lui apporter du vin, et en le sirotant, il commença à prévoir.

Adelar **hériterait** , peu importe le prix.

* * *

Alors que la maisonnée se rassemblait pour déjeuner, Cordrin remarqua rapidement que sa belle-sœur les rejoignait à table pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de la créature. Il nota également son visage pale, marqué par les larmes. Etre rejetée par la créature était apparemment douloureux.

Il lui fut très difficile de ne pas sourire devant son frère.

« Adelar ne se joint pas à nous ? » Demanda Wolfram alors que les servants commençaient le service.

« Non, » Répondit Cordrin avec facilité, « il est allé demander au Seigneur Rosier s'il pouvait courtiser sa fille. »

« Vraiment ? » Les yeux de Wolfram brillaient de curiosité. « Eh bien, je suis ravi de l'entendre. Certaines des rumeurs devenaient… gênantes. Avec de la chance, il sera assez chanceux pour trouver quelqu'un qui le rendra heureux. »

« Comme tu l'as fait, Frère ? » Cordrin ne réussit pas à supprimer la touche de sarcasme de sa voix.

Soit Wolfram rata le sarcasme, soit il choisit de l'ignorer. « Et toi de même. »

« En effet. »

Cordrin retourna son attention sur son repas, et calcula mentalement combien de temps cela prendrait à Adelar d'atteindre la maison du Seigneur Rosier. La maison Cronqvist était à trois jours de la frontière entre leurs terres respectives, et le manoir de l'autre seigneur était deux jours plus loin après elle. Adelar était parti à cheval, accompagné d'un seul garde en protection, aussi irait-il plus vite qu'en calèche entouré de gardes. Une fois arrivé, la lettre pourrait être prise en charge le lendemain ou le surlendemain, si tout fonctionnait comme il le voulait. Cela voudrait dire qu'il faudrait au moins 8 jours entiers avant que la lettre n'atterrisse entre les mains de son destinataire, et encore 8 jours entiers avant qu'il ne reçoive la moindre réponse.

Et si cela échouait, eh bien… il y avait **d'autres** moyens de faire disparaître la créature de la maison. Bien sûr, faire cela le forcerait à user de moyens plus drastiques pour faire disparaître l'enfant également, mais Cordrin ne s'en préoccupait pas réellement. Il avait déjà aidé la disparition de son propre neveu, alors se débarrasser d'un autre enfant inopportun qui se tenait sur le chemin de son fils serait assez simple.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Wolfram alla voir Gabriel pour le trouver endormi, et la chope vide renversée et balancée dans un coin. Il voulait toucher Gabriel, le tenir, lui assurer qu'il était à la maison, qu'il était aimé, mais son fils n'accueillait plus son contact comme il le faisait avant, et Wolfram avait peur de le mettre en colère. Peur d'être attaqué, certainement, mais il ne voulait également pas déranger Gabriel et lui donner plus de raisons de ne pas lui faire confiance. Toute une vie à s'entendre dire qu'il était un enfant abandonné, laissé sur un perron, avait laissé des marques sur lui, et il était méfiant envers eux, ce qui était compréhensible. Il marquait aussi un point, de nombreuses maisons nobles voudraient essayer de le réclamer pour la gloire de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il soupira lourdement : il ne savait pas comment amener le garçon à leur faire confiance, ou même si c'était possible. Il s'avança près du lit, repoussa les cheveux de Gabriel de son visage et lui murmura qu'il l'aimait, ce qui provoqua une main pale et griffue à l'attraper et lui serrer doucement les doigts avant de revenir sur l'oreiller. Wolfram sourit faiblement en quittant la pièce : il y avait toujours de l'espoir.

* * *

La patience de Gabriel fut fortement mise à mal les trois jours suivants. Il ne quittait jamais la petite chambre où il se trouvait, bien que l'homme affirmant être son père lui assurait qu'il était libre de se balader dans la maison et les terres. L'épouse de l'homme lui rendait de multiples visites malgré ses exigences d'être laissé tranquille, et il devait subir qu'elle le dorlote, malgré ses grondements et grognements dès qu'elle essayait.

Au moins, pensa-t-il en attendant que la maison s'installe pour la nuit, elle lui avait apporté autre chose qu'une tunique quand il avait demandé. Il ne voulait pas courir à travers la campagne à moitié nu après tout, il avait subi tout ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Il n'était pas leur fils disparu – s'ils en avaient un – et il ne voulait pas faire partie de la famille de qui que ce soit. Il avait abandonné ce rêve depuis des années. Non, il était plus que temps qu'il s'en aille.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où il irait. Le château était hors de question, même s'il avait voulu retourner dans cet endroit maudit. Il ne pouvait pas revenir vers la Confrérie, pas dans son état actuel. Ils chassaient les créatures telles que lui, ils le tueraient surement à vue…

Il ferma les yeux et ravala une boule qui venait de se former dans sa gorge. Il prit une inspiration hachée, et se concentra à nouveau sur l'endroit où il irait.

Il supposa que, au moins pour un moment, il pouvait retourner à leur petite maison, à Marie et lui. A moins que quelqu'un ne l'ait récupérée, elle devait toujours être debout, bien qu'elle demanderait surement un peu de travail si personne ne s'en était occupé durant l'hiver. Elle ne fonctionnerait que pour un petit moment toutefois. Il n'aurait surement que quelques jours avant qu'on ne pense à venir l'y chercher, mais elle irait jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'où aller ensuite.

Il se recroquevilla sur le côté gauche sous la couverture, ferma les yeux et ralentit sa respiration. Il savait que ses « parents » viendraient le voir avant d'aller au lit, et il voulait leur faire croire qu'il dormait. A peine s'était-il installé que la porte s'ouvrit, pile au bon moment. L'odeur de leur sang, masculine et féminine, lui monta aux narines et un bref instant il se demanda pourquoi elles lui étaient si familières, mais il repoussa cette pensée alors que la femme s'approcha de son lit.

Une main lui toucha la joue, et il ravala un grognement à cette invasion de son espace personnel.

« Nous le sommes en train de le perdre, Wolfram. » La femme parla d'une voix pleine de sanglots, et il sentit une larme tomber sur sa joue. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit, Edeline. » Répondit son époux, sonnant aussi défait que sa femme. « Nous l'avons sauvé du château, et nous avons pris soin de lui aussi longtemps que nous l'avons pu. Je pense que nous ne pouvons que dire que nous avons fait de notre mieux. »

« Il ne veut pas de nous, Wolfram. Notre fils ne veut pas de nous. »

Son mari s'approcha à son tour du lit, et Gabriel voulut leur hurler de le laisser tranquille ! Il n'était pas leur fils ! Il n'avait pas besoin de leur fausse affection et inquiétude !

« Il est adulte, Edeline, et nous sommes sortis de sa vie quand il avait à peine 14 jours. Nous étions fous d'espérer qu'il nous accueillerait à bras ouverts. » Ils commencèrent à sortir, et Gabriel sentit son cœur se serrer quand la femme se mit à pleurer. La porte se referma, et il s'assit dans le lit pour regarder l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenus. Il pouvait les entendre aller dans leur chambre, à la porte suivante, et le mur ne put bloquer les bruits de l'homme réconfortant son épouse.

Pourquoi s'en souciait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Il en avait suffisamment entendu à travers les murs au cours des derniers jours pour savoir qu'il se trouvait dans le manoir de la famille Cronqvist, ceux que l'on disait l'avoir abandonné nourrisson, une rumeur qui apparemment était plus vraie qu'on aurait pu le croire. Il savait vaguement où se trouvait leur manoir, même s'il n'était jamais venu sur leurs terres auparavant. Volpe et les autres Aînés ne l'avaient jamais envoyé ici avant, alors il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'endroit. Une fois dehors toutefois, et une fois qu'il saurait où il voulait aller, il pourrait trouver son chemin facilement. Avec de la chance cela ne lui prendrait pas trop de temps, vu la rapidité avec laquelle il pouvait bouger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit leurs voix se turent, et il les entendit se coucher. Peu après, leurs battements de cœur ralentirent quand ils s'endormirent, et il sortit du lit pour s'habiller dans les vêtements qu'on lui avait donné. Puis il s'assit au bord du lit et écouta la maisonnée autour de lui. Tandis que les minutes s'égrenaient, les gens allaient au lit, et il entendait leur cœur ralentir. A un moment, les deux gardes à sa porte tournèrent et Gabriel dut se remettre rapidement au lit et prétendre être endormi quand ils jetèrent un œil sur lui. Il fut vite à nouveau seul dans la chambre, tandis que le reste de la maison se taisait autour de lui.

Un peu après minuit, les derniers serviteurs allèrent au lit, ne laissant que lui-même et ses – il ricana – gardes réveillés. Sortant du lit à nouveau, il avança silencieusement vers la fenêtre la plus proche du lit, celle qu'il avait brisée avec sa voix seulement quatre jours auparavant. Le verre avait été changé le jour suivant, et durant les réparations, les charnières avaient été huilées, ce qui voulait dire qu'elles pouvaient bouger sans faire le moindre son qui alerterait quelqu'un.

Il ouvrit le loquet de la fenêtre et la poussa, et elle s'ouvrit sans le moindre son détectable par une oreille humaine. Il y eut un léger craquement des charnières quand elles bougèrent, et juste pour être prudent, il attendit un moment pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu. Les gardes devant sa porte ne bougèrent pas et ne firent aucun bruit, aussi grimpa-t-il facilement sur le rebord et regarda dehors.

Il était au deuxième étage, et les riches terres et jardins du manoir s'étendait devant lui. Il jeta un œil au ciel, et vit la lune avancer. Un rapide calcul de la position des étoiles par rapport à la saison lui apprit que sa fenêtre faisait face au nord, et qu'il devait se diriger vers le nord-est pour atteindre son ancienne maison. Une légère brise repoussa ses cheveux de son visage, et il pouvait sentit le maïs en train de pousser dans les champs. Il sauta de la fenêtre.

Il atterrit sur ses pieds et passa un moment à regarder autour de lui, avant de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule vers la fenêtre qu'il venait d'abandonner. Il n'entendait aucun bruit à l'intérieur, lui indiquant que personne n'avait rien remarqué pour le moment, et toutes les fenêtres de la maison étaient sombres. Il hocha la tête avec satisfaction, puis se tourna vers l'est et commença à courir, laissant derrière lui la famille Cronqvist. En courant, son cœur commença à se serrer, et une seule larme coula de son œil gauche, pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

* * *

Cordrin s'habillait quand il entendit un hurlement quelque part dans la maison. Bien qu'il ne soit qu'à moitié habillé, il sortit de ses appartements et alla vers le cri, les bruits de course lui indiquant la direction.

Il trouva la porte de la chambre de la créature ouverte, et sa belle-sœur effondrée dans les bras de Wolfram, sanglotant alors que les gardes tournaient en rond sans comprendre. A l'entrée de la chambre, Cordrin pouvait voir une chope de sang vidée sur le sol, de toute évidence lâchée par Edeline quand elle a hurlé.

Il attrapa l'un des serviteurs par la manche. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Le Seigneur Gabriel est parti. » Répondit le garçon, les yeux écarquillés, dans un murmure balbutiant.

Cordrin réussit à peine à ne pas sourire. « Parti ? » Demanda-t-il, voulant une clarification.

« La fenêtre est ouverte. » Dit le garçon. « Et il n'est pas dedans. »

Lâchant l'enfant, Cordrin retourna dans ses appartements pour finir de s'habiller, et une fois dans l'intimité de sa propre chambre, il rit de délectation.

* * *

Cinq jours après quitté la maison, Adelar serrait compulsivement le parchemin et se redressait alors que la porte du bureau du Seigneur Rosier s'ouvrit, lui autorisant l'entrée.

« Seigneur Rosier, » dit-il solennellement. « Je suis venu vous demander la permission de courtiser votre fille. »


	16. Famille 15

_Note : Cette histoire est une traduction de Blood is, de eiahmon, effectuée et publiée avec son accord._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

A/N : Je trouve ça drôle, que plus le rythme de la fiction augmente, plus vite je l'écris. XD

 **15.**

 _« La grandeur t'attend dans le futur, jeune Gabriel ». Lui avait dit Volpe lors de leur premier face-à-face._

 _« Vraiment ? »_

 _« En effet, et tu dois être prêt pour elle. »_

 _« Comment puis-je m'y préparer ? »_

 _« En t'entraînant aussi dur que tu peux, en devenant de meilleur guerrier que nous avons. Fais cela, et je te promets que ta destinée se déroulera devant toi, comme une route. »_

 _« Je comprends, Cardinal. »_

Gabriel entendit le chant des criquets en se réveillant. Il s'assit lentement, tandis que le souvenir depuis longtemps oublié s'effaçait de son esprit, et fronça les narines de dégoût sous l'odeur du bois pourri. La petite cahute en ruine dans laquelle il l'était allongé l'avait suffisamment bien protégé du soleil, mais au vue de tous les endroits où il avait pu dormir, ce n'était pas le meilleur. Dormir dans un endroit inconnu n'avait pas été l'option la plus sûre, mais si le plancher pourri, les murs craquelés, le toit troué et le jardin rempli d'herbes folles étaient des indices, alors personne n'était venu ici depuis un certain temps.

Un regard rapide par les trous de travers où des fenêtres avaient dû un jour se trouver lui confirma que le soleil était presque couché. Il se leva et s'étira, puis épousseta les morceaux de bois et la poussière de ses vêtements. Puis il pencha la tête et étendit ses sens, lui permettant d'apprendre plusieurs choses en même temps.

Un, il n'y avait pas d'humains à proximité. Deux, la plupart de la faune s'était enfuie à son approche. Les animaux n'aiment pas les vampires dirait-on, enfin, soit ça, soit elle n'aimait pas son pouvoir démoniaque. De toute façon, les deux faits rendraient difficile de trouver un repas. Trois, il y avait des humains dans la zone, mais ils étaient loin, environ un kilomètre ou plus. Il pourrait faiblement entendre la multitude de voix qui composent un petit village au nord de sa position. Quatre, il s'approchait de sa destination. Il pouvait entendre des conversations éloignées sur la Confrérie, et ces maigres bribes de discussions l'informèrent que le camp était proche. Leur maison, à Marie et lui, se trouvait à une demi-journée de cheval au nord-est du camp.

Il avait bien avancé après avoir quitté le manoir des Cronqvist, et il s'était enfoncé sous un arbre tombé pour attendre le coucher du soleil. A la nuit tombée, un cerf lui avait fourni son petit-déjeuner et il avait continué, passant sur les terres de Joseph Rosier juste après minuit. De là, il avait pu avancer sur une ligne droite, en diagonale, vers son ancienne maison, pendant deux autres nuits avant de dormir dans la cahute abandonnée pour attendre que passe la journée.

Il s'attendait à atteindre le camp de la Confrérie un peu après minuit, et il atteindrait sa vieille maison à l'aube, à la vitesse avec laquelle il bougeait. Il avait espéré y être déjà, mais il avait dû prendre garde à ne pas être vu, et cela l'avait considérablement ralenti. Toutefois il avait couvert une importante distance pendant les deux nuits et demie de route. Il était certain que les Cronqvist avaient découvert son absence le matin de son départ, de même qu'il était certain qu'ils avaient envoyés des groupes de recherche peu après. Des groupes discrets, évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas annoncer à tous qu'ils recherchaient un vampire après tout.

Bien sûr, ils pouvaient n'avoir rien fait. Peut-être qu'en découvrant qu'il était parti, ils avaient haussé les épaules et abandonné. Après tout, garder un vampire, même celui qui avait sauvé le monde, leur apporterait sûrement danger et menace de ruine, alors peut-être avaient-ils décidé qu'il ne valait pas le risque. Son cœur se serra, et il prit une profonde inspiration qu'il relâcha en un soupir. Il espérait qu'ils n'aient rien envoyé, se dit-il. Il était mieux seul.

Le dernier rayon rouge du soleil disparut à l'horizon. Il écouta encore pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne, puis il sortit de la vieille hutte dans la flore sauvage autour. Son ouïe capta les battements de cœur rapide d'un petit animal pas très loin, et il s'en approcha rapidement. Il attraperait un repas, puis il continuerait son voyage.

* * *

Edeline salua Sir Pershan en grimpant dans la calèche. Elle s'assit tandis que la porte se refermait derrière elle, et quelques secondes plus tard la calèche avança en un soubresaut et commença à s'éloigner de l'auberge où elle avait passé la nuit. Par l'une des fenêtres elle vit deux des gardes que Wolfram avait envoyé avec elle. Un troisième chevauchait devant la calèche, et un quatrième derrière. La première fois il n'avait pris aucun garde pour leur permettre d'avancer plus vite, mais cette fois, Wolfram avait refusé de la laisser partir sans eux. Il ne s'était pas opposé à ce qu'elle parte chercher Gabriel, à sa grande surprise, mais il n'avait pas pu l'accompagner.

 _« Je ne peux pas venir avec toi, Edeline. » Dit son mari, une expression sérieuse sur le visage._

 _« Et pourquoi donc, Wolfram ? Gabriel a besoin de nous deux, et il sera plus simple de le convaincre de revenir à la maison si nous sommes tous deux présents. »_

 _« Je ne peux pas quitter la maison pour le moment. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Mon frère planifie quelque chose, et je n'ose pas le laisser sans surveillance. »_

 _« Sais-tu ce qu'il prévoit ? »_

 _« Non, il a été trop silencieux à propos de la présence de Gabriel, alors j'ai peur qu'il soit en train de prévoir quelque combine dans sa petite tête. Non, il sera plus prudent que je reste ici. Je serais capable de maintenir la famille et le manoir calme, et il sera moins enclin à faire quoi que ce soit si je suis à proximité. »_

 _« Alors je pars seule ? »_

 _« Non. John va venir avec toi, ainsi que trois de ses meilleurs hommes. »_

 _« Cela va me ralentir. »_

 _« Cela va également te maintenir en vie assez longtemps pour trouver Gabriel. La seule raison pour laquelle nous avons survécu au dernier voyage, Edeline, est que Gabriel s'est senti assez menacé pour attaquer ces bandits. Il n'est pas là cette fois. »_

Elle avait accepté les gardes, et avait mis dans un sac ce dont elle aurait besoin pour le voyage. Elle ne prévoyait pas d'aller très loin, juste au camp de la Confrérie et à la maison où Gabriel avait vécu avec sa femme, si elle réussissait à la trouver. Il n'y avait nulle part ailleurs où elle pouvait chercher, si ce n'est les ruines de Château Bernhard. Elle espérait que Gabriel n'y allait pas, pour son propre bien. Même en ruines, le château pouvait toujours avoir un pouvoir quelconque pour le piéger, et elle ne serait pas capable de l'en tirer une deuxième fois.

Cela, seulement s'il voulait revenir avec elle.

Toutefois, une chose que lui avait dite Wolfram quand elle grimpait dans le carrosse pour partir continuait de se répéter encore et encore dans son esprit, et l'inquiétait terriblement.

 _« Edeline. »_

 _Elle fit en pause alors qu'elle montait la marche de la calèche, et se tourna pour faire face à son mari que se tenait derrière elle._

 _« Wolfram ? »_

 _Il s'approcha d'elle, mais il ne lui ouvrit pas les bras en une étreinte comme elle s'y attendait. « Edeline, » lui dit-il sérieusement, « peu importe ce qui se passe, que Gabriel accepte ou non de revenir avec toi, ne laisse en aucun cas la Confrérie mettre la main sur lui. »_

 _Elle le savait, bien sûr, mais quelque chose sur le visage de son mari, dans le sérieux de son ton, l'inquiéta. « Tu sais quelque chose, Wolfram. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

 _Son regard s'égara sur le côté, mais Pershan et ses hommes ignoraient leur conversation, comme il se devait. « J'ai regardé dans le miroir, Edeline, et j'ai vu ce qui arriverait à Gabriel si Volpe met les pattes sur lui à nouveau. Ne les laisse pas l'avoir. Même si tu dois les ralentir pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir, ne les pas avoir notre fils. »_

 _« Oh mon Dieu, que fera-t-il ? »_

 _« Ne t'en inquiète pas pour le moment. Je te le dirai quand Gabriel sera en sécurité à la maison. Juste, ne les laisse pas le toucher. » Il l'embrassa ensuite, comme elle s'attendait à ce qu'il le fasse en premier lieu, puis il se détourna et retourna à l'intérieur, la laissant fixer la porte par laquelle il était rentré un long moment._

 _« Ma dame ? » demanda Sir Pershan. « Êtes-vous_ _prête à partir ? »_

 _« Oui, » répondit-elle en continuant de regarder dans le vide laissé par son époux, « allons-y. » Elle se tourna, grimpa dans la calèche et s'assit. La porte se referma, et ils commencèrent à avancer sur l'allée vers la route._

Elle fut soudainement reconnaissante de la présence de Sir Pershan et de ses hommes quand le souvenir la fit frissonner, et ses mains serrèrent le tissu de sa robe. Non, Volpe ne toucherait pas à un seul cheveu de son bébé, pas tant qu'elle aurait son mot à dire.

* * *

Les oreilles de Gabriel bougèrent quand le faible bruit de voix extrêmement familières les atteignit. Il marqua une pause là où il se tenait, sous l'épaisse canopée des arbres, et écouta. Il sourit largement quand il reconnut l'identité des voix. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'arrêter ici, surtout qu'il était très près de la maison, mais il n'avait pas pu résister au petit détour.

Il avança rapidement dans la flore, ne se préoccupant pas du bruit qu'il faisait, et sortit rapidement de la forêt et observa une vue bienvenue. Le camp se tenait exactement comme il s'en souvenait, et en faisant glisser son regard sur le bâtiment, il se surprit à noter les fenêtres de certaines chambres, se souvenait de ce qu'elles étaient.

Il y avait la garderie où il avait vécu jusqu'à ses six ans. Là, la fenêtre de la petite chambre où il avait été installé après : il avait pleuré, la première nuit qu'il y avait passé seul, jusqu'à ce que la nourrice vienne l'apaiser et l'endormir. Là, les fenêtres de la bibliothèque, sombres comme la majorité du bâtiment à cette heure de la nuit, et là la cuisine. Ses fenêtres aussi étaient sombres, mais dans quelques heures, les assistants du cuisinier se lèveraient et prépareraient le pain du jour. Et là, dans la grande pièce au fond du bâtiment, les quartiers privés du Cardinal Volpe. Hmm, il avait de la lumière qui traversait deux des fenêtres, là où se trouvait le bureau privé de l'homme. Que faisait le vieil homme debout si tard ?

Ses pieds commencèrent à bouger sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et il se glissa sous les fenêtres en faisant attention à rester hors de la lumière, pour que personne à l'intérieur ne puisse le voir. Les voix qu'il avait entendu devinrent plus fortes tandis qu'il s'approchait, et son cœur bondit d'excitation soudaine quand il identifia les trois voix comme celle du Cardinal Volpe lui-même, Maître Cecil, et Maître Liam.

 _« Bon voyage, Gabriel. » Dit Maître Liam tandis qu'il enfourchait son cheval pour commencer son voyage. « Reviens nous sain et sauf. »_

 _Gabriel se pencha sur sa selle et saisit gentiment la main du vieil homme. « Si Dieu le veut, je reviendrai, Maître Liam. »_

 _« Souviens-toi de ce que nous t'avons appris, Sir Gabriel : le monde compte sur toi. »_

 _« J'accomplirai mon devoir. » Gabriel lâcha la main de son vieux professeur, se redressa sur sa selle, et claqua la langue pour faire avancer son cheval sur la route qui menait au village, la porte d'entrée vers le Lac de l'Oubli._

« Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent, Cardinal ? » La voix de Maître Liam s'éleva du camp, et Gabriel repoussa les souvenirs et se pressa contre les pierres froides du bâtiment.

« J'ai reçu une lettre des plus intéressantes. » Répondit le Cardinal Volpe.

« De qui ? » demanda Maître Cecil. « Et pourquoi cela ne pouvait-il pas attendre le matin ? Aucun d'entre nous n'est jeune, William. »

« C'est trop important pour attendre le matin, Cecil. La lettre vient de Cordrin Cronqvist. »

La pièce se tut un instant, et Gabriel fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le nom de son supposé « oncle ». Pourquoi écrirait-il à la Confrérie ? Pour leur dire de venir le récupérer, peut-être ?

« Et qu'a-t-il à dire ? » Demanda Maître Cecil d'une voix basse et sérieuse. Gabriel entendit le bruissement d'un vêtement, un papier qu'on donnait, et la pièce se tut à nouveau tandis que la lettre était lu par les deux autres.

« Tu as dit que Gabriel était mort. » Dit Maître Liam platement, et Gabriel sursauta en entendant ça. Mort ? Eh bien, oui, en un sens, mais…

« Je l'ai fait, » répondit le Cardinal Volpe, « mais il y avait une raison à la supercherie. »

« Et quelle serait-elle ? Tu nous as dit qu'il était mort en combattant Satan. »

« Je l'ai fait pour empêcher quiconque de le rechercher. Les tâches de Gabriel ne sont pas achevées, mais pour les compléter, il devait être préparé. Ce qui n'aurait pu se faire s'il avait été ramené ici. »

« Oui, eh bien, les Cronqvist l'ont désormais. » Fit Maître Cecil, faisant encore sursauter Gabriel. « Alors ce plan est raté. »

« Tu savais à propos de ceci, Cecil ? » Maître Liam sonnait indigné.

« Oui, je savais depuis le début que Gabriel avait une destinée devant lui. Ne joue pas les innocents : tu en savais certaines parties également. »

« Oui, je savais qu'il était destiné à affronter les Seigneurs de l'Ombre et Satan, mais je ne savais pas qu'il fallait le laisser tomber après ça ! »

« Maîtres, je vous en prie ! » Le Cardinal Volpe leva la voix. « Nous avons des choses plus importantes à nous préoccuper pour le moment. Gabriel est entre les mains de Wolfram Cronqvist et de son épouse, et nous savons qu'ils sont au courant qu'il est leur fils, sinon il ne serait pas venu pour Trevor. »

Trevor ? Qui est Trevor ?

« Eh bien bon courage avec ça ! » Rit Maître Cecil. « On lui a enfoncé dans le crâne pendant toute son enfance qu'il était un bâtard non voulu ! Ils ne réussiront jamais à le pousser à les croire. »

Gabriel s'effondra dans l'herbe contre le mur. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

« Attendez, » Gabriel pouvait presque voir Maître Liam secouer la tête. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que Gabriel n'était pas un bâtard non voulu ? Que nous lui avons menti toute sa vie ? »

« Gabriel est né Mathias Cronqvist, le fils légitime de Wolfram et Edeline Cronqvist, leur seul enfant à survivre à la naissance. » Dit calmement le Cardinal Volpe, et Gabriel sentit son cœur s'arrêter. « Mais être élevé dans une maison noble n'aurait pas été une éducation convenable à l'Élu, aussi avons-nous du l'en retirer. »

Une chaise s'écrasa au sol. « L'en retirer ! Tu sonnes comme si tu parlais d'un morceau de meuble brisé, pas d'un enfant innocent ! »

« Un enfant innocent qui était destiné à tous nous sauver ! » Claqua Maître Cecil. « Maintenant calme-toi, Liam ! »

« Combien d'entre nous étaient au courant ? »

« Pas beaucoup. » Répondit Volpe. « Je le savais évidemment, comme Cecil ici présent. Il y en avait quelques autres, dont nous nous sommes occupés, mais tous les autres en savaient juste assez pour décourager Gabriel de s'interroger sur ses origines. »

« Le décourager, évidemment. » Maître Liam dit avec mépris. « En forçant un garçon de sept ans à récurer toute la cuisine pour simplement avoir dit qu'il espérait que ses parents viendraient le chercher, puis le gronder pour avoir pleuré en le faisant. »

Gabriel ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Oh Seigneur, oh Seigneur, oh Seigneur !

« Nous ne pouvions pas risquer qu'il découvre la vérité. »

« Eh bien, je suis certain que les Cronqvist n'ont pas perdu de temps à lui révéler ce que tu as essayé si durement de cacher, alors que prévois-tu de faire maintenant ? »

« Nous devons récupérer Gabriel, d'une manière ou d'une autre. De même que Trevor. Son destin est entremêlé à celui de Gabriel, nous avons besoin des deux. »

« J'espère que tu as un plan ? » Demanda Cecil.

« J'en ai un. Gabriel sera bientôt à nouveau sous notre mainmise et notre contrôle. »

Le visage de Gabriel était toujours dans ses mains, ce qui étouffa le sanglot qu'il laissa échapper, mais apparemment pas assez.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Fit Maître Liam, et Gabriel grimaça.

« Vérifiez par les fenêtres. » Ordonna brutalement Volpe. « Nous ne pouvons pas permettre que cette conversation soit entendue. »

Gabriel se pressa contre le mur quand des pas s'approchèrent de la fenêtre, et il regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher. On ne pouvait pas le découvrir ! Il ne voulait pas que Volpe le trouve !

Une ombre se dessina par la fenêtre, et il y eut le déclic d'un loquet qu'on ouvrait.

 _Non !_ pensa Gabriel. _Tu ne peux pas me voir !_ Et il ferma les paupières et se blottit dans les ombres.

Au-dessus de lui la fenêtre s'ouvrit, et il attendit, attendit pour le cri qui lui dirait qu'il avait été vu, attendit que Liam appelle son nom, mais il n'y eut rien. Quelques secondes de silence, puis il entendit la fenêtre se refermer, suivi par le son du loquet qu'on remettait en place.

« Quelque chose ? » Demanda Volpe alors que Gabriel entendait Liam se rasseoir.

« Rien. Il n'y a personne dehors. »

« Je vais envoyer quelques hommes vérifier de toute manière. »

Cecil se leva. « Je vais m'en charger. Avec votre permission, Cardinal ? » Il y eut une seconde ou deux de silence, puis des pas bottés traversant la pièce, le son d'une lourde porte de chêne qu'on ouvre, plus de pas, et le son d'une porte qu'on referme. Gabriel suivit les bruits de Cecil qui traversait le camp, et ouvrit les yeux. Comment n'avait-il pas été vu ?

Et pourquoi tout était si grand ?

Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que sa tête ne tournait pas aussi librement qu'avant. Que diable… ? Il pouvait toujours aussi bien voir, mais les brins d'herbe autour de lui étaient immenses. Il fit pivoter une oreille pour écouter Maître Cecil, et…

Une seconde, fit pivoter ?

Il regarda ses pieds, mais au lieu des bottes de cuir qu'il portait, il vit deux petites pattes avec des petites griffes venant des orteils. Ces pattes étaient reliées à des jambes couvertes de fourrure, qui menaient à un petit corps poilu, et il bougea une queue lisse et contracta ses moustaches sous l'agitation, en essayant de comprendre comment il avait fait ça.

Il était devenu un rat. Un gros rat brun. Sa fourrure était très fine et complètement absente à certains endroits, ses griffes étaient un peu longues pour un rat, ses dents étaient longues et pointues, et il était certain que ses yeux perçants étaient rouges. Peu importe, pensa-t-il en entendant d'autres se lever de leurs lits et avancer vers les grandes portes, le comment n'était pas important. Restant près du mur, il commença à trottiner plus loin, utilisant l'herbe pour se dissimuler, et même sous cette nouvelle forme il pouvait toujours bouger rapidement. Il galopa à travers le champ, mais en s'approchant de la grange, ses oreilles remuèrent au faible bruit de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus gros, qui avançait vers lui. Il marqua une pause et leva le nez, détectant l'odeur d'un chat à proximité.

Il se tourna vers la droite, et sans surprise, il était là, un large chat tigré orangé, rampant vers lui. Il baissa les oreilles contre sa tête, et siffla, un son qu'il était certain de ne jamais avoir entendu chez un rat. Le chat s'arrêta, puis fit un autre pas en avant et gronda. Gabriel avança également, siffla, et quand le chat fit un autre pas en avant, il courut vers lui, une traînée dans l'herbe. Le chat baissa ses propres oreilles et lui souffla dessus, avant de courir vers la grange, queue entre les pattes.

Avec ce dérangement parti, Gabriel courut le reste du chemin vers l'abri de l'orée de la forêt, juste quand il entendit des gens venir de derrière lui. Il continua à courir, se cachant derrière les racines des arbres et grimpant des rochers, jusqu'à être assez loin dans les bois pour ne pas s'inquiéter d'être vu. Alors, il ferma les yeux et se voulut normal à nouveau, et quand il rouvrit les yeux, tout était à sa taille normale, et un regard rapide lui confirma qu'il était de nouveau lui-même.

Il se tourna dans la direction d'où il venait et écouta les hommes ratisser les environs. Il ne pouvait pas les voir à travers les arbres, mais leur voix et leur battement de cœur trahissaient aisément leur position, et il pouvait entendre Cecil ordonner de tout vérifier.

Maître Cecil, l'un de ses professeurs adorés, quelqu'un qu'il avait admiré autrefois.

Quelqu'un qui l'avait piégé.

Quelqu'un qui lui avait menti.

Quelqu'un qui savait parfaitement bien qu'il était en vie et qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Gabriel se détourna et s'enfuit dans les bois, accélérant petit à petit, son cœur lui faisant mal. Il courut, comme s'il voulait distancer la trahison. Il courut, ignorant les larmes qui troublaient sa vue.

Il courut sans réfléchir, sans faire attention à sa direction, mais ses pieds savaient où ils allaient, et on aurait dit que quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées quand ses yeux emplis de larmes tombèrent sur une vue bienvenue.

La porte de bois tenait toujours soigneusement dans ses gonds de fer, les fenêtres étaient toujours en place, du moins celles qu'il pouvait voir, et la cheminée se tenait toujours fièrement dressée au-dessus du toit. Sa vieille maison semblait intouchée, et la porte s'ouvrit sur elle-même quand il trébucha vers elle. Il tituba à l'intérieur, et la porte se referma.

Il y avait le banc où il s'asseyait pour retirer ses bottes pleines de boue pour ne pas laisser une traînée sur le sol, il y avait les crochets où l'on pouvait pendre manteaux et capes. Il y avait les fauteuils qu'il avait taillés et assemblés lui-même devant la grande cheminée double en pavés, qui prenait tout le mur principal du salon. A sa gauche était la cuisine ouverte avec sa propre petite cheminée, et la grande table à manger avec ses deux chaises, une à chaque bout, et les deux longs bancs sur les côtés. Marie et lui avaient voulu une grande famille.

Les cheminées étaient vides et froides, une large couche de poussière recouvrait tout, et la lune brillait à travers des trous dans le toit de chaume. Une vie auparavant, il aurait réparé ces trous aussi rapidement que possible, mais maintenant, il s'en moquait. Il vagabonda dans la maison vide, sombre, jusqu'à une simple porte sur le côté droit de la cheminée. Derrière, il y avait une pièce qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir : leur chambre à coucher, à Marie et lui.

Le double lit en pin et son matelas de plume se tenait toujours au milieu du mur opposé à la double cheminée. Comme le reste des meubles et la maison elle-même, il l'avait construit de ses propres mains, pour prouver au père de Marie qu'il serait un bon époux pour sa plus jeune enfant. C'était Marie qui avait fait les draps de lin et la lourde couverture dessus. Il s'en approcha et fut doucement courir ses doigts dessus. Pour l'hiver, ils mettaient une lourde couette de laine au-dessus de la couverture pour plus de chaleur, et ils se demandaient s'ils devaient l'enlever quand… quand Marie…

Gabriel secoua la tête et utilisa ses manches pour essuyer ses yeux. Derrières lui, les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à apparaître et ses sens l'avertissaient du lever du soleil. Il ferma les volets de la fenêtre d'un geste de la main, puis s'écroula sur lit. Les cordes qui supportaient le matelas craquèrent sous son poids, et il jeta ses bottes d'un coup de pied pour ramper jusqu'à l'oreiller de Marie. Bien que cela fasse plusieurs mois depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous deux allongés dans ce lit, il pouvait toujours faiblement sentir son odeur. Il ferma les yeux pour stopper les larmes qui s'accumulaient et s'endormit.

* * *

Edeline attendait calmement dans son petit salon dans l'auberge, quand des bruits de pas s'élevèrent dans l'escalier à sa porte. Sir Pershan ouvrit la porte et elle le vit visiblement se détendre quand il l'ouvrit en grand et permit à son homme d'entrer. Il referma la porte derrière eux et tira le loquet.

« Qu'avez-vous découvert ? » Demanda Edeline alors que l'homme se tenait debout devant elle. Ils étaient dans une auberge à quelques heures de cheval du camp de la Confrérie, et l'un de ses gardes avait été envoyé là-bas comme éclaireur pour chercher la moindre trace de Gabriel. Ils ne voulaient pas alerter la Confrérie et les prévenir que Gabriel était dehors, après tout. Il était parti après la tombée de la nuit, seul pour aller plus vite, et l'aube approchait quand il était revenu.

« Ma dame, » répondit-il, « j'ai observé le camp étroitement et j'ai regardé par toutes les fenêtres que j'ai pu, mais il y a eu un intrus apparemment, alors ils étaient tous dehors en force. Pas une fois ai-je entendu le nom du Seigneur Gabriel être mentionné, et personne n'a fait la moindre petite allusion sur lui. Je crois, personnellement, qu'il n'est pas là-bas. »

Edeline hocha la tête. « Tu as bien agis, et je te remercie. Espérons que mon fils n'est pas là-bas, dissimulé de tous. » L'avertissement de Wolfram se répéta dans son esprit, et elle tressaillit. « Nous resterons ici pour la journée, puis nous dépasserons la Confrérie pendant la nuit. Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous remarquent, autant que possible. » Elle se tourna vers Sir Pershan. « Avez-vous découvert où Gabriel et sa femme vivaient ? »

« Oui ma dame. Ils vivaient à une demi-journée de cheval au nord-est de leur complexe. Nous devrions la trouver en suivant simplement la route. »

Edeline approuva encore. « Bien. Nous devrions arriver juste avant l'aube si tout fonctionne correctement. »

« Bien ma dame. »

« Nous devrions tous essayer de dormir alors. » Dit Sir Pershan. « Si nous allons voyager de nuit et essayer de trouver le Seigneur Gabriel à l'aube quand il se prépare à dormir, alors nous devons arriver alertes et reposés. » Il regarda Edeline pour avoir confirmation.

« Je suis d'accord. » Répondit-elle en regardant chaque homme. « L'un de vous montera la garde pendant trois heures, pour tournera. » Elle se leva de son fauteuil. « Je vais me retirer pour m'allonger. »

« Dois-je vous réveiller pour le dîner, ma dame ? » demanda Sir Pershan, et elle marqua une pause et approuva.

« Nous devrions dîner tard si nous le pouvons. » Dit-elle. « Nous utiliserons ce moment pour prévoir nos actions : à la fois pour trouver Gabriel, et si nous le trouvons. »

« Compris ma dame. »

« Je vous verrai au dîner, alors. » Elle alla dans la petite chambre collée au petit salon et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle entendit quelqu'un prendre son poste de l'autre côté de la porte en s'installant sur le petit lit. Elle avait besoin de dormir : elle aurait besoin d'être alerte quand elle trouverait Gabriel. Mais son esprit refusait de se taire.

 _Ne les laisse pas avoir notre fils._


	17. Famille 16

_Note : Cette histoire est une traduction de Blood Is, de eiahmon, effectuée et publiée avec son accord._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

A/N : Je continue d'imaginer Gabriel avec le manteau de Dracula, bien qu'il ne le porte pas là.

A/N 2 : Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Gabriel qui pleure (et je SAIS que c'est le cas de certains d'entre vous) c'est quasiment fini à présent. Il y aura quelques larmes de temps en temps (comme lorsqu'il rencontre Trevor), mais c'est la dernière instance de sa version en sanglots profonds et aux larmes abondantes.

 **16.**

 _Tes parents ne voulaient pas de toi, Gabriel._

 _Il est temps, Gabriel._

 _Tu es un homme bon, Gabriel._

 _La grandeur t'attend, Gabriel._

« Gabriel ? »

 _Recherche dans ton âme, Gabriel._

 _Viens à nous, Gabriel._

 _Approche-toi, Gabriel._

« Gabriel ? »

 _Dieu ne t'aime pas, Gabriel !_

« Gabriel, réveille-toi. »

« Marie ? » Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était fatigué, et il voulait dormir un peu plus. Il s'occuperait de chasser un lapin pour le dîner si elle voulait, plus tard. Il voulait juste se reposer… Il bailla, et il entendit un doux rire, et une couverture fut tirée sur lui, suivie par une main qui passait gentiment dans ses cheveux.

* * *

« Repose-toi, Gabriel. Nous parlerons plus tard.

Le soleil se couchait, et il avait soif. Il entendait cinq battements de cœur près de lui, un juste à côté de lui, un second quelques mètres plus loin, deux encore plus, un dernier dans la zone. Une odeur familière lui empli le nez tandis qu'il se réveillait, et il se rendit compte dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux qu'il était toujours dans leur lit, à Marie et lui. Une couverture de laine avait été tirée sur lui et sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller de Marie. Il releva la tête et vit un homme grand, portant une cote de maille et une épée à deux mains, qui se tenait près de la porte de la chambre. Si c'était son cœur qui était à quelques mètres, alors où était le plus proche… ?

« Bonjour, Gabriel. » S'éleva une voix familière, et il regarda à la gauche du lit et trouva la dernière personne à laquelle il s'attendait, assise là.

« Tu es venue pour moi. » Dit-il à voix basse, et Edeline Cronqvist – sa **mère** – lui sourit faiblement et hocha la tête.

« Je l'ai fait. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je voulais m'assurer que tu étais sauf, parce que je veux que tu rentres à la maison, et parce que je t'aime. »

Gabriel s'assit. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es mon fils. »

 _Nous t'avions nommé Mathias._

 _Gabriel est né Mathias Cronqvist._

Il détourna la tête et fixa un brin de la couverture qui s'était défait. « Ils m'ont enlevé. Ils m'ont pris à vous. »

Edeline hocha lentement la tête. « Quand tu avais quatorze jours, ils ont attaqué la maison alors que ton père et moi étions loin. Ils ont tué tous ceux qui se tenaient en travers de leur chemin, et ils avaient depuis longtemps disparus dans la nuit quand ton père et moi sommes parvenus à la maison. » Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui, et elle tendit la main pour le toucher. Il lui permit cette fois, et ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle passait gentiment les doigts dans ses cheveux. « Nous avons cherché partout, mais nous n'avions rien qui puisse nous dire qui t'avait pris. Tous ceux qui s'étaient approchés de ces hommes étaient morts, même ta nourrice était morte en te protégeant. Il n'y avait aucune demande de rançon, et on aurait dit que tu avais disparu de la surface de la terre. » Sa main glissa de ses cheveux à sa joue et l'entoura. « Nous avons dû te croire mort, à jamais perdu, mais j'ai passé chaque nuit à implorer Dieu de te rendre à moi d'une quelconque manière, et… te voilà. » Sa main retomba.

Gabriel ferma les yeux et pencha la tête. « Je les ai entendu parler de moi. » Dit-il après quelques minutes de silence. « J'ai tout entendu. Ils m'ont enlevé, puis ils m'ont dit que je n'étais pas voulu ! Ils m'ont menti ! » Il prit une inspiration hachée, et ses paroles suivantes sonnèrent comme un croassement malheureux alors que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues. « Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait cela ? »

« Gabriel… » Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le visage de sa mère. Ses yeux, aussi verts que les siens, étaient également humides et elle ouvrit les bras pour entourer ses épaules tremblantes. Il la sentit essayer de le tirer vers elle, il résista, mais…

« Je veux seulement te tenir, Gabriel, alors que tu es bouleversé. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi faire cela pour toi. »

… il ne put résister à cette prière. Il soupira et se laissa glisser contre elle, posa la tête sur son épaule et referma les yeux. Alors, c'est à ça que ressemblait un câlin maternel. Une de ses mains alla courir dans ses cheveux, et l'autre resta sur son bras. Il pouvait sentir son bras dans son dos, et il se détendit dans son étreinte sans y penser. C'était… c'était agréable. Il prit une profonde inspiration, soupira encore et s'autorisa à se relâcher.

Autour d'eux, il pouvait entendre les bruits de la nuit, les criquets, les hiboux, et les autres animaux nocturnes. Il pouvait entendre les légers murmures des deux hommes dans l'autre pièce, la respiration de celui qui montait la garde devant la porte, et au-dessus de tout, il pouvait entendre un battement de cœur, celui de sa mère. Il résonnait dans ses oreilles : stable, constant, et curieusement réconfortant.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Je ne vous ai pas cru quand vous étiez seulement en train de me dire la vérité. »

« A ta place, je ne pense pas… que je nous aurais cru également. J'imagine que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, à tes yeux. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi croire maintenant. » Il sentit le bras dans son dos se tendre une seconde.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te lâcher. » Il sentit un baiser à l'arrière de son crâne. « Je t'aime. »

Il s'assit la regarda, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la peine qu'il ressentit quand son bras le lâcha. « Es-tu ici pour essayer de me convaincre de revenir avec toi ? »

« C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle je t'ai suivi, oui. » Sa main parcourut une nouvelle fois ses cheveux. « Je ne peux pas te forcer à faire ce que tu ne veux pas, Gabriel, mais j'avais besoin de m'assurer que tu allais bien, et… ton père et moi voulons que tu rentres à la maison. »

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas aussi ici ? »

« Parce qu'il a des responsabilités qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser. Il voulait venir : il est sûrement en train de s'inquiéter à en être malade pour nous, mais il ne pouvait pas partir. »

« Tu ne me dis pas quelque chose. Quoi ? »

Sa mère souffla et pencha la tête l'espace d'une seconde avant de la relever pour croiser son regard. « Ton oncle, le frère de ton père, n'aimait pas ta présence dans la maison, et ton père craignait qu'il essaierait quelque chose si ton père n'était plus là pour le surveiller. »

« Parce que je suis un vampire ? »

« C'est en partie pour ça, j'en suis sûre. Gabriel, quand tu as disparu de ton berceau, le fils de ton oncle, ton cousin Adelar, est devenir l'héritier présumé, celui qui devait hériter quand ton père mourrait. Avec Trevor et toi – »

« Qui est Trevor ? » Gabriel la regarda avec des yeux perçants. « Je n'arrête pas d'entendre ce nom. Qui est-ce ? »

Elle le regarda un long moment sans répondre. Puis : « Il est ton fils. »

« Fils ? Je n'ai pas d'enfants. Marie et moi – »

« Tu en as un. Marie l'a eu quand tu étais parti toute une année, et d'une certaine manière, Volpe et les autres l'ont convaincue de te le dissimuler. Après que nous t'ayons récupéré dans le château, ton père est allé récupérer Trevor de la Confrérie, et il est à la maison, il t'attend. »

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Marie ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! « Non ! Marie et moi n'avons jamais eu d'enfants ! »

« Si, Gabriel, et Volpe avait des plans pour lui également. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que ton père le récupère. »

« Des plans… »

 _De même que Trevor. Son destin est entremêlé à celui de Gabriel, nous avons besoin des deux._

Gabriel pencha la tête et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Y penser lui donnait mal à la tête.

« J'ai besoin de me nourrir, » dit-il tout bas en se glissant du lit pour se lever, « avant de faire quoi que ce soit. » Il commença à sortir de la pièce, mais l'appel de son nom l'arrêta à la porte.

« Gabriel. » Il se tourna pour voir que sa mère était toujours assise au bord du lit, et elle tourna la tête vers lui. « Même si tu ne veux pas revenir avec moi, je t'en prie, reviens au moins ici, pour que je puisse te dire au revoir. Feras-tu cela pour moi ? »

Il marqua une pause, la main sur la poignée. Puis il hocha la tête. « Je le ferai. » Puis il sortit rapidement de la maison dans la forêt alentour.

Son ouïe capta vite le battement de cœur d'un cerf à proximité, et il le chassa, son esprit tournant et retournant tout ce qu'il avait entendu ces trois dernières nuits. Le cerf bondissait et essayait de s'enfuir, mais il avança, l'attrapa par les andouillers, écarta sa tête sur le côté et mordit profondément dans la large artère sur le côté de son cou. Un jet de sang chaud emplit sa bouche, et il ferma les yeux en buvant.

 _Nous avons dû l'en retirer._

 _Nous ne pouvions pas risquer qu'il découvre la vérité._

 _Gabriel sera bientôt à nouveau sous notre mainmise et notre contrôle._

 _Je ne veux plus jamais te lâcher. Je t'aime._

 _Ton père et moi voulons que tu rentres à la maison._

 _Il est ton fils._

Il grogna sa confusion en rejetant l'enveloppe séchée de l'animal loin de lui, et il prit la tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la Confrérie l'avait-elle enlevée ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle menti ? Pourquoi… pourquoi lui avait-elle pris son fils ? Pourquoi Marie ne lui avait-elle rien dit ! Il tomba au sol et se mit en boule. Quel était l'intérêt de le laisser complètement seul ? Volpe savait-il ce qui lui était arrivé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de l'aider ? Il rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla, le son faisant fuir les oiseaux des arbres et les animaux terrestres courir de terreur. Pourquoi !

Il entendit des bruits de courses écraser les buissons, et deux battements de cœur s'approchèrent de lui.

« Gabriel ? » C'était la voix de sa mère, alors qu'elle s'agenouillait près de lui. « Gabriel, que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ? » Il sentit ses mains sur lui, le mettant en position assise, et quand il s'assit, il vit son expression. Son inquiétude, qu'il pouvait voir, son inquiétude pour lui, inquiétude et souci. Marie l'avait regardé de la même manière de nombreuses fois, quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'ils avaient des ennuis, mais il n'avait jamais été regardé de cette manière par une figure parentale. Ses nourrices d'enfance s'étaient inquiétées quand il se faisait mal ou tombait malade, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose que ce qu'il voyait sur le visage de sa mère.

Il avait besoin d'un autre câlin.

« Gabriel ? »

Il s'appuya contre elle, sentit ses bras autour de lui l'attirer plus près, et il posa la tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter son cœur battre. Il savait que quelqu'un d'autre se tenait là, probablement un garde, mais il l'ignora. Il avait attendu cela toute sa vie, et rien n'allait le gâcher. Il laissa échapper un « Mmmm, » de contentement quand l'une de ses mains commença à caresser ses cheveux, et il l'entendit rire.

Après quelques minutes, elle bougea et il s'assit, lui permettant de se lever. Elle le tira sur ses pieds et l'observa.

« Que veux-tu faire, Gabriel ? » lui demanda-t-elle, et il entendit son cœur s'accélérer tandis que la faible odeur rance de peur lui touchait les narines. Elle avait peur, peur de sa réponse, peur qu'il s'en aille et l'abandonne.

« Je veux… » Il regarda ses pieds bottés, et son esprit tourna en rond encore une fois. « Je veux… » Il se força à relever la tête et à la regarder. « Je veux rentrer à la maison… » Son expression s'assombrit. « … avec toi. »

Son visage usé par les ans s'éclaira d'un énorme sourire, et ses yeux verts obscurcis brillèrent alors qu'elle le tirait vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il sourit : il apprenait vite à apprécier les démonstrations d'affection parentale. Elle se mit à côté de lui, entoura sa taille d'un bras et le ramena au cottage. Le garde les suivit, et une fois à l'intérieur, elle regarda le salon et lui demanda :

« Veux-tu prendre quelque chose avec toi ? »

Il regarda autour de lui, ignorant les gardes dispersés, et observa tout ce que Marie et lui avait accumulé en cinq ans de mariage. Il s'écarta de sa mère, marchant lentement dans le cottage. Il passa les doigts sur les meubles, les habits, les couvertures, les quelques livres qu'ils possédaient. Les livres, rares et chers, étaient rares dans la plupart des maisons, et leurs voisins considéraient le fait qu'ils en possèdent au total quatre comme un grand signe d'aisance.

Non, il n'y avait rien dans le salon qu'il voulait. Il s'aventura dans la chambre et regarda leur lit, où ils s'étaient allongés ensembles si souvent, parlant tout bas de leur futur dans le noir, des enfants qu'ils espéraient avoir, des agrandissement de la maison qu'il faudrait faire pour qu'ils soient tous confortables, réfléchissant à la manière dont Marie allait pouvoir s'occuper de la maison et des enfants seule, quand il devrait partir pour de longues missions. Il passa les doigts sur la couverture au-dessus, puis la retira du lit et l'enroula en boule dans ses bras. Il pencha la tête dessus, puis sortit dans le salon, où il trouva tout le monde en train de se préparer à partir.

« Tu es prêt à partir ? » lui demanda sa mère, et il marqua une pause avant d'hocher la tête sans dire un mot. « La calèche est sur le côté de la route. » Il releva la tête alors qu'elle se tournait vers le garde qui l'avait suivie pour venir vérifier qu'il allait bien. « Sir Pershan ? »

« Tout de suite ma dame. » Le vieil homme inclina la tête et se tourna vers ses hommes pour leur donner ses ordres. Gabriel n'en écouta pas la majorité, mais il en entendit assez pour savoir qu'il envoyait ses hommes s'assurer que la calèche était prête et que personne ne les surveillait. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, puis ils sortirent de la maison et avancèrent sur la petite allée qui menait à la route.

A la moitié du chemin, Gabriel s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder son ancienne maison une dernière fois. Il la fixa un long moment, puis s'obligea à se tourner pour continuer à marcher. Il sentit le bras de sa mère entourer sa taille à nouveau. Il baissa encore la tête tandis qu'ils avançaient sur la route boueuse, et ne la releva pas, pas même quand une porte de carrosse s'ouvrit juste devant lui. Il grimpa sans hésiter. Il s'assit sur l'un des bancs à l'intérieur, et ce n'est que là, quand sa mère grimpa avec lui, qu'il leva la tête.

« J'ai déjà été dans cette calèche. » Dit-il tandis qu'elle s'asseyait devant lui. La porte fut fermée derrière elle, il entendit les quatre gardes se mettre en selles, puis le claquement des reines, le hennissement des chevaux, et la calèche commença à bouger.

Elle lui sourit. « En effet. » Répondit-elle. « Nous t'avons ramené à la maison depuis le château dans ce carrosse. »

« Vous avez tout ce chemin ? Pour me récupérer ? »

« Dès que nous avons découvert que tu y étais. »

« Peux-tu m'en parler ? »

Elle lui sourit à nouveau, s'assit à côté de lui, et il s'appuya contre elle tandis qu'elle parlait.

« Nous avons réalisé que tu pouvais être toujours en vie quand nous avons vu le Cardinal Volpe au marché, et… »

Gabriel sourit légèrement quand son bras lui entoura les épaules. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux écouter sa voix, alors que la calèche roulait dans la nuit.

* * *

Le bruit des sabots sur la route poussiéreuse, les craquements des roues du carrosse, le pépiement des oiseaux, les conversations basses des gardes, tout emplissait les oreilles d'Edeline qui somnolait, appuyée dans un coin du carrosse. Gabriel était allongé sur le banc à côté d'elle, endormi, la tête sur ses genoux, et elle passait négligemment une main dans ses cheveux.

Leur voyage depuis le cottage de Gabriel et Marie ressemblait fortement à celui depuis le château jusque-là, la majeure différence étant que Gabriel était réveillé et conscient. Comme ils l'avaient fait avant, ils s'arrêtaient aux auberges sur la route, mais Gabriel ne dormait plus. A la place, il allait chasser pour boire ce dont il avait besoin lorsque tout le monde dormait, et retournait à l'auberge pour attendre la fin de la nuit en discutant tout bas avec le garde en place. Il dormait la journée, installé dans la calèche.

Quand ils étaient réveillés au même moment, il lui demandait des histoires : à propos de la maison, et de la famille à laquelle il retournait, à propos de son père, du fils qui l'attendait. Quand elle ne pouvait pas lui en raconter, Sir Pershan le faisait, et elle sombrait souvent dans le sommeil au son de sa voix, racontant à Gabriel des histoires hilarantes sur un Wolfram enfant, des histoires qui feraient sûrement rougir son mari quand il le découvrirait. Quand ils ne discutaient pas de la famille, ils discutaient de leur entraînement respectif, leurs compagnons chevaliers et soldats, et leurs batailles. Cela faisait sourire Edeline d'entendre Gabriel se lier avec Sir Pershan, et elle espérait qu'ils seraient un jour aussi proche que Wolfram avec son vieil ami.

Une chose qu'ils avaient découvert, à laquelle personne, pas même Gabriel, ne s'attendait, était que Gabriel pouvait manger normalement. Comme un humain il trouvait l'odeur de la nourriture et des boissons appétissantes, et il avait essayé de manger une fois lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit, au début de leur voyage. Il ne pouvait pas manger beaucoup, car il sentait que son estomac protesterait s'il mangeait plus qu'il ne devait, et personne, pas même lui, ne savait ce qu'il advenait de la nourriture qu'il ingurgitait, mais il pouvait manger. Depuis il les rejoignait aux repas, et Edeline avait appris qu'elle appréciait énormément de partager un repas avec son fils.

Une ornière profonde secoua la calèche, la réveillant entièrement d'un seul coup. Elle leva la tête et cilla en regardant autour d'elle, puis elle baissa les yeux vers Gabriel. La dure secousse ne l'avait pas perturbé, et elle borda la couverture qu'ils avaient ramenée de son ancienne maison autour de ses épaules avant de toquer sur la fenêtre de la calèche pour appeler un garde.

« Encore combien de temps ? »

« Nous devrions arriver à la maison peu après minuit, ma dame. » Répondit Sir Pershan, et elle hocha la tête de satisfaction. Le soleil était presque couché, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques heures –

« Restez dans la calèche, ma dame ! » La voix de l'un des gardes s'éleva, et Edeline s'assit pour regarder par la fenêtre en entendant les voix de plusieurs hommes crier en sortant des bois, devant la calèche et à cheval. Un moment elle repensa au jour où les bandits avaient attaqué, mais une voie honnie lui parvint alors que la calèche s'arrêta brutalement.

« Repos, sir chevalier. » s'éleva la voix de Volpe de quelque part devant eux. « Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. »

A côté d'elle, Gabriel se réveilla en un instant. Il s'assit et regarda autour d'elle avec des yeux écarquillés. Edeline se rapprocha de lui.

« Personne ne t'enlèvera à moi encore une fois, Gabriel. » Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. « Je ne le permettrai pas, pas plus que Sir Pershan et ses hommes. » Il la regarda, et dans ses yeux, la peur, la colère, la souffrance, le sentiment de **trahison** lui donna envie de prendre l'épée de Sir Pershan et d'affronter Volpe elle-même. **Personne** ne blessait son bébé !

« Pourquoi vos hommes et vous nous avez arrêté, Cardinal ? » Demanda Sir Pershan, et Edeline étreignit son fils et le serra fort contre elle.

« Nous cherchons l'un des nôtres. » S'éleva une seconde voix, elle sentit Gabriel tressaillirent. « Il doit être ramené chez lui, pour que nous puissions nous occuper de lui comme il faut. »

« Nous n'avons vu personne de la Confrérie lors de notre voyage, » répondit calmement Sir Pershan, « mais si nous le voyons, je m'assurerai qu'il vous sera ramené sain et sauf. »

« Alors vous n'avez pas du tout rencontré Gabriel ? » demanda Volpe, et bien que son ton fût amical, Edeline pouvait entendre l'acier dans ses paroles.

« Gabriel Belmont est mort aux mains de bandits. » Répliqua fermement Sir Pershan, suivant l'histoire que Wolfram avait inventée. « Le Seigneur Cronqvist vous l'a dit. »

« Bien sûr, évidement, mais… peut-être pourrions-nous regarder dans la calèche ? »

« Absolument pas. Vous n'avez aucune raison de déranger Dame Cronqvist. »

« Cachez-vous quelque chose là-dedans ? » Demanda une troisième voix. « Pourquoi une dame voyagerait-elle seul de toute manière ? »

« Les affaires de ma dame ne sont aucunement vos affaires. »

« Soyez raisonnable, sir chevalier. » Dit Volpe. « Vous n'êtes que quatre, cinq si vous comptez le conducteur, et nous sommes douze. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour nous arrêter. »

« Tuer la majorité d'entre vous serait un bon dissuasif. » Gabriel ferma les yeux et frissonna.

« Vous avez tant confiance en vos capacités ? »

« Oui. »

« Et qu'en est-il de vos hommes ? Sont-ils aussi doués que vous ? Il vous suffit de nous laisser regarder dans la calèche, et vous pourriez partir. Que dissimulez-vous ? »

Elle entendit le son des épées qui sortaient de leurs fourreaux, Gabriel se tortilla abruptement pour s'échapper de ses bras, et il fut debout et passait la porte avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réaliser qu'il bougeait. Elle le suivit rapidement dehors, et quand elle sauta sur la route, elle le retrouva dressé devant Sir Pershan, face au Cardinal Volpe. Le coucher de soleil approchant, ainsi que les grands arbres de chaque côté de la route, offraient d'énormes ombres qui le protégeaient du soleil.

« Restez en arrière, ma dame. » Lui souffla Sir Pershan. « Nous allons bientôt repartir, laissez-nous juste nous occuper de cela. »

« Je vois que les rumeurs de ta mort ont grandement été exagérées, Gabriel. » Dit Volpe d'un ton calme.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Exigea Gabriel. « Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas tranquille, comme vous étiez si heureux de le faire auparavant ? »

« Gabriel, » Volpe sourit d'une manière qui se voulait amicale, mais dont la vue fit frémir Edeline, « nous ne savions tout simplement pas que tu étais vivant. Si nous avions su – »

« Ne me mentez pas plus que vous ne l'avez déjà fait ! Vous saviez que j'étais à Château Bernhard, et vous m'y avez laissé ! »

« Alors peut-être aurais-tu du revenir à la maison, au lieu de te dissimuler. »

« Vous savez pertinemment pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait. Vous auriez pu envoyer quelqu'un me chercher, et vous ne l'avez pas fait. »

« Gabriel, tu me déçois. Tu avais seulement été envoyé briser le sortilège qui séparait la terre des cieux. A aucun moment ne devais-tu faire plus, et maintenant tu nous accuses de ton propre échec à revenir ? Nous étions si inquiet pour – »

« Taisez-vous ! » Gabriel craqua, et il n'y plus un bruit venant de la forêt un moment. « Laissez-moi en paix ! Ne me parlez pas ! N'essayez-pas de m'atteindre ! Laissez-moi juste tranquille ! »

« Gabriel, cette folie a assez durée. » Dit Volpe, et ses mots résonnaient d'acier. « Il est temps pour toi de revenir à la maison. »

« Je retourne à la maison ! Ma maison ! Celle dont vous m'avez volé ! »

Volpe fronça les sourcils, et Edeline commença à s'avancer, mais Sir Pershan mit la main sur son épaule et l'obligea à s'arrêter. Elle le regarda, il secoua légèrement la tête. Puis indiqua d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête sa droite, et elle vit en observant autour d'eux que ses trois hommes s'étaient déployés derrière la Confrérie, tous concentrés sur Gabriel et Volpe. Même leur conducteur était descendu de son siège et était en position, épée au clair.

« Tu es de toute évidence malade, Gabriel, tu ne penses pas clairement. » Fit Volpe. « Il est temps pour toi de nous revenir, pour que nous puissions nous occuper de toi correctement. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vos soins. » Gronda Gabriel. « Je peux parfaitement prendre soin de moi. »

Volpe se contenta de faire signe à ses hommes. « Emparez-vous de lui. Ne vous souciez-pas de ne pas le blessez, il guérira. »

Sir Pershan lâcha son épaule et se précipita en avant, et bien qu'elle veuille se précipiter auprès de Gabriel, elle n'osa pas. Les premiers hommes de Volpe atteignirent Gabriel. Le premier fut jeté sur le côté d'un coup de poignet, tandis que le second recevait un méchant coup à la poitrine, l'envoyant au sol.

« Seigneur Gabriel ! » Cria Sir Pershan. « N'en tuez aucun ! Retournez auprès de votre mère ! »

« Oui, Gabriel. » Se moqua Volpe tandis que Gabriel faisait voler un troisième homme. « Retourne auprès de ta mère. La mère qui t'a abandonné comme un déchet ! »

Gabriel devint aussi immobile qu'une statue. Il ne bougea pas quand deux des hommes de Volpe l'attrapèrent par les bras et essayèrent de l'entraîner avec eux. Il fixa le Cardinal, et rugit de rage en balayant les deux qui le retenaient comme s'ils n'étaient rien. Edeline cilla, et Gabriel disparut de l'endroit où il se tenait. Son regard le retrouva juste à temps pour le voir sauter sur Volpe, hurlant des paroles incohérentes. Il serra le cou du vieil homme de ses longs doigts griffus et son mouvement en avant les jeta tous deux au sol.

« Gabriel ! » Edeline hurla, et elle se précipita tandis que les hommes de Sir Pershan désarmaient les chevaliers de la Confrérie toujours debout. « Gabriel, non ! »

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait cela ! » Hurlait Gabriel en maintenant Volpe au sol. « Pourquoi avez-vous menti ! Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer ! Était-ce ce que vous vouliez ! Pourquoi, maudit soyez-vous ! Dites-moi pourquoi ! »

« Gabriel ! » Edeline s'agenouilla à côté de son fils hurlant et vit que les yeux de Volpe étaient exorbités et que son visage devenait bleu. « Gabriel, ne fais pas ça ! Ne le tue pas ! Tu n'obtiendras aucune réponse si tu l'étrangles ! »

Gabriel ne semblait pas la remarquer, et ses yeux brillaient comme lors de l'attaque des bandits. Son pouvoir, sombre et magnifique, flamboyait autour de lui, faisant se dresser les poils de ses bras et les cheveux sur sa nuque. « Vous avez tout gâché, misérable bâtard ! Pourquoi ! »

Elle attrapa ses mains pour essayer de forcer ses doigts à s'ouvrir, alors que son estomac se serrait et qu'une sueur froide lui coulait sur le front à cause de leur proximité, mais sa force vampirique lui offrait une prise de fer, et elle ne réussit pas à le faire bouger. « Gabriel, je t'en prie ! Lâche-le avant de le tuer ! » Elle se redressa, le prit par les épaules et essaya de l'attirer plus loin, mais autant essayer de bouger une statue. « Ne fais pas cela, Gabriel ! Je te promets que tu auras tes réponses, mais nous avons besoin de lui vivant pour cela ! »

Elle se rendit vaguement compte que Gabriel pleurait – « Vous m'avez laissé mourir ! » – tandis que Sir Pershan s'agenouillait auprès de lui.

« Gabriel. » commença doucement le vieil homme en serrant les poignets de Gabriel. « Vous devez le lâcher. Le tuer ne causera que des ennuis. Maintenant, lâchez-le. »

Edeline tourna gentiment le visage de Gabriel vers elle. « Je t'en prie, Gabriel. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Lâche-le. »

Gabriel la regarda, un grondement sourd dans la gorge, le regard écarquillé et lumineux, mais lentement la conscience sembla lui revenir. Il cilla face à elle, et son aura s'apaisa. Il y eut un faible halètement quand il relâcha sa prise, et il lui permit de l'attirer loin de Volpe, vers le carrosse. Il l'agrippa quand il trébucha et tomba sur la route, l'attirant au sol avec lui, et il enfouit son visage dans son épaule et commença à sangloter. Elle entoura sa taille d'une main et caressa ses cheveux de l'autre alors qu'il pleurait.

« Voyez ! » Elle entendit l'ordre de Sir Pershan, alors qu'il avançait vers les autres chevaliers de la Confrérie, qui avaient été rassemblé en un groupe. « Voyez votre sauveur ! Voyez ce à quoi il a été réduit ! Tout cela sur les ordres de cet homme ! » Il désigna Volpe qui était toujours au sol, inspirant régulièrement. « Voyez Gabriel Belmont ! » Il attrapa l'un d'entre eux qui avait détourné la tête et l'obligea à regarder. « Voyez ! Vous l'auriez emmené en un endroit où il aurait été jeté dans un donjon, pour y pourrir jusqu'à ce qu'on ait à nouveau besoin de lui ! » Edeline sursauta : était-ce ce que Volpe aurait fait ? Wolfram avait-il confié ce savoir à son ami de toujours ?

« Vous l'auriez arraché à sa famille – encore ! » Continuait Sir Pershan, et Edeline vit les hommes de Volpe se flétrir sous la cinglante réprimande. « Gabriel Belmont est le fils de Wolfram et Edeline Cronqvist, et vous l'auriez arraché à sa mère alors qu'elle essayait de le ramener à la maison ! A son fils ! Rentrez cher vous ! Laissez Gabriel Belmont tranquille ! Ou je m'assurerais personnellement que vous soyez tous pendus ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Il reçut des hochements de tête frénétiques, et Sur Pershan leur tourna le dos et s'approcha d'elle.

« Debout, Seigneur Gabriel. » Dit-il en l'aidant à le relever. « Si vous pouviez le ramener dans le carrosse, ma dame, nous allons partir. »

« Un instant. » Appela-t-elle quand il s'éloigna, et il se retourna vers elle. Elle lui fit signe de s'écarter, ce qu'il fit, lui offrant une vision claire de Volpe, qui s'était redressé grâce à l'aide de quelques uns de ses propres hommes.

« William Volpe. » Dit-elle formellement. « Je vous ordonne officiellement de vous présenter à mon mari et moi-même chez nous dans les dix prochains jours. Vous répondrez alors aux questions qui vous sont adressés sur l'enlèvement de notre fils. Manquer de vous présenter aura des conséquences létales. » En tant que Dame Cronqvist, elle avait du pouvoir, pas autant que son mari, mais elle savait qu'il la soutiendrait là-dessus. « Suis-je clair, Cardinal ? » Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, et elle lui accorda un moment pour reprendre son souffle. « Cardinal ! »

« Je comprends, Dame Cronqvist. » Siffla l'homme, et Edeline tourna brusquement les talons, entraînant Gabriel dans la calèche. Ses pleurs se calmaient, mais il l'agrippait toujours, et cela lui demanda beaucoup de paroles apaisantes et d'encouragements pour qu'il la lâche suffisamment longtemps pour grimper à l'intérieur. Dès qu'elle l'eut suivi et se fut assise près de lui, il l'agrippa à nouveau et maintint sa prise, même lorsque la porte se ferma et qu'ils commencèrent à avancer.

* * *

Ils atteignirent le manoir juste après minuit, comme Sir Pershan l'avait prédit, et Edeline appela gentiment Gabriel et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux pour le tirer de sa légère somnolence. Il cilla plusieurs fois et s'assit lentement, et regarda autour de lui avec des yeux fatigués.

« Nous sommes à la maison, Gabriel. » Murmura-t-elle, le faisant acquiescer faiblement sa compréhension. Elle entoura ses épaules de sa couverture et se redressa quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle remarqua qu'il tremblait quand Sir Pershan et elle l'aidèrent à descendre dans l'allée, et il était clairement épuisé quand elle le rejoignit. Son visage était pâle, même pour lui, ses yeux fatigués étaient cerclés de noir, et il serrait la couverture dans ses poings alors qu'ils passaient les portes d'entrée.

« Nous allons te nourrir, Gabriel, puis tu pourras t'allonger un moment. » Lui dit-elle en avançant dans le hall. La majorité de la maisonnée était endormie, et il n'y avait aucun serviteur pour les accueillir. Sir Pershan resta avec eux tandis qu'ils avançaient à travers la maison, alors que ses hommes restaient dans la caserne pour manger et se reposer.

Ils marchaient dans la salle à manger déserte quand Wolfram les trouva. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'être réveillé, et il était à moitié habillé quand il se précipita vers eux.

« Gabriel ! Edeline ! »

Edeline poussa Gabriel devant elle, et il ne résista pas quand son père accourut et l'embrassa. « Oh, merci Seigneur, vous allez bien. J'étais si inquiet pour vous. » Gabriel posa la tête sur l'épaule de son père, et Wolfram l'amena à la table la plus proche, propre et prête pour le petit-déjeuner, pour le faire asseoir. « Tu as l'air épuisé. Là, assis-toi et repose-toi. » Il leva le regard vers elle. « A-t-il été nourri ce soir ? »

Edeline secoua la tête en s'asseyant aux côtés de Gabriel. « Non, pas ce soir. »

Wolfram se tourna vers Sir Pershan. « John, si tu pouvais ? »

« Je m'en occupe immédiatement, mon seigneur. » répondit Sir Pershan en hochant la tête, et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

Wolfram se tourna à nouveau vers Gabriel. « Je suis si heureux que tu sois à la maison. » Lui souffla-t-il alors que Gabriel dodelinait, les yeux mi-clos. « Comment s'est passé le voyage ? »

« Parfaitement jusqu'à il y a quelques heures. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. » Répondit-elle face à son regard interrogateur. « Nourrissons Gabriel et mettons-le au lit, puis je prendrais bien quelques heures de sommeil moi-même. Je t'expliquerai tout dans la matinée. »

Wolfram approuva. « Je comprends. » Il sourit faiblement quand Gabriel se mit à somnoler. « Il a l'air si fatigué. »

« Si tu savais ce qui est arrivé, » marmonna Edeline en repoussant une mèche, « tu comprendrais pourquoi. J'ai tant à te dire demain. »

Sir Pershan arriva à cet instant, portant ce qui fut une bouteille de vin à une autre époque, mais remplie, au lieu de vin, d'un liquide rouge familier, et Gabriel ouvrit les yeux à son approche. Il but le contenu sans un mot, puis Sir Pershan les laissa pour retrouver son propre lit, emmenant la bouteille avec lui. Edeline et Wolfram firent se lever Gabriel, et l'escortèrent hors de la pièce.

Ils marchèrent en silence à travers les couloirs, et arrivèrent sans interruption à la chambre de Gabriel. Quand ils l'atteignirent, deux chevaliers arrivaient également et prirent place à la porte quand ils entrèrent. La pièce était froide et sombre sans feu dans la cheminée, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire dans la chaleur du début de l'été. (Trois mois étaient-ils déjà réellement passés ?) Gabriel était silencieux et passif alors qu'ils l'habillaient pour la nuit, et il sombra dans le sommeil dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Ils le recouvrirent de sa couverture amenée de son ancienne maison, et il soupira doucement en s'installant.

« Que diable s'est-il passé Edeline ? » Demanda Wolfram quand elle s'assit au bord du lit, passant les doigts dans les cheveux de Gabriel.

Elle soupira et embrassa la joue de Gabriel avant de se lever. « Je suis trop fatiguée pour t'expliquer dès maintenant, Wolfram. Je veux juste dormir un peu. Prenons un petit-déjeuner tardif avec Trevor, et je t'expliquerai à ce moment. »

Wolfram l'observa un instant, puis baissa la tête vers Gabriel et sourit. Il releva les yeux vers elle tandis qu'ils sortaient de la pièce. « Tu l'as retrouvé, tu l'as ramené à la maison. » Il embrassa sa joue. « Comme puis-je te remercier ? »

Elle le repoussa malicieusement quand ils entrèrent dans leur propre chambre. « Demain soir, mon amour. Là, tout de suite, mon oreiller crie mon nom plus fort que toi. » Elle se glissa de son côté du lit et retira sa robe alors que Wolfram riait et s'allongeait de son côté. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'allongeait près de lui, et sentit ses bras autour d'elle en s'endormant.


	18. Famille 17

_Note : Cette histoire est une traduction de Blood Is, de eiahmon, effectuée et publiée avec son accord._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

A/N : Navrée pour le délai. Mon imagination est partie en vacances un moment, et à son retour j'avais des problèmes d'ordinateur – un problème de matériel, heureusement facilement réparé une fois diagnostiqué. Évidemment, une fois cela réparé, j'étais trop occupée à jouer à Tom Raider pour écrire. Et puis, j'ai écrit mes autres fictions sur Castlevania, suivi par les décorations de Noël. XD

 **17.**

Trevor ne cessait de parler à ses grands-parents tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à la petite table de sa chambre d'enfant pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Sa petite voix était musique aux oreilles de Wolfram, ben qu'il ne comprenne que la moitié de ce que racontait l'enfant. En face de lui, Edeline souriait à Trevor, tourné vers elle pour lui montrer sa fourchette comme si n'avait jamais vu un objet aussi formidable avant. Avant de s'installer, Wolfram était allé jeter un œil sur Gabriel, pour voir s'il était levé et s'il pouvait se joindre à eux, mais il ne s'était pas réveillé quand son nom avait été appelé, alors il avait choisi de laisser le garçon dormir. Ils pourraient se soucier plus tard de lui présenter Trevor.

« C'est très bien, Trevor. » dit Edeline, faisant sourire Wolfram. « On appelle ça une fourchette Trevor, maintenant utilise la pour manger ton petit-déjeuner. »

« Fouette ! »

« Fourchette. »

« Fouchette ! »

Edeline haussa les épaules et repoussa d'une main légère quelques mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille de l'enfant. « Je suppose que ça suffira. »

Wolfram rit doucement et elle le regarda en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tout. » Répondit-il. « J'ai mon amour d'épouse, un adorable petit-fils, et mon fils disparu dort en sécurité dans la pièce d'à côté après avoir décidé de revenir à la maison. Et bien sûr, il y a Adelar. »

« Adelar ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? Et pourquoi cela te rend-il heureux ? »

« Ah oui, eh bien, tu sais qu'il est allé courtiser la fille du Seigneur Rosier ? »

« Soit disant. Cela me surprendrait à peine d'apprendre qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec Volpe nous arrêtant sur la route. »

« Volpe vous a arrêté sur la route ! »

« Détend-toi, époux, nous nous sommes occupés de lui et Gabriel et moi sommes parvenus sains et saufs à la maison. Je dois t'en parler rapidement, mais d'abord, dis-moi ce qui te fait tant plaisir à propos de ton neveu. »

Wolfram la regarda longuement mais elle rencontra calmement ses yeux, et il continua ce qu'il avait commencé à dire. « Si tu te souviens, il voulait demander la plus jeune, parce que – »

« Parce que l'aînée est une mégère qu'aucun homme ne toucherait, même si elle était la dernière femelle du Royaume divin ? » l'interrompit Edeline, un coin de sa bouche quelque peu relevé.

« Exactement. » Wolfram sourit d'un air satisfait. « J'ai **potentiellement** négligé de l'informer que la plus jeune s'était récemment fiancée. »

Edeline éclata de rire. « Oh mon Dieu. Alors quand il est arrivé au manoir du Seigneur Rosier pour demander la permission de courtiser sa fille, Rosier a supposé qu'il parlait de son aînée. »

« Oui, ils ont passé une **excellente** visite, si l'expression hantée d'Adelar à son retour était le moindre indice. Oh, et le Seigneur Rosier m'a déjà contacté pour discuter d'un engagement de fiançailles. » Wolfram sourit à nouveau d'un air narquois, tandis qu'Edeline rejetait la tête en arrière en riant. Il se pencha au niveau de Trevor, qui regardait sa grand-mère sans comprendre, poussant l'enfant à se tourner vers lui.

« Gamma fait n'importe quoi. » murmura-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, et Trevor gloussa.

« Gamma n'importe quoi ! »

« C'est ça. »

Trevor eut un large sourire joyeux et retourna à son petit-déjeuner.

« Je te jure, Wolfram Cronqvist, » fit Edeline lorsqu'elle eut contrôlé son rire, « si tu étais un chat, tu aurais une patte sur un poisson et l'autre dans un bol de crème. »

Il savait que son sourire était un brin suffisant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. « Oui amour. »

« Mais si tu en es arrogant, je suppose que je peux attendre avant de te dire ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours… ? »

Le sourire narquois disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. « Um, non amour. Je ne suis pas du tout arrogant. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Edeline lui offrit un sourire serein, et commença son récit : comment ils avaient trouvé Gabriel dans son ancienne maison, comment ils avaient parlé, comment il avait accepté de revenir avec elle.

« Il n'a pas été clair et je n'ai pas demandé, mais il a dit « les » avoir entendu parler de lui. Il sait qu'il nous a été enlevé, ce qui a joué une majeure partie dans son accord pour revenir, j'en suis certaine. »

« Nous devrons lui demander plus tard, quand il sera réveillé. »

« Il m'a aussi cru à propos de Trevor et du fait qu'il lui a été caché. Il protesté pour la forme que sa femme n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, mais il l'a accepté très rapidement. Ce qui me rend très curieuse de ce qu'il a entendu exactement. »

« Puis il accepté de revenir avec toi, et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as dit que vous aviez rencontré Volpe en chemin ? »

« Ce n'est pas arrivé avant que nous ne soyons qu'à quelques heures de la maison. » Elle sourit rêveusement et Wolfram souhaita brusquement être parti avec elle. Il avait à peine pu voir Gabriel, et elle avait passé près de neuf jours entiers avec lui. Il en était un peu jaloux, devait-il admettre.

« Alors que s'est-il passé avant cela ? »

« Gabriel a demandé des histoires. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur toi, sur Trevor, sur le reste de la famille. Il voulait tous savoir, et j'ai hâte de voir son expression en apprenant certaines choses que lui a racontées Sir Pershan. »

« Oh non, qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Oh, rien de vraiment important. Il a peut-être mentionné le jour où tu as essayé de grimper dans l'arbre près des écuries et t'es retrouvé coincé à mi-chemin – »

Wolfram grimaça.

« – pour brailler pendant des heures pour obtenir de l'aide jusqu'à que quelqu'un te fasse descendre. Il a également potentiellement parlé de la fois où toi et moi étions supposés apprendre à mieux nous connaître et qu'à la place tu n'as pas arrêté d'attraper et de me jeter des vers. »

« Tes cris perçants étaient amusants. »

« Il a aussi raconté ce que ton père a fait en le découvrant. »

« J'affirme toujours qu'il a sur-réagit. »

« Et j'affirme toujours qu'il était plus inquiet de la dot importante que mes parents allaient payer qu'autre chose, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. »

« Oui, quelles autres histoires horribles mon vieil ami a-t-il dit à notre fils ? »

« Il a raconté que tu étais si nerveux pendant notre mariage que tu as bégayé pendant tes vœux. »

Wolfram se tapa la tête contre la table avec un bruit sourd en gémissant. « Avait-il besoin de parler de ça ? »

« Gampapa fait n'importe quoi. » Entendit-il Edeline murmurer à Trevor.

« Gampapa n'importe quoi ! » Répéta Trevor.

« C'est ça. »

Wolfram releva la tête pour voir son petit-fils lui faire un large sourire tandis que sa femme avait un sourire en coin de son côté de la table. « Allez-y, riez de l'embarras d'un vieil homme ! »

« J'y compte bien, tout comme Gabriel a ri aux histoires. L'entendre rire a été le plus beau son que j'ai entendu depuis son premier cri. »

« Il a ri ? Il a réellement ri ? »

Edeline sourit. « Oui. C'était merveilleux de l'écouter. »

Wolfram sourit rêveusement en imaginant le rire de Gabriel. Avec de la chance, il aura de nombreuses occasions de l'entendre lui-même dans le futur. Il se secoua. « Qu'est-il arrivé la nuit dernière ? Volpe vous a rencontré sur la route ? »

Edeline baissa les yeux vers la table. « Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour nous trouver à cet endroit précis. Avons-nous été repérés par quelqu'un qui le lui a rapporté ? Avait-il posté quelqu'un pour nous surveiller ? Je ne sais pas. Ses hommes et lui étaient cachés dans les arbres sur le côté de la route, nous attendant, et une fois que nous fumes assez proches, ils sont venus devant nous.

Volpe a dit qu'ils cherchaient l'un des leurs qui n'était pas bien et qui avait besoin de leur être rendu, pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper de lui. Il a rapidement admis qu'ils cherchaient Gabriel. Ils voulaient vérifier dans la calèche, et quand Sir Pershan a refusé de leur permettre, Volpe a insinué qu'ils utiliseraient leur nombre pour vérifier, de gré ou de force. »

« Quoi ? Comment ose-t-il ! »

« Gabriel l'a arrêté avant qu'ils ne le puissent. »

« Gabriel… Pourquoi ? »

Wolfram écouta avec un mélange d'horreur et de fierté le récit de sa femme de la confrontation de leur fils avec celui qui l'avait tant blessé, et il sentit son cœur se serrer à sa description des larmes de Gabriel.

« Il ne m'a pas lâché après ça. » Dit Edeline à voix basse. « Il m'a tenu jusqu'à ce que nous roulions sur l'allée. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé après cela. »

« Et tu as ordonné à Volpe de se présenter à nous ? »

« Oui, dans les dix prochains jours, neuf en fait à présent. Penses-tu qu'il viendra ? »

« Je ne le prévoirais pas. S'il était si déterminé à mettre les mains sur Gabriel à nouveau, soit il viendra avec toute son armée pour essayer de le prendre de force, soit il ne viendra pas du tout, tout en préparant son prochain coup. »

« S'il vient, je ne sais pas si nous devrions lui permettre de voir Gabriel. »

« Gabriel mérite d'avoir des réponses, Edeline, tout comme nous le méritons. »

« Je sais, et je ne le priverai pas de ça. Je m'inquiète seulement… Wolfram, si tu avais entendu le bruit qu'il a fait quand Wolfram s'est moqué de lui. J'ai toujours imaginé qu'un dragon enragé sonnerait exactement comme ça. Nous avons découvert en repartant qu'il avait effrayé tous les animaux sauvages à des lieux à la ronde avec ce rugissement. Une part de moi continue de penser que Volpe a dit cela exprès, pour forcer Gabriel à perdre son sang-froid. Pourquoi voulait-il que cela arrive, je n'en ai pas la moindre petite idée, mais… »

« Tu crains qu'il fera la même chose ici. »

« Oui. » Edeline mordit sa lèvre une seconde, inquiète. « Tu vois l'image ? Il force Gabriel à perdre le contrôle ici. Il attaque Volpe devant témoins, et ces témoins sont terrifiés de ce qu'ils ont vu. »

Wolfram soupira en comprenant où elle voulait en venir. « Et ils parlent à tous ceux qu'ils peuvent de la dangereuse créature que les Cronqvist cachent. Je comprends. Nous allons devoir lui expliquer qu'il ne peut pas perdre son calme, peu importe ce que dit ou fait Volpe. Je ne vais pas lui dire qu'il ne peut pas le voir : il a besoin de réponses, et il les obtiendra d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Mais tu ne t'attends pas du tout à ce que Volpe se montre. »

« Non. »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre d'enfant, et l'un des gardes assignés à la protection de Trevor entra.

« Le Seigneur Gabriel est réveillé, ma dame. » dit-il. « Et il vous demande. »

Wolfram regarda Trevor et lui tapota légèrement la tête. « Nous allons aller voir ton papa maintenant, Trevor – »

« Papa ! »

« – Et plus tard, je t'emmènerai le voir. Mais pour le moment, ta grand-mère et moi y allons, et nous reviendras après. »

Trevor hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, et Wolfram vit Miss Sophia sourire du coin de l'œil en se levant de la table. Il offrit son bras à Edeline.

« Nous y allons, ma dame ? »

Elle lui sourit, et prit son bras offert pour se relever. « Nous y allons, mon seigneur. »

* * *

Gabriel était assis, recroquevillé sur le lit de la chambre sombre. Ses sens lui disaient que le soleil était toujours en train de monter vers son zénith, qu'il devait dormir et rester en sécurité, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rendormir. Il voulait, non, il **avait besoin** de voir sa mère à nouveau. De s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là, de voir que ce n'était pas un rêve, d'être certain que ce rêve vieux de plusieurs années était subitement devenu réel. Enfantin de sa part, oui il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il **devait** la voir !

Il leva la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit, et une lumière brillante venant du reste de la maison se répandit dans la pièce. Une odeur bienvenue lui toucha les narines, et il comprit enfin pourquoi elle lui était si familière.

« Gabriel ? » Elle entra dans la pièce, et la porte se referma ferrière elle tandis qu'elle s'avançait près du lit pour s'asseoir près de lui. « Tout va bien ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas endormi ? »

Il tourna la tête vers le mur en sentant ses joues chauffer. Il ne savait pas que les vampires pouvaient rougir… « J'avais juste besoin de m'assurer que tout était vrai. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter. »

« Gabriel. » Sa voix le gronda légèrement, et elle passa la main dans ses cheveux. « Tu ne seras jamais importun, alors ne pense jamais cela. »

Il tourna lentement le visage vers elle, et elle lui sourit. Il tenta de lui rendre. Était-ce cela qui lui avait manqué quand il était enfant ?

« Ton père est dehors, dans le couloir. » Souffla-t-elle. « Veux-tu le voir ? »

Il hésita un bref instant, puis approuva. « Oui, je veux bien. » Elle se tourna et appela le prénom de son mari, et Gabriel regarda la porte quand elle se rouvrit et quand Wolfram Cronqvist entra. Il suivit l'homme du regard tandis qu'il traversait la pièce, et seulement alors remarqua-t-il les ressemblances entre eux. Les cheveux de l'autre homme étaient devenus gris, ses yeux assombris étaient marron et non verts, et la peau était ridée et mouchetée, mais leur lien était évident. Était-ce pourquoi Volpe et les autres Aînés ne l'avait jamais envoyé sur les terres des Cronqvist ? Savaient-ils que quelqu'un aurait remarqué à quel point lui, Gabriel, ressemblait au Seigneur Cronqvist ?

Sa mère se décala pour que son… père (cela demandera quelques temps d'adaptation) puisse s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Il lui offrit un petit sourire tremblant et ferma les yeux pour s'appuyer dans l'étreinte, quand le vieil homme le serra dans ses bras. Il entendit un reniflement, et les bras se resserrèrent tandis que les battements de cœur de l'homme résonnaient dans son oreille.

Maintenant, il savait pourquoi leurs odeurs lui étaient si familières. Elles s'étaient combinées pour créer la sienne : son sang sentait comme le leur. Il prit une respiration tremblante et sentit sa mère se rapprocher pour mettre une main sur son épaule.

« Tu es à la maison, Gabriel. » Lui murmura-t-elle. « Tu es à la maison. »

« Je suis… Je suis… à la maison. » Répéta-t-il, la voix assourdie par le tissu de la tunique de son père. « Je suis à la maison. »

« Oui. » Dit doucement son père. « Tu es à la maison. Bienvenu à la maison, Gabriel. »

Il émit un son entre le rire et le sanglot, puis releva la tête pour regarder tour à tour ses parents. « Où est Trevor ? » Demanda-t-il. « Il est ici ? »

Sa mère sourit et se leva. « Je vais le chercher. Je reviens tout de suite. » Elle passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux avant de se détourner et de sortir. Gabriel sourit faiblement, et reposa la tête. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur de l'étreinte de son père. Il entendit le cœur de sa mère avancer un peu plus loin, où elle rencontra un cœur plus petit et plus rapide. Ce cœur l'accompagna quand elle revint. Ils avancèrent dans la pièce, ouvrant la porte, et Gabriel sentit une odeur qui fit monter une vague d'émotion.

Il s'assit et sentit les bras de son père le lâcher, tandis que l'image de Marie, des souvenirs d'elle, lui emplissait l'esprit. Le petit garçon qui entrait dans la pièce en tenant la main de sa grand-mère sentait tellement comme Marie, comme Marie et lui. Même dans la faible lumière, sa vue lui permit de voir aisément que le nez et la mâchoire de l'enfant appartenaient à Marie, et que les yeux verts brillants venaient de lui. Les cheveux blonds sombres, qui formaient d'épaisses mèches, étaient les mêmes que les siens étant enfant, mais ce sourire… Ce magnifique sourire était celui de Marie.

Gabriel remarqua à peine que son père s'écartait de lui tandis que Trevor lui souriait –

« Papa ! »

– et il s'installa sur le bord du lit, ouvrit les bras vers son fils qui courait vers lui, et souleva l'enfant gloussant pour le serrer contre sa poitrine. Trevor mit sa tête sous son menton et rit. « Papa ! »

Gabriel rit, et les larmes coulèrent sur son visage. « Bonjour, Trevor. »

Trevor le regarda, et tendit la main pour la poser sur sa joue mouillée. « Papa triste ? »

« Non. » Gabriel sourit à son adorable fils. « Papa n'est pas fils. Papa est très heureux de te voir. »

Trevor gloussa encore et se blottit contre lui. Gabriel ferma les yeux et mit la tête sur le sommet du crâne de son fils. « Tu es réel, et tu es vraiment ici. » Souffla-t-il. « Pourquoi Marie ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi t'a-t-elle dissimulée ? » Il prit une inspiration cassée, et d'autres larmes coulèrent. Il sentit ses parents s'asseoir de chaque côté de lui.

« Tu obtiendras tes réponses, Gabriel. » Lui dit son père. « Je te le promets. Peu importe ce que je dois faire, Volpe s'expliquera. »

« Et plus personne ne te prendra Trevor. » Ajouta sa mère. « Sa place est ici, avec toi, et il n'ira nulle part. »

Gabriel hocha la tête, mais il n'écoutait pas vraiment. Tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur l'enfant dans ses bras : l'odeur de Trevor, le bruit de son cœur, la chaleur de son petit cœur. Le moment fur toutefois brisé quand Trevor commença à gigoter pour être posé.

« Rendors-toi donc, Gabriel. » Lui dit gentiment sa mère. « Il est très tôt. Repose-toi, et nous parlerons ce soir. » Elle sourit quand sa prise sur Trevor se resserra. « Je te jure qu'il sera toujours là ce soir, quand tu te réveilleras. »

Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, puis approuva et se détendit. Il sentit qu'on prenait Trevor de ses bras.

« Je ramène Trevor dans la chambre d'enfant. » Fit son père. « Je te vois ce soir, Gabriel. »

Gabriel releva la tête et les regarda sortir, souriant quand Trevor lui sourit et lui fit signe dans les bras de son grand-père.

« Je vais te border. » Dit sa mère, et il tourna la tête sur sa droite, vers son oreiller et sa couverture. Le lit sembla soudain si tentant. Sa mère se leva tandis qu'il se recouchait sur le côté, et il soupira de contentement quand elle tira la couverture sur lui et la borda à ses épaules. Il avait été bordé par sa nourrice étant petit, mais c'était quelque peu… différent quand c'était vraiment un parent. Il avait été l'un des six enfants dans la garderie, et plus l'on vieillissait, moins d'attention l'on recevait. Etre bordé avait toujours été un processus accéléré, mais là…

Il sourit, fatigué, tandis qu'on repoussait ses cheveux de son visage pour planter un baiser sur sa joue.

« Dors bien, Gabriel. Je t'aime. »

Là, c'était tellement mieux. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, sa mère le protégeant.


	19. Pouvoir 1

_Note : Cette histoire est une traduction de Blood Is, de eiahmon, effectuée et publiée avec son accord._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

A/N : Le rythme de la fiction va ralentir, puisque je commence à relier les choses entre elles. Et puisque j'écris au même rythme que l'avancée de l'action, je vais probablement poster plus lentement également. C'est juste un avertissement.

A/N 2 : Après quelques recherches, je me sens rendue compte que j'ai gaffé. Le titre de Gabriel est « Seigneur » en réalité, et pas « Maître ». Bêtise de ma part, que je répare.

A/N 3 : Avant que certains d'entre vous ne se mettent à grincer des dents parce que Gabriel a une image dans le miroir, rappelez-vous qu'on dit des vampires qu'ils n'ont pas de réflexions, parce que l'on croyait que c'était une image de notre âme (d'où la superstition des sept ans de malheur quand on casse un miroir, parce que briser un miroir blesse l'âme et qu'elle met sept ans à se remettre). Puisque les vampires des histoires n'ont pas d'âmes, ils n'ont pas de réflexions dans le miroir. Mais observez Gabriel, dans la fiction et dans les jeux, regardez-le pleurer, aimer, hurler, enrager, etc. Ressemble-t-il à quelqu'un sans âme ?

 **1.**

Gabriel était assis avec ses parents dans le bureau de son père, un Trevor endormi dans ses bras. Il était sur un petit sofa avec sa mère, devant une large cheminée qui prenait tout un mur de la pièce, tandis que son père était assis dans un fauteuil à côté. Il était tard, le soleil depuis longtemps disparu pour la journée, mais ils devaient discuter de certaines choses. Ou, du moins, c'était ce que sa mère lui avait dit avant de lui donner des habits, de l'aider à s'habiller et de l'amener ici. L'heure de se coucher pour Trevor était largement dépassée, mais il l'avait immédiatement demandé après s'être nourri et habillé, et personne ne semblait avoir envie d'envoyer le garçon au lit tout de suite.

Trevor bailla et se frotta les yeux, et Gabriel sourit devant le visage adorable de son fils et le balança légèrement. Il ne connaissait le garçon que depuis moins d'une journée, mais il ne pouvait déjà plus imaginer sa vie sans lui. Une servante apporta du vin chaud pour leur discussion, Gabriel lui sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle lui tendit un verre. Avoir des serviteurs prêts à répondre à la moindre de ses demandes allait lui demander de temps pour s'y habituer. Une fois qu'elle fût partie et que la porte fut fermée derrière elle, son père alla vérifier que personne ne traînait dans les alentours pour les écouter avant de revenir à son fauteuil. Gabriel prit une gorgée de son vin, soupirant de plaisir quand sa chaleur chassa le frisson continu dont il semblait souffrir. C'était une autre question qu'il aurait aimé poser à Laura. Sa mère lui sourit, puis tourna son attention vers son mari quand il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Nous devons déterminer ce que nous allons faire désormais. » Dit son père. « Nous devons établir tout ce que nous savons et voir si nous pouvons trouver une raison pour tout ce qui est arrivé. Le plus nous en savons, mieux préparé nous serons, et le plus facile ce sera de te protéger toi – » Il fit un signe de tête à Gabriel. « – et Trevor de la Confrérie, s'ils devaient essayer quelque chose. Et je n'ai pas de doutes quant au fait qu'ils essaieront, je ne sais juste pas quand. »

Gabriel sourit à Trevor, dont le battement de cœur et la respiration ralentissaient alors que le garçon s'endormait. Puis il releva la tête vers son père. « Ils voulaient que je combatte les Seigneurs de l'Ombre et Satan. » Dit-il. « Quand j'y repense, je comprends qu'ils m'y ont préparé toute ma vie. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi devais-je faire cela seul ? »

« Pourquoi a-t-il dit à tous que tu étais mort, alors que tu étais à Château Bernhard ? » Ajouta sa mère en touchant sa main. « Pourquoi a-t-il empêché quiconque de venir te retrouver ? »

« Et la plus importante question, » continua son père, « pourquoi t'ont-ils enlevé ? Si tu étais destiné à vaincre les Seigneurs et le Prince des Mensonges lui-même – et on dirait que c'était le cas, puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de mentionner une prophétie – pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas simplement approché pour nous le dire ? S'il avait pu le prouver, je n'aurais jamais protesté contre un entraînement nécessaire. Qu'est-ce qui était si important pour te retirer à ta famille ? Pourquoi t'ont-ils caché l'existence de ton fils ? »

Gabriel posa le verre de vin et baissa la tête. « J'ai tué ma femme. » Souffla-t-il. « Zobek m'y a forcé, mais c'était toujours mes mains sur la hache. Si Trevor avait été là… il m'aurait probablement forcé à le tuer également. »

« Mais comment pouvaient-ils le savoir ? » Interrogea son père.

« Le miroir ! » S'exclama soudainement sa mère, et ils se tournèrent vers elle. Elle regardait son mari. « Tu te souviens de ce que nous avons vu dans le miroir, Wolfram ? Ils lui ont montré une sorte de tesson pendu à une corde. Et s'il s'était agi du fragment du miroir que nous avons ? Peut-être lui ont-ils montré ce qui allait se passer ? »

« Miroir ? » Gabriel les regarda tour à tour sans comprendre.

« A Château Bernhard, » lui demanda sa mère avec intention, « as-tu vu un large miroir, monté au mur dans une pièce ronde ? »

« Oui, » approuva Gabriel, « il se trouvait dans la pièce où j'ai combattu Carmilla. Il m'a permis de pénétrer dans la Lande des Morts. »

« T'a-t-il montré quoi que ce soit ? »

« Non. J'ai juste pu, d'une certaine manière… marcher à travers. Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de si important ? »

Ce fut son père qui répondit. « Quand nous étions au château en train de te chercher, nous avons rencontré le miroir. Il nous a montré de nombreuses choses : le jour de ton mariage, lorsque tu courrais à travers un champ avec elle quand vous étiez enfants, ta chasse d'une créature démoniaque ailée, lorsque tu as été enlevé de ton berceau par Volpe lui-même, et Trevor être pris par Volpe et les aînés de ta femme. Nous l'avons vue elle, regarder dans un petit éclat pendu à une corde de cuir, et une fois qu'elle leur a rendu, elle les a laissé partir avec Trevor sans dire mot ou protester d'une quelconque manière.

Quand j'ai récupéré Trevor, ils l'ont envoyé à la maison avec ce que nous croyons être un fragment de ce miroir. Je l'ai regardé entre-temps, et j'ai vu ce qui se serait passé si ta mère et moi ne t'avions pas ramené à la maison. J'ai aussi vu ce qui se passera, si la Confrérie remet les mains sur toi. »

Gabriel pencha la tête et ferma les yeux, silencieux pendant un moment. « Alors, » parla-t-il enfin, « peut-être ont-vu ce qui allait arriver à Marie dans le miroir ? » Il marqua une pause, puis murmura : « Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas averti ? Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils rien dit ? »

Il sentit sa mère lui presser doucement l'épaule. « Nous ne savons pas, Gabriel, mais nous espérons que nous aurons bientôt des réponses. »

Il secoua la tête. « Volpe ne viendra pas ici. Il est trop rusé pour ça. Il trouvera un moyen de nous obliger à venir à lui, de le rencontrer quelque part où il aura l'avantage. »

« Nous trouverons un moyen, Gabriel. » Répliqua fermement son père. « Même si je dois inventer une raison pour arrêter l'homme. Il **répondra** de ses actes. »

Gabriel prit une autre gorgée de vin, le frisson revenant le hanter. « Puis-je voir ce miroir ? »

« Es-tu certain ? Il n'y aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il te montrera. »

« Peux-tu demander ce que tu veux voir ? »

Il releva la tête vers son père qui s'était redressé de son fauteuil pour avancer vers le large bureau devant les fenêtres. « J'ai pu. » Dit le vieil homme. « Alors peut-être pourras-tu également. » Gabriel regarda Trevor, puis entendit les pas de son père, et un petit morceau de verre sur une corde de cuir dansa devant lui. « Si tu veux vraiment le voir, le voilà. »

« Es-tu sûr de toi, Gabriel ? » Demanda sa mère, et il fixa son reflet un moment avant de soupirer et d'hocher la tête. On lui prit Trevor des bras, puis il prit l'éclat par la corde pour le regarder. Il ne posa aucune question, mais le miroir brilla d'une lumière qui lui était propre, et quand elle se dissipa, il vit un endroit familier.

Il vit un Cardinal Volpe plus jeune, rencontrant une version plus jeune de Maître Cecil. Maître Liam, constata-t-il avec plaisir, n'était pas présent. Ils se parlèrent un moment, mais il n'y avait aucun bruit, aussi n'avait-il aucun moyen de savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Le miroir brilla encore, puis lui montra Volpe et Cecil avançant rapidement dans le manoir Cronqvist pour le prendre, encore un nourrisson, de son berceau alors qu'une jeune femme, sa nourrice de toute évidence, reposait morte au sol.

Le miroir lui montra ensuite Trevor être pris des bras de Marie, et Gabriel avala difficilement sa salive et descendit le reste de son verre de vin.

La lumière brilla à nouveau, et à sa dissipation, il se vit dans la salle du trône de Château Bernhard, enroulé dans un tissu rouge, et il pencha la tête, confus : il ne se souvenait pas de ça. Ses parents coururent dans la scène, le faisant sourire faiblement quand il vit sa mère lui prendre le visage, et son père le prendre dans ses bras. Le miroir sembla les suivre alors qu'ils le portaient hors du château, s'arrêtant pour le réconforter.

 _Tu es à moi, Gabriel Belmont !_

Gabriel frissonna quand le miroir lui montra leur fuite, le château s'écroulant autour d'eux, et il crut presque entendre le bâtiment rugir de rage quand ils sortirent du hall d'entrée alors que le toit s'effondrait. Puis, il lui montra eux trois, allongés dans un lit quelque part, lui entre eux alors que sa mère passait la main dans ses cheveux. Il cilla : il pouvait presque se souvenir de quelque chose : une voix, qui chantait, l'apaisait, et la sensation de bras chaleureux qui le portaient.

Il releva les yeux vers sa mère. « Tu as chanté pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse. Elle sourit et approuva.

« Cela t'aidait à dormir après un cauchemar. » Dit-elle tout aussi doucement.

« Cauchemar ? J'ai eu des cauchemars ? »

« Oui. Nous ne savons pas ce dont tu rêvais, mais leur fréquence baissait plus loin nous étions du château. Tu n'en eu que quelques-uns depuis ton arrivée à la maison. »

Il se tourna vers son père. « Tu m'as porté hors de là-bas ? »

« Je l'ai fait. Tu n'étais pas bien, je ne suis pas étonné que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. »

Gabriel ferma les yeux, les souvenirs de cordes de sang, de la lumière brillante du soleil, de la chaleur du feu, tout remontant. « Je voulais mourir. » Ses parents hoquetèrent, mais il les ignora. « J'ai essayé de mourir de faim, mais le château ne me le permettait pas, alors je me suis jeté dans la lumière directe du soleil. »

« Puisque tu es assis là avec nous, » fit son père, « je suppose que cette tentative a échoué ? »

« En effet. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'éloigner de la fenêtre. J'ai juste… » Il secoua la tête et regarda le visage de son père. « Je ne me souviens de rien après cela, jusqu'à ce que, » il se tourna vers sa mère, « je me réveille ici. » Il rendit l'éclat du miroir à son père et récupéra Trevor. « Etre là-bas… » Il tressaillit et ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Si ce que ta mère et moi avons vécu est le moindre indice, » répondit son père en rangeant l'éclat dans son bureau, « je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. » Il regarda Gabriel, perplexe. « Pourquoi t'es-tu caché là-bas de toute manière ? »

« Je n'avais nulle part ailleurs où aller. Je ne pouvais pas retourner à la Confrérie après ce que j'étais devenu, et je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais pas affronter la maison où Marie et moi avions commencé notre vie ensemble. Je voulais juste me cacher de tout le monde, et Château Bernhard semblait le meilleur endroit pour ça. Ce ne fut pas avant l'hiver que les voix sont venues, et à ce moment, j'étais… Je ne m'en préoccupais pas. » Il regarda le visage endormi de Trevor, et sentit la main de sa mère sur son épaule.

« Tu nous as nous, maintenant, Gabriel. » Fit-elle. « Trevor et nous. Tu as une famille. »

Il leva les yeux et lui sourit faiblement, son sourire s'élargissant quand elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Que faisons-nous à partir de là ? » Demanda-t-il.

Son père retourna à son fauteuil. « De là, nous essayons de découvrir ce que Volpe a prévu exactement, et nous essayons de trouver un moyen de vous garder, Trevor et toi, sains et saufs. Nous venons à peine de te retrouver, fils : nous ne voulons pas qu'une foule t'enlève à nous encore une fois. Nous devons également faire attention aux plans potentiels de ton oncle. »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils, pensif. « Est-ce que son nom est Cordrin Cronqvist ? »

« Oui, comment le sais-tu ? »

« Quand j'ai entendu Volpe, Cecil et Maître Liam parler de moi, Volpe a parlé d'une lettre, d'un Cordrin Cronqvist. Ils ne l'ont pas lu à voix haute, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'elle disait. »

« Probablement que tu étais toujours en vie et ici. Alors, c'était ce qu'il préparait. »

Gabriel cilla. « Toujours en vie ? » Interrogea-t-il. « Tu veux parler de l'attaque des bandits ? » Sa mère lui en avait parlé quelques jours plus tôt, lors du chemin de retour.

« Oui, j'ai dit à Volpe que l'épée dans ta poitrine t'avait tuée, pour avoir plus de temps pour t'installer ici avant qu'il ne pense à vérifier notre histoire. Une fois que tu étais réveillé et parti, » Gabriel grimaça. « J'ai espéré que cela te permettrait de te cacher plus facilement. »

« Ils allaient découvrir que tu étais toujours en vie tôt ou tard. » Interrompit sa mère. « Nous avons voulu retarder cela le plus longtemps possible. Volpe te veut pour une raison. »

« Et on sait qu'il te voulait seul à Château Bernhard. Il a interdit à tes frères d'armes de te chercher, et leur a dit que tu étais mort. Et puis, il y a la raison pour laquelle il a besoin de Trevor. Même alors qu'il te croyait mort, il insistait sur le fait qu'il avait besoin de lui pour quelque chose. »

Gabriel réfléchit. « Peut-être… » Dit-il avec hésitation. « Peut-être a-t-il également vu quelque chose dans le miroir ? »

Son père cilla, et regarda dans le vide de l'autre côté de la pièce, une expression pensive sur le visage. « Oui, » dit-il à voix basse pour lui-même. « Oui, ça pourrait être exactement ça. Le miroir lui a montré qui vaincrait les Seigneurs de l'Ombre, et il est entièrement possible qu'il lui ait également montré où trouver cette personne. »

« Moi. » Souffla Gabriel. « Ici. »

« Oui. » Continua sa mère en se penchant pour repousser ses cheveux de son visage. « Puis il est venu ici et t'a kidnappé. » Elle regarda son mari. « Je me demande s'il lui a montré autre chose ? » Elle regarda à nouveau Gabriel. « Il te voulait à Château Bernhard seul et fou pour une raison. »

« Il a dit que mes tâches n'étaient pas fini, » Répondit Gabriel, « et que je devais être préparé pour les accomplir. »

« Préparé ? » Sa mère rejeta la tête comme si on l'avait giflée. « Comment te laisser seul dans cet endroit maudit t'aurait préparé à quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est ta propre mort ? Tu avais complètement perdu la tête quand nous t'avons retrouvé ! »

« Il serait revenu à lui au bout d'un moment. » Souffla son père. Ils le regardèrent, mais il ne les voyait pas. Il fixait quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir. « J'ai vu dans le miroir ce qui serait arrivé si nous ne t'avions pas ramené à la maison. Tu t'en serais sorti seul au bout d'un moment, mais tu serais revenu enragé contre tous ceux qui t'avaient fait du mal, et tu t'en serais pris à tous ceux autour de toi. » A ce moment, il rencontra le regard de Gabriel. « Même Trevor. »

« Je n'aurais jamais blessé mon fils ! »

« Mais tu n'aurais pas su qu'il était ton fils. La Confrérie ne te l'aurait jamais dit, et une fois qu'ils l'auraient envoyé te détruire, tu l'aurais tué comme n'importe qui. »

Gabriel secoua la tête. « Non ! Ça n'aurait pas pu arriver ! Je n'aurais – ! »

« Gabriel. » La voix douce de sa mère s'éleva à côté de lui. « Ce n'est pas arrivé. Ça **n'arrivera pas**. Tu es ici, tu es en sécurité, comme Trevor. Calme-toi. »

Il ferma les yeux, baissa la tête, et se balança légèrement sur le canapé. Il entendit son père se lever et s'approcher pour s'asseoir à sa droite. Sa mère se rapprocha sur sa gauche, et il sentit leurs bras autour de Trevor et lui.

« Tu es avec nous, Gabriel. Nous ne laisserons personne te faire à nouveau du mal. » Dit sa mère.

« Nous ferons tout ce qu'il faudra pour vous garder, Trevor et toi, protégés. » Ajouta son père. « Personne ne vous enlèvera à nouveau. »

Gabriel réussit à rire faiblement tandis qu'ils se redressaient. « J'ai passé toute mon enfance à souhaiter que ma mère et mon père viendraient pour moi, et maintenant que c'est le cas… C'est tellement mieux que ce que j'ai pu imaginer. »

Deux baisers furent posés sur ses tempes, l'un de sa mère et l'autre de son père, et ils restèrent tous trois assis et silencieux pendant un moment.

« Il est tard. » Fit son père après quelques minutes. « Trevor doit aller au lit, et j'ai beaucoup à faire demain. Gabriel… » Sa voix mourut, hésitant pour quelques secondes. « Gabriel, nous savons que tu ne peux pas être dans la lumière directe du soleil, mais peux-tu être dans une lumière indirecte ? »

« Lumière indirecte ? »

« Oui, par exemple, disons que les rideaux sont ouverts ici et qu'il fait jour. Évidemment, tu ne peux pas être directement dans la lumière, mais ce canapé n'est pas à côté des fenêtres. Serait-ce un endroit sûr que pour tu puisses t'asseoir lorsque le soleil est levé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais pensé. Je dormais pendant le jour au château, et j'ai fait la même chose depuis mon départ. »

« Nous devrions vérifier, parce que cela serait bien simple pour nous de dissimuler ton vampirisme si tu es vu te balader pendant la journée, mais seulement si tu es d'accord pour le faire. Je ne veux pas que tu essaies si tu ne penses vraiment pas pouvoir le faire. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. »

« J'aimerais essayer. »

« Nous pourrons voir ça dès que tu es prêt, mais pour le moment, je pense que certains d'entre nous doivent aller au lit. » Il se leva. « Veux-tu que l'un de nous ramène Trevor à la chambre d'enfant ? »

Gabriel secoua la tête et se leva du canapé. « Non, je m'en charge. »

« Je t'accompagne, alors. » Il regarda sa femme. « Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, Edeline. »

Sa mère se redressa et l'embrassa sur la joue, lui tirant un sourire. « Bonne nuit, Gabriel. » Elle fit de même avec Trevor. « Bonne nuit, Trevor. » Elle sortit du bureau, Gabriel gardant les yeux là où elle avait disparu en silence jusqu'à ce que la voix de son père le secoue.

« Allons mettre Trevor au lit, Gabriel, puis nous essaierons de te trouver une occupation pour la nuit. »

Gabriel fit un geste de dénégation tandis qu'ils sortaient de la pièce. « Je pense que je vais aussi aller dormir. »

« Fatigué ? »

« Pas physiquement, plus… »

« Mentalement ? Émotionnellement ? »

« Exactement. Je ne sais même pas si je peux être physiquement fatigué. Il y a tant de choses que j'ignore sur moi-même. Tant de choses que Laura ne m'a jamais dites, et il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui demander. »

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs vides, éclairés par la lune, jusqu'à la chambre de Trevor, et le bruit de leurs pas résonnaient entre les murs. « Sais-tu pourquoi tu ressembles à un humain, mis à part les griffes, les canines et les yeux ? Je pensais que les vampires ressemblaient plus à des chauves-souris humanoïdes qu'à autre chose. »

A cela il pouvait répondre. « Seuls les plus vieux et les plus puissants peuvent prendre une apparence humaine. » Répondit-il. « Bien qu'ils puissent prendre leur véritable forme à volonté. »

« Et pourtant te voilà, vampire depuis moins d'un an, et tu as une apparence humaine. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie à propos de ton pouvoir ? »

« Laura était très vieille, il est possible que j'ai hérité cela d'elle. » Le pouvoir qu'il avait pris à l'Oublié avait sûrement également quelque chose à y voir, mais il ne voulait pas en parler, par après avoir pensé à Laura.

« On dirait bien. »

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Trevor et marquèrent une pause dans conversation tandis que Gabriel portait Trevor dans sa chambre à coucher et le bordait dans son lit. La nourrice, le regard endormi, les regarda de son lit à côté et leur sourit d'un air fatigué quand le père et le grand-père l'embrassèrent tous deux et sortirent silencieusement de la pièce.

« Ai-je eu des appartements comme cela ? » Demanda Gabriel tandis qu'ils entraient dans ses propres appartements.

« Non, » Son père secoua la tête. » Tu aurais dû, mais après tant d'années et tant de tentatives ratées pour avoir un enfant, ta mère et moi en sommes venus à espérer que tu garder près de nous assurerait, d'une certaine manière, ta survie. Je ne suis pas sûr de comment nous en sommes venus à le croire, mais personne n'a pu nous en dissuader. Puisqu'à quatorze jours tu avais déjà survécu à ton frère et à ta sœur d'un bon moment, cela n'a fait que nous convaincre plus encore que nous avions raison. Je suis certain que si la Confrérie ne t'avait pas enlevé, nous nous serions suffisamment détendus pour te déplacer dans une vraie chambre d'enfant après quelques mois. »

Gabriel fit un signe de tête à ses gardes tandis qu'il entrait dans sa petite chambre. La cheminée était éteinte et sombre, puisque la nuit était chaleureuse, et la lune brillait à travers la fenêtre et laissait un dessin sur le tapis du sol. « Il y en a eu d'autres ? Volpe a dit que j'étais votre seul enfant à survivre à la naissance, mais je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à sa signification. » Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et commença à se déshabiller.

Son père s'assit un peu plus loin. « Oui, tu as eu une sœur qui n'a vécu que quelques minutes, et un frère mort-né. Nous ne savons pas le sexe des autres, parce que la fausse-couche est arrivée trop tôt pendant la grossesse. Tu as été le seul à survivre. »

Gabriel marqua une pause en délassant les sous-vêtements qu'il portait sous sa tunique. « Puis la Confrérie m'a enlevé. »

« Oui, » souffla son père, « ils t'ont enlevé. » Il se leva. « Ce qu'ils ne feront plus jamais, tant que j'aurais mon mot à dire. Ça me fait me demander combien d'enfants qui leur sont laissés sont réellement abandonnés. »

Gabriel passa la tunique longue en lin qu'il portait pour dormir. « Je ne sais pas. J'étais un parmi six autres enfants dans la garderie. Je sais que deux étaient là parce que leurs mères étaient mortes pendant l'accouchement et que leurs pères avaient refusé de les réclamer. Les trois autres ont été laissés sur leur perron. » Il regarda son père. « Je ne peux penser à aucune raison pour laquelle ils auraient volé d'autres enfants. »

« A moins que le miroir leur ait dit quelque chose à propos d'eux également. »

Gabriel s'allongea, ramena la couverture sur lui et ferma le rideau à côté du lit d'un geste. « Je ne peux pas y penser maintenant. »

Son père s'approcha et le borda. Gabriel lui sourit et se pelotonna dans les coussins. « J'ai toujours rêvé de ça. Quand j'étais enfant, je prétendais que ma nourrice était ma vraie mère quand elle me bordait le soir. »

« Est-ce que ça t'a aidé ? »

« Un peu, mais à l'époque je refuser de considérer le fait que je n'avais pas été voulu. Je n'ai accepté cela qu'à mes dix ans environ, et à ce moment-là personne ne m'avait bordé depuis des années. Ils m'ont placé dans ma propre chambre quand j'ai eu six ans, et j'avais si peu d'être loin des autres que j'ai pleuré jusqu'à ce que Maître Liam fasse venir la nourrice pour me faire taire. Elle a chanté pour m'endormir, et ce fut la dernière fois que j'ai vécu quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'affection parentale. Jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. »

Son père rit silencieusement. « Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire que tu ne veux pas que je te chante une berceuse. J'ai chanté pour ta mère une seule fois, quand je la courtisais, et j'ai à peine fini de chanter le premier couplet qu'elle m'a demandé d'arrêter pour le bien de ses tympans. » Gabriel eut un large sourire. « Alors, si tu veux que quelqu'un chante, demande-lui. Ça la rendra heureuse. »

« Je garderai ça en tête. » Il sourit, et son père se tourna pour commencer à sortir. « Bonne nuit. » Souffla-t-il quand le vieil homme atteignit la porte, ce qui le fit s'arrêter pour le regarder. « Bonne nuit, Père. »

Son père sourit. « Bonne nuit, fils. »

* * *

Ce furent ses sens, le prévenant de l'arrivée du soleil, qui réveillèrent tôt Gabriel au matin. Il s'assit et se frotta les yeux, puis regarda vers la lumière qui augmentait derrière les lourds rideaux. Son ouïe capta des gens qui se levaient pour la journée, discutant avec leurs amis, leurs épouses, leur fratrie, et il sourit en entendant le cœur de Trevor, plus rapide que les autres mais toujours plus lent, l'enfant toujours endormi. Sa nourrice en revanche était debout, tout comme sa propre mère et son propre père.

Il regarda à nouveau vers les fenêtres et prit une décision. Il descendit du lit, avança vers les fenêtres, tendit la main, attrapa les rideaux –

 _Non, mon prince, non !_

– prit une profonde inspiration puis tira les rideaux. La lumière du soleil envahit la pièce, et il réussit tout juste à s'empêcher de crier de douleur quand la lumière brillante lui tomba dessus. Il recula précipitamment et se tint hors du rayon de lumière tandis qu'il continuait de grandir. Alors que la pièce s'éclairait, il sourit, et souriait toujours quand sa porte s'ouvrit.

« Gabriel ? » Sa mère sonnait confuse tandis qu'elle s'approchait. « Que fais-tu debout ? »

« Je teste quelque chose dont nous avons discuté la nuit dernière. » Répondit-il.

Elle parut alors réaliser que l'un des rideaux était ouvert. « Oh ! Alors on dirait que la lumière indirecte ne te blesse pas. »

« Il semblerait. » Il se tourna vers elle et vit un sourire espiègle apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il eut la distincte impression qu'elle prévoyait quelque blague. Alors, c'était de là qu'il le tenait…

« Aimerais-tu te joindre au reste de la maisonnée pour le petit-déjeuner dans le hall ? » Demanda-t-elle, et ses yeux brillaient de malice.

Gabriel sentit son visage chauffer. « Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée. » Dit-il en regardant ses pieds.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas été élevé… ici. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter. »

Elle mit la main sur la hanche. « As-tu des manières à table ? »

Il gigota. « Oui. »

« Alors tu te comportes mieux que ton cousin. » Elle lui releva la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Gabriel. Si tu as besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit, ton père t'apprendra, comme son père lui a appris, et comme ma mère m'a appris. Tout ira bien. Maintenant, aimerais-tu te joindre à nous pour petit-déjeuner dans le hall ? »

« Je… Je suppose ? Es-tu certaine que tout ira bien ? »

Elle se tendit pour l'embrasser sur le front. « J'en suis certaine. Maintenant habille-toi. Je te retrouve dans le couloir. »

Elle sortit de la pièce et il la regarda s'en aller, fixant la porte qui se referma derrière elle. Il soupira silencieusement et commença à s'habiller, essayant d'ignorer le nœud dans son estomac. (Serait-il malade s'il s'inquiétait trop ? se demanda-t-il. Est-ce que les vampires devaient s'en inquiéter ?) Il utilisa ses griffes pour ordonner ses cheveux, s'observa le miroir à côté (alors les vampires avaient une image. Intéressant.), soupira encore, et sortit de la pièce.

Comme elle l'avait dit, sa mère attendait juste derrière la porte. Il déglutit et lui offrir son bras. Elle lui sourit, prit son bras et l'emmena vers le hall. C'était un court trajet, mais son estomac se retourna rageusement tout du long. Quand ils passèrent les larges doubles portes ouvertes et avancèrent dans l'allée entre deux longues tables, il vit son père les regarder depuis sa place à la tête de la table principale et leur sourire largement. Ce qui fit que le reste de la famille les regarda également, et l'un des hommes, qui arborait une ressemblance familiale avec son père, lui fit un regard noir avant de se détourner. Ça ne pouvait être que Cordrin Cronqvist. A côté de lui était assise une femme qui était certainement son épouse, et à côté d'elle un homme d'environ le même âge que Gabriel, qui semblait être leur fils puisque son apparence était un mélange de deux autres. Ça devait être son cousin, Adelar.

Les serviteurs réunis autour des longues tables le fixèrent quand il les dépassa, mais un regard rapide de sa mère les força à détourner les yeux. La lumière, passant à travers les fenêtres nord et sud, était brillante et lui blessait quelque peu les yeux, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la chaleur brûlante qui l'avait consumée, au château. Ils montèrent l'estrade de la table principale, et Gabriel se retrouva assis dans une chaise à la gauche de son père. Sa mère s'assit devant lui, et un rapide regard alentour lui indiqua que John Pershan et ses hommes étaient dispersés dans la salle, Pershan lui-même se tenant debout juste derrière son père.

Les discussions emplissaient la pièce alors que le repas était servi, mais la table principale était silencieuse, tandis que tout le monde fixait Gabriel. En comptant ses parents et lui-même, il y avait onze personnes assises à la table, et il pouvait voir des traits de famille parmi les plupart d'entre eux, avec l'exception de certaines femmes, qui s'étaient mariées à la famille et n'étaient pas réellement reliées par le sang. Son père s'éclaircit la voix, forçant tout le monde à le regarder.

« Tout le monde doit me retrouver dans la salle familiale après le petit-déjeuner. » Annonça-t-il. « Nous procéderons aux présentations officielles là-bas. »

« Nous savons déjà qui il est. » Cracha Cordrin, et Gabriel put parfaitement voir la haine dans ses yeux.

« Mais il ne connaît aucun d'entre vous. »

Son oncle dit autre chose, et Gabriel cessa de l'écouta : il savait déjà que l'homme le détestait. Il se souvenait que sa mère avait dit quelque chose, que Cordrin ne voulait pas de lui, Gabriel, dans la maison. Quelque chose à propos de son fils étant l'héritier présumé avec Gabriel disparu… Il n'avait pas donné à sa mère une chance de finir son explication. Il lui demanderait plus tard, lorsqu'ils auraient plus d'intimité.

« Je refuse de partager mon repas avec un vampire ! » Cracha Cordrin, et Gabriel le regarda et vit qu'il était pale, si ce n'est deux points cramoisis sur ses joues. « Les vampires ne peuvent pas manger de toute façon, alors pourquoi est-il – »

Gabriel fixa son oncle, et sans détourner les yeux, prit calmement une bouchée de son petit-déjeuner. Il mâcha, et s'entendit avaler dans le silence brutal autour de la table. Quelques secondes plus tard, Cordrin gronda sans mots dire et détourna le regard alors qu'un autre homme, qui semblait du même âge que son père, rit bruyamment. Le reste de la tablée le prirent comme le signal de commencer leur propre repas, et Gabriel lança un regard vers parents, qui lui offrirent un sourire fier avant de tourner leur attention vers leur assiette.

Gabriel finit le premier et fut choqué de voir que tout le monde mangeait sans se presser. Il avait été entraîné depuis son enfance à se lever tôt, manger rapidement et de commencer le travail de la journée. Plus âgé, on avait attendu de lui qu'il commence ses tâches du jour avant même de petit-déjeuner. Pourtant la famille Cronqvist prenait son temps pour finir sa nourriture, et ils s'attardèrent autour de la table pendant un moment après. Ce ne fut que lorsque les serviteurs commencèrent à partir pour travailler qu'ils quittèrent lentement la table.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Cordrin fut le premier à se lever, rapidement suivi par sa femme et son fils, ainsi que deux autres, probablement un autre fils et une fille. L'homme qui avait ri fut le suivant, avec une femme que Gabriel pensait être sa femme. Deux autres, un homme et une femme enceinte, tous deux un peu plus âgés que lui, s'en allèrent, laissant Gabriel seul avec ses parents.

« Ça s'est bien passé, je pense. » Dit son père avec légèreté, lorsqu'ils furent seuls avec les serviteurs qui nettoyaient les tables.

Gabriel le regarda avec surprise. « Tu crois que ça s'est bien déroulé ? »

« Oui, en effet. » Il déposa sa tasse et tourna un regard serein vers Gabriel. « Cordrin n'a pas apprécié ta présence, mais l'on devait s'y attendre. Eva – la femme de Cordrin – et Adelar non plus, mais au moins se sont-ils tus, et personne d'autre n'a dit quoi que ce soit. »

Gabriel réfléchit une seconde, avant d'acquiescer en comprenant. « J'ai toujours cru que la famille Cronqvist était plus large. Y avait-il tout le monde ? »

Sa mère lui répondit. « Oui. Il y avait plus de monde à ta naissance, mais certains sont morts depuis et d'autres se sont mariés à l'extérieur et ont déménagés. »

« Nous n'avons jamais eu une grande famille. » Ajouta son père. « Il y a eu des moments dans notre histoire, où notre population était si basse que l'on a craint notre disparition, mais nous avons toujours réussi à continuer. »

Gabriel hocha la tête. « Que fait-on maintenant ? »

Ses parents se levèrent, le poussant à faire de même. « Maintenant, » dit son père, « nous te présentons à tout le monde, comme je l'ai annoncé. »

« Et Trevor ? »

« Il a déjà rencontré tout le monde, mais tu peux évidemment l'amener. » Son père se tourna vers Sir Pershan. « John, escorte Gabriel pour récupérer Trevor puis amène-le dans le salon familial. »

« Bien monsieur. »

Sa mère se redressa pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Nous te retrouvons là-bas, Gabriel. » Il sourit légèrement, frottant sa joue à l'emplacement du baiser, et ses parents sortirent. Il ne se retourna que lorsque Sir Pershan s'éclaircit la gorge derrière lui.

Ils allèrent vers la chambre d'enfant dans un silence confortable, Trevor poussant un cri de joie en lui voyant entrer.

« Papa ! »

Gabriel s'agenouilla et tendit les bras, et son fils lui sauta dessus avec un immense sourire pour l'embrasser. Gabriel ne chercha pas à dissimuler le sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres en se relevant, et il utilisa le bout de ses griffes pour chatouiller prudemment le menton de l'enfant, le faisant hurler de rire.

« Je t'aime tant. » Murmura Gabriel à l'enfant riant dans ses bras. « Je suis tombé amoureux de toi à l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. »

« Ze z'aime, Papa. » Répondit Trevor en souriant de toutes ses dents, faisant sourire encore Gabriel qui embrassa ses cheveux doux. Il salua la nourrice (il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne son nom », et sortit de la chambre.

Trevor babilla sans s'arrêter tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, vers le salon familial, et Gabriel souriait au son de la voix de son fils, même s'il ne comprenait que quelques mots. Le discours de l'enfant était entrecoupé d'applaudissements, de rires et de multiples cris de « Papa ! ».

« Tu dois être l'enfant le plus heureux que j'ai jamais vu. » Fit Gabriel en portant le garçon sur ses hanches. « Ce qui rend la pensée ce que la Confrérie voulait te faire pire encore. » Il fronça les sourcils, Volpe **répondrait** de cela !

Une petite main lui caressa la joue. « Papa ? Papa en colère ? »

Il repoussa sa fureur contre Volpe et sourit à Trevor. « Pas contre toi. » Il baissa la tête, touchant le front de l'enfant du sien. « Papa ne pourra jamais être en colère contre toi. »

Derrière lui, Sir Pershan ricana. « Attendez juste qu'il soit plus vieux. S'il agit ne serait-ce qu'un peu comme votre père, vous serez souvent en colère contre lui. »

Gabriel regarda par-dessus son épaule, le vieux soldat lui souriant d'un air narquois. Il apprenait vraiment à apprécier Sir Pershan. « Quelque chose sur lequel je devrais l'interroger ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sir Pershan lui offrit un sourire démoniaque. « Assurez-vous de l'interroger sur la casserole de soupe. »

« La casserole de soupe ? »

« Vous comprendrez quand vous demanderez. Posez la question devant le reste de la famille, cela rendra les choses bien plus amusantes. »

« Il ne se mettra pas en colère ? »

« Non, il me criera juste dessus pour vous l'avoir mentionné, mais il ne sera pas fâché. »

« Si vous le dites. » Gabriel regarda devant lui en continuant de marcher. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment ses parents et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de les mettre en colère, mais… Il avait vraiment apprécié les histoires jusque-là, et de ce qu'il en avait entendu, son père possédait un vrai sens de l'humour, donc peut-être que demander la casserole de soupe ne le fâcherait pas.

Il le découvrirait de toute manière.

« Nous y sommes. » Annonça Sir Pershan quand ils arrivèrent devant une double porte en bois, gravée délicatement. Il les ouvrit et laissa passer Gabriel, qui découvrit une pièce plus petite qu'il ne s'y attendait, aux fenêtres faisant face à l'ouest laissant passer la lumière. Des fauteuils et des canapés étaient répartis dans la pièce, et une petite cheminée occupait le milieu du mur nord. Onze personnes étaient assises en un petit groupe, discutant calmement, mais trois personnes, Cordrin, sa femme et son fils, restaient silencieux et le foudroyèrent du regard quand il traversa la pièce pour s'installer auprès de ses parents, sur un canapé à côté de la cheminée, Trevor sur ses genoux.

Trevor sourit joyeusement à ses grands-parents – « Gama ! Gampapa ! » - tandis que Sir Pershan fermait la porte et se plaçait derrière le canapé.

Le regard noir de Cordrin se déplaça de Gabriel à Sir Pershan, pour finir par atterrir sur son frère. « Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Frère ? » Cracha-t-il.

Gabriel grimaça quand le silence tomba sur la pièce – même le babillement de Trevor cessa – et quand tout le monde se retourna pour fixer Cordrin. Le père de Gabriel observait calmement son frère et ne dit rien pendant un long moment, puis il se détourna et se concentra sur le vieil homme qui avait ri à table plus tôt. Les deux eurent un regard de connivence, et son père leva les yeux au ciel. Gabriel se pencha de manière à ce que son oncle furieux ne voit pas son sourire narquois, mais releva la tête lorsque son père prit la parole.

« Vous connaissez tous mon fils, Gabriel. » Entama-t-il en observant les personnes assises. « Vous étiez tous présent dans le hall, quand ma femme et moi l'avons ramené à la maison, mais je me suis rendu compte plus tôt qu'il ne connaissait aucun d'entre vous, aussi est-il temps d'y remédier. »

L'homme de tout à l'heure rit à nouveau. Sa ressemblance avec le père de Gabriel était plus qu'anodine, et il semblait être du même âge. Ses cheveux étaient gris, mais possédaient encore des mèches éparses de leur auburn original. Ses yeux étaient marron et toujours vifs, son regard ouvert et amicale, sans trace d'hostilité. Il fit un large sourire à Gabriel en se présentant.

« Je suis Peter, le cousin de ton père, ce que fait de moi ton cousin deuxième génération. Cette magnifique dame ici – » Il plaça un bras autour des épaules de la femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux gris assise à côté de lui. « – est ma femme Sonja. »

Sonja lui sourit et hocha la tête. « Bonjour Gabriel. » Elle était plus petite que son mari, ses cheveux bouclés tombant en épaisses tresses sur ses épaules. Elle avait des taches de rousseur sur tout le visage, ses yeux chaleureux et accueillants. Gabriel se détendit en les observant.

Près de Peter et Sonja se tenait le couple plus jeune, qui semblait avoir son âge. L'homme ressemblait à un mélange parfait entre Peter et Sonja, avec ses cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux d'une teinte à peine plus clair que ceux de Peter, et ses yeux gris aux tâches marron. Il était entre la taille de ses parents, et le soleil avait bronzé sa peau et blanchit quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Il se présenta comme le fils de Peter et de Sonja, Tobias Cronqvist.

A ses côtés était assise une petite femme, qui devait peser moins de la moitié du poids de Gabriel. Elle arrivait à peine aux épaules de Tobias, et sa peau avait la teinte blanche de ceux qui voient rarement le soleil. Ses cheveux blonds pales étaient presque translucides, mais ses yeux avaient une teinte saisissante de bleu foncé. Elle était très fine, tant que Gabriel l'imaginait presque s'envoler sous un vent violent. Peter la présenta comme sa femme Kristina. Elle était enceinte, et sur son corps frêle, les trois mois de grossesse en paraissait plus.

Contre Kristina, il y avait une petite fille qui lui ressemblait énormément. Ses cheveux était d'une blondeur plus foncée, et sa peau avait plus de couleur, mais elle avait les yeux de sa mère. Avant que quiconque ait pu parler, elle bondit sur ses pieds et prit la parole.

« Je suis Anna Cronqvist, j'ai cinq ans, et on est cousins ! » Elle se concentra sur Trevor, qui s'était appuyé contre Gabriel en entendant le ton chahuteur de la fille. « Salut Trevor ! Tu veux jouer ? »

Trevor lui lança un regard paniqué. « Pas tout de suite, Anna. » Dit doucement Gabriel. Anna bouda un peu en grimpant sur le canapé pour se rasseoir à côté de ses parents.

Gabriel se tourna alors sur le dernier groupe, son oncle Cordrin, sa femme et leurs enfants. Cordrin, qui ressemblait à une version légèrement plus grande et plus maigre de son frère, le fixait toujours avec une haine évidente. Sa femme rappela à Gabriel les histoires de tentatrices que ses aînés lui racontaient lors des nuits de tempêtes, les belles femmes qui usaient de leurs charmes et de leurs voix pour attirer les hommes à leur perte. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient brutalement avec sa peau pale, et ses yeux d'un bleu froid le transperçaient. Elle renifla avec dédain et détourna les yeux sans se présenter.

« Ton oncle Cordrin, » fit son père, attirant un grognement de dérision de l'homme en question, « et sa femme Eva. »

Debout derrière eux se tenait celui que Gabriel pensait être leur fils. Il était un mélange de ses parents, avec les cheveux et la peau de sa mère, mais les yeux et la carrure de son père. Il regardait Gabriel froidement, mais fut suffisamment poli pour lui donner son nom.

« Adelar, ton – » Il eut un rictus. « – cousin. »

Achevant le cercle de la pièce, un autre jeune homme, qui ressemblait à une version masculine d'Eva Cronqvist. Il semblait être proche de vingt ans, et son regard était plus distant qu'hostile. Il se présenta comme le deuxième enfant de Cordrin et d'Eva, Stefan. A côté de lui, une adolescente de quinze ans environ, ressemblant aussi à sa mère bien qu'un peu plus forte en stature. Elle lui sourit ouvertement et se présenta comme Ida. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, et Gabriel aperçut la bague, sur l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Fiancée, donc, mais pas encore mariée, sinon elle vivrait avec son mari et sa famille. Il se demanda un instant quand se tiendrait le mariage et qui elle épousait, avant que le départ de Cordrin et d'Eva n'interrompe ses pensées. Leurs enfants les suivirent rapidement. Il releva la tête quand ils passèrent, et lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux Peter s'affala dans son fauteuil.

« Enfin ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Ces deux-là peuvent rendre un mariage aussi vivant que des funérailles. »

Sa femme lui tapa le bras. « Peter ! » Siffla-t-elle.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai. Ils sont insupportables depuis que Gabriel est rentré à la maison. »

« Évidemment, car il est si décevant que ce cher Adelar n'hérite pas. » Les paroles de Tobias dégoulinaient de sarcasme. « Je pense que j'aurais renoncé à mon nom s'il avait pris la tête de la famille. »

Gabriel les observa, avant de se tourner vers son père. « Mis à part sa haine évidente contre moi, qu'y a-t-il de mal à ce qu'Adelar prenne la tête, exactement ? »

Son père soupira. « Cordrin l'a préparé à hériter depuis le moment où tu as disparu de ton berceau. Basiquement, il a mené le garçon par le bout du nez toute sa vie. Si Adelar hérite, son père sera réellement à la tête de la famille, avec Adelar comme marionnette. Le garçon a tellement été dirigé qu'il peut à peine penser par lui-même. »

« Et lorsque Cordrin partira rejoindre son Créateur, » Ajouta Peter, « tout s'effondrera parce qu'Adelar est incapable de prendre la moindre décision sans la participation de son père. »

« Cordrin a toujours été jaloux de moi étant enfant. » Continua Père. « Il haïssait le fait que j'étais l'héritier, et lui le second. Je pense que c'est sa manière d'être à la tête de la famille de la seule manière possible. »

« Ne peux-tu pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre comme héritier ? » Interrogea Gabriel.

« Non. » Père secoua la tête. « Ça ne marche pas ainsi. L'héritage passe toujours à l'héritier mâle le plus proche, ce qui aurait dû être toi puis ton fils, mais ton kidnapping a perturbé la ligne. Légalement il aurait dû passer à Cordrin, mais j'ai tout de même une certaine marge de manœuvre et aie proclamé qu'il serait inapproprié, vu qu'il n'est pas beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Il n'a que huit ans d'écart, et il ne faudrait pas que je meure, qu'il hérite et qu'il perde la vie juste après. De ce fait, Adelar est devenu l'héritier présomptif avant ta naissance, et après ta disparition. »

« Héritier présomptif ? »

Mère répondit. « Un héritier présomptif est quelqu'un dans la lignée de l'héritage, mais qui peut être recalé d'un rang par la naissance d'un héritier plus proche. Adelar est plus vieux que toi de quelques mois, mais il n'est pas le fils du chef de famille. Cela fait de lui l'héritier présomptif. Il était en ligne pour hériter, mais ta naissance l'a recalé. Toi, tu es ce que l'on appelle l'héritier universel, qui ne peut être recalé par la naissance d'un autre héritier. Tu es le fils du chef de famille, et même si ton père et moi avions eu un autre fils, tu resterais l'héritier universel, étant le plus âgé. »

Tobias continua. « Dans les familles nobles comme la nôtre, n'importe qui dans les générations autour du chef de famille peut être héritier présomptif. Je pourrais hériter, même si c'est hautement improbable. Ton père, toi, ton fils, Cordrin, ses enfants et mon propre père devraient tous mourir avant que je n'hérite. Possible, mais improbable. »

Gabriel reporta le regard sur son père. « Alors, je suis de nouveau l'héritier universel, mais si je suis devenu… » Il se désigna d'un geste. « … ceci ? »

Père hocha la tête. « Oui, Gabriel, tu es à nouveau l'héritier universel, et Trevor est ton héritier universel. Malheureusement, à cause de ton vampirisme, puisqu'il te serait difficile d'agir comme la tête de famille et que cela rendrait la plupart des gens hostiles, la direction sauterait directement à Trevor. Puisqu'il est encore trop jeune pour diriger, quelqu'un, sûrement ta mère, devrait être agir comme régent jusqu'à sa majorité. » Il se redressa. « Mais ce ne serait pas un problème avant un moment. Je n'ai aucune intention de mourir bientôt. Je compte passer un certain nombre d'années à connaître mon fils et mon petit-fils d'abord. »

Trevor gigota pour être posé, et Gabriel le posa distraitement au sol en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Anna sauta de son siège, et Trevor et elle se mirent au milieu de la pièce pour jouer à faire coucou. Gabriel aurait aimé demander si Cordrin avait la main dans son enlèvement, mais il sentait que cette conversation ne devait pas avoir lieu à portée d'oreilles du reste de la famille. Au lieu de ça, il se tourna vers Sir Pershan, qui sourit et l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

Avec un sourire en coin, Gabriel fit face à son père. « Alors, qu'est-ce que cette casserole de soupe dont j'ai entendu parler ? »

Son père cacha son visage dans ses mains et grogna, tandis que tous les adultes de la pièce se mirent à rire.

« Zut, John ! » Gronda Père. « Tu devais vraiment lui en parler ? »

Sir Pershan riait avec les autres. « Évidemment. Cela te garde humble. »

Mère ricana. « Ah, la casserole de soupe. » Elle offrit à son mari un sourire malicieux. « Peut-être devrions-nous inviter Sofia à nous rendre visite ? Après tout, elle et moi étions des témoins de premier ordre. »

Gabriel leva les yeux vers elle. « Sofia ? »

« Ta tante. » Dit Père dans ses mains. « Ma sœur, qui a trois ans de moins que moi et cinq de plus que Cordrin. »

« La casserole de soupe était la discussion de la tablée ce soir-là. » Dit Peter, un sourire perfide aux lèvres. « Et je t'ai prévenu que nous ne te laisserions jamais l'oublier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Père se redressa et s'affala contre le dossier du canapé. « Oui, oui, tu l'as fait. En entendre parler me donne toujours envie de m'enfoncer dans le sol. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Gabriel, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Il sentit sa mère passer un bras sur ses épaules.

« Alors, » entama-t-elle, « ton père avait sept ans, ta Tante Sofia et moi quatre… »

Gabriel s'appuya contre sa mère, sa voix l'emplissant en racontant l'histoire, même si son père la suppliait d'arrêter. Les autres riaient toujours, et Gabriel se permit de sourire. Voilà ce à quoi ressemblait une famille. Voilà ce qui lui avait manqué.

« Non, ne lui dit pas ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, Edeline, ne raconte pas cette histoire à notre fils ! »

Gabriel éclata de rire : ça promettait d'être formidable.


	20. Pouvoir 2

_Note : Cette histoire est une traduction de Blood Is, de eiahmon, effectuée et publiée avec son accord._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

A/N : _Awesome Games Done Quick_ vient juste de s'achever tandis que j'écris, avec plus de 1.5 millions de dollars gagné pour la Fondation Contre le Cancer. Aux concoureurs : vous êtes géniaux les gars, merci pour ce que vous faîtes. Pour les donateurs : vous avez toute ma gratitude pour votre aide. J'ai déjà hâte d'être au _Summer Games Done Quick_ en juillet. Enfin, maintenant que ma distraction principale est finie, il est temps de retourner à l'écriture.

 **2.**

Liam Quinn était un homme qui souffrait rarement de nervosité. Toute une vie au service de la Confrérie de la Lumière l'en avait soigné des années auparavant. Deuxième fils d'une famille noble mais pauvre, ses parents l'avaient envoyé rejoindre les rangs de la Confrérie à l'âge de cinq ans, et il n'avait jamais regardé en arrière. Évidemment, il avait été nerveux à ce moment-là, pendant la longue chevauchée entre les terres de sa famille et le camp qui allait devenir sa nouvelle maison. Il avait été nerveux quand son père était parti et l'avait laissé, sans qu'il ne le revoie jamais. Il avait été fébrile avant les missions d'entraînement lorsqu'il était enfant, et la moindre compétition le laissait toujours tremblant à l'intérieur, bien qu'il l'ait toujours dissimulé aux yeux des autres. Quelques missions qu'il avait remplies en tant qu'adulte avaient retournées son estomac, mais il avait laissé ces problèmes derrière lui depuis longtemps. Pourtant, alors qu'on le menait à travers le manoir Cronqvist pour rencontrer Gabriel pour la première fois depuis le dernier automne, il se sentait pour anxieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en 72 ans de vie.

Qu'allait-il dire ? De simples mots pouvaient-ils espérer commencer à compenser tout ce qu'ils avaient fait à Gabriel ? Ils l'avaient enlevé à sa famille, lui avaient menti, l'avaient découragé à poser ses questions de manières cruelles, l'avaient envoyé à la mort, l'avaient abandonné, le tout en lui dissimulant son fils. Non, rien ne pouvait rattraper ça, ils lui en avaient trop fait.

Son escorte arriva devant une double porte, toqua et les ouvrit.

« Sir Liam Quinn de la Confrérie de la Lumière, pour vous, mes Seigneurs, ma Dame. »

« Faites-le entrer. »

Son escorte s'écarta d'un pas et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il déglutit et avança.

La pièce où il pénétra semblait être un petit salon formel, une pièce faite pour rencontrer des invités hors des amis et de la famille. Il n'y avait que deux meubles, une simple et chaise et un canapé en face. Sur ce canapé, entouré par ses parents, Gabriel le regardait avait une franche méfiance. Sur les genoux de Gabriel, Trevor était assis, jouant avec une sorte de jouet, et quand il entra, l'enfant regardait son père et babillait quelque chose qui fit sourire Gabriel.

Liam fit un pas en avant et s'inclina légèrement, avec respect. « Seigneur Cronqvist, Dame Cronqvist. » Il tourna les yeux vers Gabriel, une vague de culpabilité l'envahissant. « Gabriel. » Gabriel leva le regard une seconde, et détourna la tête.

« Ne vous adressez pas aussi familièrement au Seigneur Gabriel, sir. » dit le chevalier, debout derrière le canapé.

Ah, oui, Gabriel avait un titre désormais… « Mes plus plates excuses, Seigneur Gabriel. J'ai outrepassé mes droits. »

Gabriel leva des yeux rouges – alors il était vraiment devenu un vampire ? – pour le regarder, et il tressaillit presque face à l'accusation silencieuse dans ses tristes profondeurs. Trevor se pencha pour se blottir contre la poitrine de son père, et Gabriel sourit à nouveau.

« Asseyez-vous, Sir Quinn. » Dit doucement le Seigneur Cronqvist. « J'avais cru comprendre que le Cardinal Volpe devait venir ? »

« En effet, mon seigneur. » Répondit Liam en prenant un siège. « C'est en partie pourquoi je suis venu vous parler. »

« Oh ? »

« Le Cardinal a fui, avec Maître Cecil. Nul ne sait où ils sont allés. »

L'espace d'un instant il vit quelque chose passer brièvement sur les traits de Wolfram Cronqvist, mais le visage de Gabriel était bien plus ouvert.

« Enfui ? » Souffla-t-il, mais Liam entendit les accusations derrière les mots. « Ils sont juste… partis ? »

« J'en ai bien peur, Seigneur Gabriel. »

« Et vous n'avez aucune idée d'où ils sont allés ? »

« Non, mon seigneur. »

Dame Cronqvist prit la parole. « Est-ce tout ce que vous êtes venu dire ? » Sa voix était calme et son ton uni, mais on sentait la colère à peine retenue derrière ses paroles.

« Non ma dame. J'ai plus à dire. »

« En effet. Parlez, entendons ce que vous avez à dire. »

« Je serais entièrement honnête et franc. Je n'avais aucune idée que Gabriel – le **Seigneur** Gabriel était autre chose qu'un enfant non voulu, abandonné sur notre pas de porte, comme tant d'autres. » Il regardait Gabriel, qui lui rendit son regard. « Je jure que je ne l'ai jamais su. »

« Et Trevor ? » Interrogea Gabriel. « Saviez-vous qu'il m'avait été dissimulé ? »

Eh bien, il avait dit qu'il serait honnête. « Oui, je le savais. »

Les yeux de Gabriel étincelèrent et se mirent à briller, mais Dame Cronqvist mit une main sur son épaule, le calmant. « Expliquez. » Gronda-t-il.

« Le Cardinal nous a dit que le miroir avait montré que l'enfant mourrait s'il restait avec votre femme et vous – » Gabriel tressaillit. « – aussi était-il mieux de le garder loin de vous jusqu'à ce que le danger soit passé. »

« Et une fois Marie morte et enterrée. Lorsque je partais pour venger sa mère, pourquoi ne pas me le dire ? »

« Je pensais que le Cardinal l'avait fait. »

Gabriel cilla, confus, ne s'attendant clairement pas à cela. « Il avait l'intention de me le dire ? »

« Je en sais pas s'il en avait **l'intention** , mais l'on a suggéré que vous révéler l'existence de Trevor vous donnerait une raison de rentrer sain et sauf, et William a accepté de vous le dire avant votre départ. Je comprends maintenant qu'il ne l'a de toute évidence pas fait. »

« Étiez-vous au courant que Gabriel vivait toujours ? » Demanda Dame Cronqvist.

« Non ma dame. Volpe nous a dit qu'il était mort, et je l'ai cru. »

« Et à propos des plans de Volpe pour lui. » Continua le Seigneur Cronqvist. « Qu'en savez-vous ? »

« Une fois les Seigneurs de l'Ombre abattus, je n'avais connaissance d'aucun autre plan. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi il l'a laissé à Château Bernhard. »

« Jusqu'à quel point Maître Cecil avait-il part à tout ça ? » Interrogea Gabriel en passant les griffes dans les cheveux de son fils, et Liam se surprit à fixer cet étrange image une seconde. Que quelque chose d'aussi dangereux puisse être aussi doux…

Il secoua la tête et répondit. « Je crois qu'il savait tout, et que c'est pour cela qu'il a fui. J'imagine que ce qu'il savait était plus que suffisant pour être pendu. »

« Ne serait-ce que voler le fils d'une noble famille, particulièrement son héritier, est suffisant pour cela, Maître Liam. » Fit le Seigneur Cronqvist d'une voix atone. « Le nombre de personnes pendues avec lui dépend de ce que vous nous dites aujourd'hui. »

« Mais, mon seigneur ! »

« Je veux vous faire confiance, Maître Liam. » L'interrompit doucement Gabriel. « Je veux croire que vous n'avez jamais pris part à tout ceci. Je vous ai surpris en train de discuter avec Volpe et Cecil douze jours plus tôt. Vous étiez furieux pour moi, et furieux qu'ils acceptent tout aussi aisément. »

Liam ne put retenir un sourire. « Alors, il y avait bel et bien un intrus ce soir-là : toi. »

Gabriel hocha la tête. « J'étais là, en effet. »

« William et Cecil se sont rendus fous à essayer de découvrir qui était là. »

« Inquiets que quelqu'un pourrait entendre quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir s'ébruiter ? »

« Sans le moindre doute. »

« Vous êtes le plus ancien membre de la Confrérie désormais, n'est-ce pas Maître Liam ? » Demanda le Seigneur Cronqvist, et Liam se tourna vers lui.

« C'est exact. »

« Je veux que vous y retourniez. Je veux que vous traquiez soit Cecil soit Volpe – n'importe lequel suffira, mais avoir les deux serait apprécié. Je veux que vous fassiez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour découvrir les plans de Volpe pour Gabriel. Puis je veux que vous nous rapportiez toutes vos découvertes. Nous exigeons des réponses. »

« Il en serait fait selon vos ordres, mon seigneur. Je dois admettre que j'aimerais également connaître ses raisons. »

« Alors nous espérons entendre rapidement de vos nouvelles. »

Reconnaissant un congédiement quand il en entendait un, Liam se leva. Il offrit une autre révérence et se dirigea vers la porte, où attendait son escorte.

« Maître Liam ? » La voix du Seigneur Cronqvist l'interrompit, le faisait regarder vers lui. Les yeux marron vieilli du noble le fixaient intensément. « Je n'ai pas besoin de vous mettre en garde quant à votre sort si vous nous trahissez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, mon seigneur. »

Le Seigneur Cronqvist hocha la tête avec satisfaction, et Liam suivit son escorte hors de la pièce.

* * *

Il avait beaucoup de sujets de réflexion lors du voyage de retour au camp. Les deux plus anciens membres de la Confrérie étaient désormais des hommes recherchés, et Liam n'avait pas le moindre doute que le Seigneur Cronqvist enverrait des hommes à leur recherche dans le pays. Tous ceux qui les abriteraient ressentiraient également la fureur du puissant seigneur.

Liam soupira et se frotta les poings contre les yeux, ignorant les regards inquiets de son escorte. Oui, il était désormais le plus ancien membre de la Confrérie, mais il n'avait jamais été un chef. Non, il préférait enseigner aux jeunes et être une figure paternel de quelque sorte pour eux, mais maintenant il était à la tête d'une large organisation constituée de plusieurs camps et de plusieurs centaines d'hommes et de garçons d'âges variés.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Plusieurs heures de chevauchée plus tard, ils montèrent le camp pour la nuit, et après un maigre souper Liam s'enroula dans une couverture de laine, assis près du feu, perdu dans ses pensées.

La première chose à faire serait d'annoncer aux autres que William et Cecil était désormais recherchés, et expliquer pourquoi. Tout le monde savait déjà que Gabriel vivant, puisque ceux qui avaient accompagnés William, le jour où il avait essayé de récupérer Gabriel sur la route, n'avaient pas gardé le silence sur ce qu'ils avaient vu. La seconde serait de fouiller les appartements privés de William pour voir s'il avait laissé quoi que ce soit d'utile derrière lui. Peu probable, mais il restait possible qu'il ait oublié quelque chose dans sa fuite. La troisième serait d'envoyer des hommes à leur recherche. La quatrième, serait d'essayer de trouver un moyen pour se racheter de toutes les fautes commises contre Gabriel et ses parents.

Liam soupira : la tâche semblait impossible.

« Maître Liam ? » Eddard, l'un des membres de son escorte, interrompit ses pensées. « Vous allez bien ? »

Liam lui offrit un pâle sourire. « Aussi bien qu'on peut s'y attendre, Eddard. Nous avons fort à faire, lorsque nous serons de retour à la maison, et le Seigneur Cronqvist attend des résultats. »

« Alors, c'est vrai ? » Michael avait été laissé sur le pas de la Confrérie quelques jours à peine après l'arrivée de Gabriel. « Gabriel est le fils des Cronqvist ? »

Il soupira. « Oui. Il est avec eux, à l'heure actuelle, comme il se doit, de même que son fils. »

« Alors le vieux Cronqvist disait vraiment la vérité le jour où il est venu chercher Trevor. » Ajouta Eddard pensivement.

Liam hocha la tête. « En effet. Pour une raison quelconque, le Cardinal Volpe et Maître Cecil ont conspiré pour enlever Gabriel à sa famille quand il était un nourrisson. »

Michael fronça les sourcils. « Je me souviens avoir entendu dire que le manoir Cronqvist avait été attaqué il y a des années. Ils l'ont pris à ce moment-là ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais tout le monde disait que les attaquants étaient nombreux. Combien savait ce qu'ils faisaient cette nuit-là ? »

Les mots de Michael coupèrent le souffle de Liam. En effet, William et Cecil n'avait pas agis seuls lorsqu'ils avaient volé Gabriel à son berceau, ils avaient emmenés beaucoup d'autres avec eux. D'où venaient ces autres hommes, et où étaient-ils aujourd'hui ? William avait-il engagé des hommes au hasard pour l'attaque, et s'ils venaient des rangs de la Confrérie, comment s'était-il assuré que les origines de Gabriel restent secrètes ? Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un aurait lâché le morceau, pas vrai ? Pendant combien de temps William l'avait-il planifié ? Et pourquoi ? Oui, Gabriel les avait tous sauvés, mais pourquoi le voler à sa maison ? A sa famille ?

Liam soupira à nouveau et ferma les yeux un instant, avant de les fixer sur les flammes mourantes. « Nous ne pouvons rien faire ce soir, les garçons. » Dit-il. « Allons-nous coucher pour commencer tôt demain. Le plus vite nous rentrons, le plus vite nous pouvons travailler à obtenir des réponses pour le Seigneur Gabriel. »

« Le Seigneur… Gabriel ? » Fit Eddard, confus. « Merde, il **est** un seigneur maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet, il en est un. » Liam s'éloigna du feu et s'allongea sur sa couverture. « Et son père est un homme très puissant. Il vaudrait mieux que nous faisions ce qu'ils demandent le plus rapidement possible. » Il roula sur le côté droit, dos au feu. « Bonne nuit les garçons. Essayez de dormir. »

« Oui, Maître Liam. »

« Bonne nuit, Maître Liam. »

* * *

Gabriel se tenait devant la fenêtre, fixant à travers la vitre le paysage baigné de lumière en contrebas. Il s'était nourri chez le boucher un peu plus tôt, et il savait qu'il devrait aller se coucher et dormir la nuit, mais sa propre nature exigeait qu'il reste éveillé.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait à lui-même.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il connaissait la véritable raison de son insomnie. Il voulait tant croire Maître Liam, tant savoir qu'au moins un de ses mentors d'enfance ne l'avait pas trahi, mais en sachant ce qu'il savait, il se demandait combien de ses frères d'armes avaient participé à ce plan de l'utiliser pour quelque chose que nul ne voulait faire. La Confrérie entière le savait-elle ? Est-ce que toute sa vie avait été un spectacle de marionnette, avec Volpe dirigeant les fils ?

Il mit la paume sur la vitre froide et appuya le front contre la fenêtre. Et maintenant ? Que préparait Volpe ? S'était-il enfui pour échapper aux poursuites ? Ou s'était-il dissimulé pour continuer ses plans en paix ? Quel était le rôle de Trevor dans tout ça ? Comment exactement devait-il être « préparé » ? Quelle était la place du miroir que Père lui avait montré ?

Tant de questions sans la moindre réponse le tuaient. Était-il en sécurité ? Trevor était-il en sécurité ? Volpe et Cecil allaient-ils un jour arriver à la tête d'un autre groupe pour attaquer la maison à nouveau ? Serait-il encore enlevé à une famille aimante et mis dans un endroit où il serait à nouveau utilisé ? En dépit de sa fureur ce jour-là, il avait entendu les paroles de Sir Pershan contre les hommes de Volpe, sur la route.

 _« Vous l'auriez emmené en un endroit où il aurait été jeté dans un donjon, pour y pourrir jusqu'à ce qu'on ait à nouveau besoin de lui ! »_

Gabriel frissonna alors que ces mots retentissaient dans son esprit. Était-ce que son père avait vu dans le miroir ? Était-ce ce qu'ils avaient prévu de lui faire ? Et Trevor… l'envoyer à la mort aux mains de son propre père. Tout ça pour une maudite prophétie. Une prophétie que Volpe ne s'était même pas donné la peine de lui dire. Que préparait l'homme, et pourquoi ?

Il soupira encore, ignorant que faire.

Il laissa retomber sa tête et regarda à sa droite, vers son lit. Brusquement, il semblait très attirant, le poussant à y grimper. Il s'allongea sur le côté droit, ferma les rideaux de la fenêtre d'une pensée, et ramena la couverture sur lui. Il avait besoin de dormir. Avec un peu de chance, le sommeil calmerait ses pensées tournoyantes suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse réfléchir à une solution.

* * *

Liam hochait amicalement la tête vers ceux qui le saluaient tandis qu'il traversait le hall d'entrée du camp. Il se tourna ensuite vers ceux qui l'avaient accompagné.

« Je veux tout le monde dans la grande salle. » Leur dit-il. « Tous, sauf les enfants et leur nourrice, évidemment. Certaines choses doivent être dites, alors peu m'importe ce qu'ils font. Ils doivent me retrouver dans la salle immédiatement. »

« Bien, Maître Liam. »

« Nous nous en occupons tout de suite, monsieur. »

Liam approuva, puis se détourna et alla directement dans les quartiers de William. Ils étaient dans le même état qu'il y a quelques jours, quand ils avaient découverts qu'il s'était enfui avec Cecil, tout à sa place sauf les couvertures du lit, quelques livres et des vêtements. Tout le reste était comme William les avait placés depuis les vingt dernières années, ce qui rendait la tâche imminente plus difficile. Qui savait combien de recoins et de fissures cachées avait l'homme ? A condition bien sûr qu'il ait laissé quoi que soit d'utile derrière lui. William était assez intelligent pour soit prendre tout ce qui pouvait l'incriminer, ou de tout détruire pour que d'autres ne puissent pas les trouver. Malgré ça, tant qu'existait la possibilité qu'il ait oublié quelque chose, même minuscule, ils devaient chercher.

Ou plutôt, Liam devait chercher. Il ne doutait pas que certains resteraient loyaux à leur Cardinal, même après avoir appris qu'il avait commis un crime atroce. Cela lui faisait de la peine de ne pas pouvoir leur faire confiance, surtout qu'il avait participé à l'éducation de beaucoup d'entre eux : il leur avait appris les lettres et les chiffres, avait aidé leurs premiers pas dans la lecture et l'écriture, avait répondu à leurs innombrables questions, apaisé leurs blessures, et les avait réconforté lorsqu'ils étaient tristes. L'importante bibliothèque du camp était reconnue comme son domaine, et les enfants l'y retrouvaient souvent. Parfois ils lui posaient des questions, parfois ils s'asseyaient et lisaient calmement près de lui, parfois ils lui demandaient des histoires après leurs leçons.

 _« Pouvez-vous me raconter encore l'histoire de Gilgamesh, Maître Liam ? »_

 _« Lorsque les leçons seront finies, Gabriel. Maintenant arrête d'essayer de gagner du temps et concentre-toi. »_

Liam secoua la tête, chassant les souvenirs du visage avide d'un Gabriel de huit ans et examinant le travail devant lui. Non, il ne pouvait faire confiance à aucun d'entre eux pour l'aider. Le risque était trop grand qu'un encore loyal à William et Cecil ne dissimule quelque chose d'important.

Un coup contre la porte derrière lui. « Tout le monde vous attend, Maître Liam. » dit l'un des écuyers, un garçon nommé Jacob envoyé ici par sa pauvre mère après la mort soudaine de son père. Liam se retourna et sourit à l'enfant.

« Va vite alors, Jacob. » Dit-il. « J'arrive dans un instant. » Le garçon disparut, et Liam regarda la pièce une dernière fois avant d'en sortir, et ferma la porte à clef derrière lui. Il commencerait à travailler dès qu'il aurait parlé à tout le monde. Certaines vérités difficiles devaient être dites d'abord.


	21. Pouvoir 3

_Note : Cette histoire est une traduction de Blood Is, de eiahmon, effectuée et publiée avec son accord._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **3.**

Gabriel sourit à Trevor alors que l'enfant babillait pendant leur petit-déjeuner partagé dans la chambre d'enfant.

« Un ange, Trevor ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu as vu un ange la nuit dernière ? »

Trevor hocha rapidement la tête. « Anzhel, Papa ! »

Gabriel sourit légèrement et tendit la main pour écarter les cheveux du visage du garçon. C'était tellement plus agréable que de faire face à la haine de son oncle, à la table du Grand Hall, il allait devoir faire ça plus souvent.

« Où as-tu vu l'ange ? »

Trevor gazouilla quelque chose qu'il ne put comprendre, et Gabriel se contenta d'approuver et de sourire. Il prit une serviette pour essuyer une tache sur la joue de l'enfant, faisant glousser Trevor. Le garçon retourna à son petit-déjeuner, et le sourire de Gabriel disparut.

Cette précieuse, parfaite petite personne, cet enfant, son enfant, son fils…

« Pourquoi t'ont-ils dissimulés ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier. « Que préparaient-ils ? » Trevor leva les yeux un instant et sourit de toutes ses dents. « Je ne les laisserais plus jamais mettre les mains sur toi. »

« Papa. » Gloussa Trevor.

Gabriel sourit encore, mais ses pensées étaient un tumulte inquiet. D'une quelconque manière, il devait se protéger lui-même, et son précieux fils des machinations d'un vieil homme roublard qui gardait ses plans derrière des lèvres closes, s'occuper du plan que son oncle était sûrement en train de préparer, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, si c'était possible, traquer et s'occuper de Zobek.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Réfléchis, Gabriel, s'admonesta-t-il en posant les coudes sur la table et sa tête dans ses mains, que peux-tu faire pour t'armer contre ceux qui veulent du mal à ta famille et toi ?

Eh bien, il supposait qu'il pouvait commencer par découvrir s'il y avait un moyen de le soigner de son état actuel. Être un vampire présentait un risque pour lui et toute sa famille. Il devait y avoir un moyen de s'en débarrasser, quand bien même cela lui offrait un pouvoir immense.

Pouvoir qu'il n'avait pas la moindre petite idée de comment l'utiliser, admit-il en lui-même. Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis sa transformation, et il n'avait pas une fois essayé de voir ce dont il était vraiment capable. Il avait été trop occupé à faire son deuil et essayer – et à la fin, échouer – de ne pas perdre l'esprit. Ce serait plus facile et plus sûr s'il pouvait redevenir humain d'une quelconque façon. Il devait en parler à Père Caleb aussitôt que possible.

* * *

Rien.

Liam se leva et rejeta ses cheveux loin de son visage.

Il avait passé les quartiers de William aux peignes fins ces quatre derniers jours, et il n'avait rien trouvé. Pas une note, pas une lettre, pas la moindre petite chose qui aurait pu lui dire ce que son vieil ami préparait, ou pourquoi et où il était parti. Les chambres de Cecil n'avaient également révélé aucune information utile. Il devait y avoir quelque chose ! Il ne pouvait juste dire à Wolfram Cronqvist qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. Et Gabriel… pauvre Gabriel méritait des réponses, et Liam serait maudit avant de l'obliger à continuer sans.

Il soupira et recommença pour la troisième fois à fouiller la bibliothèque personnelle de William, et en travaillant il réfléchit aux derniers jours.

L'annonce du statut d'hommes recherchés de Cecil et William s'était aussi bien passée qu'il l'avait pensé. Certains avaient reçu les nouvelles pensivement, d'autres avec confusion, et d'autres avaient été furieux. On avait crié à l'outrage face aux nouvelles, et la propre foi ferme de Liam qu'elles étaient vraies n'avaient en rien aidé les choses. Les Cronqvist avaient été accusés d'avoir pris d'une manière ou d'une autre avantage de l'état « de toute évidence fragile » de Gabriel et de l'avoir embrouillé, mais Liam avait puni ces accusateurs durement. Il ne pouvait pas permettre que ces paroles reviennent aux oreilles de Wolfram Cronqvist. Les conséquences seraient désastreuses.

 _« Gabriel est le fils de Wolfram et Edeline Cronqvist. » dit-il au-dessus des murmures colériques. « J'ai vu la ressemblance évidente de mes propres yeux, et à moins que vous ne l'oubliez : le Cardinal Volpe et Maître Cecil ont admis devant moi qu'il était leur fils et qu'ils l'avaient enlevé de leur maison. »_

 _« Le Cardinal ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! »_

 _« Il le ferait, et il l'a fait, et à moins que nous ne voulions voir le Seigneur Cronqvist nous tomber dessus comme la fureur de Dieu Lui-même, nous devrions découvrir les raisons du Cardinal aussi rapidement que possible. »_

Heureusement, la vie au camp avait continué normalement depuis lors, et seulement quelques plaintes ici et là quand personne ne pensait qu'il écoutait. Les gens continuaient leurs tâches et leur routine, et Liam avait été heureux d'entendre des conversations sur ce qu'il leur avait dit, et beaucoup qui le croyait. Avec de la chance, ceux qui refusaient de le croire comprendraient avec le temps.

Il passa distraitement à travers une pile de papiers poussiéreux installés sur les étagères hautes de la bibliothèque. Rien, comme les deux dernières fois qu'il avait regardé. Vraiment, que s'attendait-il à trouver ? William avait toujours été le malin roublard, il n'aurait jamais laissé de telles preuves traîner là où d'autres auraient pu les trouver. Soit il avait tout gardé dans sa mémoire, ou il avait tout pris avec lui dans sa fuite.

Il soupira : ils n'allaient nulle part de cette façon. Il abandonna les papiers sur une table à proximité, et son estomac gronda. Il soupira encore alors que le sommeil alourdissait ses paupières. Il cilla et regarda la grande pièce, à peine éclairée par quelques bougies vacillantes. Les lampes au plafond n'avaient plus d'huile depuis des heures, et il ne s'était pas embêté à les remplir, trop occupé à chercher quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour répondre aux questions de Gabriel. Combien de temps y avait-il passé aujourd'hui ? Combien de temps se forcerait-il à continuer de chercher avant d'abandonner ?

Il se frotta les yeux quand sa vision devint floue, et sortit de la pièce. Il avait besoin de dormir avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Il saurait quoi faire ensuite au matin.

* * *

Depuis la petite fenêtre de la mansarde où il dormait, William Volpe regardait le soleil disparaître derrière l'horizon alors que les étoiles apparaissaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un autre jour écoulé. Un autre jour qui les rapprochait de la rencontre de Gabriel avec le destin.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre et s'approcha de son lit en quelques pas rapprochés. Il pouvait entendre Cecil s'affairer en bas, faisant Dieu sait quoi, mais il savait que son vieil ami monterait bientôt. La petite maison où ils restaient pour quelques jours avant de se rendre dans leur abri dans les montagnes ne contenaient qu'une unique pièce au rez-de-chaussée et d'un réduit sous les combles juste assez grand pour deux lits. Ce n'était en aucun cas confortable, mais cela suffirait jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent faire avancer les choses.

Des années plus tôt, il avait rêvé des fondateurs de la Confrérie, qui lui avaient dit de voyager jusqu'à Château Bernhard et de regarder dans le miroir qu'il y trouverait, pour voir des éléments cruciaux pour le destin de l'humanité toute entière. Il s'était réveillé pour partir immédiatement, et plusieurs jours plus tard, son rêve était devenu réalité quand il avait regardé dans le miroir de Château Bernhard et vu les plans que le Destin avait prévu pour lui. Le miroir lui avait montré les temps sombres qui approchaient, et ce qui arriverait si on n'y mettait pas un terme. Il lui avait montré l'homme qui les sauverait tous, et il avait tout de suite remarqué l'étrange ressemblance avec Wolfram Cronqvist. Si l'image n'avait pas eu de brillants yeux verts, on aurait pu l'excuser de penser qu'il avait vu le Seigneur Cronqvist lui-même. De toute évidence, c'était donc son fils qui devait les sauver, mais il y avait un problème.

Wolfram Cronqvist et sa femme n'avaient pas d'enfants. William, comme tout le monde, avait entendu les rumeurs et les murmures qui disaient que Dame Cronqvist était incapable d'amener une grossesse à terme, et cela l'inquiéta. Le miroir avait-il tort ? Avait-il vu un autre membre de la famille ? Était-ce la bonne famille, pour commencer ? Il était vrai que l'homme de l'image aurait facilement pu passer pour le jumeau du Seigneur Cronqvist, et il savait depuis l'enfance que tout le monde avait un jumeau quelque part, aussi supposait-il qu'il y avait une mince possibilité pour que ce soit le cas de l'homme qu'il avait vu dans le miroir. Il avait réussi à briser un petit morceau du grand miroir pour le ramener avec lui, puis avait laissé le château maudit loin derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas su comment trouver celui que le miroir lui avait montré, et ses pensées avaient tournées en rond lors des mois suivants tandis qu'il essayait d'apprendre l'identité de cet homme. Il était un membre de la Confrérie de toute évidence, son armure de cuir rouge et le crâne sur le devant le prouvait aisément, mais il n'y avait personne dans les rangs qui ressemblait à l'image, et aucun des enfants n'avaient les yeux verts.

L'homme était un Cronqvist, son esprit continuait de l'y ramener, il devait en être un. Il avait mené une enquête discrète et avait appris que Dame Cronqvist avait les yeux verts, et quand il avait pu l'apercevoir lui-même, il avait vu qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux que celui dans le miroir. Certain qu'il avait la bonne famille, il avait posté quelques hommes de confiance pour les surveiller, et il s'était emballé d'excitation quand l'un d'eux lui avait rapporté une rumeur selon laquelle Dame Cronqvist était enceinte.

Bien sûr, cela lui offrait un nouveau dilemme. Comment mettre les mains sur l'Élu ? Être élevé comme un héritier dorloté d'une famille noble n'irait pas après tout. Le garçon allait devoir être formé à sacrifier tout ce qu'il possédait pour sauver le reste du monde, et si l'on devait croire les rumeurs selon lesquelles Edeline Cronqvist ne pouvait pas porter un enfant à terme, alors il était peu probable qu'elle ou son époux accepteraient de laisser leur fils accomplir ce qu'il devait être fait.

Cela lui laissait une autre option, et bien qu'il ne l'apprécie pas, c'était nécessaire. Des sacrifices devaient être faits pour le plus grand bien. La décision était d'autant plus simple qu'il ne ferait pas partie de ceux qui devraient faire ces sacrifices.

Avec son plan d'action préparé, il ne lui manquait plus que le moment idéal pour le lancer, et l'aide nécessaire vint d'un lieu des plus inattendus. Lors d'un voyage de retour au camp après une rencontre avec les espions qui surveillaient les Cronqvist, il s'était arrêté dans une taverne pour le repas, et avait été forcé de partager sa table avec un ivrogne furieux qui s'était révélé être le jeune frère de Wolfram Cronqvist. La langue d'ores et déjà relâchée par son importante consommation d'alcool, il avait été facile de pousser l'homme à parler, et il avait parlé. Cordrin Cronqvist avait fulminé et tempêté contre toutes les injustices de sa vie, depuis sa naissance comme second fils, à être le moins aimé par ses parents, à la récente naissance de son propre fils, jusqu'à la perte de la place d'héritier présomptif de son fils à cause de la grossesse de sa belle-sœur. Tout cela avait été gémi comme si c'était la fin du monde.

« Ce n'est pas juste, vous voyez. » Avait dit Cordrin d'une voix pâteuse. « Ça aurait dû être moi, Wolfram a toujours été le favori de notre père, et puis il me snobe en choisissant Adelar à ma place. Et maintenant sa salope de femme est enceinte, et maintenant plus rien ne sera en ma faveur. »

William avait tapoté la table en bois dur du bout des doigts l'espace d'une seconde, pensif, puis il avait souri et s'était penché. L'haleine aigre de son interlocuteur lui avait fait marquer une pause, mais il s'était forcé à dire son idée. Si cela échouait, il pourrait toujours clamer que Cordrin avait eu une hallucination due à l'alcool. Si cela réussissait… il aurait son Élu à modeler à sa guise, sans interférence du Seigneur Cronqvist.

« Que seriez-vous prêt à faire, » demanda-t-il à voix basse, « pour récupérer la place d'héritier pour votre fils ? »

Les yeux de Cordrin étaient rougis quand il le regardait, mais sous la brume alcoolique, il y avait une conscience aiguë, et il s'était penché avec une expression féroce. « Dites-m'en plus. »

Ensemble, ils avaient tout planifié pendant la nuit, et Wolfram était retourné chez lui confiant qu'il aurait bientôt l'enfant qui grandirait pour être l'homme du miroir entre ses griffes. Bien sûr, il garda ses espions autour des Cronqvist, au cas où Cordrin trouverait brutalement une conscience et déciderait de ne pas agir avec lui, mais il doutait réellement que cela arriverait.

Et il avait raison, puisque trois mois plus tard, il reçut une lettre qui lui annonçait que sa belle-sœur avait donné naissance à un fils en parfaite santé.

William était prêt lorsque la lettre arriva. Il avait introduit Cecil dans ses plans depuis ses semaines, et son vieil ami avait compris que des circonstances extrêmes réclamaient des mesures extrêmes, et ensemble ils avaient réunis un groupe composé de leurs plus fidèles hommes, des hommes qui ne poseraient aucune question sur leurs ordres. La plupart venait d'autres camps, mais puisque William était le plus vieux membre de la Confrérie, cela n'avait pas été difficile de les emprunter un temps. Il leur avait dit ce qu'ils allaient faire et pourquoi, et bien que quelques-uns n'avaient été très à l'aise, ils avaient tous accepté le plan : entrer rapidement alors que le Seigneur et la Dame Cronqvist étaient absents, récupérer Mathias Cronqvist, ressortir aussi rapidement que possible, et disparaître comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là. Les hommes reçurent également l'ordre de ne blesser personne à moins de n'avoir pas d'autres choix. Voler l'héritier de la famille serait certainement suffisant pour enrager Wolfram Cronqvist, tuer d'autres personnes empirerait les choses, et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un noble aussi puissant sur leurs traces. Une faible possibilité existait qu'on les reconnaisse, mais William et Cecil l'estimaient trop faible et un risque acceptable. Bien que la Confrérie existât depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, elle agissait principalement dans les ombres et derrière les scènes, et seuls ceux qui vivaient près d'eux connaissaient vraiment leur existence. Le Seigneur Rosier avait leur principal camp sur ses terres et en savait à peine sur eux.

Récupérer Gabriel de la maison avait été plus difficile que prévu – les Cronqvist entraînaient correctement leurs chevaliers – et il y avait eu plus de morts qu'il l'avait voulu (dont ses propres espions, mais il était trop dangereux de les laisser sur place), mais ils s'en étaient sortis avec l'enfant. William avait ordonné aux hommes de retourner rapidement chez eux et de ne jamais parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, et Cecil et lui-même étaient retournés à bride battue chez eux, accompagnés uniquement d'une nourrice, amenée pour s'occuper du nourrisson pendant le voyage. Une fois à la maison, ils avaient laissé Gabriel et la nourrice dans un cottage vide dans les bois à une heure environ du camp, et avaient organisé son abandonnement le jour suivant, trompant tout le monde et s'assurant qu'il ne serait pas associé au fils disparu des Cronqvist.

Liam, l'honnête, l'ouvert, le confiant Liam était celui qui avait « trouvé » Gabriel, et qui l'avait sans le savoir renommé. Peu de temps après, les rumeurs sur les véritables origines de Gabriel avait commencé, et bien que leur presque vérité l'avait rendu nerveux, William ne les avait ni encouragé ni dissuadé. Aussi longtemps que personne ne les prenait au sérieux, rien n'en ressortirait. Il avait voulu traquer celui qui les avait débutées, mais personne ne savait d'où elles venaient. Tout le monde en avait entendu parler par un ami, qui les avait entendues par un ami, et ainsi de suite.

Une fois l'Élu sécurisé, les choses s'étaient naturellement mis en place, et il avait été presque trop facile d'utiliser le miroir pour convaincre Marie Belmont de leur laisser Trevor et de ne pas parler de lui à Gabriel. Il ne fallait pas que Gabriel essaie de récupérer son fils, ils avaient besoin de Trevor pour détruire son père lorsque Gabriel aurait achevé sa mission. Si Trevor survivait à sa mission, alors ils organiseraient une mission suicide pour lui, comme il l'avait fait pour les hommes qui l'avaient aidé à voler Gabriel de son berceau il y a des années. La nourrice avait eu un « accident » malheureux juste avant que Gabriel ne soit laissé sur le perron, mais William ne pensait pas que de telles mesures seraient nécessaires. Il avait vu le miroir et savait ce que deviendrait Gabriel après plusieurs années de solitude dans Château Bernhard. Un vampire furieux, fou et assoiffé de vengeance était l'arme parfaite à pointer dans la direction de Satan. Tous ceux qu'il tuerait en attendant ne seraient que des sacrifices de plus pour le plus grand bien.

Aussi avait-il été complètement pris de court par l'introduction des Cronqvist. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui avait pris d'approcher personnellement Wolfram Cronqvist pour lui demander la permission de construire un camp sur ses terres, mais il était maintenant certain que c'était ce qui avait lancé l'homme sur les traces de son fils. Quelque chose lui avait dit d'aller demander, pendant la messe à l'église un matin, et il l'avait fait sans se poser de questions. Maintenant, les choses avaient évoluées hors de leurs chemins respectifs : un Gabriel sain et sauf était avec ses parents, Trevor était sous la garde de son père, Cecil et lui étaient recherchés, et Liam était désormais à la tête de la Confrérie.

Il était soudainement soulagé de ne pas avoir envoyé sa réponse à la lettre de Cordrin Cronqvist, reçue presque trois semaines plus tôt. Avec tout ce qu'il se passait, il était trop risqué de communiquer avec lui, car Cordrin pouvait tout faire s'effondrer sur leurs têtes d'un seul mot (ou de trop d'alcool dans le système). Non, il allait devoir détruire la lettre et espérer que l'homme pouvait garder les lèvres closes et ne rien faire d'irréfléchi.

Pour tout dire, pensa-t-il en écoutant Cecil monter les escaliers, il pouvait faire cela dès maintenant, puisqu'il y pensait. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de laisser la lettre derrière lui ou qu'elle tombe de son sac alors qu'ils voyageaient.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire. » Dit-il lorsque Cecil apparut en haut des escaliers. « Ne m'attend pas, je ne serais pas long. » Il descendit les escaliers et entra dans la petite pièce qui combinait le salon et la cuisine. C'était exigu, mais suffirait jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur abri dans les montagnes. Son sac était sur le sol devant les cendres fumantes de la cheminée, et il l'ouvrit rapidement pour y chercher la lettre, afin de pouvoir la brûler vite avant d'aller au lit. Il sortit quelques vêtements de rechange et fronça les sourcils en les mettant de côté, avant de sortir sa trousse de toilette. Où était la lettre ? Il **savait** qu'il l'avait prise. Il vida le sac sur le sol et fouilla la petite pile d'objets qui en sortit. Elle n'était pas là. Où était-elle ! Était-elle tombée pendant leur voyage hâtif ? Où. Était. Elle !

* * *

« Maître Liam. »

Liam grommela quand la voix atteint ses oreilles, chassant le sommeil profond et réparateur.

« Maître Liam ! »

Il cilla, se trouvant dans sa propre chambre, et il lui sembla qu'il venait à peine de s'endormir quand il se redressa et se frotta les yeux, essayant de chasser la brume qui enserrait ses pensées.

« Qui a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il, et lançant un regard vers la porte, il vit un adolescent, l'un de leurs garçons d'écurie pensa-t-il, s'il fallait se fier au foin qui s'accrochait à ses vêtements.

Les yeux bleus du garçon le regardaient avec sérieux quand il lui tendit un parchemin, scellé par de la cire et fermée d'un ruban. « J'ai trouvé ça dans les écuries, là où le Cardinal gardait son cheval. J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être important. »

Liam sentit toute sa fatigue disparaître en tendant la main vers le parchemin. « Merci, mon enfant. Pardonne à un vieil homme, mais je suis incapable de me souvenir de ton nom pour l'instant. »

Le garçon lui sourit. « Anzhel, mon nom est Anzhel. »

Liam réussit à lui rendre son sourire, puis brisa le sceau, défit le ruban et le déroula pour le lire. Il le fit rapidement, reconnaissant immédiatement l'écriture de William, et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ceci, ceci était ce qu'il cherchait.

« Prépare mon cheval, » dit-il sans relever les yeux de la lettre, « et demande aux garçons des volontaires pour une escorte. Je dois voir les Cronqvist aussi rapidement que possible avec ça. » Il releva enfin les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'il faisait toujours nuit. « Dès l'aube, nous partirons. »

Anzhel hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris, et Liam lui sourit à nouveau. « Merci, mon enfant, c'était exactement ce que j'avais besoin de trouver. »

Anzhel sortit et Liam ré-enroula et remit le ruban sur le parchemin, puis le glissa sous son oreiller pour le moment. Il devait emmener ceci à Gabriel et son père dès qu'il le pouvait.


	22. Pouvoir 4

_Note : Cette histoire est une traduction de Blood Is, de eiahmon, effectuée et publiée avec son accord._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

A/N : Alors, je viens juste de revoir l'intégralité de la fic jusque-là. L'histoire et les personnages n'ont absolument pas changé, mais j'ai mis la chronologie à jour pour mieux rendre la distance entre les lieux, modifier l'âge des personnages, j'ai reformulé certaines petites choses et corrigé pas mal de fautes de frappes. On peut la lire d'ici sans rien perdre, mais si vous voyez quelque chose qui contredit ce que vous avez lu précédemment, il y a des chances pour que ça été changé dans la mise à jour.

 **4.**

Gabriel tenta d'ignorer le léger tremblement de ses mains en lisant la lettre que Maître Liam venait de lui donner. Son vieux professeur l'avait averti du contenu, mais nul ne pouvait être préparé à entendre dans son esprit la voix de Volpe énoncer ce que l'on lisait.

 _Mon ami,_

 _Je comprends votre frustration causé par la présence de Gabriel et de Trevor dans votre maison, mais je vous prie d'être patient et d'attendre. Je vous assure qu'une fois tout en place, ils seront tous deux éloignés. Gabriel a un destin devant lui et doit être préparer à le rencontrer, ce qui ne peut arriver s'il reste aux bons soins du Seigneur et de Dame Cronqvist._

 _Gabriel doit être isolé, afin que sa colère, sa rage et sa souffrance grandisse. Alors seulement son esprit sera à nouveau brisé par l'accumulation, le forgeant pour être l'arme qu'il est destiné à devenir. Ne faites rien pour vous le mettre à dos : s'il a une raison d'être furieux contre vous, alors il aura une raison de revenir vous attaquer lorsque sa haine l'aura consumé. Trevor s'occupera de lui lorsque ses tâches seront accomplies. Si Trevor survit à la confrontation avec son père, ce dont je doute, alors il sera éliminé._

 _Ne faites pas confiance à Liam Quinn. Bien qu'il soit désormais à la tête de la Confrérie, il travaille avec le Seigneur Cronqvist, et vous trahira si vous l'approchez. Restez calme, discret, et prenez patience. Les choses reprendront bientôt leur place._

Gabriel ferma les yeux en posant la lettre sur ses genoux, et ravala le rugissement de rage qui se battait pour sortir. Mère posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et pressa gentiment, lui offrant une perspective suffisante pour calmer sa colère et ouvrir les yeux sur Maître Liam.

« Le bâtard prudent n'a mentionné aucun nom. » Murmura Père en lisant lui-même la lettre.

Non, en effet, pensa Gabriel, mais il était facile de deviner le destinataire de la lettre. Après tout, qui bénéficierait le plus de leur disparition, à Trevor et lui-même, de la maison ?

« Je sais que cela ne vaut pas grand-chose, Seigneur Gabriel, » chuchota Maître Liam, « mais je suis extrêmement désolé. Je n'ai jamais su la profondeur de tout ceci. Je savais que vous étiez destiné à défaire les Seigneurs des Ombres et Satan, mais je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il avait prévu ensuite. »

« Je me demande pourquoi il insiste sur le fait que tes tâches ne sont pas finies. » Songea Mère en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux, le poussant à se pencher vers le contact réconfortant. « Les Seigneurs des Ombres sont morts, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » souffla Gabriel, « l'un d'eux vit toujours. »

Père sursauta. « Lequel ? »

« Zobek, celui qui… » Il déglutit difficilement. « Celui qui m'a poussé à assassiner Marie et Claudia. »

« Je le croyais mort ? »

Gabriel secoua la tête. « Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce jour, et je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais je sais qu'il vit toujours, quelque part. C'est comme si… comme si je pouvais le sentir. »

« Oh, Gabriel, » soupira Mère en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Alors, nous devons nous méfier d'un autre également. » Fit Père.

Gabriel approuva. « J'ai essayé, mais il avait tout prévu depuis le début, et j'ai plongé directement dans son piège. » Il ferma les yeux à nouveau –

 _Adieu, mon vieil ami !_

– et frissonna à ce souvenir, la sensation du pouvoir de Zobek qui parcourait sa peau, volant l'oxygène de ses poumons, forçant ses muscles à se tordre comme des serpents, étranglant son cœur qui luttait pour continuer de battre…

« Gabriel ? »

Il bondit de surprise, et hoqueta quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le salon officiel autour de lui. Ses parents et Maître Liam le regardaient avec inquiétude.

« Je vais bien. » Dit-il doucement. « Juste un mauvais souvenir. » Mère passa la main dans ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux un bref instant, et soupira.

« Si cela vous agréé, mes Seigneurs, ma Dame, » entendit-il Maître Liam dire, suivi par le bruit des articulations gémissantes de l'homme qui se levait, « je vais partir. »

« Merci, Maître Liam. » Répondit Père calmement. « Nous attendons d'avoir de vos nouvelles. »

« Dès que j'apprends quelque chose, mon Seigneur. »

Gabriel entendit Maître Liam sortir de la pièce, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en un instant alors qu'il bondissait sur ses pieds et sortaient rapidement de la pièce à sa suite, ignorant les appels confus de ses parents. Il pénétra le couloir et aperçut Maître Liam au bout, en train de suivre son escorte vers le hall d'entrée.

« Maître Liam, un instant ! »

L'homme s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui alors que Gabriel avançait rapidement dans sa direction. Il regarda le serviteur qui faisait office d'escorte – « Attendez un moment ici. » – et entraîna son ancien professeur dans une pièce adjacente, fermant la porte derrière eux. L'odeur de vieux cuir, d'acier et de tissu lui monta aux narines, et un rapide regard autour de lui l'informa qu'ils étaient dans un lieu de stockage d'une quelconque nature. La seule fenêtre était couverte d'un épais drap, et Gabriel souffla presque d'être éloigné de la lumière du jour qui emplissait le reste de la journée.

« Seigneur Gabriel ? »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'appeler ainsi, Maître Liam. » Répondit Gabriel d'une voix douce en levant les yeux vers ceux de l'homme.

« La bienséance doit être respectée, Seigneur Gabriel, même si nous n'aimons pas cela. »

« Que cela soit maudit ! » La voix de Gabriel claqua sèchement. « Vous m'avez donné ce nom, et vous pouvez l'utiliser de la manière qui vous chante, la bienséance peut aller en enfer. »

Maître Liam mit gentiment les mains sur ses épaules. « Calme-toi, Gabriel. Que tu l'aimes ou non, tu as un titre désormais, et cela donnerait une très mauvaise image si je ne l'utilisais pas en m'adressant à toi. »

« Même si vous avez ma permission ? »

Maître Liam lui sourit tristement, la lumière légère de la pièce réfléchie dans ses yeux gris sombre. « Même alors. En privé, nous pouvons être plus familier l'un avec l'autre, mais avec d'autres, en particulier tes parents, je dois user ton titre. »

Gabriel lâcha un soupir, et il baissa la tête, le regard collé au sol. « Les choses sont devenues si compliquées. La vie était plus simple, cela me manque. »

« Regrettes-tu ce qui est arrivé ? »

Il redressa brusquement la tête. « Non ! » Dit-il avec hâte. « Pas du tout ! C'est juste que... » Il haussa les épaules. « Nous trouvons des complots dans les intrigues, et j'ai l'impression d'être un pantin aux ordres de Volpe. »

« Je te le jure, Gabriel, William ne s'approchera plus jamais de toi. Je me moque de ce que je devrais faire. »

« C'est ce qui m'inquiète. Je ne veux plus voir personne mourir à cause de moi, Maître Liam. S'il veut vraiment que je revienne dans ses plans, il vous passera au travers s'il le doit. Et vous… eh bien... » Il haussa encore les épaules.

Maître Liam comprit, heureusement. « J'ai toujours été plus du type étude, contrairement à William et Cecil. Je comprends tes inquiétudes, Gabriel, mais j'ai reçu le même entraînement qu'eux. » Il sourit d'un air narquois, et Gabriel cilla à cela. « J'ai également reçu quelques entraînements qu'ils n'ont pas eu. Je peux t'assurer que la moindre tentative contre moi leur assure quelques surprises déplaisantes. »

« Quel sorte de... » Gabriel n'acheva pas sa phrase, confus.

« Il y a d'autres formes de magie, en plus de la Lumière et des Ombres, des magie qu'être du type études permet d'apprendre plus facilement. Je ne les utilise juste pas souvent à cause de l'attitude négative contre la magie en général. Fais-moi confiance, Gabriel, fais-moi confiance pour me protéger. Fais-moi confiance pour te protéger, comme je l'ai fait lorsque tu t'es aventuré dans la bibliothèque bien après ton couvre-feu lorsque tu as rêvé qu'un monstre sous ton lit voulait te manger. »

Gabriel rougit et baissa encore la tête. « J'avais oublié cela. » Marmonna-t-il.

 _« Gabriel ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas endormi ? »_

 _Il sentit sa robe de nuit s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles nues alors qu'il avançait à pas feutré dans la bibliothèque faiblement éclairée. « J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, Maître Liam. »_

 _Des bras accueillants qui le soulève et la chaleur de la poitrine de son professeur, contre laquelle il est serré. « Alors viens, prend un peu de cidre chaud avec moi et raconte-moi. »_

Gabriel repoussa le souvenir. « Pourquoi ai-je oublié cela ? »

« Le temps passe pour tout le monde, Gabriel. »

« Je suppose. » Il se plongea dans ses pensées. « Maître Liam, qu'en est-il de ceux qui étaient avec Volpe lorsqu'il a essayé de m'enlever, ce jour-là ? »

« Qu'a-t-on fait d'eux ? » Gabriel hocha la tête. « Rien pour le moment. William les avait convaincu que tu n'étais pas sain d'esprit et que tes parents avaient pris avantage de toi pour obtenir la gloire que tu apporterais. Ils pensaient réellement qu'ils allaient te secourir de ceux qui essayaient de prendre avantage sur toi. Te voir en pleine possession de tes moyens les ont convaincus du contraire. »

« Me voir pleurer dans les bras de ma mère devait également être convaincant. » Grommela Gabriel dans sa barbe.

Maître Liam sourit légèrement. « En effet. Que tu la serres aussi fort alors que tu étais autant affecté a montré que tu étais peut-être heureux de l'arrangement. » Le sourire disparut, et le vieil homme devint sérieux. « Je garde les yeux et les oreilles ouverts, Gabriel. Je n'ai aucun doute que certains sont toujours loyaux à William et Cecil, ce qui entrave mes efforts pour les retrouver. »

« Vous ne savez pas à qui faire confiance pour les chercher. »

« Exactement. J'y travaille toutefois, je te le promets. »

« J'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'il prépare, bien qu'après avoir lu cette lettre, je ne suis plus aussi sûr de vouloir en savoir plus. »

« Plus nous en savons... » Entama Maître Liam.

« … Mieux préparé nous serons. » Acheva Gabriel en acquiesçant. « Je comprends cela, mais cela ne le rend pas plus plaisant. »

« Concentre-toi sur le positif. Apprend à connaître tes parents, passe du temps avec ton fils, apprécie d'avoir une famille autour de toi. » Le regard de Maître Liam se perdirent dans le vide un instant. « Certains n'auront jamais autant, et d'autres… d'autres ont oublié cette sensation. »

Gabriel observa son professeur un long moment, sentant le poids de l'histoire tue derrière cette dernière phrase, mais il hocha la tête et ne dit rien. « Je vais faire cela. »

« Je dois y aller, Gabriel. J'ai beaucoup à faire, et pas assez de temps pour le faire. »

Gabriel acquiesça à nouveau. « Je comprends. » La porte s'ouvrit d'une pensée, permettant ) la lumière du couloir d'envahir la pièce. « Quand vous verrais-je encore ? »

« Probablement la prochaine fois que j'ai des nouvelles pour tes parents et toi. » Maître Liam sortit, où son escorte attendait toujours, suivi de Gabriel. « Prenez soin de vous, Seigneur Gabriel. »

« Et vous de même, Maître Liam. Rentrez bien. »

Maître Liam lui sourit, avant de faire signe à son escorte et de s'éloigner. Gabriel l'observa traverser la lumière brillante du soleil qui pénétrait les grandes fenêtres au bout du couloir, qui l'engloutit. Gabriel se tourna pour retourner auprès de ses parents, et sursauta à la vue de son oncle, quelques mètres plus loin. Le vieil homme le foudroya du regard un moment, et Gabriel se tendit en voyant un sourire mauvais se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'homme. Sans le lâcher des yeux, Cordrin tendit la main et ouvrit la porte à sa droite, permettant à la lumière d'envahir le couloir et empêchant Gabriel de retrouver son père et sa mère. Il se détourna et s'éloigna.

Gabriel retroussa les lèvres de dégoût. « Bâtard. » Murmura-t-il en tournant le dos à la lumière, pour essayer de trouver un autre chemin vers sa destination.

* * *

 _« Oui Gabriel, tu as enfin compris. C'est toi qui as assassiné ta femme ! »_

 _La hache, chutant, maniée par ses mains…_

 _Marie, allongée, immobile devant lui…_

 _L'horrible bam ! du tranchant de la hache, à travers son cou…_

 _Le sang qui jaillit de la blessure béante, éclaboussant son visage et sa poitrine…_

« Non ! » Gabriel n'était pas certain que son cri était réel, ou juste un autre passage de ce cauchemar récurrent, lorsqu'il se redressa brutalement dans son lit, haletant, sa chemise de lin imbibée de sueur froide (les vampires peuvent suer ? une infime partie de son esprit s'interrogeait avec surprise). Il repoussa ses cheveux trempés de son visage et ravala les sanglots au fond de sa gorge en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

L'on toqua à la porte de sa chambre, et il regarda autour de lui, son cœur ratant un battement face à la sombre pièce inconnue avant de se souvenir qu'il avait déménagé de son ancienne chambre d'enfant pour une suite plus adaptée à son statut, après sa discussion avec Maître Liam le matin même.

Un autre coup à la porte. « Seigneur Gabriel ? » C'était la voix de l'un de ses gardes. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il déglutit à nouveau. « Je vais bien. » Répondit-il en essayant d'ignorer les trémolos de sa voix. « Retournez à votre poste. »

« Êtes-vous certain ? Souhaitez-vous que l'un de nous aillent chercher Dame Cronqvist ? »

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Retournez à votre poste. » Voilà, il commençait à prendre le coup de main pour donner des ordres aux serviteurs… Il entendit les pas de son garde s'éloigner de la porte pour se positionner aux portes principales de ses appartements, et avala sa salive et essuya ses yeux avant d'inspirer profondément pour apaiser sa respiration. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas et ferma les yeux…

… Pour les rouvrir immédiatement, le souffle coupé, quand il vit la hache ensanglantée qui avait tuée Marie devant ses paupières. Il tressaillit et se retourna sur le côté, se recroquevillant sous les couvertures en essayant de forcer les images à disparaître.

Mais elles s'y refusaient, et il crut sentir le sang de Marie goutter de ses mains et dégouliner dans son cou. Il gémit en essayant ses mains contre la couverture, et pressa ses paupières fermées, mais une vision de sa tête coupée lui apparut, et il n'eut que le temps de se retourner sur l'estomac pour enfouir le cri perçant qui lui montait aux lèvres dans son oreiller.

« Laissez-moi tranquille. » Gémit-il en roulant sur le côté droit pour fixer le mur d'en face. « Laissez-moi en paix ne serait-ce qu'une nuit. »

 _Bam !_

Il secoua la tête, parcouru de frissons, et ne put retenir un faible sanglot.

 _Tu as assassiné ta femme !_

« Non ! » Il repoussa les couvertures d'un coup et bondit hors du lit. Il ne remarqua pas la fraîcheur du sol sous ses pieds nus lorsqu'il fuit sa chambre à coucher, pas plus qu'au fait qu'il était à moitié déshabillé lorsqu'il traversa son salon et sortit dans le couloir. Il n'entendit pas ses gardes l'appeler et courir après lui. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe, aussi vite que possible. Il fuyait ses souvenirs comme il avait fui les voix de Château Bernhard, sans prêter attention à la direction qu'il prenait. Ses gardes ne pouvaient espérer le rattraper, mais il ne prêta aucune attention à leurs voix quand il les perdit. Il avait seulement besoin de fuir, fuir les souvenirs, fuir les cauchemars, fuir la culpabilité qui rongeait son âme.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait couru, des secondes, des minutes ou des heures, mais ses frissons empirèrent en tremblements qui ravageaient sa carcasse, le forçant à ralentir et à trébucher quand des larmes brouillèrent sa vue. Il tomba à genoux dans une pièce sombre, uniquement éclairée par des lumières douces et colorées, et enroula ses bras autour de lui pour se bercer dans une vaine tentative de réconfort et de calme.

Son ouïe détecta un battement de cœur qui l'approchait, suivi de légers pas, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne touche son épaule.

« Seigneur Gabriel ? Allez-vous bien ? »

Il cria de surprise et s'échappa vers la droite. « Eloignez-vous ! » Haleta-t-il en s'écartant précipitamment. Mais il rentra dans quelque chose, le forçant à s'arrêter au craquement de protestation du bois. Une silhouette s'agenouilla en face de lui, bloquant la lumière, mais il pouvait toujours voir le visage.

« Je vous en prie, partez ! »

« Seigneur Gabriel, personne ici ne vous fera de mal. Savez-vous où vous êtes ? »

Gabriel ferma les yeux et secoua rapidement la tête de gauche à droite.

 _Bam !_

« Vous êtes dans la chapelle, Seigneur Gabriel. Nul de ce qui vous veut du mal ne peut entrer en ce lieu. »

 _Écoute-le, Gabriel._

Les yeux de Gabriel s'ouvrirent d'un coup, comme si quelqu'un les avait forcés, et son cœur rata un battement quand il crut que son oncle était agenouillé devant lui –

« Je ne suis pas une menace pour vous, Gabriel. »

– mais il remarqua rapidement que, bien que le visage soit semblable, il y avait des différences. Il était plus jeune, la forme du visage était plus ronde, la peau plus pâle, les moins moins sombres. Gabriel sentit son cœur battant à tout rompre commencer à s'apaiser, clignant des yeux en retrouvant conscience de lui. Son regard laissa l'homme devant lui pour errer dans la pièce où il se trouvait.

La lumière de la lune brillait doucement à travers les fenêtres colorées, laissant des dessins indistincts sur le plancher et se reflétant dans les chandeliers de fer qui pendaient du haut plafond arrondi. Des bancs d'église étaient alignés serrés d'un côté de la pièce, un rapide coup d'œil lui confirma qu'il était pressé contre un coin de l'autel. Une table sainte surmontée d'une lampe d'autel rouge se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce, sur une estrade en face d'une large croix de bois peinte avec Jésus.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux désormais, Seigneur Gabriel ? » Demanda la personne en face de lui, et il parvint à hocher faiblement la tête en frissonnant à nouveau. Le visage, et le corps qui lui était attaché, bougea et Gabriel sentit qu'on entourait ses épaules de quelque chose de doux, lourd et chaud – une couverture en fourrure, réalisa-t-il en la touchant.

« Venez, vous êtes glacé. Allons dans un endroit plus chaud. » Des mains tirèrent gentiment ses épaules, et Gabriel se redressa lentement sur des jambes encore flageolantes, l'autorisant à l'entraîner. Il ne prêta que peu d'attention à l'endroit où ils allaient, et il ne releva les yeux que lorsqu'on l'assit gentiment.

Il se trouvait dans un petit appartement, construit dans les mêmes matériaux que la chapelle. L'odeur de fumée de bois, émanant des braises mourantes dans la cheminée proche, emplit ses narines, et le petit espace était bien plus chaleureux et attirant que toutes les larges et opulentes pièces du reste de la maison. Quelque part à proximité l'on alluma une lampe, sa douce lueur lui permettant de mieux observer le visage de son mystérieux bienfaiteur alors qu'il s'affairait dans la petite cuisine. Dans cette lumière plus vive, la ressemblance avec Cordrin Cronqvist était plus évidente encore, mais les yeux de l'homme, quand il se tourna vers lui, étaient emplis de plus de bonté et de chaleur que son oncle n'en avait jamais montré, Gabriel en était persuadé. Une tasse d'un liquide bouillant fut mis dans ses mains, et son nez reconnut rapidement les senteurs combinées de pomme, de cannelle, de muscade et d'un doigt d'alcool qui s'échappaient de la tasse. Il prit une gorgée : du cidre. Il avala encore, et soupira légèrement quand sa chaleur repoussa ses propres frissons.

« Je… m'excuse de vous déranger au milieu de la nuit. » Souffla-t-il en prenant une nouvelle gorgée. « Vous auriez du me laisser dehors. »

Son compagnon s'assit de l'autre côté de la table avec son propre verre de cidre. « Je ne peux laisser une âme en peine. »

L'amertume de son rire surprit également Gabriel. « J'ai moi-même créé ma peine. » Il leva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de son interlocuteur. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Toutes mes excuses, Seigneur Gabriel, j'aurais du me présenter avant. Je suis le Père Caleb. »

O joie, d'abord il arrive à se retrouver dans la chapelle, et maintenant il était en compagnie de son prêtre. C'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin…

« Vous êtes profondément troublé. » Dit calmement le prêtre, et Gabriel détourna le regard de cette expression entendue.

« Rien ne peut être fait pour m'aider. » Répondit-il dans un souffle. « Je suis navré, mais vous avez perdu votre temps. Je devrais y aller, je ne doute pas que les gardes me cherchent frénétiquement. »

« Vos pas vous ont mené ici pour une raison, Seigneur Gabriel. Peut-être devrions-nous essayer de découvrir quelle est cette raison avant votre départ ? »

« Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un meurtrier essayant de fuir la culpabilité qui hante mes rêves, prêtre. »

« Et pourtant, vous êtes également Son Élu. »

La tête de Gabriel pivota d'un coup et il rencontre le regard calme du prêtre. « Comment – ? »

« La faveur de Dieu est visible à ceux qui peuvent la voir, Seigneur Gabriel, et je la vois autour de vous. Malgré ce que vous avez ou n'avez pas fait, vous portez Sa faveur. »

Le rire amer refit son apparence. « Oui, et vous pouvez voir à quel point cela m'a aidé. »

« Je vois un homme retourné à la famille qu'il ignorait posséder. »

« Un vampire, prêtre, nul ne devrait l'ignorer, ainsi qu'un meurtrier. »

« Vous êtes comme Dieu vous a voulu. »

 _Tu es un homme bon, Gabriel. Tu es comme Dieu t'a voulu._

« Non ! Je n'ai rien demandé ! »

Le prêtre posa la main sur son bras. « Parfois, Il nous demande ce que nous n'aimons pas, Seigneur Gabriel, mais ces tâches sont nécessaires. Nous ne pouvons espérer comprendre Ses plans, aussi nous devons avoir foi, et Lui faire confiance pour nous protéger. »

« La mort de mon épouse de mes propres mains faisait-elle partie de Son plan ? Ou le meurtre d'une innocent enfant qui m'a fait confiance, même lorsque j'ai plongé une dague dans son cœur ? Dîtes-moi, Prêtre, pourquoi devrais-je Lui faire confiance, quand tous Ses plans n'ont causé que peine à ceux qui m'entourent ? »

« Si votre femme n'avait pas périe, Seigneur Gabriel, seriez-vous parti pour votre quête ? Auriez-vous dédié l'intégralité de votre être à l'accomplir ? Auriez-vous combattu si dur pour bannir Satan, si l'âme de votre femme n'avait pesée dans la balance ? »

Gabriel ouvrit la bouche pour rugir que **évidemment** c'est ce qu'il aurait fait, mais il la referma sans mot dire. « Je ne sais pas. » Admit-il honnêtement. « J'aime à croire que je l'aurais fait, mais si elle m'avait attendu à la maison – Trevor et elle – cela aurait été trop dur de continuer, une fois que les choses ont dégénérées. »

« Pensez-vous que vous auriez fait demi-tour et que vous seriez rentré chez vous ? »

Gabriel hocha la tête et prit une nouvelle gorgée de cidre. « Peut-être. » Il regarda le prêtre du coin de l'œil. « Pensez-vous qu'Il avait prévu les choses ainsi ? »

« Nous ne pouvons espérer comprendre tous Ses plans, Seigneur Gabriel, mais la mort de votre épouse en a sauvé des milliers. Peut-être était-ce Son plan ? »

Gabriel baissa les yeux vers sa tasse, vers sa réflexion tordue alors que sa respiration troublait la surface. « Pourquoi dois-je être celui qui se sacrifie ? »

« Vous devriez Lui demander cela, Seigneur Gabriel. »

« Il ne parlera jamais à une créature telle que moi. »

« Vous croyez ceci, alors que vous avez Sa faveur ? » La main sur son bras le serra gentiment un instant. « Ouvrez Lui votre cœur, Gabriel, Il vous écoute. »

Gabriel ferma les yeux et secoua la tête légèrement. « Je ne peux pas. » Murmura-t-il.

« Êtes-vous en colère contre lui ? »

« Je le suis. Je n'ai jamais voulu être l'Élu, Père. »

« Nul ne le souhaite, Gabriel. »

« Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il choisi ? »

« Peut-être a-t-Il vu ce que vous refusez de voir. Il a toujours des plans pour vous, Gabriel, vos tâches pour Lui ne sont pas encore achevées. »

« Tous continuent de me le répéter, mais nul ne semble presser de me dire quelles sont ces tâches. »

« Vous le saurez en temps voulu. Pour le moment, votre âme est blessée, fatiguée, et l'on vous a donné du temps pour vous reposer et guérir. »

« Le vampirisme ne peut être soigné, Père. »

« Non, il n'existe aucun remède, mis à part la mort. »

« Alors que dois-je faire ? Dois-je constamment vivre dans la peur qu'une foule vienne m'achever ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qu'il adviendra si le peuple apprend ma… condition. »

« Peut-être, Gabriel, que votre condition, comme vous l'appelez, est nécessaire pour les tâches qui vous attendent. Vous avez été transformé pour une raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gabriel regarda le prêtre, ignorant si l'homme savait réellement comment il était devenu un vampire, mais ses yeux sereins ne laissait rien entrevoir de ses pensées profondes, et après un moment, ce fut Gabriel qui détourna les siens.

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. » Souffla-t-il, et finit le reste de son cidre d'une lampée.

« En effet, et Il ne vous en tient pas rigueur, Gabriel. Il ne vous forcera pas à porter plus que vous n'en êtes capable. Parlez-Lui, Gabriel. Ouvrez votre cœur, et écoutez. »

Un lourd coup retentit contre la porte, faisant sursauter Gabriel lorsque le bruit sourd brisa le calme de la pièce.

« Père Caleb ? » Une voix de garde retentit, et Gabriel soupira. « Êtes-vous réveillé ? »

Le prêtre serra gentiment le bras de Gabriel une dernière fois avant de se lever pour répondre. Gabriel releva la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, laissant entrer un filet d'air froid dans la pièce. Il frissonna quand le garde demanda si le prêtre l'avait vu. Il secoua la tête, posa la tasse et repoussa la couverture, avant de se lever.

« Je suis là. » Dit-il en s'approchant de la porte, et il inclina la tête. « Je suis navré des ennuis que j'ai causé ce soir. »

« Nous sommes juste soulagé de vous retrouver sain et sauf, Seigneur Gabriel. Vous nous avez quelque peu effrayés. Si vous le voulez, nous pouvons vous escorter sur le chemin du retour ? »

Gabriel approuva. « Ce serait parfait. » Il se tourna vers Père Caleb « Je suis encore désolé de vous avoir dérangé, Père. »

« Ce n'est nullement une perturbation si c'est nécessaire, Seigneur Gabriel. » Répondit le prêtre avec un petit sourire. « Dieu vous a amené ici quand vous en aviez besoin. »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux croire en Lui, à l'heure actuelle. »

Le sourire du prêtre s'élargit. « Bénis soyez-vous, Seigneur Gabriel, mais cela n'est pas important. » Caleb tendit la main et toucha doucement la délicate chaîne d'argent autour du cou de Gabriel, laissant apparaître le crucifix d'argent dans sa chemise au regard de tous. « Car Lui croit en **vous**. »

Gabriel ne répondit pas. Il secoua simplement la tête, et sorti du petit appartement confortable. Seulement alors réalisa-t-il qu'il s'était trouvé dans une pièce près de la chapelle : les appartements privés du prêtre, sans nul doute. Les deux gardes qui étaient venus se positionnèrent un pas derrière lui lorsqu'il quitta la chapelle, mais il s'immobilisa.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où je me trouve. » Dit-il d'une voix fatiguée. « Alors guidez-nous. »

« Par ici, Seigneur Gabriel. » Répondit l'un d'eux en se mettant devant lui, l'autre toujours derrière. Les trois hommes marchèrent à travers les couloirs sombres du manoir en silence, et bien que Gabriel savait qu'il devrait faire attention, et faire un effort pour mémoriser le manoir, il était trop épuisé pour s'en soucier. Il voulait juste se coucher et dormir à travers les heures, sans aucun cauchemar qui lui rappelle ses actes.

« L'avez-vous trouvé ? » La voix de son père interrompit ses pensées, et Gabriel grimaça, la culpabilité lui perçant le cœur en entendant l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Oui, mon seigneur. Il est juste ici. »

« Oh, Gabriel. » la voix de Mère s'éleva, et il leva les yeux quand elle courut vers lui et prit son visage dans ses mains. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes. « Je vais bien. » Marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux. « Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Vous pouvez vous recoucher. »

« Sottises. » Le gronda-t-elle en le tirant vers la porte ouverte de sa chambre. « Je ne vais nulle part sans m'être assurée que tu vas bien. »

Gabriel vit les gardes reprendre leurs postes de chaque côté de la porte en entrant dans son salon. La pièce était toujours sombre et froide, mais il lui sembla être le seule à remarquer la fraîcheur. Était-il maudit, condamné à toujours sentir le froid alors que les autres se prélassaient dans la chaleur ? Il secoua encore la tête, pénétrant sa chambre. Quelqu'un avait allumé et rempli la cheminée, aussi la pièce était-elle bien plus chaleureuse que le salon, et la lumière vacillante dansait sur les murs et les meubles tandis que ses parents le menaient à son lit. Mère lâcha ses main, et il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et enfouit son visage dans ses oreillers.

« Es-tu certain que tu vas bien, Gabriel ? » Demanda gentiment Père alors qu'on remontait ses couvertures.

« J'vais bien. » Marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux. « Désolé du dérangement. »

Il sentit Mère s'installer près de lui, et une seconde plus tard, Père s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la tête de lit. « Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolé, fils. » Dit Père. La main de Mère passait doucement dans ses cheveux.

« Rendors-toi, Gabriel. » Souffla-t-elle. « Nous sommes avec toi. »

Gabriel inspira profondément alors qu'il se sentait alourdi par le sommeil, et la dernière chose dont il eut conscience fut la main de sa mère, contre sa joue.

Il dormit le reste de la nuit en paix, sauf de tous cauchemars.


	23. Pouvoir 5

_Note : Cette histoire est une traduction de Blood Is, de eiahmon, effectuée et publiée avec son accord._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

A/N : Alors, le retard de ce chapitre est du à Kingdom Hearts qui s'est avancé, repoussant méchamment Castlevania loin derrière et retenant mon attention pour un moment. Évidemment, Castlevania ne s'est pas laissé faire, et après une bataille épique et six semaines de retard, Castlevania a agrippé la victoire, apportant ce chapitre avec lui. XD

 **5.**

Gabriel ne prit pas la peine de se lever du lit ce matin-là. A quoi bon ? Il n'était qu'un vampire essayant de se faire passer pour humain, alors que tous autour de lui connaissait la vérité. Pourquoi gâcher son énergie à se tirer hors du lit, s'habiller, pour endurer la haine de son oncle autour de la table du petit-déjeuner, alors que son corps exigeait qu'il reste au lit durant le jour ?

Bien sur, ses parents vinrent lorsqu'il fut évident qu'il ne se levait pas, et cela le divisa. D'un côté, il était heureux d'avoir des parents qui agissaient comme s'ils s'inquiétaient réellement, mais de l'autre, il n'était plus un enfant dont on devait s'occuper : il pouvait bien rester au lit toutes les maudites journées !

« Je suis simplement fatigué. » Leur dit-il en tirant les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête. « S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi tranquille. »

« Es-tu certain d'aller bien, Gabriel ? » Demanda gentiment Mère. « Est-ce que ceci a quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? »

« Je vais bien. Laissez-moi juste en paix. »

Une main serra doucement son épaule à travers la couverture. « Si tu as besoin de nous, Gabriel, » fit Père, « fais nous appeler. Nous viendrons, peu importe la raison. »

« Tout ira bien. » **Partez** , simplement !

La main sur son épaule le lâcha enfin, et Gabriel réprima un soupir de soulagement quand leurs pas résonnèrent sur le sol à l'extérieur de la pièce. Enfin seul dans le silence, il ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

* * *

 _Il marchait dans une clairière. L'herbe grasse murmurait et se balançait quand il passait, et la lune brillait, enveloppant l'endroit d'une lumière d'argent. Plus loin, un clocher d'église sonnait, et ses pieds se dirigèrent dans sa direction sans qu'il leur demande. Une brise soufflait dans ses cheveux, faisant bruisser l »herbe et les feuilles des arbres alentours. Il caressait doucement du bout des doigts les pointes herbeuses, et sourit aux chatouilles dans ses paumes._

 _Devant lui, il vit une petite église blanche, et on aurait dit qu'elle était lumineuse, sous la lune. Son cœur se serra quand il se rendit compte que s'il marchait droit vers elle, c'était parce qu'il la reconnaissait. C'était l'église où se rendaient Marie, ses parents et sa fratrie. C'était l'église où ils avaient effectué la messe de ses funérailles, et son petit cimetière accolé était là où elle était enterrée._

 _Il voulait s'enfuir, mais ses pieds tournèrent vers la gauche et passèrent la petite porte en fer qui délimitait le jardin de l'église, son corps comme possédé d'une volonté propre. Il ne pouvait même pas fermer les yeux en marchant le chemin familier, vers un endroit particulier, tout au fond. Une simple croix de pierre grise décorait la tombe, indiquant l'endroit où reposait le corps de sa femme, avec sa petite inscription._

 _Marie Belmont_

 _Heureux les cœurs purs : ils verront Dieu._

 _Gabriel secoua la tête, en plein déni. La mère de Marie avait choisi le verset de la Bible, Matthieu 5 : 8 s'il se souvenait bien, et à l'époque il l'avait estimé approprié. Maintenant…_

 _« Est-ce ce pourquoi je me suis battu ? » Murmura-t-il. « Pourquoi devais-je être celui qui se sacrifie ? »_

 _« Parce que tu étais le seul à pouvoir faire ce qui devait être fait. » Répondit une voix masculine derrière lui, une qui lui était particulièrement familière sans qu'il puisse la situer._

 _Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour faire face à son propriétaire. « Ce n'est pas juste. »_

 _« Non, cela ne l'était pas, et Il a réalisé qu'Il t'en avait demandé trop, et Il s'est assuré que tu obtiendrais ce dont tu avais besoin pour guérir avant d'en demander plus. »_

 _« Et si je ne veux rien donner de plus ? »_

 _« Alors tu n'as pas à le faire. Tu as ton Libre Arbitre, Gabriel. »_

 _« Vraiment ? Ou n'est-ce qu'une étape de plus dans Son grand plan pour moi ? Le choix m'appartient-il réellement ? »_

 _« Tu peux choisir de laisser ta place. Nul ne t'obligera à faire autrement. »_

 _« Comme j'aurais du m'écarter de ma tâche, l'automne dernier, avec la carotte dansante en face de moi ? »_

 _« Ceci était les actions de Zobek, Gabriel, pas les Siennes. » Il pouvait entendre le doux reproche dans la voix, et il grimaça._

 _« Est-Il aussi furieux contre moi que je le suis contre Lui ? J'étais choisi pour Son travail, et regardez ce qu'il est advenu de moi. »_

 _« Il n'est pas en colère. Il comprends que tu n'as fait que ce que tu devais faire. »_

 _« Je suis un meurtrier, héraut, un meurtrier et un vampire. Est-ce là la récompense de Dieu pour les insensés ? » L'on toqua contre un mur de l'église, et il tourna la tête vers le son, mais ne vit rien._

 _« Tu n'es pas insensé, Gabriel. Tu le maudis maintenant, mais ton état actuel te servira plus tard. »_

 _« Alors je dois affronter mes tâches, que je le souhaite ou non. »_

 _« Tu peux partir, mais la question que tu devrais te poser est : te laisseront-ils ? »_

 _« Alors je n'ai pas vraiment le moindre choix. »_

 _« Tu as des ennemis, Gabriel, et bien que tu puissent ne pas vouloir te préoccuper d'eux, l'inverse n'est pas vrai. »_

 _L'on toqua encore, et Gabriel poussa un soupir. Il se tourna enfin vers la voix. « Je veux juste – »_

 _Il n'y avait personne._

 _L'on toqua une troisième fois, il cilla et –_

– s'assit dans son lit. Il se frotta les yeux alors que quelqu'un, probablement l'un de ses gardes, toquait encore.

« Seigneur Gabriel ? »

Une rapide vérification sensorielle l'informa que le soleil était couché depuis déjà plusieurs heures, ce qu'un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre confirma.

« Un instant. » Il repoussa les couvertures et balança les jambes hors du lit, frissonnant quand ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol. Se frottant les bras, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour voir, non seulement le garde qui avait toqué, mais Miss Sophia et Trevor également. Trevor était habillé pour dormir, mais ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, et un légère odeur de peur qui disparaissait lentement l'entourait alors qu'il s'élança pour agripper l'une des jambes de Gabriel.

« Je suis navrée de vous déranger, Seigneur Gabriel. » Souffla Miss Sophia. « Mais Trevor a eu un cauchemar et refuse de retourner dormir sans vous avoir vu d'abord. »

« Peur, Papa ! » S'exclama Trevor, tirant un soupir de Gabriel qui se pencha pour soulever le garçon.

« Je m'en charge. » Dit-il, les petits bras de Trevor autour de son cou.

« Êtes-vous sûr, Seigneur Gabriel ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, j'en suis sûr, vous pouvez donc partir. »

La femme s'inclina rapidement avec respect et s'éloigna, tandis que le garde qui les avait escorté prenait position avec les deux autres à sa porte. Gabriel referma la porte et porta Trevor jusqu'au lit. Il l'assit sur le matelas – « Reste là, Trevor. » – et avança vers la cheminée.

Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour rallumer le foyer, et une fois qu'il brûlait joyeusement, il retourna au lit, Trevor tendant les bras vers lui.

« De quoi as-tu rêvé, Trevor ? » Demanda Gabriel en mettant l'enfant désormais ensommeillé au milieu du lit.

« Un truc effrayant, Papa. »

« J'en suis sûr. » Il s'installa à côté de lui, la chaleur du feu emplissant la pièce. Trevor se coula sur ses genoux, et il entoura son fils de ses bras pour le bercer doucement. « Mais rien n'est effrayant ici. » _Mis à part moi_ , songea-t-il. Trevor se nicha dans ses bras et bailla, tirant un petit sourire à Gabriel. « Rendors-toi. »

Trevor gigota pour se réinstaller au milieu du lit, où il mit la tête sur l'oreiller. Il offrit à Gabriel un sourire endormi.

« Nuit, Papa. »

Gabriel s'allongea à côté de lui, et tira les couvertures sur eux alors que Trevor se collait à lui. La chaleur du corps du garçon filtrait contre sa propre peau froide, et Gabriel ferma les yeux, le cœur serré. Son fils était chaud, lumineux, magnifique, et tellement **vivant** , alors que lui… il était froid, sombre, grotesque, hantant l'espace entre vie et mort. Quel droit avait-il, se demandait-il alors que le souffle de Trevor ralentissait et qu'il s'endormait, quel droit avait-il d'être allongé à côté de cette toute petite personne si belle, si parfaite ?

 _Tous les droits, Gabriel._

Gabriel cilla, confus. Avait-il vraiment entendu cela ? Il releva la tête pour observer autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce mis à part lui et son petit enfant. Il n'y avait aucun autre cœur battant, aucune autre odeur à part la leur. Il se rallongea et fixa le mur en face pendant une seconde, avant de décider que c'était sûrement un effet secondaire de son rêve. Ceci réglé, il entoura Trevor de ses bras et ferma les yeux.

« Bonne nuit, fils. »

* * *

Un discret gloussement lui atteignit les tympans, suivi par la sensation de quelque chose qui lui chatouillait le nez. A moitié endormi, Gabriel leva une main pour l'écarter, et la sensation s'arrêta mais fut suivie de plus de gloussements. Il laissa retomber sa main, et les chatouillements reprirent. Il grommela, agacé, et souleva une paupière pour voir le visage souriant de Trevor, qui utilisait les propres cheveux de Gabriel pour le chatouiller.

« Et que croyez-vous faire, jeune homme ? » Demanda-t-il, étendant ses sens pour savoir l'heure. On était à peine à la mi-matinée, et il pouvait entendre la majorité de la maison se réunir pour le petit-déjeuner.

« Ai faim, Papa. » Dit Trevor.

« Tiens donc ? » L'estomac de Trevor gronda. « On dirait bien. » Il s'assit. « Laisse-moi m'habiller et nous irons te trouver à manger. » Trevor sourit de toutes ses quenottes et approuva, et Gabriel se tira du lit pour chercher quelque chose à mettre. Ses parents avaient des serviteurs qui sortaient leurs habits et les aidaient à s'habiller, mais il avait refusé d'en avoir un qui fasse de même. Il s'habillait seul depuis qu'il était enfant, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Ses longues griffes rendaient les choses un peu plus difficiles, mais il s'habilla rapidement entièrement et souleva Trevor quand ce dernier leva les bras vers lui.

Gabriel ne prêta que peu d'attention aux trois gardes qui les suivirent quand il porta Trevor dans le couloir, vers la chambre d'enfant. Trevor se blottit contre lui le long du chemin, faisant apparaître un léger sourire sur le visage de son père. Ils atteignirent la chambre rapidement, et Trevor fut emmené pour être habiller.

« Gabriel ! » Une voix enjouée retentit sur le côté, et Gabriel se retourna pour voir Anna le saluant joyeusement depuis la table. « Viens manger avec moi ! »

Il sourit à nouveau : pourquoi pas, et le sourire d'Anna s'agrandit quand il s'approcha et s'assit. En peu de temps, un Trevor habillé fut installé près de lui, et le repas était servi. Trevor babillait et Anna répondait facilement à tout ce qu'il disait. Apparemment, elle était bien plus douée que les adultes pour le comprendre.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula plaisamment, et lorsqu'il s'approcha de la fin, l'un des gardes de Gabriel entra et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Le Seigneur Cronqvist veut vous voir dans son bureau après le repas. »

Gabriel soupira et hocha la tête.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, il marchait vers le bureau de son père, ses gardes le suivant en silence. Anna était partie pour ses leçons journalières avec sa mère, partant juste avant lui, et il avait passé quelques minutes à pousser Trevor à s'intéresser à ses jouets avant de s'obliger à ne plus gagner de temps et de partir. Ses parents voulaient, sans aucun doute, parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière nuit, ce dont il n'avait absolument pas envie.

Il atteignit la porte du bureau et la fixa une seconde, incapable de toquer. Il ne voulait pas toquer, il ne voulait pas entrer, il voulait retourner dans sa chambre, se glisser dans son lit, et oublier le monde aussi longtemps que possible, mais il savait que s'il faisait cela ils viendraient le retrouver, comme le matin précédent. Et cette fois, leur dire qu'il était fatigué ne marcherait probablement pas.

Ne voyant aucun moyen de s'en sortir, il leva le poing et toqua légèrement contre le bois. La voix de son père lui dit d'entrer, ses gardes restant à l'extérieur et fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir non seulement son père, mais également sa mère dans la pièce, et son père lui sourit faiblement en l'invitant à s'asseoir devant la cheminée.

Gabriel souffla et se laissa retomber sans cérémonie sur le petit canapé à côté de sa mère, s'adossant et fermant les yeux.

« Gabriel ? » Demanda Mère. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, et tu ne parles pas comme si tu allais bien. » Répliqua Père.

« J'ai beaucoup en tête. »

« Pouvons-nous aider de quelques manières ? »

« Pouvez-vous soigner le vampirisme ? » Un silence. « Alors non, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour aider. Est-ce tout ce dont vous vouliez me parler ? »

« Gabriel… Es-tu certain d'aller bien ? » Demanda Mère, et il sentit sa main sur son bras.

« Je. Vais. Bien. Maintenant vouliez-vous parler d'autre chose ? »

Père soupira. « Non, Gabriel. »

Gabriel ne dit pas un mot de plus, pas plus qu'il les regarda. Il se leva simplement, et sortit.

* * *

Bien qu'il souhaitât retourner dans ses appartements et se glisser sous ses couvertures, il le fit pas, conscience qu'ils viendraient l'y chercher. Au lieu de quoi, il avança suffisamment rapidement pour perdre ses gardes et se dissimula dans la froide obscurité de l'une des nombreuses pièces de stockage de la maison. Il lui était simple de grimper sur et autour des caisses, tonneaux et boites qui jonchaient le sol et de se recroqueviller dans un coin sombre. Ce n'était pas la solution idéale, mais…

Gabriel fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être… peut-être y avait-il un autre moyen de se dissimuler. Il l'avait déjà fait, pas vrai ? Il ferma les yeux et pensa à son désir de ne pas être trouvé, de rester caché dans les ténèbres, loin de toute vue, et après un moment, il prit conscience d'une étrange sensation, comme s'il rapetissait et se transformait. Cela ne dura que une ou deux secondes avant de cesser, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se découvrit petit, mince et entouré d'énormes boites et caisses. Il bougea ses moustaches avec satisfaction, et se cacha dans un trou entre deux caisses.

* * *

Il resta emmitouflé dans son petit trou tandis que le soleil accomplissait sa course dans le ciel. Il fut facile, avec ses dents et ses griffes, de trouver des morceaux de ficelle et de tissus un peu partout et de se faire un doux lit où s'allonger en attendant. Il parvint même à dormir quelques heures alors que la maisonnée le cherchait frénétiquement. Quelques serviteurs vinrent dans la pièce où il se cachait, mais il n'avait aucune chance de le trouver, et ils finirent par sortir pour rapporter qu'il n'était là.

« Où a-t-il bien pu aller, Wolfram ? » Il entendit sa mère à un moment, et il sentit une pointe de culpabilité aux sons des sanglots dans sa voix. « S'est-il encore enfui ? »

Non, il ne s'était pas enfui. Il avait juste besoin d'être seul un moment, pour réfléchir…

 _Pour se morfondre._

… Pour trouver quoi faire ensuite…

 _Pour se cacher._

… Pour décider comment il comptait avancer à partir de là.

 _Si c'est ce que tu comptes faire, pourquoi ne pas simplement retourner à Château Bernhard ? N'est-ce pas là que tu avais trouvé refuge, pour commencer ?_

Non, non, il ne ferait pas cela. Il était chez lui, avec sa famille –

 _Famille dont tu te dissimules._

– alors il n'avait aucune raison de partir.

Il se blottit dans son petit cocon, couvrit son museau de ses petites pattes, et se rendormit.

* * *

« Papa ! »

Gabriel laissa échapper un couinement de surprise quand la voix de Trevor résonna lourdement à ses oreilles, et il sauta sur ses pieds, clignant ses yeux perçants face au trou entre les caisses, où le visage de Trevor le fixait.

« Je vois Papa ! » Une grande – enfin, grande en comparaison – main se tendit vers lui dans le trou, et Gabriel voulut s'en écarter, mais il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il couina à nouveau de protestation quand les doigts de son fils se refermèrent autour de lui et le tirèrent hors de sa cachette, sa prise suffisamment forte pour le tuer s'il avait été un rat normal.

« Attrapé, Papa ! » Trevor cria joyeusement, Gabriel en difficulté dans sa prise, couinant de douleur, et il résista l'instant de mordre Trevor qui se levait et se dandinait hors de la pièce. Au moins, pensait-il alors que son petit corps grinçait de protestation face à la pression, le soleil était couché, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il entre en combustion en plus des articulations déchirées et des muscles étirés que lui imposaient la main de son fils.

« Trevor ? » La voix de Miss Sophia retentit, faisant tressaillit Gabriel : elle n'allait pas réagir calmement en voyant un gros rat dans la main de son protégé, pas calmement du tout. « Trevor, où t'es-tu enfui jeune homme ? »

Trevor gloussa quand Gabriel se débattit de plus belle, espérant échapper à la main enfantine pour s'enfuir à toutes pattes avant que la nourrice ne le balance au sol et l'écrase, ou quelque chose du genre, mais le garçon se contenta de serrer plus fort. Gabriel ne put retenir le « Eeeeeeee ! » empli de douleur quand il sentit ses os craquer sous la pression, et il se demanda si son propre fils allait l'écraser à mort.

« Trevor, où es-tu ? »

« Miss Sophia ? » La voix de Père, et s'il avait pu, Gabriel aurait sangloté de soulagement. Doux sauvetage !

« Je m'excuse, Seigneur Cronqvist. Vous ai-je dérangé ? »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je vous ai entendu appeler Trevor, s'est-il enfui ? »

« En effet – d'une quelconque manière. Aucun d'entre nous ne l'a vu partir, alors nous ignorons comment il a fait. »

Trevor gloussa encore, et il courut vers son grand-père, au plus grand soulagement de son père.

« Trouvé Papa ! » Dit-il fièrement, et Gabriel sentit qu'on le levait, un tournis menaçant de s'emparer de lui. Miss Sophia poussa un cri perçant.

« Un rat ! Où as-tu trouvé un rat, enfant ! Lâche-le immédiatement ! » Gabriel couina quand les doigts de Trevor furent forcés de s'ouvrir et qu'il fut lâché au sol, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir sur ses membres qui criaient de douleur à chacun de ses battements de cœur, il sentit qu'on le ramassait encore, cette fois par une main bien plus grande, à la pression bien plus douce. Celle de son père, son nez et ses yeux lui dirent rapidement. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir et son corps soigna rapidement les dommages que lui avait infligé la prise serrée de Trevor, tandis que son père mettait son autre main au-dessus de lui pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

« Je vais m'occuper du rat, Miss Sophia. Emportez simplement Trevor à sa chambre, il devrait être endormi depuis de nombreuses heures. »

« Compris mon seigneur. En avant, Trevor. »

Gabriel entendit leurs pas s'éloigner, et une fois qu'ils eurent dépassé le tournant du couloir, il sentit son père entrer dans une pièce proche. « Nous devons parler, Gabriel. » Une porte se referma, et Gabriel tressaillit en l'entendant alors que Père s'asseyait quelque part.

« Gabriel, » la voix de Père était ferme, et il y avait une pointe de colère derrière les mots, « je vais te laisser au sol, et à ce moment, tu vas te retransformer sans essayer de t'enfuir, pour je puisse te parler. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

La main au-dessus de lui se souleva un peu, permettant à Père de le voir. « Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Gabriel ? »

Gabriel observa le visage du vieil homme un long moment, et laissant échapper un soupir de rat, il hocha le museau. Les mains le déposèrent avec attention sur un canapé et s'éloignèrent. Gabriel se retourna pour fixer son père, et avec un autre petit soupir, il ferma les yeux et voulut redevenir normal.

Père, tout à son honneur, ne cilla pas plus qu'il n'écarquilla les yeux devant la transformation. Au lieu de cela, il lança un regard à Gabriel qui exigeait obéissance et l'interrogea.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu dissimulé de nous, Gabriel ? » Gabriel détourna les yeux sans répondre. « Répond, Gabriel. Ta mère et moi étions morts d'inquiétude, alors que tu était enfoui dans une petite planque. Les serviteurs ont mis la maison sens dessus dessous pour te trouver, nous avons cru que tu t'étais encore enfui. A quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Je pensais que je voulais être seul pendant quelque temps pour réfléchir ! » gronda Gabriel. « Sans que vous ou quelqu'un d'autre me harcèle pour savoir si je me sens bien ou pas ! »

« Si tu voulais être seul, Gabriel, il te suffisait de me le dire. »

« Je l'ai fais, si tu te rappelles, et tu m'as convoqué à ton bureau ce matin. »

« J'ai cru qu'une journée entière serait suffisant. »

« Oui, » dit narquoisement Gabriel, « une journée est plus que suffisant pour régler tout ce qui œuvre contre moi en ce moment. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir, fils ? Pourquoi te cacher de tous ceux qui veulent t'aider ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, pas à moins de connaître un moyen miraculeux de me rendre à nouveau humain. »

« Est-ce uniquement à propos de cela ? Ton vampirisme ? »

« Mon vampirisme, l'oncle qui veut me voir mort, la mort de ma femme de mes propres mains, la trahison de ceux en qui je pensais pouvoir avoir confiance, le Dieu qui a tout ruiné ! Dois-je continuer ! » Il se leva brutalement. « Laissez-moi juste tranquille ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! »

« Gabriel – »

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » Hurla-t-il, et il déguerpit de la pièce.

« Gabriel, attend ! » L'appela Père, mais Gabriel partit avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose. Il traça dans les couloirs assombris, courant aveuglément comme il l'avait fait deux nuits plus tôt, sans se soucier d'où il allait. Il courut simplement, et d'une quelconque manière, comme auparavant, ses pieds le conduisirent dans la chapelle où Père Caleb se tenait devant l'autel.

« Seigneur Gabriel » ! S'exclama l'homme avec surprise. « Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi courrez-vous ? »

« J'ai besoin de me cacher. » Hoqueta Gabriel. « J'ai juste besoin d'un endroit où être seul un moment. J'ai simplement besoin de penser, mais ils ne me laissent pas en paix ! »

Le prêtre l'observa une seconde, puis hocha la tête. « Suivez-moi. » Il se détourna de l'autel, Gabriel sur les talons. Il s'attendait à être mené dans les quartiers privés du prêtre, aussi fut-il surpris quand ils sortirent entièrement de la chapelle et entrèrent dans le manoir. Il suivit le prêtre dans les couloirs, et ils montèrent quelques escaliers, et atteignirent les immenses combles de la maison.

« Une partie de cet endroit est utilisé pour les quartiers des serviteurs, » expliqua Père Caleb, « mais une plus grande partie sert de lieu de stockage. Quand on m'a amené vivre ici, j'ai pris l'habitude de me cacher ici pour échapper à tout le monde, et j'ai découvert la cachette idéale, juste ici. » Il emmena Gabriel sous une corniche, où des poutres verticales rejoignaient le plafond pentu au bord des combles. L'on avait emmuré l'endroit il y a des années, donnant naissance à une petite pièce, à peine suffisante pour qu'une personne puisse s'y allonger. Le prêtre tira un panneau dans les poutres, créant une ouverture vers cette pièce. « C'est parfait pour qu'un enfant se cache, mais ce sera un peu petit pour un homme adulte. Mais si vous voulez vous cacher, c'est l'endroit parfait. Personne ne m'a jamais trouvé ici. »

Gabriel fixa la petite ouverture, juste assez grande pour qu'il s'y glisse, et leva les yeux vers le prêtre. « Pourquoi vous cachiez-vous ? »

Père Caleb garda le regard baissé vers la cachette. « Vous n'êtes pas le seul que Cordrin Cronqvist hait. » répondit-il sans détourner les yeux. Enfin, il regarda Gabriel. « Si vous voulez vraiment éviter tout le monde, je ne dirai à personne que vous êtes ici, pas même à votre père s'il me demande. »

« N'aurez-vous pas des problèmes à lui mentir ? »

« Qui a dit que j'allais mentir ? » Le prêtre eut un sourire narquois, et pendant une seconde sa ressemblance à Cordrin fut saisissante, laissant Gabriel s'interroger sur les raisons de son oncle pour haïr Caleb. Il secoua la tête, se mit à genoux, et rampa dans la petite ouverture du mur.

De l'autre côté se trouvait un espace, assez grand pour qu'un enfant puisse s'étirer et ait toujours de la place. Avec sa plus grande taille, il avait à peine de la place pour s'allonger, sans plus. Caleb referma le panneau derrière lui et mit une caisse devant, et Gabriel entendit ses pas s'éloigner alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le sol. Au-dessus de lui se trouvait les poutres inclinées du toit, si bien que même un enfant ne pourrait pas s'asseoir réellement. Eh bien, si l'endroit devenait trop exigu pour lui, il pouvait toujours se métamorphoser en rat. Le sol était couvert d'une vieille couverture rapiécée, lui offrant un endroit confortable où se nicher s'il en venait à ça. Dans le coin où les poutres rencontraient le sol se trouvaient des vieux jouets, et Gabriel cilla brusquement de surprise.

Il voyait.

Il n'y avait aucune lumière nulle part, pourtant il voyait toujours la couverture sous lui, les jouets dans le coin, et les poutres au-dessus de lui. Les couleurs étaient délavées, tout était d'une nuance de gris, mais c'était plus qu'il ne devrait pouvoir voir. Il aurait du être aveugle dans l'obscurité complète.

Vision nocturne, comprit-il. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte auparavant ? Il avait été dans le noir avant, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, réalisa-t-il en y réfléchissant, jamais. Il y avait toujours eu une source de lumière depuis sa transformation, fut-ce les étoiles, des bougies ou des lampes, et lors de sa fuite de la maison vers son ancienne habitation, il n'avait pas fait attention à sa vision dans la nuit. La lumières des étoiles et de la lune lui avait permis de voir couleurs et détails, bien qu'ils aient été plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire.

Bon, décida-t-il en posant la tête sur son bras, ce n'était pas important, aussi fascinant que ce soit. Il avait des choses plus importantes à régler. Il ferma les yeux, repoussa le bruits des serviteurs qui le cherchaient, et se força à dormir.


	24. Pouvoir 6

_Note : Cette histoire est une traduction de Blood Is, de eiahmon, effectuée et publiée avec son accord._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **6.**

Gabriel perdit le fil des heures alors qu'il se cachait dans le petit espace que lui avait montré Père Caleb. Il ignorait les bruits que faisaient la maisonnée en le cherchant, sa mère marchant dans le manoir, le suppliant, des sanglots plein la voix, de sortir. Son cœur se serrait de douleur à chaque fois que ses supplications atteignaient ses oreilles, et une partie de lui voulait sortir et se précipiter vers elle, mais elle était surpassée par la partie de lui qui ne s'en souciait tout simplement plus. Qu'espérait-elle faire ? Comment comptait-elle « aider » ? Pouvait-elle le rendre humain à nouveau ? Pouvait-elle forcer son oncle à cesser de le haïr ? Pouvait-elle retrouver Volpe pour lui ? Non, il n'avait pas besoin d'une telle « aide ». Il pouvait très bien prendre soin de lui-même.

 _Ce n'est pas la solution, Gabriel._

* * *

Sa soif brûlante le réveilla des heures plus tard, le soleil bien bas dans le ciel. La maisonnée se préparait pour lui, Trevor déjà endormi. Gabriel s'étira autant que le petit endroit le permettait, et trembla en se détendant dans la couverture miteuse. Zut, il avait besoin de plus d'espace. Là-dessus, il se métamorphosa en rat et se nicha dans les rebords de la couverture pour se rendormir. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment.

* * *

Il tremblait comme une feuille lorsqu'il se réveilla encore, le soleil couché, et il pouvait à peine voir les contours des poutres au plafond, clignant de ses yeux perçants. Ses veines lui donnaient l'impression de brûler : il avait besoin de se nourrir. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il avait bu pour la dernière fois ? Deux jours ? Trois ? Il n'en était pas certain. Il se transforma dans sa forme naturelle, et il dut forcer pour cela. Pour quelque raison que ce soit, son corps résista au changement. Il grogna, flasque sur le sol, les muscles douloureux et tremblants. Il savait que le boucher n'était pas loin, mais la distance lui semblait être des kilomètres.

Eh bien, il ne pouvait rien y changer. Un autre grognement, il se tourna pour faire face au mur et trouver le panneau qui s'ouvrait pour le laisser sortir, mais avant qu'il ne le puisse, il entendit des pas de l'autre côté du mur, suivit du bruis d'une caisse que l'on pousse de côté. Il se figea, et une seconde plus tard, le panneau s'ouvrait, permettant à la lumière d'une lampe d'envahir l'endroit.

« Je pensais bien te trouver ici. » Retentit la voix de Père. « Sors de là, Gabriel. Tu t'es caché suffisamment longtemps. »

« Suis-je obligé ? » Marmonna Gabriel. « Je suis tellement fatigué. »

« Cela fait trois jours et deux nuits, Gabriel. Je suis persuadé que tu es au moins assoiffé. » L'odeur de sang lui chatouilla les narines, et il soupira de résignation en se glissant par l'ouverture. Il s'assit et s'adossa contre le mur, levant vers son père une regard épuisé. Père s'agenouilla devant lui et lui tendit une chope familière. « Là. »

Gabriel baissa la tête vers le bord de la chope, soulagé que son père la tienne pour lui, car il doutait que ses mains tremblantes l'auraient aidé sans renverser du sang partout. Le feu de sa soif s'apaisa, sans disparaître complètement. Après quatre jours sans boire, la petite quantité de la chope ne suffisait pas.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? » Marmonna-t-il une fois fini.

Père le tira sur ses pieds et le maintint droit quand ses jambes tressaillirent sous son poids. « Caleb a seulement cru que je ne savais pas où il se trouvait. » Répliqua-t-il en glissant un bras sous la taille de Gabriel pour l'emmener. « Et puis, disons simplement qu'il n'est pas le premier à se cacher là-haut. Je crois que j'ai même laisser un ou deux jouets là-dedans, il y a quelques années... »

Gabriel cilla. « Oh, » fut tout ce qu'il dit, guidé hors des combles.

« Viens Gabriel. Je pense que tu as besoin d'aller au lit. »

« J'ai toujours soif. »

« Alors allons te mettre au lit, puis j'irais te chercher plus à boire. Suis-moi. »

Gabriel ne pipa mot alors qu'on le menait dans les couloirs jusqu'à ses appartements, mais il sentit la culpabilité lui tordre les entrailles quand ils pénétrèrent sa chambre et qu'il vit sa mère assise au bord du lit, les attendant. Elle se leva pour les accueillir, et Gabriel la laissa docilement l'habiller pour dormir et le border. Mère s'assit près de lui et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tandis que Père quittait la pièce.

Devrait-il dire quelque chose ? S'excuser ? Lui demander si elle allait bien ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et son silence l'inquiétait un peu. Était-elle contrariée ? En colère ? Se souciait-elle seulement qu'il ait disparu pendant trois jours ?

« Es-tu fâchée ? » Finit-il par demander après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Mère soupira. « Oui. » Répondit-elle d'une voix douce. « Tu m'as terrifiée, Gabriel. Je ne savais pas si tu t'étais encore enfui, ou s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Pour ce que ton père et moi en savions, Volpe aurait pu t'avoir rattrapé d'une manière ou d'une autre et enfermé dans un donjon. »

« J'ai juste… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

La main de Mère s'immobilisa. « Je suis consciente, Gabriel, que tu n'as probablement jamais eu quelqu'un à aller voir quand tu avais des problèmes, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Ton père et moi sommes là si tu as besoin de nous. Tu n'as besoin de t'enfuir et de te cacher. »

« Mais que pouvez-vous faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas Gabriel, et nous n'avons aucun espoir de le découvrir si tu ne nous fais pas confiance. »

Il s'assit pour la regarder. « Je vous fais confiance, mais je... » Sa voix mourut. En vérité, il ne s'était pas vraiment comporté comme s'il leur fait confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Ses yeux trouvèrent et suivirent la large veine du côté gauche de son cou, et il frissonna en s'obligeant à regarder ailleurs.

« Cela a commencé avec ce cauchemar d'il y a quelques nuits, celui qui t'a poussé à fuir la pièce. » Dit Mère à voix basse.

Il releva les genoux. « Je suis navré pour tous les problèmes que je cause. » Murmura-t-il. « On dirait que tout va de travers depuis que vous m'avez trouvé. »

« Ne dis pas cela. » Répliqua Père, et Gabriel releva les yeux pour le voir debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, une nouvelle chope à la main. Il s'approcha pour la lui donner, et Gabriel se redressa pour la boire rapidement. Il posa ensuite la choppe vide sur la table basse et baissa la tête.

« C'est la vérité. » Dit-il. « J'ai rendu les choses si compliquées pour vous. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je ne sois pas là. »

« Absolument pas. » Rétorqua Mère. « Ceci est chez toi, là où est ta famille. Ta place est ici. »

« Mais je – »

« Mathias Cronqvist ! » Aboya Père, et Gabriel sursauta et le regarda avec des yeux ronds. « J'en ai assez de ce genre de paroles ! Tu es à la maison, là où tu dois être, et tu vas y rester ! Ceci est final ! » Père le domina de toute sa taille et le regarda sévèrement, et Gabriel eut l'impression d'avoir à nouveau six ans, grondé par Maître Cecil pour être resté debout trop tard. « Suis-je bien clair ? »

Gabriel hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. « Oui Père. » Il sentit Père s'asseoir près de lui, et fut brusquement englouti dans son étreinte.

« Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, Gabriel, » souffla-t-il, « nous y ferons face ensemble, comme une famille. »

Gabriel ferma les yeux et approuva contre l'épaule de Père, s'asseyant pour le regarder quand le vieil homme le relâcha.

« Demain, Gabriel, » fit Père, « lorsque tu auras dormi et tu auras bu, tous les trois, ta mère, toi et moi, nous allons nous asseoir et avoir une longue discussion. Nous allons ensuite trouver le meilleur moyen d'avancer à partir de là, ensemble. » Père le regarda presque avec supplication. « Je t'en prie, ne te cache plus de nous, Gabriel. Nous t'aimons, et nous voulons juste aider de toutes les manières possibles. »

Gabriel ne répondit pas tandis qu'on le poussait à s'allonger et qu'on bordait la couverture. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Ses parents lui soufflèrent bonne nuit, et il les observa sortir de la pièce. « Que comptaient-ils faire ? »

Il resta ainsi allongé, fixant le mur, tout le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Il sauta le petit déjeuner, bien qu'il soit allé chez le boucher pour se nourrir. Peu de temps après, ses gardes le menèrent au bureau de son père encore une fois, et il les suivit silencieusement. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour toquer, l'un de ses gardes dut le faire à sa place, et il entra dans la pièce sans mot dire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Les gardes restèrent dans le couloir et refermèrent la porte derrière lui, et il s'obligea à traverser la pièce et s'asseoir devant la cheminée vide près de sa mère.

Il sentit une main légère sur son épaule. « Gabriel ? » Interrogea Mère. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Épuisé. » Marmonna-t-il sans la regarder. « Je veux retourner me coucher. »

« Essaye de rester éveillé, Gabriel. « Dit Père. « Sinon, tu ne dormiras pas cette nuit. »

« Les vampires doivent dormir la journée, pas la nuit. Je crois… Je pense que je dois cesser de prétendre. »

« Prétendre ? » Demanda Père. « Que veux-tu dire par là, fils ? »

Gabriel releva la tête pour le regarder et grimaça quand la lumière brillante venant des fenêtres frappèrent ses iris. « Exactement ça. Je suis un vampire qui essaye de passer pour un humain alors que tout le monde autour de moi sait la vérité. Mon oncle me hait, et conspire sans le moindre doute contre moi. » Il fixa ses mains. « Peut-être… qu'il serait préférable si je disparaissais de leur vue un moment. »

« Tu pars ? » On aurait dit que Mère allait pleurer.

Il secoua la tête en la regardant. « Non, je reste, mais je pense que ce sera plus simple et plus sur pour nous tous si j'arrête de faire semblant. Dormir la journée, arrêter de manger avec tout le monde. Avec de la chance, les gens arrêterons de penser à moi s'ils ne me voient pas. S'ils ne pensent pas à moi, alors peut-être n'iront-ils pas dire à n'importe qui où et ce que je suis. » Ses yeux passaient de sa mère et son père et inversement. « Je serais toujours reconnaissant de tout ce que vous avez risqué pour me ramener à la maison, mais je ne peux pas redevenir Mathias Cronqvist. J'ai été Gabriel Belmont trop longtemps pour ça. »

« Et pour Trevor ? » Interrogea Père. « Il va au lit avant le coucher du soleil et se réveille après son lever. Quand le verras-tu ? »

Gabriel poussa un soupir. « Je vais trouver un moyen. Je ne peux continuer à m'opposer à ma nature. »

Mère lui prit le visage dans les mains. « Es-tu certain de ta décision, Gabriel ? »

« Je le suis. »

Maintenant, c'était Père qui soupirait. « Ne pouvons-nous pas t'en dissuader ? »

« Non. Je dois agir ainsi. »

« Que comptes-tu faire d'autre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore résolu cette question. »

« Tu ne fais pas cela uniquement pour te cacher, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » L'idée était tentante cependant… D'une certaine manière, le silence et l'isolation de Château Bernhard lui manquaient, avant que les voix ne viennent.

 _Revenez-nous, mon prince._

Gabriel frissonna et se leva. « Je suis fatigué. Je retourne me coucher. »

« Te verrons-nous ce soir ? »

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de sortir. « Peut-être. » Il ouvrit les portes et sortit, et entendit un soupir collectif de ses parents en quittant la pièce.

Il ignora ses gardes quand ils le suivirent. Il voulait seulement se glisser dans son lit et dormir le reste de la journée. Peut-être qu'alors, dans la sombre sécurité de la nuit, pourrait-il trouver quoi faire.

* * *

Wolfram se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de son fils et l'observait dormir. Les rideaux étaient fermés, bloquant toute lumière solaire, alors que la cheminée brûlait comme d'habitude. Gabriel reposait sur le côté droit, faisant face à la porte, les mains sur l'oreiller devant son visage. Il ne bougeait pas, et quand Wolfram s'approcha, il remarqua qu'il ne respirait même pas. Il soupira silencieusement et s'assit sur le bord du lit : comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Oui, il savait que son fils était un vampire, mais il avait juste repoussé l'information dans un coin de son esprit. Oh, il avait apporter du sang au garçon – l'homme désormais en réalité – mais il n'y avait pas vraiment **réfléchi**.

Les vampires dormaient la journée et étaient actifs de nuit. On les considérait comme l'engeance de Satan et les chassait activement. Ils survivaient grâce au sang seul et n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre. Pire que tout, ils étaient haïs et craints par les humains. Wolfram avala difficilement et mit les doigts sur le poignet de Gabriel, cherchant un pouls : il était à peine là, un faible palpitement sous le bout de ses doigts. Gabriel avait raison : il avait besoin d'arrêter de prétendre. Ce serait plus sûr pour lui de cette façon.

« Je suis désolé, Gabriel. » Murmura-t-il. « Je m'améliorerais. Je t'aime. Dors bien. » Là-dessus, il se releva et sortit de la pièce, laissant Gabriel dormir paisiblement derrière lui.

* * *

Les jours et les nuits qui suivirent, Gabriel resta de son côté. Il se levait après le coucher du soleil et retournait au lit avant qu'il ne se lève. Il ne vit personne, pas même Trevor. Le visage adorable de son fils occupait ses pensées toutefois, et la quatrième nuit après sa discussion avec ses parents, il se glissa dans la chambre d'enfant pour le voir. Les gardes à la porte le laissèrent entrer sans un mot.

Il avança sans bruit dans les pièces sombres, éclairées par une unique bougie dans la chambre à coucher des enfants, et il trouva Trevor, blotti comme une petite boule sous sa couverture légère d'été, les yeux fermés, la respiration calme et apaisée. Gabriel se tint là un moment, écoutant le petit battement de cœur, puis il prit l'enfant dans les bras et sortit de la pièce. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil du petit salon, Trevor recroquevillé contre lui, ayant serré un bout de sa tunique dans son petit poing. Gabriel sourit légèrement en voyant cela, mais son sourire ne dura pas longtemps.

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait se charger de tout. Aucun doute que Volpe préparait quelque chose et s'opposerait à lui avec le temps. Zobek également devait conspirer contre lui, et il serait fou de penser que Satan allait docilement accepter sa défaite. Non, ils viendraient après lui, et ils détruiraient quiconque se tiendrait sur leur route. Il devrait peut-être partir, pensa-t-il, mais cette pensée mourut rapidement avec la compréhension que ses ennemis n'hésiteraient pas utiliser (encore) sa famille contre lui. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme : il ne supporterait pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Il observa le visage endormit de son fils et se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas l'abandonner de toute manière. Il passa prudemment les griffes dans les cheveux de Trevor, et le garçon remua.

« Papa. » Souffla-t-il, avant de immobiliser encore.

Gabriel soupira. Alors quoi ? S'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, que pouvait-il faire ?

 _Te battre. Te battre contre ceux qui s'opposent à toi. Te battre contre ceux qui voudraient vous blesser, ta famille et toi. Te battre contre ceux qui voudraient apporter ruines et désolation au monde._

Gabriel approuva. Oui, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Mais… Il avait détruit la seule arme qui aurait pu l'aider, et même s'il savait comment la réparer et la reconstruire, la porte de plan où il avait laissé les morceaux brisés se trouvait dans les ruines de Château Bernhard. Même si les niveaux inférieurs étaient intacts, il voulait éviter cet endroit. Il sentait qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper une deuxième fois. Ses parents lui avaient dit que ses voix s'étaient tues après sa destruction, mais il n'y faisait pas confiance.

 _Revenez-nous, mon prince._

Gabriel frissonna, et se leva pour recoucher Trevor dans son lit. S'il n'avait pas son ancienne arme, alors… il allait devoir en trouver d'autres, il supposait. Il doutait qu'une épée normale marcherait contre ses ennemis, et honnêtement, bien qu'il sache comment les manier, le fouet lui avait toujours paru plus naturel. Oui, on lui avait appris comment manier l'épée, mais lorsqu'il avait posé pour la première fois les mains sur la Tueuse de Vampires à onze ans, il n'avait jamais regardé en arrière.

Il déposa Trevor dans son lit, l'enfant soupirant doucement tandis qu'il le bordait. Gabriel sourit faiblement, repoussa légèrement ses cheveux de son visage, et l'observa encore un moment avant de se glisser hors de la pièce.

Il déambulait dans les couloirs silencieux de la maison en réfléchissant, heureux d'avoir convaincu son père de laisser les gardes se reposer la nuit. Ils le protégeaient toujours quand il dormait, mais il était libéré de leur présence permanente la nuit, et il s'en délectait à présent. Il avait été à leur place autrefois, et il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu leur imposer de le suivre alors qu'il marchait toute la nuit sans but.

Maintenant, que faire ?

Que cela lui plaise ou non, il allait devoir se battre, pour lui et pour sa famille. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'il puisse y échapper. Il n'avait pas de Tueuse de Vampire, et aucune arme faite par l'homme ne fonctionnerait contre ses adversaires – mis à part Volpe bien sur, mais il n'était pas inquiet à son sujet pour le moment. Enfin, si, mais il serait aisément défait lorsqu'on l'aurait retrouvé. Zobek et Satan de l'autre côté seraient bien plus difficile à vaincre.

Alors, il allait devoir trouver ses propres armes.

Ou les créer.

Gabriel s'immobilisa au milieu d'un couloir alors que cette idée envahissait son esprit. Les créer, cela pourrait marcher. Carmilla avait usé de son pouvoir brut, en plus de ses enfants, contre lui. Laura avait les « jouets » qu'elle faisait pour elle-même, en plus de son propre considérable pouvoir. Un pouvoir sont il ne doutait pas avoir hérité, même s'il n'avait pas réellement essayé de l'utiliser. Et il ne pouvait oublier le pouvoir qu'il avait volé au démon. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir ce dont il était capable, mais il y avait un moyen de le découvrir.

Les bruits des cuisiniers et des serviteurs de cuisine qui se levaient pour commencer leur travail de la journée atteignirent ses oreilles, et il tourna les talons pour avancer à pas rapides vers les appartements de ses parents. Il avait besoin de leur parler, de manière urgente.

La sensation que quelqu'un était dans la pièce avec eux, un prédateur qui se penchait sur elle, réveilla Edeline qui passa d'un sommeil profond à un réveil absolu instantanément. Ses yeux affaiblis ne pouvaient pas voir correctement dans l'ombre, mais elle sut immédiatement qui était là : seul son fils avait ce genre de présence.

« Gabriel ? » Elle s'assit, pouvant à peine le discerner, debout devant le lit. « Qu'y a-t-il ?

« Je... » Il hésita, et son front se plissa d'inquiétude. « J'ai besoin de vous parler, à tous les deux. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Maintenant. »

Elle se tourna vers son mari endormi, l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua. « Wolfram. » Il sursauta et marmonna quelque chose. « Wolfram, réveille-toi. »

« Edeline ? »

« Gabriel a besoin de nous parler. »

Wolfram se réveilla rapidement à cet instant. « Que se passe-t-il, fils ? »

Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Gabriel bouger la main, et la petite lampe près du lit s'alluma toute seule. « Je viens juste d'apprendre à faire cela. » Souffla-t-il. « C'était si facile. Cela fait presque un an que j'ai été transformé, et je viens à peine de découvrir que je pouvais faire ça. »

Edeline cilla. « C'est intéressant, Gabriel, mais pourquoi maintenant ? »

Gabriel passa les doigts dans les flemmes, mais elle ne bougea pas pas plus qu'il ne montra des signes de douleur. « J'ai réalisé quelque chose, que mes ennemis ne vont pas rester tranquilles tandis que je vis ma vie. Tant qu'ils – Volpe, Zobek et Satan – n'auront pas été éliminé, je ne serais jamais vraiment en sécurité. Je ne pourrais jamais me détendre, parce que je serais toujours en train de vérifier par-dessus mon épaule, attendant une attaque. »

« Tu ne vas pas les chasser, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Wolfram, soutenu par Edeline. La simple idée de son bébé là dehors, seul, pour les pourchasser – elle sentait son estomac se serrer simplement à cette pensée.

« Non. » Répondit Gabriel, et Edeline souffla. « Je ne vais les chasser. » Il détourna la tête de la lampe pour la regarder. « Mais je pense que nous sommes d'accord pour dire que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à moi, et à cet instant, je ne pourrais rien faire contre eux. Ma croix de combat est brisée, les morceaux hors de ma portée. Une arme mortelle ne fonctionnera contre Zobek ou Satan, aussi je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me transformer moi-même en arme. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Dit-elle, son cœur sombrant dans sa poitrine.

« Laura était puissante, tout comme Carmilla, pourtant jusque là, je n'ai jamais essayé d'utiliser le moindre pouvoir que m'a donné Laura. Pas plus que je n'ai accordé d'attention à ce que j'ai pris à l'Oublié. Je dois apprendre. Si nous devons survivre à ce qui arrive, je dois être prêt à me battre. Ce qui n'arrivera pas si je reste assis ici. »

« Est-ce que tu part ? » Interrogea Wolfram, et le cœur d'Edeline rata un battement.

« Non, pas entièrement. » Gabriel soupira. « J'ai besoin de voir ce dont je suis capable, et je ne peux pas le faire ici en toute sécurité. Des gens pourraient me voir, je pourrais accidentellement tuer quelqu'un. Je vais devoir m'éloigner de la maison pour cela, mais je reviendrai la journée, si c'est possible. »

« Où comptes-tu aller ? » Demanda Edeline, et Gabriel regarda la fenêtre.

« Pas loin. » Fut sa réponse. « Juste assez loin de la ville pour qu'il soit improbable que quiconque me voit ou m'entende. Selon combien de gens s'aventure dans la forêt, je devrais peut-être aller plus loin, mais je ne le saurai pas tant que je n'y serai pas. J'aimerais rentrer dormir la journée toutefois. »

Elle entendit Wolfram se lever, poussant Gabriel à tourner la tête vers lui. Edeline secoua la sienne : que faisait-elle toujours assise là ? Elle se leva également, et tous les trois, d'un accord silencieux, s'installèrent dans les fauteuils. Gabriel alluma la cheminée d'un geste du menton, et Edeline fixa les flammes crépitantes un moment, puis l'observa qui s'assaillait de l'autre côté du canapé.

« Comment as-tu fais cela ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas certain. J'ai juste… voulu que ça arrive. »

« Je suppose que c'est une autre décision dont nous ne pouvons te dissuader ? » Demanda Wolfram, et Gabriel secoua la tête.

« Si nous voulons avoir la moindre chance d'en sortir vivants, » répéta-t-il, « alors je dois être prêt. » Il regarda son père. « Je ne le serai pas en rester là sans rien faire. »

Wolfram ne dit rien un long moment, et Edeline se concentra sur son fils. Elle s'assit juste au bord, à côté de lui, et il l'observa. « Es-tu sur de ce que tu comptes faire, Gabriel ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il simplement.

Wolfram soupira. « On dirait que nous ne pouvons pas t'en empêcher, et honnêtement, je ne le souhaite pas. »

Edeline fixa son mari avec stupeur. « Wolfram ? »

« Il a raison Edeline. A l'heure actuelle, nous ne faisons qu'attendre une attaque, et si cette attaque vient d'un Seigneur de l'Ombre ou du Prince des Mensonges, nous ne pourrons pas faire grand-chose pour nous protéger. Je déteste devoir te le mettre sur le dos, Gabriel, mais tu es notre meilleur espoir. »

« Cela ne me dérange pas. » Fit Gabriel. « J'ai été le dernier espoir de l'humanité auparavant. Au moins êtes-vous honnêtes avec moi au lieu de me manipuler pour que je le fasse. De plus, » il sourit d'un air moqueur, « c'était mon idée pour commencer. Vous êtes juste d'accord avec moi. »

Ils partagèrent un léger rire et gardèrent le silence plusieurs minutes.

Wolfram le rompit. « Gabriel. » Dit-il avec fermeté. « Je ne vais pas t'arrêter, et en réalité je suis d'accord sur le principe que tu aies besoin d'apprendre ce dont tu es capable. Toutefois, ta mère et moi souhaitons toujours savoir que tu es sauf, et nous aimerions te voir. Je suis certain que Trevor voudrait également voir son père de temps en temps. Pour ces raisons, j'aimerais que tu essaies de revenir à la maison tous les deux jours. Je m'assurerai que des serviteurs te préparent un bain et des vêtements propres, pour que tu puisses te laver et te reposer. Quand tu rentres à la maison, je me moque de l'heure, réveille soit ta mère, soit moi pour que nous sachions que tu es rentré sain et sauf. Peux-tu faire cela pour nous ? »

Gabriel approuva. « Je peux faire cela. »

« Bien. Autre chose. Quand tu te nourriras dehors, prend soin de dissimuler la carcasse. Nous ne voulons pas commencer un mouvement de panique au sujet d'un vampire qui roderait dans les bois. »

« Je comprends. »

Edeline mis un bras autour de Gabriel, qui lui adressa un sourire avant de mettre la tête sur son épaule. « Quand pars-tu ? »

« Demain soir, quand tout le monde dormira. » Répondit-il. « Je vais probablement passer cette première nuit à chercher un endroit convenable et à construire, d'une quelconque manière, un abri pour les occasions où je perdrais le fil des heures. »

« Promet-moi d'être prudent. Et que tu reviendras à la maison si tu as le moindre problème ? »

« Je le promets, mais cela ne va pas durer éternellement, tu sais. Je veux juste apprendre ce que je peux, tant que je le peux, puis la vie pourra reprendre son cours aussi normalement qu'il est possible dans notre situation. »

« Je m'inquiète seulement, Gabriel. Une fois tu nous as été enlevé, et une autre tu as fui. »

« Je ne m'enfuis pas, Mère, et je jure d'être prudent. » Il se leva. « Le soleil se lève. Je devrais aller me coucher. »

Edeline se leva avec lui. « Vas-tu rendre visite à Trevor avant de partir ? »

« Oui. »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui baiser la joue. « Alors dors bien, Gabriel. Je t'aime. » Wolfram se redressa, s'approcha, et serra Gabriel dans ses bras.

« Prend soin de toi, fils, et fais nous savoir quand tu reviens sain et sauf. Je me moque de l'heure. »

« Je le ferai, Père. »

« Alors bon voyage. »

Gabriel les regarda l'un après l'autre, leur offrit un petit sourire, et sortir sans rien ajouter pour disparaître dans le couloir, vers son lit. Edeline fixait l'endroit où il s'était tenu et resta immobile, même lorsque Wolfram vint derrière elle lui mettre les mains sur les épaules.

« Il a besoin de faire cela. » Souffla-t-il. « Pour la paix de son esprit autant que pour notre sécurité. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai tout de même l'impression que nous l'utilisons pour sauver nos vies. »

« Il veut nous protéger, Edeline. Nous ne l'avons pas manipulés. Nous ne lui avons pas offert une récompense impossible. Il veut juste garder sa famille en sécurité, comment pourrions-nous le lui refuser ? »

« J'ai l'impression qu'il l'aurait fait même si nous avions essayé. »

Wolfram rit silencieusement, mais il était vide de toute trace d'amusement. « Vrai, il est entêté. »

Elle se tourna vers lui. « Il tient ça de toi, tu sais. »

Il eut un sourire sincère. « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me remplit de joie de t'entendre dire ça. » Il jeta un regard vers la porte où son fils avait disparu. « Viens, autant nous préparer pour la journée. »

« Je te suis. Je doute pouvoir me rendormir après cette discussion de toute manière. »

« Il ira bien, Edeline. Nous devons le croire. »

« J'y croirai quand il sera rentré sain et sauf. »

Wolfram poussa un soupir. « Moi de même. Moi de même. »

* * *

La journée se déroula normalement, et Edeline tenta d'ignorer le bonheur de son beau-frère face à l'absence continue de Gabriel de la table à manger. Elle s'obligea à accomplir ses devoirs de maîtresse de maison, et résista au besoin d'aller observer le sommeil de Gabriel. A la place, elle discuta potin avec Sonja et Kristina, et passa du temps avec son petit-fils. Elle esquiva ses questions sur son père en lui disant que Papa était endormi, et essaya de ne pas penser à la possibilité que Trevor grandisse sans son père.

Cette nuit-là Wolfram et elle se préparèrent pour dormir à l'horaire habituelle, mais au lieu de s'allonger, ils attendirent tous deux près de la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir bien loin derrière la fenêtre tandis que la lumière du soleil disparaissait des cieux, mais elle ne doutait pas que Gabriel pourrait la voir, et elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle était là. Environ une heure après que l'obscurité soit complète, Wolfram soupira.

« Le voilà. » Dit-il doucement, et Edeline maudit sa vision vacillante. Ce pouvait être la dernière fois qu'elle – non, elle ne pouvait pas penser ainsi ! Elle ne pouvait plus rien voir au-delà du verre, mais elle observait quand même, et à un moment, elle vit un bref éclat de lumière, un flamboiement enflammé, et elle sourit à Gabriel qui lui faisait savoir qu'il était là. La lumière resta une seule seconde, puis Wolfram lui murmura :

« Il est parti. »

Toujours ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait. Ils continuèrent à la place de regarder dans la direction qu'avait prise leur fils, alors que la lune s'élevait dans les cieux, au-dessus de leurs têtes.


	25. Pouvoir 7

_Note : Cette histoire est une traduction de Blood Is, de eiahmon, effectuée et publiée avec son accord._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

A/N : A DraculBelmont : Merci pour cette idée géniale ! J'espère que tu apprécieras de la voir ici.

 **7.**

Gabriel observait d'un œil critique l'assemblage au bord de la clairière, en face de lui. Les branches se chevauchaient et les feuilles de fougères au-dessus formaient un toit sommaire qui ne serait absolument pas confortable, mais cela suffirait. Ses yeux sensibles ne pouvaient détecter aucune lumière de la lune à travers, ce qui signifiait que la lumière du soleil ne pourrait pas non plus le traverser et le brûler dans son sommeil. Sa mère serait horrifiée si elle pouvait le voir. Il supposait qu'être élevé par la noblesse lui ferait croire que c'était le pire lieu de vie, mais il s'y était habitué auparavant, et l'idée de le refaire ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Le fait de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter de mourir de froid aidait.

Il avait mis quelques heures à trouver un endroit acceptable, assez loin de la maison et la ferme la plus proche, d'autant qu'il avait souhaité diminuer au maximum les chances d'être vu ou entendu. Une fois cette clairière découverte, il avait passé du temps à construire son petit abri au cas où il ait besoin de rester ici la journée, puis il l'avait dissimulé au mieux pour qu'il ne soit pas immédiatement visible à quiconque se baladerait par là. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un viendrait ici, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Mais à présent son abri était prêt, et il avait encore quelques heures avant le lever du soleil. Il pouvait enfin faire ce pour quoi il était venu. Il s'assit dans l'herbe grasse et commença à réfléchir.

Qu'avait-il hérité de Laura ? Qu'avait-il hérité de Carmilla ? Et qu'avait-il pris à l'Oublié ? Il soupira et repensa à ces jours qu'il avait passé à Château Bernhard, avant que tout se tourne aussi mal.

Laura pouvait invoquer et contrôler la foudre même. Elle pouvait flotter à mi-hauteur pour lui parler en face. Elle pouvait se téléporter à proximité quand elle en avait besoin. Elle pouvait se changer en un nuage de brouillard et de chauve-souris pour traverser les obstacles. Il pensait qu'elle avait également une certaine résistance au soleil et à l'eau bénite, même si elle avait refusé d'entrer dans la chapelle du château quand ils cherchaient ce dont ils avaient besoin pour ouvrir la porte de la prison de l'Oublié.

Carmilla aussi pouvait léviter, et elle avait aussi des pouvoirs de foudre. Elle pouvait également contrôler des vampires inférieurs comme des marionnettes au bout de ses fils. Elle avait une forme véritable, un chauve-souris humanoïde immense, avec le pouvoir de lui « souffler » de l'électricité dessus.

Le pouvoir de l'Oublié était… **immense** , et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, seul le fait que la majorité était utilisé pour défaire le sceau de la prison lui avait permis de le vaincre. S'il avait possédé ses pleins pouvoirs, il aurait été condamné avant de commencer. Il avait pu voir à travers l'âme même de Gabriel, était plus fort et plus rapide que Cornell, et même après une longue bataille, il n'avait montré aucun signe de fatigue, alors que Gabriel peinait à avancer (il se demandait si sa fatigue avait quelque chose à voir avec son état de nouveau-né, ou si cela allait être un problème qu'il allait devoir régler plus tard également).

Le démon maniait l'obscurité même, avait invoqué de nombreuses armes apparemment selon ses envies, et avait soigné très rapidement le moindre dégât corporel ou sur son armure. Il grimpait les murs comme une araignée, facilement, rapidement et sans efforts, lui avait jeté des débris dessus d'une simple pensée, et pouvait faire exploser ces débris. Peut-être que son contrôle du feu venait de là ?

Gabriel s'allongea dans l'herbe pour regarder les cieux étoilés au-dessus.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie, Laura ? » Souffla-t-il doucement. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas pu l'aider avec ce qu'il avait pris au démon, mais elle avait certainement pu lui montrer comment utiliser et contrôler ce qu'elle lui avait donné. Il ferma les yeux un moment, prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se rasseoir, les yeux ouverts. Il avait du travail.

Des heures plus tard, le soleil perçait à l'horizon tandis qu'il se recroquevillait dans son abri, grondant sa frustration. Rien. Rien du tout ! Le pouvoir était juste là : il pouvait le sentir onduler sous sa peau, prêt à obéir à ses ordres, mais il ne parvenait pas à lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait ! Son appel le faisait facilement venir, mais tout ce qu'il avait réussi jusque là était de coucher quelques arbres et d'enflammer un carré d'herbe, qu'il avait pu éteindre heureusement.

Les premiers rayons de la matinée touchèrent le sol au-delà de la bordure des arbres, et Gabriel fut soulagé de voir qu'ils n'approchaient pas de sa petite cachette. Un rapide contrôle sensoriel lui confirma qu'un humain n'était proche, aussi ramena-t-il quelques branches de plus au-dessus de lui pour se dissimuler encore plus, et s'allongea pour attendre la fin de la journée. Peut-être que lorsque la nuit se lèverait, il aurait plus de chance.

* * *

William s'autorisa un petit soupir de soulagement quand Cecil et lui passèrent la porte de leur refuse des montagnes. Bien que ce n'était pas bien plus grand que celui qu'ils avaient laissés derrière, cela leur suffirait parfaitement le temps que les choses se calment. Puis ils pourraient jouer leur coup et faire ce qu'il devait être fait, que Gabriel, Liam ou les Cronqvist le veuillent ou non. Le destin ne pouvait être évité, peu importe à quel point l'on essayait, et la résistance de Gabriel était futile. Il remplirait son destin, peu importe à quel point il essayait de faire l'inverse.

Il devait juste être patient. Quand le temps serait venu, l'on s'occuperait de Gabriel, Trevor serait à nouveau sous leur contrôle, et Liam… William soupira. Malheureusement, son vieil ami allait devoir être éliminé, vu qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance pour faire ce qui était nécessaire. Il essaierait d'interférer avec la moindre tentative de préparer Gabriel aux tâches qui l'attendaient, c'était une certitude, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait jamais complètement intégré à ses plans autrefois. Il était trop attaché au garçon pour lui permettre de souffrir, seul et fou, à Château Bernhard. Aussi, bien que cela le peine, Liam devait mourir.

De même que les Cronqvist, puisqu'ils ne cesseraient jamais de chercher leur fils, et William savait avec certitude que la Confrérie ne survivrait pas si Wolfram Cronqvist les attaquait avec l'entièreté de son pouvoir. Wolfram et son épouse morts cependant, la famille serait entre les mains d'Adelar Cronqvist et de son père, qui ne les dérangeraient certainement pas ni l'un ni l'autre lorsque Gabriel et Trevor auraient quitté la maison. S'ils essayaient, eh bien, l'on pouvait arrangé quelque chose pour eux. Rien ne pouvait être autorisé à se tenir entre Gabriel et son destin.

William avait attendu jusque là : il pouvait encore attendre quelques années. Le village éloigné dans les montagnes qui se tenait à une journée de voyage de là n'avait probablement pas entendu parlé de leur statut d'hommes recherchés, donc aussi longtemps que Cecil et lui faisaient attention, ils seraient en sécurité en attendant le bon moment. La-dessus, il alla aider Cecil à défaire leurs bagages et faire le dîner.

 _Profite de ta tranquillité tant qu'elle dure, Gabriel._ Pensait-il en travaillant. _Je viendrais te chercher avec le temps._

* * *

Liam tourna une page de l'Almanach, le large ouvrage qui répertoriait tous les membres de la Confrérie, leurs noms, la date où ils les avaient rejoints, le camp où ils avaient vécus, et la date de la mort de leurs disparus. La large tome était rempli de centaines de noms, remontant jusqu'à la fondation de la Confrérie trois siècles auparavant, incluant les trois membres fondateurs : Zobek, Cornell et Carmilla. Il trouva rapidement le nom de Gabriel, et remarqua aussi vite quelque chose, dans les mois suivants l'arrivée de Gabriel.

Une flopée de morts, qui débutait juste après l'arrivée de Gabriel et continuait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait près d'un an. Il n'y avait aucun modèle qu'il pouvait distinguer, les vingt-cinq hommes et une femme venaient de camps différents, et leurs morts avaient des causes différentes. Certains étaient morts au combat, d'autres de maladie, et la femme était morte après qu'une chute lui ait brisée le crâne.

Liam marqua une pause. Il se souvenait de cette femme, Sara, l'assistante de la nourrice, qui était morte une journée après qu'il ait trouvé Gabriel sur le pas de la porte. Elle était dehors à faire on ne savait quoi, et était apparemment tombée, tête la première sur une pierre. Nul ne savait ce qu'elle faisait là dehors pour commencer. Elle était partie plusieurs jours, pour rendre visite à sa mère malade avait-elle dit, et certains des garçons l'avaient trouvée en jouant dans les bois. Que faisait-elle dans les bois ? Pourquoi ne pas voyager sur la route ?

Eh bien, les propres professeurs de Liam lui avaient enseigné que la solution la plus simple était souvent la bonne, et Sara était partie juste avant que William et Cecil n'aillent voler Gabriel à sa famille, comme il le savait désormais. Ils auraient eu besoin de quelqu'un qui pouvait prendre soin du nourrisson sur le chemin du retour, et qui de mieux qu'une nourrice, capable de nourrir un bébé de deux semaines ? William et Cecil étaient revenus le jour précédent la découverte du corps de Sara, et quand ils l'avaient trouvées, elle était encore chaude, preuve que sa mort n'était pas ancienne. Que s'était-il passé ? Cecil et William l'avaient-ils emmenés avec eux pour prendre soin de Gabriel, puis l'avaient tuée pour assurer son silence ? Et les autres ? Faisaient-ils partis du groupe qui avaient attaqués le manoir Cronqvist ? William avait-il arrangé leurs morts également ?

Doux Seigneur, jusqu'où tout cela allait ? Y en avait-il d'autres ? Sûrement pas, William était suffisamment rusé pour couvrir ses traces correctement, s'assurant que nul ne dévoilerait les véritables origines de Gabriel.

Liam se demanda un moment si c'était ainsi que Gabriel se sentait au sujet des complots dans les intrigues.

Durant les dernières semaines, il avait prudemment enquêté au sujet des hommes sous son commandement, pour essayer de découvrir ceux en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Ceux qu'il estimait assez dignes de confiance pour ne pas courir aux pieds de William et Cecil étaient envoyés par pairs comme éclaireurs à différents abris que la Confrérie possédait un peu partout. Les hommes avaient pour ordres de ne pas trop approcher, de ne pas se faire voir, et simplement de voir si la maison semblait occupée. Jusque là les rapports lui revenaient négatifs, et pas pour la première fois, Liam se demanda s'il perdait son temps, si William et Cecil avaient une cachette que personne d'autre ne connaissait et s'ils riaient de ses tentatives pour être un chef.

Le son de la cloche marqua le passage d'une nouvelle heure, et Liam ferma le livre et se leva du bureau de William – son bureau. Bien qu'il soit en charge de la Confrérie et qu'il ait beaucoup à faire pour retrouver William et Cecil, il allait quand même tous les jours à la bibliothèque donner les leçons de lecture aux enfants. C'était l'unique semblant de normalité qu'il pouvait agripper, et il le faisait des deux mains.

En sortant du bureau, il commença à écrire mentalement la lettre qu'il écrirait plus tard à Gabriel et son père, détaillant ses tentatives pour trouver William et Cecil, et ses échecs jusque ici. Avec de la chance, cela serait suffisant pour apaiser le puissant seigneur, en attendant des résultats plus encourageants.

* * *

Une autre nuit infructueuse, grommelait Gabriel pour lui-même en retournant au manoir parental et en allant dans la direction de leurs appartements. La maison était calme, mais quelques serviteurs remarquèrent sa présence et se précipitèrent faire il ne savait quoi, et il repoussa ses cheveux emmêles en entrant tout droit dans la chambre à coucher de ses parents sans toquer.

Comme il s'y attendait, ils étaient tous deux toujours au lit, mais ils devaient l'avoir attendu tout de même, puisque Père se redressa dès qu'il entra dans la pièce.

« Gabriel ! » S'exclama-t-il chaleureusement en rejetant les couvertures et en se levant, réveillant Mère par la même occasion.

« Gabriel, tu es rentré ! »

Il leur offrit un sourire fatigué avant de se retrouver enveloppé dans leurs bras un moment. « As-tu eu de la chance ? » Demanda Père.

Il secoua la tête sans rien dire pour toute réponse. « Non, pas cette fois. »

Mère eut l'air déçue. « Je suis navrée de l'entendre, Gabriel. »

Il hocha la tête. « J'essaierai encore plus tard. Pour le moment, je veux juste dormir. »

Elle fronça le nez. « Un bain d'abord, je pense. »

Il ne put retenir un sourire. « Oui, Mère. »

« Maintenant, vas-y. » Elle se tendit pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Va te nettoyer, rend visite à Trevor, et va au lit. Nous te verrons ce soir. »

Gabriel rit légèrement alors qu'elle le chassait de la pièce, et il entra dans ses propres appartements avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Un bain brûlant l'attendant, et il congédia les serviteurs qui attendaient pour le nettoyer, n'ayant pas besoin de leur aide, d'autant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils touchent sa peau froide. Nul besoin d'effrayer quelqu'un et déclencher une panique ou autre chose. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements sales, entra dans la baignoire et se plongea dans l'eau fumante avec un soupir ravi. La chaleur s'infiltra dans la froideur de son corps, la chassant, et il s'installa de tout de son long avec un grognement. Cela valait presque ces deux nuits de frustration. Presque.

Il resta dans l'eau tandis que le soleil montait à l'horizon, et seulement après, alors que l'eau refroidissait, commença-t-il à se nettoyer vraiment. Une fois propre, il sortit du bain, se sécha et s'habilla des vêtements qu'on lui avait sorti. Il se brossa rapidement les cheveux et sortit de ses appartements à la recherche de son fils. Il paya peu d'attention aux serviteurs qui se précipitèrent à l'intérieur derrière lui pour récupérer ses vêtements sales et vider l'eau de son bain.

La lumière du soleil envahissait la maison, et il dut esquiver quelques rayons sur le chemin de la chambre d'enfant, mais il trouva Trevor et Anna prenant leur petit-déjeuner et les rejoignit sans qu'ils doivent le lui demander.

« Papa là ! » cria Trevor de joie quand il s'assit, et il réclama un câlin. Gabriel le serra légèrement dans ses bras, puis désigna son petit-déjeuner à moitié mangé.

« Mange ton repas, Trevor. » Dit-il tandis qu'on lui posait une autre assiette sous les yeux.

« Pour que tu puisses grandir grand et fort comme ton papa. » Ajouta Anna, et il sourit à la petite fille en commençant son propre repas.

Trevor sourit et gloussa, mais fit ce qu'on lui demandait, et le repas passa rapidement dans un silence confortable. Lorsque le repas eut disparu, Gabriel ne réussissait plus à garder les paupières ouvertes, aussi donna-t-il à Trevor un baiser et un câlin, et à sa plus grande surprise, Anne en réclama également. Il les lui accorda, et elle lui fit un sourire radieux avant de se courir à ses leçons. Trevor fut emmené par sa nourrice, permettant à Gabriel de s'éclipser sans se faire voir.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir ses gardes qui l'attendaient de l'autre côté des portes, et ils le suivirent jusqu'à ses appartements où ils prirent leurs positions tandis qu'il entrait dans sa chambre à coucher, se déshabillait et ne gardait que sa chemise en lin, et grimpait dans son lit. La cheminée brûlait, les rideaux fermés sur les fenêtres, et il soupira en se détendant dans le matelas de plumes. Il s'endormit en quelques secondes.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, alors que le soleil déclinait, Gabriel se força hors du lit plus tôt. Il alla se nourrir chez le boucher, puis retrouva ses parents dans leur petit salon avec Peter et Sonja. Il passa une heure agréable avec eux en attendant que le soleil ne se couchât.

« Tu attends le mariage avec impatience, Wolfram ? » Demanda Peter en souriant, et Gabriel cilla, confus, alors que Père riait doucement.

« Lequel ? » Répondit Père, tirant un rire à Peter, Sonja et Mère.

« Eh bien, je parlais de celui d'Ida, mais je suppose que celui d'Adelar est digne d'être mentionné. »

« Un instant, » interrompit Gabriel, « Adelar se marie ? »

« En effet. » Dit Mère avec un sourire amusé. « A sa plus grande horreur, j'en suis sûre. »

« Horreur ? »

Père ricana. « Quand tu t'es enfui, Cordrin a envoyé Adelar au manoir de Joseph Rosier, pour demander à courtiser sa fille. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il nous a dit. Je suis absolument certain qu'Adelar portait une lettre pour Volpe à ton sujet, bien que je ne puisse pas le prouver. Il allait demander la main de la cadette de Rosier, mais personne ne lui a dit que la cadette avait récemment été fiancée, ne laissant que l'aînée disponible »

« Et en quoi est-ce horrifiant ? »

« Parce que Julia Rosier est une mégère dirigiste qu'aucun homme sur terre ne voudrait côtoyer. »

Gabriel hocha lentement la tête. « Je ne rirais pas trop, puisqu'un mariage entre Adelar et elle résulterait en son déménagement ici, pas vrai ? »

Les rires cessèrent brutalement, et il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Père ne grogne. «Zut, tu as raison. »

« Awwww, » dit Mère, une lueur espiègle dans le regard, « le Seigneur Cronqvist serait effrayé de Julia Rosier ? » Peter et Sonja éclatèrent de rire tandis que Père grognait encore. « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, je te protégerai de sa voix perçante. »

« Ne peux-tu simplement pas lui dire de se taire ? » Demanda Gabriel, faisant s'illuminer Père.

« Mais si ! Phew ! Je me sens bien mieux d'un seul coup. Merci du rappel, fils. »

Gabriel sourit, heureux, les mots de son père lui réchauffant le cœur. « Je suppose que le mariage aura lieux ici ? »

« Oui, en effet. » Mère hocha la tête. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Ce ne serait pas prudent pour moi d'y assister avec la famille Rosier présente, mais je devrais pouvoir trouver un endroit obscur d'où regarder, pour mon propre amusement. »

Les autres ricanèrent. « Je suis sûr que nous pourrons organiser quelque chose. » Sourit Père, puis il lança un regard à la fenêtre alors que le dernier rayon de soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon. « Oh, il est bien tard que je le croyais. »

Une rapide vérification sensorielle informa Gabriel de ce que son père avait remarqué. Il se redressa. « Alors je devrais y aller. »

« Y aller ? » Sonja était étonnée. « Aller où ? »

Gabriel ne répondit pas, acceptant les embrassades de ses parents, de même que des admonestations de rentrer sain et sauf et d'être prudent, et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, même s'il entendit son père entamer des explications tandis qu'il partait.

A la vitesse à laquelle il bougeait, le voyage fut rapide vers sa petite clairière, mais tandis qu'il s'approchait, sa course se transforma en trottinement, puis en marche. Quelque chose… quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avança silencieusement à travers les arbres, et remarqua que les bruits nocturnes autour de lui s'étaient arrêtés, comme il s'y attendait, mais que la zone devant lui était également silencieuse. La nature elle-même semblait retenir son souffle, mais pourquoi ?

Il pénétra dans la clairière, regardant à droite puis à gauche. Il n'entendait aucun battement de cœur, mais… là ! Le bruit d'une lame qui tranche l'air, et Gabriel se jeta en arrière pour éviter le tranchant d'une faux qui s'enterra là il se tenait un instant auparavant.

« Quelle déception. » Une voix retentit au-dessus de lui, et il gronda en voyant une figure squelettique descendre planer devant devant lui. « J'avais espéré rapporter à mon maître que je m'étais occupé de toi. »

Gabriel ne répondit pas : il se contenta de fixer le Nécromancien, qui apparaissait plus fort que ceux qu'il avait affronté dans la Lande des Morts l'année précédente. Ceux-là n'avaient pas parlé, et ne semblaient pas dotés de la moindre intelligence, mais pas celui-ci. Bien que ses yeux soient des orbites vides, il pouvait toujours voir l'intelligence aiguë dans le regard de la chose.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Interrogea-t-il, et la chose rit.

« Les affaires de mon maître ne sont aucunement pour tes oreilles. » Répondit-il en levant sa faux. « Maintenant il est temps de se débarrasser de toi. Mon maître sera plus que satisfait de moi si je lui livre ton cadavre ! »

Gabriel eut à peine le temps de se demander si les jeunes vampires tels que lui laissaient seulement des corps derrière eux avant que le Nécromancien n'abatte sa faux vers lui. Il sauta de côté pour l'éviter, et dut se ruer en arrière alors que la chose traçait vers lui, balançant sa lame méchamment incurvée comme pour le décapiter. Maudit soit-il, il avait besoin d'une arme ! Il aurait du prendre une épée ou quelque chose de l'armurerie avant de partir, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une attaque aussi tôt. Il sauta en arrière pour éviter un nouveau coup et essaya de réfléchir à quoi faire, mais le Nécromancien rit.

« Pathétique. » Ricana-t-il avec mépris. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon maître avait peur de toi. »

Les pensées de Gabriel tournaient en boucles paniquées, et sa main droite lui paraissait si vide. Il n'aurait pas du détruire la Tueuse de Vampire, il avait terriblement besoin d'un fouet. La lame de la faux s'enterra dans la poussière devant lui et il tendit la main droite d'un mouvement purement instinctif, essayant de toucher la créature qui prenait trop de risques. Aucune arme ne se déchaîna, évidement, mais il sentit… quelque chose dans sa main, et baissant les yeux il la vit couverte d'une faible lueur orangée. L'odeur de sang, son propre sang, parvint à ses narines, mais il fut obligé de lever les yeux et de sauter pour éviter une nouvelle attaque avant de pouvoir y réfléchir.

« Tu ne peux même pas m'attaquer ! » Se moquait le Nécromancien. « Qu'espères-tu faire, **Gabriel ?** Comment peux-tu protéger quelqu'un d'autre alors que tu ne peux pas même pas te protéger toi-même ! Je me demande si le Seigneur Zobek m'autorisera le plaisir de tuer ton enfant lorsque je t'aurais livré à lui ! »

Gabriel se figea à ces mots, et il gronda alors que quelque de sombre, de puissance, d'enragé émergeait des tréfonds de son être. Le grondement tourna en rugissement, il ne se sentit même pas bouger lorsqu'il se précipita sur le Nécromancien plus rapidement que l'œil pouvait suivre. Cet élan en lui-même lui fit tendre son bras droit, et il lui **ordonna** d'obéir à ses désirs et de lui donner une arme. Il vit vaguement la lueur autour de sa main droite et de son poignet, ressentit une poussée faible sur ses veines. Il lança son bras comme s'il tournait la Tueuse de Vampire, et une longue corde brillante de sang sortit de sa main pour se déchaîner en un arc large devant lui.

Le Nécromancien ne put l'éviter, et le fouet l'attrapa sur son flanc gauche pour l'envoyer valdinguer à travers la clairière contre un arbre. Gabriel le chassa, gronda, et remarqua que la lumière lunaire diminuait autour de lui tandis qu'il approchait de sa cible. Le Nécromancien retrouva ses esprits alors qu'il arrivait sur lui, et Gabriel le vit essayer d'esquiver sur le côté. Il sentit ses lèvres dénuder ses crocs en un sourire assoiffé alors que son nouveau fouet de sang craqua contre l'épaule osseuse de la chose. Un crissement qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu faire, une faible explosion de tissu pourri et d'os en morceaux, et le bras de la créature tomba au sol. Gabriel laissa échapper un soupir satisfait, montra les dents quand il essaya de s'échapper et le pourchassa.

Un coup vers le bas qui se redressait, et le bout de son fouet toucha la main du Nécromancien, la faisant exploser en morceaux. Le bâton de la faux, tenu dans cette main, souffrit le même sort. La créature hurla d'agonie et tomba au sol, levant les yeux vers Gabriel qui avançait à grandes enjambées.

« Je vous en prie, mon seigneur ! » Balbutia la chose. « Pitié, mon seigneur ! Ayez pitié ! »

Gabriel ne dit rien, et la peur de la créature fit battre son cœur plus vite tandis qu'il appelait à nouveau son fouet de sang. Son arme se tendit devant lui en un arc de droite à gauche, attrapant le Nécromancien sur le côté pour l'envoyer voler vers la droite. Il atterrit dans un grand bruit et tenta de ramper. Un rire montait dans la gorge de Gabriel qui sourit largement à la pathétique vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il fit claquer son fouet, cette fois contre ce qu'il restait des jambes de la créature qui laissa échapper un hurlement tandis que l'os se désintégrait.

« Ne menace jamais plus. » Fit Gabriel d'une voix basse qu'il ne s'était jamais entendu utiliser auparavant. « Mon fils. » Il frappa encore de son fouet, visant le crâne cette fois-ci, et les os explosèrent en milliers de petits morceaux d'argent. Un dernier cri qui s'effaça en un soupir, et la forêt fut silencieuse tandis que ce qu'il restait du Nécromancien, ses habits et son arme, se dissipaient en poussière et braises dorées qui disparurent dans les air.

Gabriel sentit son sang revenir dans ses veines, la lueur autour de sa main et de son bras disparaissait et son cœur battait à une vitesse normale. Il prit un moment pour respirer, fixant l'endroit où le Nécromancien était mort, et se détourna pour traverser la clairière vers sa petite cachette. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, tendit la main devant lui pour appeler le fouet. Des lignes orangées qui brillaient de pouvoir jaillirent de sa paume, s'enroulèrent autour de sa main et de son poignée, et finirent par s'enrouler ensemble pour former une corde solide qu'il fit se tendre devant lui en plusieurs mètres. Il la rappela, et elle eut l'air de disparaître immédiatement, mais il la sentait revenir en lui.

Il fixa un moment sa main, pensivement. Et si… ?

Il plongea en lui-même, vers la source du pouvoir qu'il avait senti auparavant, et l'appela, lui ordonna d'obéir. On aurait dit qu'il répondait avec excitation à son ordre, et quand il sortit son fouet à nouveau, il était plus sombre, traversé de noir, et bien que son nez et la poussée contre ses veines lui disaient que c'était du sang, cela semblait presque solide, et il le fit frapper le sol. Il sentit le sol vibrer sous ses pieds, et il sut que tout ce qui se serait tenu à proximité aurait été au minimum mis au sol. Il sourit en le rappelant, puis en l'invoquant rapidement pour l'envoyer vers l'herbe devant lui. Les hautes herbes furent coupées court, et il le rappela pour se redresser.

C'était si simple. Le pouvoir était là, et était **sien**. Sien à commander, et ça n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Auparavant, il lui **demandait** de faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il devait lui **ordonner** de faire ce dont il avait besoin. Une fois l'ordre donné, le pouvoir était plus qu'enthousiaste de suivre ses désirs. Il se mit au centre de la clairière, et les années d'entraînement à la Tueuse de Vampire lui revinrent aisément alors qu'il envoyait son fouet dans toutes les directions. Son arme était longue, sinueuse, presque vivante tandis qu'il testait certaines de ses anciennes attaques. La Barrière de Chaînes, La Chaîne Circulaire, la Scie de Chaîne, et le Coup Montant furent exécutés à la perfection, sans la moindre difficulté. Gabriel sentit son sourire traverser son visage tandis qu'il se battait contre une armée invisible avec sa nouvelle arme, réalisant rapidement qu'il pouvait étendre suffisamment son fouet pour atteindre les arbres à l'orée de la clairière. Il sentait son sang chanter de puissance en dansant sa chorégraphie mortelle, son rire poussant les oiseaux à fuir à tire d'ailes. Ils volèrent devant la lune, et leurs ombres l'entourèrent tandis qu'un jeune cerf tenta sottement de le fuir en traversant la clairière. Un coup sec du poignet envoya son fouet voler vers la bête, et il s'enroula autour de son cou pour tirer l'animal qui se débattait frénétiquement vers lui. Il le prit par les bois, mordit profondément les muscles de son cou, et le draina complètement alors que l'animal cessait rapidement de se débattre. Un nouveau coup de fouet envoyait la carcasse en l'air et détruisait les chairs et les os.

Il rappela son fouet à lui et rit, se laissant retomber sur le dos dans l'herbe. Tout était si clair désormais. Son rire s'éteignit alors qu'il fixait les étoiles. Il avançait enfin dans la bonne direction, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Le lever de soleil qui approchait le força à se lever et se réfugier sous les arbres, et tandis que les cieux s'éclairaient à l'horizon est, il se recroquevilla dans son petit abri avec un sourire. Sourire qui demeura jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, le soleil perçant l'horizon.


	26. Pouvoir 8

_Note : Cette histoire est une traduction de Blood Is, de eiahmon, effectuée et publiée avec son accord._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

A/N : A LightofPurgeandShadowofEmbrace, j'ai moi-même de bons souvenirs de l'Épée du Néant, mais je ne peux dors et déjà te dire que Gabriel ne l'aura pas. Il va probablement obtenir une épée à un moment, mais je travaille toujours sur les détails. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, je retourne à 7 Days to Die – des zombies ont besoin de se faire tuer. *charge son fusil à pompe* BOOM ! Entre les deux yeux ! *ricane maniaquement*

A/N 2 : Ce chapitre devait être plus long, mais peu importe ce que j'écrivais, je n'étais pas satisfaite de la deuxième moitié, alors je l'ai retirée et j'y travaillerai dans le chapitre suivant. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de la fin de celui-ci non plus. *lève les mains en l'air* J'abandonne, je résoudrai ça plus tard.

 **8.**

Gabriel lut en diagonale la lettre que son père venait de lui tendre, puis la posa sur ses genoux et plongea le regard dans la cheminée, qui maintenait la fraîcheur de la nuit à distance alors que l'automne avançait.

« On dirait bien que Maître Liam n'a pas réussi à pister Volpe ou Maître Cecil. » Souffla-t-il. « Ce n'est pas surprenant, ces deux-là sont trop rusés pour permettre qu'on les trouve aisément, et suivent tous deux aveuglément cette prophétie qu'ils possèdent, donc ils s'assureront de ne pas se faire attraper avant d'avoir réussi à forcer son accomplissement. » Il releva les yeux et vit que Père fixait la cheminée également. Mère n'était pas là. Il était tard, elle dormait, comme tout le reste de la maisonnée.

« Cela m'inquiète. » Fit Père en se frottant le menton. « Ces deux-là pourraient sortir de nulle part et nous causer des ennuis à n'importe quel moment. »

« Cela aiderait si je savais exactement ce qu'ils planifiaient et le contenu de cette prophétie. » Entama Gabriel.

« Mais ils ont gardé les lèvres scellées, et Sir Quinn ne sait rien à son sujet mis à part qu'elle existe. » Acheva Père.

« Il savait que j'étais destiné à affronter les Seigneurs de l'Ombre et Satan, mais pas plus. »

Le silence retomba pendant quelques minutes, puis Père reprit la parole. « As-tu eu de la chance ? »

Gabriel hocha la tête. « Un peu. » Son nouveau Fouet des Ombres était assurément un jouet amusant, mais il avait besoin de plus. « Je dois continuer à travailler cependant. » Il ne leur avait pas dit les évènements qui avaient mené à l'apparition du Fouet des Ombres, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait déjà été attaqué. Il pouvait déjà les voir essayer de le confiner dans la maison dans une tentative vaine de le protéger. Bien sûr, il refuserait de s'y plier – il n'était plus un enfant à couver – mais il ne voulait pas créer plus de tensions entre ses parents et lui, s'il pouvait l'éviter.

« Sois juste prudent dehors, fils. » La voix de Père interrompit ses pensées.

« Je le serai. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous en faire pour cela. »

« Ta mère et moi nous inquiéterons toujours, Gabriel. » Père l'observait d'un air sérieux. « Nous t'avons perdu 33 ans, nul ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter après ça. »

Gabriel pencha la tête et eut un sourire léger devant la préoccupation de son père. Certains des autres garçons qu'il avait rencontré enfant n'étaient pas orphelins, et ils avaient discuté de sa « chance » de ne pas avoir une mère et un père pour l'importuner et lui faire des réflexions constantes. Il avait plusieurs personnes pour s'occuper de lui alors, mais ces garçons n'avaient jamais compris la **souffrance** de son âme face à l'absence de famille pour prendre soin de lui. Il aurait tout donné pour une mère qui le gronderait devant ses vêtements sales, un père qui lui ferait un sermon parce qu'il était resté dehors trop tard. Ils ne pouvaient simplement pas comprendre.

Gabriel secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et se leva. « Je devrais y aller. Je suis resté plus tard que prévu. »

Père chassa cette remarque d'un geste. « Pourquoi ne pas rester à la maison cette nuit, Gabriel ? »

« J'ai vraiment besoin d'user du temps qui m'est imparti, Père. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'en gâcher la moindre seconde en restant assis là à ne rien faire. »

« Je le sais, crois-moi je le sais, mais cette lettre de Sir Quinn m'a rendu quelque peu… paranoïaque, et je ne pense pas que je parviendrai à dormir cette nuit si tu sors seul. »

Oh, si seulement il savait. « Je suppose que je peux rester ce soir, bien que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment m'occuper jusqu'au lever du soleil. »

« Je suis certain que tu trouveras quelque chose. Je me reposerai mieux si je savais que tu étais ici plutôt que dehors. »

« Je m'en sortirai alors. »

Père le remercia d'un sourire chaleureux et se leva de son fauteuil. Gabriel entendit ses articulations grincer et craquer alors qu'il s'étirait. « Vas-tu te coucher ? »

Père bailla en achevant de se détendre. « Oui. » Il s'avança et prit Gabriel dans ses bras. « Tu es si glacé, Gabriel. J'aimerais simplement pouvoir te réchauffer. »

« Je pense qu'il s'agit de quelque chose à laquelle je vais devoir m'habituer. » répondit Gabriel en retournant l'étreinte. « Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point j'avais froid avant de me réveiller ici dans une pièce chaleureuse. »

« Eh bien, tu ne l'as pas entendu de ma bouche, mais ta mère a admis vouloir t'envelopper de couvertures et te câliner jusqu'à ce que tu te réchauffes. »

Gabriel rit doucement. « Elle devra peut-être ne jamais me lâcher alors. »

« Je crois que c'est son plan. » Père sourit et le relâcha. « Bonne nuit, fils. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Père sortit de la pièce et Gabriel s'affala dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter. Que faire à présent ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment travailler sur leurs terres – quelqu'un allait l'(entendre et le voir, et c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Nul n'avait généré de panique face à la présence d'un vampire dans la maison jusque-là, et il voulait que les choses restent ainsi aussi longtemps que possible. Il resta dans le fauteuil jusqu'à ce que le feu de la cheminée soit réduit à l'état de cendres, puis se leva et sortit du bureau, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder tandis que ses pieds le menaient dans les corridors enténébrés sans réel but en tête. Il avait un puissant fouet, mais il devait posséder autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de voir à quel point il était fort, peut-être devrait-il essayer ça ? Il y avait également l'électricité que Carmilla et Laura maniaient, il devrait essayer de faire la même chose. Il ne se voyait pas faire la même chose qu'elles ceci dit, juste tendre les mains comme Laura pour électrocuter ses opposants (peu importe à quel point cela faisait mal, il se souvint avec un grimace), mais peut-être pouvait-il la canaliser d'une autre manière ? Cela dit, s'il parvenait à l'invoquer, se remémora-t-il.

« Vos pieds semblent toujours vous mener ici, Seigneur Gabriel. »

Gabriel releva la tête d'un coup pour voir qu'il avait erré jusque dans la chapelle – encore, et que Père Caleb se tenait devant l'autel, le dos éclairé par la lampe au sept branches qui brûlait d'une douce lumière dans l'espace autrement assombri.

« Il semblerait en effet. Je suis étonné de vous voir éveillé à cette heure. »

Père Caleb se contenta de sourire et ne dit rien quand Gabriel le rejoignit sur l'estrade. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici cette nuit, Seigneur Gabriel ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Oh, je pense que vous le savez. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas le dire, prêtre. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas m'accompagner dans mes quartiers à nouveau ? »

Gabriel ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de sourire sardoniquement. « Pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour une confession, je pense, mon Père. »

« Qui a parlé d'une confession ? Je vous invite simplement pour une discussion, rien de plus. » Caleb le dépassa, et Gabriel haussa les épaules le suivit. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Les simple appartements du prêtre était encore une fois éclairés chaleureusement par la cheminée et une unique lampe au milieu de la table, et Gabriel s'assit dans l'une des chaises en bois nu. Une minute s'écoula, le prêtre lui tendit un verre de vin chaud. Il soupira de plaisir quand sa chaleur s'infiltra dans ses paumes, et une gorgée fit se répandre cette chaleur.

« J'avais oublié ce que cela faisait d'avoir chaud tout le temps. » Murmura-t-il tandis que Caleb s'installait en face. « Même à côté d'un feu brûlant, j'ai froid. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant de venir ici. »

« Un hiver seul à Château Bernhard suffirait pour glacer n'importe qui, à l'exception de Satan. » Remarqua Caleb qui prit une gorgée de son propre vin.

« Est-ce que tout le monde sait comment je suis arrivé ici ? »

« Votre père l'a raconté la nuit où ils vous ont ramené à la maison, pensant que dire la vérité serait l'option la plus sûr pour vous au lieu de vous dissimuler. »

« Je ne m'en souviens absolument pas. » Répondit Gabriel en buvant à nouveau.

« Vous n'étiez certainement pas bien à ce moment. »

« C'est ce que l'on m'a dit. »

Un moment de silence, puis Caleb demanda :

« Portez-vous toujours cette colère contre Dieu, Seigneur Gabriel ? »

« En effet. »

« Puis-je vous demander à quel moment avez-vous commencé à ressentir cette colère ? »

« Quand j'ai réalisé que tout ce que j'avais fait avait été pour rien. Quand il m'est apparu que j'avais été mené comme un chien à une laisse. »

« Et à quel point était-ce Son œuvre ? A quel point était-ce celle de vos supérieurs de la Confrérie ? »

« Je... » Gabriel marqua une pause en réfléchissant à la question. « Je ne sais pas. » Il lança un regard de biais à Caleb. « Je croyais que ce n'était pas une confession ? »

Caleb eut un petit sourire. « Alors comment savoir à qui transmettre votre réponse ? Il vous a donné le pouvoir dont vous aviez besoin pour renvoyer Lucifer en enfer, alors pourquoi ? »

« Il ne m'a pas rendu ce que j'avais perdu. »

« Vous avez récupéré votre vie n,'est-ce pas ? »

Gabriel eut vaguement conscience du son que son verre fit en se brisant dans sa main alors qu'il fermait le poing. « Comment savez-vous cela ! Je ne l'ai dit à personne ! »

« Je suis un homme de Dieu, Seigneur Gabriel. Je peux entendre Sa voix et les voix de Ses anges lorsque c'est nécessaire. »

« Que vous ont-Ils dit ? »

« Pas autant que vous l'aimeriez, je le crains. »

« Rien d'utile alors. Ont-Ils au moins mentionné cette prophétie qui obsède tant Volpe ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. »

« Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi ont-Ils permis cette prophétie de toute manière ? Quel bien a-t-elle apportée ? »

« Le message ne peut qu'être transmis, Seigneur Gabriel. Ce qu'il advient ensuite n'est plus entre Ses mains. »

« Alors Il se contente de regarder ? Il a simplement regardé sans rien faire alors que je perdais tout ? »

« Qu'auriez-vous voulu qu'Il fasse ? »

« Quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! »

« Vous avez canalisé Ses pouvoirs pour bannir Satan, n'est-ce pas ? Il vous a donné ce dont aviez besoin pour vaincre. »

« Puis n'a pas pu me donner ce pour quoi j'avais fait tout ce chemin. »

« Votre femme. »

Gabriel baissa les yeux vers les débris de son verre. « Oui. J'ai accompli tout ceci dans l'espoir de la récupérer, et quand elle s'est élevée sans moi... »

« Il a permis que le destin change, Seigneur Gabriel. Il a compris que vous étiez proche de la destruction, aussi a-t-il autorisé que les choses soient modifiées pour vous donner la force nécessaire pour avancer. »

« Comment cela a-t-il été changé ? Quand le destin a-t-il été dévié de son chemin précédent ? Cela changera-t-il quoi que ce soit à la fin ? Ou Volpe et Satan réussiront-t-ils malgré tout ? Est-ce que ce n'est qu'un répit provisoire avant que Satan ne se venge et détruise la famille que je viens de retrouver ? »

« Vous devrez le Lui demander, Seigneur Gabriel. Je ne sais pas. »

Gabriel releva la tête et fixa le prêtre, mais le regard calme de l'homme ne dissimulait rien. Énervé, Gabriel se releva brutalement et sortit de la pièce.

Le bruit de ses bottes résonnait lourdement contre le sol tandis qu'il s'éloignait rapidement de la chapelle, loin du prêtre au regard calme, loin de ses réponses qui ne répondaient à rien, loin de ses questions qui emmenaient les pensées de Gabriel en des directions qu'il ne voulait pas prendre. Quand bien même Dieu lui ait donné le pouvoir de bannir Satan, Il n'avait rien fait tandis que Son élu perdait lentement l'esprit à Château Bernhard, et Il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher Volpe et Maître Cecil de s'enfuir.

Le cliquetis d'un verrou, les craquements de charnières, le firent relever la tête, ses réflexions interrompues, et il cilla de surprise en reconnaissant la porte du bureau de son père. Comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici aussi rapidement ? Et n'avait-il pas fermé cette porte derrière lui un peu plus tôt ? Quelqu'un était-il à l'intérieur ? Il n'entendait aucun battement de cœur, aucune présence de l'autre côté de la porte. Pourtant, il venait d'entendre cette porte s'ouvrir.

Il s'avança dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte, un rayon de lune brillant dans l'ouverture entre la porte et son encadrement, tandis qu'il l'ouvrait en grand et regardait à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait personne, vivant ou mort, à l'intérieur, mais alors qu'il commençait à reculer dans le couloir, un éclat de lumière lunaire sur le bureau attira son attention. Il entra complètement dans la pièce et éteignit distraitement d'un geste de la main les dernières braises brillantes de la cheminée en s'avançant vers le bureau.

Au milieu du bureau était posé un petit morceau de verre accroché à une corde de cuir, l'éclat du miroir que son père lui avait montré il y avait moins d'un mois de cela. N'était-ce pas dissimulé quelque part ? Et qui l'avait sorti ?

Et pourquoi ?

Gabriel soupira, tendit la main et l'attrapa par la cordelette, puis se détourna pour sortir de la pièce. Il le garderait jusqu'au matin, quand il pourrait le rendre à son père pour que ce dernier le range. Au vue des capacités du miroir de montrer passé, présent et futur, il serait désastreux que quelqu'un, comme son oncle, vienne en sa possession, aussi devait-il s'assurer que –

L'éclat se mit à briller.

« Arrêtez ça. » Siffla Gabriel en s'immobilisant. « Je ne veux pas voir ce que vous voulez me montrer. »

Alors pourquoi levait-il la main pour regarder ?

Il l'amena au niveau de ses yeux, la lumière se dissipa, et l'éclat lui montra lui-même, affaissé sur un trône. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle pièce, mais il sut avec une certitude qu'il n'expliquait pas qu'il s'agissait de la salle du trône de Château Bernhard. Alors qu'il regardait, la version de lui-même sur le trône commença à se débattre et à pleurer, comme s'il était aux prises d'un cauchemars. Ses cheveux bougèrent comme si l'on y passait des doigts invisibles.

 _Nous prendrons soin de vous._

Le miroir s'éclaira, la scène changea. Il se vit à nouveau, dans un manteau rouge brodé d'or, un pantalon noir et des bottes, hantant le château. Ses avant-bras étaient enflammés alors qu'il frappait les murs et les colonnes qui maintenaient la structure, mais les dégâts se réparaient d'eux-mêmes devant lui. Ses yeux, remarqua-t-il, étaient fermés avec violence, et sa bouche ouverte comme s'il hurlait de rage.

Il vit les créatures moindres de la nuit : les sous-vampires, les lycaons restant, les goules, les petits démons, qui s'assemblaient autour de lui. Il se vit les envoyant dehors pour détruire et tuer tout et tous ceux qu'ils rencontreraient. Il vit d'innombrables innocents mourir par ses ordres, et il se vit observant depuis Château Bernhard les flammes qui s'élevaient, riant avec un délice monstrueux.

Il vit la Confrérie s'écraser sur ses murs, essayer inutilement de le vaincre. Peu réussissaient à l'atteindre, aucun ne pouvait survivre en combat contre lui. Il vit leurs nombres se réduire jusqu'à ce que les plus vieux et les plus jeunes soient envoyer l'affronter. Il vit Maître Liam tomber lors d'une attaque sur le château, sa tête presque arrachée par un sous-vampire.

Gabriel tenta de reposer l'éclat, mais son bras refusait de bouger, pas plus que ses yeux ne se fermèrent quand il le voulut. Quoi que ce soit qui veuille qu'il regarde, cela n'allait pas le relâcher avant qu'il ait vu tout ce que cela voulait qu'il voit. Aussi dut-il regarder, incapable de détourner le regard, Trevor éduqué pour le haïr et le craindre, élevé pour l'affronter, comme un mouton qu'on prépare pour l'abattoir.

Et un abattoir fut exactement ce que son fils trouva quand il traversa le château et s'opposa au monstre qu'était devenu son père, dans la salle du miroir. Le garçon n'avait aucune chance, et Gabriel dut regarder la bataille, qui s'acheva quand il arracha l'arme de Trevor de ses mains et –

« Non ! » Hurla Gabriel quand il put enfin détourner la tête. Il lâcha le morceau de miroir et fuit la pièce à toute vitesse. Il laissa ses pieds le porter où ils le désiraient, fuyant les images. Cela n'arriverait pas ! Trevor ne serait… ne serait… Il mourrait avant de blesser son fils !

« De retour aussi tôt ? »

« Quoi ? » Gabriel cilla et réalisa qu'il se trouvait à nouveau dans la chapelle. Comment avait-il – ? Il regarda en arrière. « Comme suis-je arrivé ici depuis le bureau ? »

Caleb descendit de l'estrade. « Peut-être étiez-vous guidé ? »

« Alors qui que ce soit qui me guide doit cesser ! » La voix de Gabriel claqua. « J'en ai assez d'être mené par le bout du nez ! »

Caleb ne répondit pas face à cet éclat. Au lieu de cela, il s'installa sur un banc, et tapota l'espace à côté de lui sans se retourner vers le vampire en colère derrière lui. « Asseyez-vous avec moi, Gabriel. »

Gabriel eut un rictus et secoua la tête en se tournant pour partir, mais quelque chose sembla l'arrêter. Il savait que, s'il le voulait vraiment, il pouvait passer les portes vers le reste de la maison, mais il était étrangement… réticent à cette idée. Après un moment, il souffla, se retourna et s'assit sur le banc.

« Comment puis-je continuer d'atterrir ici ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse en fixant le dossier du banc face à lui.

« Comme je l'ai dit, » répliqua Caleb, « peut-être étiez-vous guidé. »

« Et dans quel but ? »

« Peut-être devez-vous résoudre votre colère ? »

« Quel bien cela fera-t-il ? »

« Je suppose qu'être en colère contre Lui rendra difficile de canaliser Son pouvoir à nouveau, s'il est nécessaire de le faire. »

« Donc voilà à quoi tout se résume : faire Ses batailles à Sa place, encore. Pourquoi ne le fait-Il pas Lui-même, au lieu de se reposer sur moi ? »

« Pourriez-vous tuer votre enfant, Gabriel ? »

« Quelle est cette question ! » gronda Gabriel, les poutres au-dessus d'eux craquant et la lumière des chandelles diminuant. **Je ne laisserai rien arriver à Trevor !**

« Une simple question. Pourriez-vous tuer votre enfant, même s'il était devenu un danger pour le monde entier ? Pourriez-vous prendre sa vie pour en sauver d'autres ? »

« Non ! »

« Et pourtant, c'est ce que vous attendez de Lui. Vous aimez votre fils, comme tout parent le devrait, vous feriez n'importe quoi pour lui, même si cela signifie le punir quand il se comporte mal. Pourtant, s'il va trop loin, pourriez-vous vous forcer à faire ce qu'il faut, pour le bien d'autrui ? »

« Trevor ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! »

« Et je suis certain qu'à une époque, Il pensait la même chose de Lucifer. »

Gabriel baissa les yeux vers le sol. « C'est injuste. »

« Oui, c'est injuste. Dans un monde idéal, Il s'occuperait de Satan Lui-même, mais Il ne peut pas plus s'obliger à tuer Son enfant que vous le pourriez. »

« Donc, encore une fois, je dois faire le sacrifice. »

« Le destin a changé, Gabriel. Les choses sont différentes. Un sacrifice sera nécessaire, » le regard du prêtre sembla se troubler un instant, « mais si les choses vont dans Son sens, alors vous ne le ferez pas. »

« Et ceux autour de moi ? Seront-ils également épargnés ? »

« Est-ce que cela signifierait, sinon, que vous feriez le sacrifice ? »

« Pour certains, oui. »

« Peut-être devriez-vous Lui demander ? »

« Il ne me parlera pas. »

« Bien sûr que si. Vous êtes Son Élu. Quel autre vampire peut porter un crucifix d'argent autour du cou sans être blessé ? »

Gabriel ne répondit rien. Il avait conscience du petit objet d'argent qui pendait à son cou depuis que ses parents l'avaient sauvé du château, et il ne l'avait jamais enlevé en dépit de tout ce qui était arrivé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le gardait, mais la simple idée de le retirer lui semblait… erronée, d'une certaine façon. On lui avait dit la manière dont il avait ouvert des portes et empêcher le château de le récupérer, et il ne pensait pas que ses parents lui mentiraient là-dessus. Mais cela semblait tellement impossible. Un vampire, qui avait tué, protégé par Dieu Lui-même ?

Il se leva. « Je vais me coucher. » Dit-il en sortant de la chapelle sans un regard en arrière.

Au lieu de se diriger vers ses appartements toutefois, il alla vers la chambre d'enfant, vérifier comment allait Trevor. Les gardes à la porte le saluèrent et le laissèrent passer, et il trouva son tout petit fils emmitouflé dans son lit, profondément endormi. Il s'assit doucement à côté pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant et passa gentiment une main sur ses doux cheveux. Trevor était en sécurité. Il se serait pas élevé comme un mouton pour l'abattoir. Il ne serait pas envoyé dans une bataille qu'il n'avait aucune chance de remporter. Il ne mourrait pas des mains de son père.

« Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, Trevor. » Murmura Gabriel. « Je jure de mieux te protéger que je n'ai protégé ta mère. »

 _C'est toi qui as assassiné ta femme !_

Gabriel tressaillit et se releva, et essuya ses yeux en sortant de la chambre d'enfant pour retrouver son propre lit.

Il restait des heures avant le lever du soleil puisque les nuits devenaient plus longues avec l'arrivée de l'hiver, mais son lit n'en était pas moins engageant quand il pénétra sa chambre. Les serviteurs gardaient le feu constamment allumé pour garder la pièce aussi chaude que possible, et il en était reconnaissant en se déshabillant. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et s'installa sur le côté gauche, et sentit le poids du crucifix sous sa robe de chambre. Il tendit la main vers le col de sa robe, attrapa la fine chaîne d'argent, et sortit le crucifix pour l'observer.

La lueur du feu fit briller l'argent, bien qu'être perpétuellement porté en avait terni l'éclat. Il ne comprenait toujours pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais retiré. Pourquoi le garder, alors qu'il n'avait plus aucun besoin de l'amour de Dieu ? Parce que sa mère le lui avait donné ? Non, elle l'avait glissé autour de son cou mais l'avait obtenu de quelqu'un d'autre, et voulait le lui rendre, mais cette personne avait été introuvable.

Avec un soupir Gabriel le rangea dans son col et s'installa sur son matelas pour dormir le reste de la nuit et la journée suivante. Il repoussa toute pensée du dieu qu'il suivait autrefois à l'arrière de son crâne : il s'en occuperait un autre jour.

* * *

 _Pourquoi es-tu toujours en colère, Gabriel ?_

 _Parce qu'Il m'a tout pris sans rien donner en retour._

 _Il ne t'a pas obligé à tuer sa femme. Il n'a pas gardé ton fils loin de toi. Il ne t'a pas enlevé à ta famille quand tu n'étais qu'un nourrisson. Il t'a donné le pouvoir de vaincre Satan. Il a autorisé le destin à changer. Il a permis que tu sois réuni avec les parents qui t'avaient perdu, et avec le fils dont tu ignorais l'existence. Alors encore une fois, pourquoi es-tu toujours en colère contre Lui ?_

 _Je ne veux plus combattre Ses batailles._

 _Nul ne te le demande, Gabriel._

 _Si, Lui ! Ou est-ce que ces autres « tâches » sont simplement aller puiser de l'eau et Lui repriser Ses chemises ?_

 _Il sait aussi bien que toi que Lucifer et Zobek ne te permettront pas de vivre ta vie. Ils viendront pour toi, Gabriel, peu importe que tu te caches. Tu le sais._

 _Ne peut-Il les arrêter ?_

 _Non, Gabriel, il en est incapable. Lucifer n'a pas écouté sa Voix depuis des millénaires, et Zobek dispose de son libre-arbitre, comme toi._

 _Libre-arbitre de m'attaquer quand il le souhaite._

 _Je suis désolé, Gabriel, réellement. Je sais que tu souhaites simplement vivre en paix, mais tant que tes tâches ne seront pas achevées, ce sera impossible._

 _Que dois-je faire ?_

 _Exactement ce que tu as fait, Gabriel. Profite de ta famille, aime ton fils, apprend ce que tu peux. Plus fort tu seras, meilleures seront tes chances lorsque le temps viendra._

 _Pouvez-vous au moins me dire quand il viendra ?_

Un moment de silence, et : _Tu as quelques années, au moins. Ensuite, je ne sais pas._

 _C'est mieux que ne rien savoir. Au moins ai-je du temps._

 _Use le bien, Gabriel. Et dors à présent : tu as encore beaucoup à faire._

La voix tomba dans le silence, et Gabriel eut vaguement conscience d'une main qui passait dans ses cheveux en sombrant dans un sommeil profond.


End file.
